Breathe no more
by Pandora A
Summary: Edward tinha o que alguns chamariam de "vida perfeita". Mesmo assim, ele só tinha olhos para sua namorada, uma das mais bonita líderes de torcida. Mas tudo muda quando no que ele julgava ser apenas uma brincadeira sua namorada acaba perdendo a vida. UA.
1. NA: Explicações

Oi gente, quanto tempo! Tudo bem com vocês?

Nossa, senti muitas saudades disso aqui...

Passei muito, mas muito tempo fora, e sei que devo muitas explicações sobre o sumiço e principalmente sobre ter deletado as fics. Eu sei que devo, mas infelizmente nem tenho como explicar tudo isso.

Seria bastante clichê dizer que passei por momentos difíceis na minha vida, mas essa foi a mais pura verdade. E, em um momento de crise e revolta, deletei tudo – redes sociais, fanfics, tudo.

Mas, pra alegria de alguns – eu espero! – decidi finalmente voltar! Minha vontade de escrever está voltando gradativamente, e, como vocês podem ver, inclusive já estou trazendo uma fanfic nova!

Sei que tenho que dar um fim digno a _Breathe no more_, e continuar minhas outras fanfics que estavam em andamento, como _Written in blood_ e _Cuidado com o que deseja_. Eu pretendo continuar todas elas sim, porém ainda não consegui desempacar de onde parei nelas, e portanto peço um pouco de paciência. Voltarei a postá-las aos poucos e espero que todos os antigos leitores continuem lendo e deixando reviews, sim?

Por enquanto, deixo vocês com o Prólogo da nova fanfic (_Meu colega de quarto_), novíssima, recém saída do forno. E, é claro, com a promessa de que as outras voltarão o mais breve possível, assim como um novo projeto que, como eu já havia mencionado anteriormente, antes de sumir, é baseado na franquia _Premonição_ (_Final Destination_).

Se alguém quiser entrar em contato, sintam-se à vontade para me mandar MP ou um e-mail para pandora683**arroba**hotmail**ponto**com.

Obrigada pela atenção e compreensão!

Beijos,

Pandora.


	2. Prólogo

**Breathe no more**

**Prólogo**

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Eu estava totalmente apavorado com a idéia de que Tanya queria participar do _jogo_. Mas, como o grande covarde que eu sou – e também para manter a minha imagem –, eu jamais admitiria ou a impediria de _jogar_.

Eu apenas assisti enquanto Tanya tomava o revólver das mãos de Emmett.

Ninguém naquele galpão ousou falar nada. Todos nós a vimos colocar a bala em uma das câmaras, sorridente. Ela girou o tambor e o fechou.

Eu sabia que a chance da bala estar na câmara engatilhada era de _apenas 17%_. _Uma_ chance em _seis_. _Eu sabia disso_. Porém, isso não me fazia ficar menos apavorado ou mais confiante de que tudo acabaria bem.

Quando Tanya levou a arma à cabeça eu prendi a respiração. Ela fechou os olhos e então, com a mão trêmula, apertou o gatilho.

Então, o barulho causado pelo disparo ecoou no galpão vazio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como prometido, estarei repostando minhas fanfics aos poucos.

Não me abandonem, tá?

Beijosss!


	3. The beginning of the end

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo I  
><strong>The beginning of the end

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

_Dois meses antes, meados de março._

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Jacob caçoou, quando vimos Emmett passar pela porta caindo aos pedaços do galpão.

- Esperar _o velho_ dormir é um saco. – Emmett retrucou, sentando-se ao meu lado no chão imundo e tomando o cigarro da minha mão. – Ele ainda desconfia de mim. Desde aquela vez em que ele me pegou voltando pra casa às sete da manhã. – ele continuou, parando apenas para dar uma tragada no cigarro. – E aí, quais são as novas?

- Nada muito emocionante. – Jasper respondeu, antes de beber um gole de sua cerveja.

- A não ser o meu primeiro _zero_ em Biologia. – Mike contou, gargalhando. – Acho que vou pedir uma ajuda pra sua irmã. – ele disse a Emmett, com um sorriso sacana estampado em sua face.

- Deixe a minha irmã fora disso. – ele trovejou.

- Calma, cara. Só estava brincando. – Mike se defendeu, fazendo cara de inocente.

O único assunto que tirava Emmett do sério era sua irmã. Apesar de toda essa fachada de _bad boy_, todos nós sabíamos o quanto ele gostava e protegia sua irmã gêmea, a _nerd _Isabella Swan, que por um acaso era a melhor amiga da minha irmã – era inacreditável que, mesmo tendo tudo para entrar no time das líderes de torcida e andar na turma dos populares, Alice insistia em andar com os _nerds_.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop... I'll let you lick the lollypop… Go ahead girl, don't you stop… Keep going 'til you hit the spot_…"

Emmett rolou os olhos e tirou o celular do bolso, ignorando a chamada.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop... I'll let you lick the lollypop_…"

"_I'll take you to the candy shop... I'll let you lick the lollypop_…"

- Com esse toque, presumo que não seja o coroa. – Jasper concluiu, após a terceira chamada ignorada.

- Na verdade, é a Lauren. – Emmett disse, sorrindo consigo mesmo. – Sabe como é, eu tirei a _virgindade_ dela e a garota se apaixonou.

- Cara, você não presta. – eu dei um murro em seu ombro, rindo.

- Até parece que você presta.

- Pelo menos eu estou com a mesma garota há quase quatro meses.

- Não sei como você conseguiu _se deixar_ ser _encoleirado_. – Jasper me zoou.

- Corta essa, Jazz. – Jacob deu um tapa na nuca dele. – Não é segredo pra ninguém que você é louquinho pela irmã do Cullen. – ele apontou para mim com a cabeça. – Você só não se deixou ser encoleirado também porque a baixinha não dá a mínima pra você.

- Cala a boca, seu retardado. – Jasper retrucou emburrado, concentrando-se em beber sua cerveja.

- Nem preciso dizer que isso está fora de cogitação, não é? – eu sibilei, estreitando os olhos.

Os dois, automaticamente, levantaram as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

Assim como Emmett, eu também era um pouco superprotetor. Principalmente em se tratando de Alice se envolver com algum dos meus "amigos _bad boys_".

Nós ficamos no galpão até quase o amanhecer, apenas conversando, bebendo e fumando. Quando deram cinco horas Emmett saiu fora, alegando que precisava estar em casa antes que o chefe acordasse. Logo em seguida foram Mike e Jasper, sobrando apenas Jacob e eu. Terminamos a última carteira de cigarros antes de deixarmos o local. Jacob estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia se equilibrar em cima de sua moto – eu me perguntava com que cara ele apareceria na aula.

Entrei no meu Volvo e parti para casa, e em menos de dez minutos já estava passando pela porta. Logo que entrei, avistei Esme dormindo no sofá. Infelizmente, eu estava bêbado demais para me importar.

* * *

><p>Depois de tomar um banho gelado para me manter acordado, vesti o uniforme da escola que estava jogado em algum canto do quarto e coloquei meus óculos escuros.<p>

Pensei seriamente em passar reto pela cozinha e ir direto para o meu carro, mas eu precisava tomar um café bem forte para agüentar o longo e desgastante período de aulas até poder dormir um pouco.

- Posso saber por onde você andou? – uma Esme com profundas olheiras me questionou, assim que pisei na cozinha.

- Por aí. – eu respondi, passando por ela para pegar uma xícara.

- Você estava com aqueles seus amigos de novo, não é? – ela continuou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Quantas vezes eu já te disse para ficar longe deles? Eles são péssimas influências para você, meu filho.

- Quem vê até pensa que você se importa. – eu retruquei no piloto automático. Ela ficou boquiaberta durante alguns segundos, mas eu apenas a ignorei e continuei preparando o meu café.

- Você sabe que eu me importo. E faça o favor de tirar esses óculos enquanto fala comigo.

Eu coloquei os óculos na cabeça e me virei para ela.

- E aí, tem mais alguma coisa pra falar? – eu perguntei antes de tomar um gole do café.

Ela respirou fundo e me deu as costas.

- Não. Você pode ir.

- Ótimo. – eu disse, tomando o resto do café. Depositei a xícara na pia e recoloquei os óculos. – Tenha um bom dia.

Quando estava saindo da cozinha esbarrei em Alice, derrubando todos os livros que ela trazia nos braços. Nem me importei em me abaixar para ajudá-la, e já estava me dirigindo para a porta de casa.

- Edward! – ela esganiçou. Voltei-me para ela, a tempo de vê-la cruzar os braços. – Você não vai me ajudar?

- O que você acha? – eu dei um sorriso debochado. Ela bufou, abaixando-se para juntar seus livros.

- Não vai me esperar? – ela perguntou, assim que abri a porta.

- Acho que não vai rolar, maninha. Até mais. – eu acenei para ela.

- Garoto estúpido! – ainda a ouvi gritar de dentro de casa, antes de entrar no meu carro.

Liguei o rádio do carro, sintonizando em uma estação qualquer, no volume máximo, apenas para não ficar em silêncio e pensar em besteiras.

Cheguei ao estacionamento da escola em poucos minutos. O local já estava abarrotado de carros, obrigando-me a estacionar um pouco distante da entrada. Desci do carro e fiquei encostado no mesmo, esperando os caras.

Jasper chegou logo em seguida, estacionou sua moto e estava vindo em minha direção quando foi abordado por Maria, uma garota do primeiro ano que era apaixonada por ele. Vi ele rolar os olhos antes de segui-la para o bosque que ficava ao lado da escola.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse, indicando que estava na hora de entrarmos para a primeira aula. Eu caminhava lenta e despreocupadamente até a entrada, quando senti dois braços delicados enlaçarem minha cintura por trás. Eu sorri antes de me virar de frente para Tanya e abraçá-la.

- Eddie! – ela sorriu para mim.

- Hey, baby. – eu respondi, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Pra que esses óculos? Nem tem sol hoje. – ela riu de sua própria "piada", levando suas mãos até eles, tirando-os. – Uau, você está péssimo.

- Obrigado. – eu ironizei, sorrindo de lado. Ela deu uma risadinha e me devolveu os óculos.

- Vamos? O sinal já tocou. – ela lembrou, se desvencilhando do abraço e entrelaçando nossas mãos.

- Humm... Eu acho que prefiro ficar aqui. – eu a puxei para meus braços de novo. Ela riu e deu um tapinha no meu braço.

- Vamos, Eddie. Eu não sou inteligente como você! Preciso estudar se quiser tirar boas notas. – ela rolou os olhos, e eu sorri. – E você deveria tentar prestar atenção nas aulas, pelo menos _uma vez_. – ela disse. Eu crispei os lábios e balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Ok, como você quiser. Agora vamos.

Acompanhei Tanya até a porta da sala de sua primeira aula. O professor já estava lá dentro, escrevendo alguma coisa no quadro-negro. Tanya fez uma careta e se virou para mim.

- Nos vemos no almoço?

- No almoço. – eu garanti, sorrindo para ela.

Ela se esticou um pouco para me beijar e eu a segurei pela cintura, erguendo-a um pouco do chão para facilitar. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, alguém pigarreou. Coloquei-a de volta no chão e nós olhamos para o lado simultaneamente, dando de cara com um professor rabugento de braços cruzados.

- Vá para a sua aula, Cullen. – ele rosnou.

- Sim, senhor. – eu respondi, vendo Tanya acenar para mim e entrar na sua sala.

- E ajeite esse uniforme. – ele emendou, me olhando de cima a baixo, se prolongando na camisa pra fora da calça e na gravata frouxa.

- Certo. – eu _concordei_, me virando para sair dali.

Caminhei até a minha sala bem devagar, tentando protelar aquele momento. Porém, inevitavelmente, não demorei mais do que cinco minutos para chegar. Entrei, procurando não chamar muita atenção, quando o professor estava de costas para a porta. Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a minha mesa, ele se virou e sorriu de lado.

- Fico feliz que tenha decidido se juntar a nós, senhor Cullen.

- Não tanto quanto eu, professor. Acredite. – ironizei, finalmente sentando-me no meu lugar.

Isabella, minha "parceira" nas aulas de Biologia, me olhou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. Eu apenas lancei um sorriso debochado para ela, antes de me virar para frente e _fingir_ prestar atenção na aula.

* * *

><p>Tanya e eu nos encontramos no horário do almoço a caminho do refeitório. Ela me abraçou e nós trocamos um beijo casto em meio à multidão que passava pela porta dupla para entrar no refeitório.<p>

- O que acha de pularmos o almoço e irmos direto para a sobremesa? – eu sussurrei maliciosamente em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida.

Ela deu um sorriso safado e me pegou pela mão, conduzindo-me até o banheiro feminino do andar superior – que no horário do almoço costumava ficar vazio. Ela me empurrou para dentro da última cabine, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta.

Tirei os livros de suas mãos e coloquei-os em cima do vaso sanitário, deixando suas mãos livres, e larguei minha mochila no chão, vendo-a fazer o mesmo com sua bolsa. Em um movimento rápido prensei seu corpo esguio na parede e ataquei seus lábios com volúpia. Tanya passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e arranhou minha nuca, antes de agarrar meus cabelos e puxá-los suavemente.

Sem quebrar o beijo sôfrego, deslizei minhas mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo até sua cintura, onde descansei uma delas. Continuei descendo a outra mão até sua coxa, erguendo sua perna até a altura do meu quadril. Ela se apoiou em meus ombros e fez o mesmo com a outra perna. Então, juntando o útil ao agradável, passei a sustentá-la segurando-a pelas nádegas. Seu gemido foi abafado por conta do beijo.

Em determinado momento, abandonei seus lábios e comecei a trilhar beijos em seu pescoço e seu colo desnudo. Tanya jogou a cabeça para trás, dando-me mais acesso ao local, e gemeu baixinho em completo deleite.

Ela soltou meus cabelos e ocupou-se em se livrar do casaquinho azul-marinho que fazia parte do uniforme, jogando-o no chão da cabine apertada e abrindo mais alguns botões de sua blusa branca. Logo, meu casaco teve o mesmo destino que o seu. Quando Tanya levou suas mãos até minha gravata, a fim de tirá-la, ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e a voz irritantemente musical da minha irmã invadiu meus tímpanos.

- _Mas Bella..._

- _Nada de 'mas', Allie. Eu não vou deixar você sair com aquele perdedor._

Nós paramos o que estávamos fazendo e ficamos nos entreolhando.

- Merda. – Tanya murmurou, olhando de mim para a porta da cabine.

- _Você ouviu isso?_ – Alice perguntou. Era tudo o que eu precisava, ser pego no banheiro feminino pela minha irmã.

- _Ouviu o quê?_

- Nós temos que sair daqui. – Tanya disse apenas movendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ela me olhou de maneira interrogativa.

- Não posso. – eu respondi da mesma forma. – Alice.

De imediato, compreensão passou por seu rosto. Eu a coloquei no chão lentamente, esperando não fazer nenhum barulho.

- _Emmett passou a noite fora, outra vez_.

- _Edward também_. – Alice comentou. – _Mas isso não é novidade_.

- _Qualquer dia desses papai vai ter um infarto por causa dele_. – Isabella suspirou.

- _Sei como é_. – minha irmã disse em tom pesaroso. – _Edward não sabe o quanto machuca nossos pais agindo dessa forma. Eles deram duro para criar a nós dois e é assim que aquele garoto agradece._

- _Imagine o que o meu pai passa._ – sua melhor amiga lamentou. – _Pai solteiro, chefe de polícia, sabendo que seu filho faz parte dos "arruaceiros de Forks"._

Tanya olhou para mim e riu silenciosamente. Eu rolei os olhos.

Elas continuaram falando pelos cotovelos sobre mim e Emmett durante mais alguns minutos. O sinal do final do intervalo tocou, fazendo Tanya e eu suspirarmos aliviados. Porém, as duas continuaram fofocando dentro do banheiro.

Eu podia ser um pouco _mais _azarado? Com tantos banheiros nessa escola – ok, não eram _tantos_ assim –, elas tinham que vir logo nesse?

- Eddie. – Tanya chamou baixinho, puxando minha gravata para chamar minha atenção. – Precisamos ir.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Está bem, vamos.

Tanya abotoou sua blusa de novo e juntou sua bolsa e casaco do chão, pendurando o último no braço. Eu joguei o meu casaco sobre um dos ombros e a mochila sobre o outro, pegando, por último, seus livros de cima do vaso. Ela olhou para mim uma última vez antes de destrancar a porta da cabine e entrelaçar nossas mãos.

Assim que saímos, Alice e Isabella olharam para nós e ficaram boquiabertas. Tanya mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou um pouco a cabeça, visivelmente constrangida. Alice me fitava estupefata, e eu não pude deixar de achar graça.

- _Hasta la vista_. – eu sorri para ela, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Quando deixamos o banheiro, entreguei-lhe seus livros e nos despedimos com um breve selinho pouco antes de Tanya sair praticamente correndo para sua próxima aula.

Empurrei a porta ao lado e adentrei o banheiro masculino, jogando minha mochila e meu casaco em cima da pia. Abri a torneira e coloquei as mãos embaixo d'água. Inclinei meu corpo para frente e levei minhas mãos molhadas até o rosto e a nuca.

Vi de soslaio a porta ser aberta com violência e um pequeno furacão – _leia-se Alice_ – entrar sem cerimônias. Fechei a torneira e me endireitei para olhá-la.

- Se eu não soubesse que você estava no banheiro ao lado, perguntaria se você errou a porta.

- Não venha com essas suas piadinhas pra cima de mim, Edward. – ela sibilou, parecendo irritada de verdade. Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente.

- Nossa, o que foi que eu fiz... _Dessa vez_?

Alice bufou e largou seus cadernos e livros sobre a pia. Ela andou até mim e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- É melhor você parar de agir dessa maneira.

- Ou o quê? – eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fechá-la logo. – Eu sabia. Você não tem coragem...

- Eu só quero o seu bem, _seu idiota_! – ela retrucou, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Porque não fazemos o seguinte... – eu comecei, pegando minha mochila e meu casaco. – _Você_ cuida da _sua_ vida, e _eu_ da _minha_?

Sem ouvir uma resposta, dei-lhe as costas e deixei o banheiro masculino a fim de ir para a minha próxima aula.

* * *

><p>- Você está monopolizando o <em>Eddie<em>. – Emmett reclamou com Tanya, forçando um beicinho ridículo. Todos nós rimos alto, chamando a atenção dos alunos que passavam por ali no estacionamento para pegarem seus carros.

- Não posso fazer nada se ele gosta mais de mim. – Tanya brincou, dando de ombros. – Não é, querido? – ela perguntou para mim, sorrindo.

- Claro, baby. – eu respondi, dando-lhe um beijo breve.

- Emm, você vem? – sua irmã gritou de longe, ao lado de sua caminhonete pré-histórica vermelha desbotada.

- Hã... Eu vou de carona. – ele respondeu, acenando para ela. Ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de acenar de volta e subiu em sua caminhonete, acompanhada de Alice.

- Vamos, cara, eu te deixo em casa. – Mike ofereceu, indo em direção ao seu _Audi TT_ preto.

- Até mais, caras. – ele se despediu, indo atrás de Mike. Tanya já estava fazendo cara feia quando ele se virou de volta e gritou: – Tchau, Tanya.

Aos poucos todos foram se dispersando e o estacionamento, esvaziando.

- Posso te levar pra casa? – perguntei, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Não vou pra casa. – ela respondeu, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito. – Temos que ensaiar a nova coreografia pro próximo jogo.

- Entendi.

- Passa lá em casa hoje à noite?

- Não dá. Vou sair com os caras, você sabe disso.

- Aonde vocês vão, hein? – ela questionou, se afastando para me encarar. – Não gosto disso. – ela adicionou. Eu sorri, ao perceber que ela estava com ciúme.

- Não vamos a nenhum lugar em especial. Só vamos nos juntar pra beber.

- Você sempre sai com os seus amigos e me deixa de lado. – ela argumentou. Eu suspirei, já não vendo tanta graça em vê-la com ciúmes.

- Que tal se eu compensá-la amanhã à noite? – sugeri, em uma tentativa de acabar com aquele assunto.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Mas eu quero pedir uma coisa. – eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e esperei que ela continuasse. – Qualquer dia desses, será que você poderia me levar junto? Pra sair com os seus amigos?

- Não sei, Tanya. Acho que essa não é uma boa idéia...

- Por que não, Edward? – ela se desvencilhou de mim, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. – Você está escondendo algo de mim? Você tem outra namorada? Está me fazendo de idiota? – ela começou a despejar uma pergunta atrás da outra, me deixando até zonzo.

- Não seja boba. – eu respondi, apenas. – Não é nada de mais. Só não acho que seja legal levá-la pra sair com meus amigos bêbados.

- Hum... – ela murmurou, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Está bem. Eu a levo junto qualquer dia desses. – eu cedi, derrotado.

- Promete? – ela pediu, esboçando um sorriso.

- Prometo.

Ela sorriu largamente e jogou os braços por cima dos meus ombros, me abraçando.

- Denali! – alguém chamou de longe. Tanya se soltou de mim e virou-se em direção à voz. – Está na hora.

- Estou indo. – Tanya gritou de volta para a capitã das líderes de torcida. Ela se voltou para mim e eu sorri para ela.

- Pode ir. Nos falamos mais tarde.

- Ok. – ela concordou, ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar rapidamente antes de caminhar apressada até Rosalie.

Encostado no meu carro, acompanhei-a com os olhos até que ela estivesse fora do meu campo de visão.

Fiquei mais algum tempo ali, parado, sozinho no meio do estacionamento deserto, pensando se tinha agido corretamente concordando em levar Tanya para sair conosco alguma noite.

Só que, naquele dia, eu ainda não tinha idéia e nem podia _imaginar_ que, cedendo ao seu pedido, estava levando-a de encontro à própria _morte_.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hello!

Como prometido...

Sei que vai ser difícil reconquistar meus antigos leitores, mas vamos lá... Eu sei que vocês estão por aí! Deixem reviews e não me deixem contando a história pros fantasmas!

Gracias **pink, Luana Santiago, JPenelope** e **Queen Bibs**!  
>Fico feliz em fazê-las felizes!<p>

Beijinhos e até amanhã!


	4. That's what sisters are for

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo II  
><strong>That's what sisters are for

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Eu andava pelo corredor, apagando as luzes, quando vi Emmett descendo pelas escadas do porão – ou o que ele chamava de _"quarto"_ – na ponta dos pés e olhando para os lados.

- Você vai sair de novo? – eu perguntei em voz baixa. Ele pulou de susto e voltou-se na minha direção.

- Eu... Hã...

Eu rolei os olhos e sacudi a mão, enxotando-o.

- Vai logo. Antes que eu me arrependa e vá contar pro papai.

- Você é a minha irmã preferida! – ele exclamou, erguendo-me do chão, me abraçando pela cintura, e beijando minha bochecha.

- Eu sou sua única irmã. – eu lembrei, dando um tapa em seu ombro, fazendo-o rir baixinho e me colocar no chão. – Não volte muito tarde. E saiba que eu não vou te acobertar para sempre.

- Eu sei. Eu te amo, irmãzinha. – ele disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu também, Emm. – sussurrei, vendo-o se afastar.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. Cheguei à janela a tempo de ver Emmett saindo pela porta e fechando-a com cuidado, dirigindo-se até o velho _Mustang_ preto conversível do nosso pai, não antes de lançar um olhar saudoso para seu enorme _Jeep Cherokee_, o qual teve suas chaves apreendidas pelo nosso pai há algum tempo – como se isso realmente pudesse impedi-lo de dar suas _escapadas noturnas_.

Deitei na minha cama e peguei o livro que estava na minha mesa de cabeceira; _Orgulho e preconceito_. Eu já tinha o lido umas vinte vezes, ou mais. Meu exemplar já estava até gasto e amarelado pelo tempo, mas eu me recusava a adquirir um novo.

Eu pretendia esperar Emmett voltar, porém, poucas páginas mais tarde, eu adormeci e só acordei com o ruído desagradável do meu despertador. Bati no aparelho com mais força do que o necessário e já levantei, pegando o uniforme da escola no guarda-roupas e seguindo para o banheiro.

Quando desci para tomar o café da manhã, fiquei um pouco aliviada ao ver a chave do Mustang no pendurador de chaves. Na cozinha, encontrei papai já sentado à mesa com o jornal do dia em mãos e uma xícara de café – que ele provavelmente preparou na cafeteira elétrica – a sua frente, em cima da mesa. Papai não era do tipo que gostava de cozinha; ele nem ao menos sabia cozinhar.

- Bom dia, pai. – eu o saudei. Ele baixou o jornal e sorriu brevemente.

- Dia, Bells. – ele respondeu e em seguida voltou a ler o jornal. – Emmett? – ele perguntou. Eu olhei para o relógio teatralmente, para o caso de ele olhar para mim, antes de responder.

- Já deve estar descendo.

Peguei uma caneca, servi o café e sentei-me de frente para o meu pai, aproveitando-me de sua distração e pegando meu celular para ligar pro meu irmão. Fiquei ligando até cair na caixa de mensagens, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para tirá-lo da cama.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde ele irrompeu na cozinha, com seu já característico uniforme amarfanhado e um casaco de moletom preto por cima, cujo capuz estava sobre sua cabeça fazendo sombra em seu rosto – para, _pelo menos tentar_, disfarçar as olheiras. Ele entrou na cozinha se batendo no marco da porta e tropeçando no pé da mesa. Não, ele usualmente não era tão desastrado como eu; isso era apenas o efeito da ressaca somado à noite mal-dormida. Papai desviou o olhar do jornal durante poucos segundos, apenas para lançar um olhar reprovador na direção de Emmett. Era claro que ele sabia que meu irmão ainda saía todas as noites – e, mesmo que ele não soubesse, eu diria que ele tinha uma bela de uma desconfiança.

Emmett se sentou ao meu lado e apoiou seus braços em cima da mesa, deitando sua cabeça sobre eles. Eu o cutuquei e, quando ele levantou minimamente a cabeça para me fitar, lhe ofereci minha caneca de café. Ele a aceitou em silêncio e tomou metade do café em apenas um gole, passando as mãos pelo rosto logo em seguida.

Então foi sua vez de me cutucar. Ele indicou a porta da cozinha com a cabeça, em um pedido mudo para irmos. Eu assenti e ele se levantou quase que imediatamente, desaparecendo pela porta em uma fração de segundo.

Papai fechou o jornal e largou-o em cima da mesa. Ele olhou para mim e suspirou, antes de perguntar:

- Onde foi que eu errei?

- Não é culpa sua. – eu tratei de confortá-lo. Ele crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Se pelo menos Renée ainda estivesse aqui...

Eu lhe lancei um sorriso triste – guardando meus comentários para mim mesma – e fui até ele, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tenha um bom dia, pai.

- Você também, querida.

Papai insistia que Emmett só era "rebelde" e fazia pouco caso das mulheres por causa da falta que ele sentia da mamãe. Não é que eu não sinta falta dela também, muito pelo contrário, é claro que eu sinto. Éramos muito novos quando ela faleceu. E, bom, pelo menos em um aspecto papai e eu concordávamos: eu soube lidar muito melhor com a dor da perda do que Emmett – talvez até mesmo melhor do que nosso próprio pai. Por mais que meu irmão – e às vezes papai também – se fizesse de durão e dissesse que já tinha superado e seguido em frente, eu sabia que era tudo fachada.

Mas, de qualquer forma, eu ainda achava que a principal razão para Emmett ser o que é eram as más influências que o cercavam, a começar por Edward Cullen. Eu procurava não implicar muito com ele, já que ele era o irmão da minha melhor amiga e também o meu parceiro de laboratório nas aulas de Biologia, mas era inevitável.

Edward era o fundador do grupinho que acabou por recrutar Emmett também. Ele era o legítimo _bad boy_, o que eu, sinceramente, não entendia. Ele vinha de uma boa família, de pais amorosos e que faziam de tudo para agradar seus filhos e vê-los felizes. Depois de algum tempo pensando sobre o assunto, concluí que devia haver algum segredo que eu estava perdendo.

Todos têm algum segredo, afinal. Eu mesma tinha os meus. A verdadeira questão é: por quanto tempo somos capazes de guardá-los?

* * *

><p>Alice e eu estávamos paradas diante de nossos armários, guardando os livros das primeiras aulas e já pegando os próximos. Enfiei todos eles dentro da minha mochila e fechei a porta do armário, me encostando nele para esperar Alice.<p>

- Pronto, podemos ir.

Saímos caminhando lado a lado, no meio da multidão, em direção ao refeitório. Logo à nossa frente avistei Kate abaixada no chão juntando seus pertences e colocando-os de volta dentro da bolsa. Nos abaixamos para ajudá-la e ela sorriu em agradecimento.

- Muito obrigada. – ela disse, assim que juntamos tudo, ajustando os óculos de grau no rosto.

- Não há de quê. – Alice respondeu por nós duas.

No momento em que levantei, senti alguém se chocar contra mim, fazendo-me cair sentada no chão. Olhei para cima e encontrei Irina segurando o riso. Agradeci internamente quando ela me deu as costas – porque, convenhamos, ninguém merece toda aquela hipocrisia, pedidos de desculpas desonestos e falsa preocupação – e seguiu seu caminho para o refeitório, sendo seguida pelas outras líderes de torcida.

Todavia, fiquei intrigada quando vi que a capitã das líderes de torcida permaneceu parada onde estava. Para a minha total surpresa, Rosalie veio até mim e estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar. Ok, qual era a pegadinha? Alguém estava filmando enquanto as líderes de torcida humilhavam a "pobre e indefesa" _nerd_, para depois colocar no _Youtube_?

Acabei aceitando sua ajuda, e quando eu já estava em pé ela sorriu. Um sorriso _sincero_.

- Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento delas.

- Hã... Tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumada.

Ela deu um meio sorriso antes de acenar para Kate e se afastar.

- O que foi isso? – Alice perguntou pausadamente, embasbacada.

- Não sei... – eu respondi incerta, ainda desconfiada.

- Rosalie Hale falou com você!

- A Rose é legal. Apesar de andar com as minhas irmãs estúpidas e com aquelas líderes de torcida fúteis. E, bom, ser a capitã delas também. – Kate comentou, sem demonstrar muita surpresa.

- E ela tem um namorado gato. – Alice acrescentou.

- Larga de ser fofoqueira, Allie. – eu disse, dando uma cotovelada de leve em suas costelas.

- O que eu posso fazer se aquele Royce é um pedaço de mau caminho? – minha amiga deu de ombros.

- Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar. – Kate murmurou, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Aqueles olhos azuis, aquele _corpinho_ sarado... Hum... O que eu não daria para ser a namorada de um capitão do time como esses? – ela suspirou.

- Vocês são loucas.

- Vai dizer que você não acha o cara um gato? – Alice perguntou incrédula, arregalando os olhos.

- É... Bom... Ele não faz muito o meu tipo, sabe.

- Sei. E quem faz o seu tipo, então? – Kate indagou, ajeitando a bolsa nos ombros. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Algum dos _bad boys_?

- Não diga besteiras. – eu cortei. Alice logo ficou boquiaberta.

- Bella! – ela repreendeu. – Eu não acredito!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – desconversei. – Por que não vamos almoçar de uma vez?

Fomos até o refeitório sem iniciar uma nova conversa. Pegamos nossos almoços e seguimos para a única mesa vazia, ao lado da mesa de Emmett e seus amigos. Ele fingiu que não me viu e continuou conversando e rindo com os outros.

Disse a mim mesma para não ficar magoada. Eu já deveria estar acostumada a isso também, já que esse comportamento era típico dele: me ignorar quando estava em frente aos seus "amigos".

Era engraçado que, mesmo ele me tratando com tamanha indiferença, eu continuava o ajudando e, principalmente, o amando. É pra isso que as irmãs servem, afinal, não é?

Bom, Alice certamente discordava de mim nesse aspecto.

Eu e as meninas começamos a comer em silêncio. Vi Kate alternar olhares entre seu sanduíche e um livro qualquer. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela era a mais nerd entre nós três.

Também vi que os discípulos do Cullen – que, por um acaso, eu notei não estar sentado com eles, e evitei passar os olhos pelo refeitório para procurá-lo – olhavam para a nossa mesa e riam baixinho.

Em determinado momento, o celular cor-de-rosa de Alice vibrou em cima da mesa.

- Recebi uma mensagem. – ela anunciou, animada.

- De quem? – Kate perguntou, desviando os olhos de seu livro.

- Do... Tyler. – ela respondeu, franzindo a testa.

Tyler era um _meio termo_ entre nerds – _e/ou_ rejeitados – e jogadores do time da escola. Ou eu deveria dizer _aspirante_? O fato é que ele era o reserva _do reserva_ – isso existe? –, mas independente disso se gabava por estar no time e, ao mesmo tempo, sentava com os rejeitados na hora do almoço.

- E o que ele disse? – o lado curioso de Kate estava dando sinal de vida.

- Ele quer sair comigo.

Kate e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir, não nos importando com o fato de que o pobre garoto estava vendo e provavelmente imaginando que estávamos rindo dele.

- Ei, não sejam más. – Alice nos repreendeu. – Coitado do garoto.

- Ok, garotas. – Kate começou, colocando o livro dentro da bolsa e se levantando. – Eu adoraria ficar aqui rindo com _vocês_, mas eu tenho que ir até a biblioteca antes da próxima aula.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, então. – eu concluí, vendo-a concordar com a cabeça.

- Até mais. – Kate acenou para nós. – Te espero na aula de Química. – ela disse para mim, referindo-se a nossa última aula daquele dia.

- Bella, vamos até o banheiro comigo? – Alice pediu. – Preciso retocar a maquiagem.

Eu sabia que de nada adiantaria discutir com Alice – ela sempre vencia, de qualquer modo. Assim que saímos do refeitório eu fiz menção de virar para a esquerda – a direção dos banheiros –, porém ela me deteve e levou-me para o outro lado, até as escadas. "_O espelho do banheiro de cima é maior_", foi o que ela dissera.

- Eu acho que vou sair com o _Ty_. – Alice comentou, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- "Ty"? Você já deu um apelido pra ele?

- Claro! – ela exclamou, como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. – Tyler é muito comprido. _Tyyyyler_. – ela se prolongou na primeira sílaba para "provar" sua teoria. – Enfim, o que você acha?

- Você quer mesmo a minha opinião? – eu questionei, e ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Por quê?

- Francamente. Você quer continuar sendo excluída e motivo de piadas até o final do Ensino Médio? Sério? – eu perguntei, empurrando a porta do banheiro.

- Mas Bella...

- Nada de 'mas', Allie. Eu não vou deixar você sair com aquele perdedor.

Ela ficou me encarando durante alguns segundos, parecendo pensar em uma resposta a altura, mas acabou desistindo e se virou para o "grande" espelho na parede.

- Você ouviu isso? – ela perguntou de repente, me olhando através do reflexo.

- Ouviu o quê? – eu rebati, apurando os ouvidos na tentativa de escutar algum barulho diferente.

Alice fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse "deixa pra lá" e se ocupou em tirar o estojo de maquiagem da bolsa.

Ficamos conversando – _falando mal de nossos irmãos_ era uma definição mais apropriada – enquanto ela se maquiava em frente ao espelho. O sinal tocou, e Alice continuou concentrada na maquiagem. Eu cruzei os braços e apoiei meu peso na outra perna.

Ouvi o trinco de uma das cabines e em seguida a porta da última delas foi aberta. Imediatamente me arrependi de ter falado tanto. E se fosse uma das líderes de torcida fofoqueiras e saísse falando tudo o que ouviu?

Eu não fiquei _menos preocupada_ quando vi quem saiu de lá. Tanya saiu da cabine, rebocando Edward, e logo mordeu o lábio e baixou a cabeça envergonhada – não era pra menos, eles estavam _se agarrando _dentro do_banheiro feminino_! –, ao contrário de Edward que, de cara lavada, apenas lançou um sorriso torto para Alice. E_ que_ sorriso.

Merda, o que é que eu estou pensando? É de _Edward Cullen_ que estamos falando!

- _Hasta la vista_. – ele disse, acenando com a cabeça, antes de deixar o local.

Alice ficou imóvel durante um ou dois minutos, parecendo em choque. Quando ela voltou ao normal, eu fiquei até com medo dela. Juro.

- Eu preciso ter uma conversinha com o meu irmão. – ela sibilou irritada, jogando a bolsa no ombro e empilhando seus cadernos no braço, e saiu do banheiro em disparada.

Eu suspirei e saí do banheiro calmamente, parando no corredor para esperá-la.

Não muito tempo depois a porta do banheiro masculino se abriu e Edward passou por ela como se nada tivesse acontecido, com seu sorriso debochado estampado em seu rosto. Eu o olhei com desdém, mas ele não se intimidou e continuou andando de nariz empinado e sem deixar de sorrir.

A figura derrotada de Alice saiu logo em seguida, e seguimos quietas para a próxima aula, que teríamos juntas.

* * *

><p>- Emm, você vem? – gritei para Emmett, que estava do outro lado do estacionamento rodeado pelos seus amigos e Tanya, assim que Alice e eu chegamos a minha velha caminhonete Chevrolet.<p>

- Hã... Eu vou de carona. – ele gritou de volta, acenando para mim.

Eu suspirei, me xingando mentalmente por ter achado que Emmett deixaria seus amigos para ir pra casa ao lado da sua irmã nerd em seu carro velho e barulhento.

Ele só vinha pra escola de carona comigo porque não tinha opção, e eu sabia disso. Mas, como eu já disse, é pra isso que as irmãs servem: para ajudar seus irmãos quando eles precisam, mesmo que eles sejam uns completos idiotas.

Entrei na caminhonete, ao lado de Alice, e liguei o carro para irmos embora. Alice, como sempre, pulou de susto quando o motor roncou alto.

Em pouco mais de um minuto eu já estava fora do estacionamento da escola. Embora estivesse prestando atenção na estrada, vi de soslaio Alice remexer em sua bolsa e derrubar sua carteira no chão do carro. Ela se abaixou para juntar e a ouvi fungar. Olhei para o lado rapidamente e vi que ela segurava a carteira aberta e observava uma foto. De relance vi que se tratava de uma foto de sua família, aparentemente antiga, a julgar pelo tamanho dela e de seu irmão.

- Por que você carrega essa foto?

Ela pareceu ficar constrangida por ter sido pega observando a foto. Ela fechou a carteira e a guardou dentro da bolsa antes de responder.

- Porque essa foto me lembra de quando éramos uma família feliz e unida.

Eu fiquei momentaneamente sem fala, refletindo sobre suas palavras.

- Eu odeio o que o Edward se tornou. – Alice murmurou, quebrando o silêncio que seguiu sua resposta. – E odeio o quanto ele faz nossos pais sofrerem por causa de suas besteiras, e que ele prefira ficar com aquela loira oxigenada, ou até mesmo com seus amigos idiotas desprovidos de cérebro, ao invés de ficar com a família dele.

- Eu sei, amiga. Acredite, _eu sei_. – eu murmurei de volta, desanimada. – Estamos no mesmo barco.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e voltamos a cair no mesmo silêncio.

Deixei-a na porta de sua casa e depois segui para a minha, pra mesma rotina de sempre. Afazeres domésticos, consolar papai e acobertar Emmett quando ele "fugisse" mais tarde.

Naquele momento, eu me perguntava por quanto tempo eu ainda iria agüentar tudo aquilo. Mal eu sabia que tudo estava caminhando para um trágico fim, que abalaria a todos nós, mesmo que de formas distintas.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi, oi!

Sempre soube que seria difícil voltar ao número de leitores e reviews de antes, mas poxa, tá pior do que eu imaginava... Cadê vocês, gente?

Obrigada por não me abandonarem, **pink, Kristine, Nila Cullen** e** Christye-Lupin**!

Quanto à pergunta da pink, a fic tem 23 capítulos prontos e já estava próxima do final. Mas, em princípio, vou postar apenas um capítulo por dia. Quem sabe eu não poste mais se esses primeiros capítulos não forem mais bem recebidos? ;)

Beijinhos e até amanhã!


	5. Dead and gone

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo III  
><strong>Dead and gone

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Tanya rolou na cama, colando seu corpo ao meu e deitando sua cabeça em meu peito. No momento em que pousei uma mão sobre suas costas nuas, a vi sorrir e entrelaçar uma de suas pernas às minhas, se aconchegando em meus braços.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um bom tempo, e eu já estava quase adormecendo, para ter uma boa noite de sono como há muito não tinha, quando senti Tanya apoiar o queixo no meu peito. Abri apenas uma pálpebra e encontrei-a me fitando.

- Algum problema?

- Eu acho... – ela começou, suspirando. – Não, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza... Eu amo você.

_O quê?_, minha mente gritou.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Não, não, não.

Quis me chutar por não ter ouvido os caras. Eu não deveria ter me envolvido assim. Eu deveria saber que isso nunca ia dar certo.

Imediatamente abri bem os olhos e passei a mão livre pelo rosto, em uma tentativa de afastar qualquer resquício ainda existente de sono.

Meu próximo passo foi me desvencilhar dela e levantar da cama. Saí catando minhas roupas pelo chão, apressado.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sentando na cama e enrolando o lençol em volta de seu corpo. – Foi algo que eu disse?

_Brilhante dedução_, respondi mentalmente.

- Eddie... – ela chamou, estendendo o braço para segurar o meu. – Qual é o problema?

- Eu não esperava por isso. – eu declarei, sem fitá-la, soltando meu braço de sua mão para vestir a camisa.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, mas logo corrigiu: – Por quê? Você não me ama?

- Talvez não do jeito que você gostaria.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Não tem problema. – ela disse, e eu, enquanto recolocava o cinto, virei para fitá-la, incrédulo. – Eu tenho amor suficiente para nós dois.

Eu fiz o possível para não _escancarar_ a boca após ouvir isso.

No segundo seguinte fechei os olhos, desejando que isso não passasse de um pesadelo, e sacudi a cabeça, tentando inutilmente afastar aquelas imagens e frases. Quando abri os olhos outra vez, tudo continuava ali.

- Me desculpe, eu preciso ir. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, antes de sair pela janela de seu quarto e descer pela escada de incêndio, sem me preocupar em terminar de abotoar a camisa ou colocar o casaco.

Como a sorte não andava ao meu lado já há algum tempo, é claro que, logo que saí do beco, encontrei a irmã mais nova de Tanya – Irina –, chegando com o namorado, um dos jogadores do time da escola. Coloquei o casaco e puxei o capuz pra cima da cabeça, tentando passar despercebido.

Passei por eles de cabeça baixa, embora não estivesse realmente preocupado em ser reconhecido. Afinal, depois do que acabara de acontecer, eu duvidava que fosse continuar namorando Tanya.

Não é como se eu estivesse com ela _apenas_ pelo sexo. Ok, era por isso _também_. Mas eu gostava dela. Ela era uma garota legal, inteligente, divertida, _gostosa_... E definitivamente o tipo de garota que podemos apresentar aos pais – não que eu já tivesse feito isso ou planejasse fazer.

Todavia, eu não a _amava_.

Irina franziu a testa quando passou ao meu lado, e jurei tê-la visto cutucar Laurent. Atravessei a rua rapidamente e entrei na travessa que levava a avenida principal, onde meu carro estava estacionado.

- Ei, Cullen!

Eu parei de caminhar e virei de frente para Laurent. Ele vinha correndo em minha direção, mas diminuiu a velocidade ao ver que eu estava parado.

- Ei, cara. – ele cumprimentou.

- E aí. – eu respondi, sem muito interesse. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Toda vez que nos esbarramos na escola nessa última semana foi a mesma coisa.

- Então... Você sabe que os Turner estão se mudando para o Colorado nas próximas semanas, não é?

Eu balancei a cabeça, entediado.

- Eu sei que vocês vão perder dois bons jogadores. – eu acrescentei, cruzando os braços. – Você já me disse isso umas quatro vezes durante essa semana.

- Eu disse? – ele perguntou sem graça, coçando a cabeça. – Bom, eu queria avisar que na próxima semana vai rolar uns testes pra gente repor o desfalque. Será que você não...

- Sinto muito. – eu o cortei. – Não estou interessado.

- Hum... Ok. – ele murmurou, dando um meio sorriso. – Se você mudar de idéia...

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia, Rousseau.

- Eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado. Até mais.

Dei-lhe as costas antes que ele resolvesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Com passos largos e rápidos alcancei meu Volvo. Destravei-o e entrei, rumando para o velho galpão.

* * *

><p>Naquele sábado, já passava do meio-dia quando acordei. Ainda fiquei algum tempo na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando retardar o inevitável encontro com <em>minha família<em>.

Em um determinado momento, cansei dessa enrolação e resolvi levantar. Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa qualquer – afinal, não planejava sair de casa –, e então desci. Fiquei surpreso ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar apenas Alice almoçando sozinha, mas achei melhor não perguntar.

Abri a geladeira e peguei o leite, servindo um pouco em um copo que peguei no escorredor de louça. Peguei a lata de Nescau no armário e com uma colher coloquei um pouco do pó dentro do copo, misturando-o ao leite já servido.

Sentei na bancada e comecei a beber o achocolatado calmamente. Após algum tempo notei que Alice me encarava estupefata.

- O quê?

- O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou em um tom de voz tão baixo que eu supus que ela estivesse falando sozinha. Todavia, resolvi responder.

- Ué, nada.

Ela largou os talhares em cima do prato e respirou fundo.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – ela disse. – O que aconteceu com você? Onde está aquele cara que você costumava ser?

Dessa vez fui eu quem respirou fundo.

- Aquele Edward se foi há _muito_ tempo. – eu respondi friamente. – Ele está morto e enterrado.

Eu abandonei meu copo vazio sobre a pia e desci da bancada, pronto para sair dali.

- Por quê? – eu ouvi o sussurro de Alice e parei na porta, de costas para ela.

- Não se faça de tola, porque eu sei que você não é. – eu disse por entre os dentes. – Você sabe muito bem o porquê.

- Edward...

Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e saí dali depressa.

Passei a maior parte do dia trancado no meu quarto, sem fazer nada muito produtivo. Fiquei um tempo sentado na frente do computador, no MSN, conversando com alguns amigos e procurando ignorar a conversa_unilateral_ com Tanya que piscava efusivamente na minha barra de tarefas. Eu ainda não estava pronto para lidar com isso.

Ali pelo meio da tarde ouvi a chegada de Esme e Carlisle. Os ouvi conversando com Alice e perguntando por mim, e eu podia reconhecer aquela preocupação explícita na voz de Carlisle.

Carlisle. Há quanto tempo eu não o via?

Por um momento eu senti _um pouco_ de remorso. Mas _só _por um momento. No segundo seguinte eu _lembrei_, e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era raiva.

Quando saí do quarto a fim de encontrar alguma coisa para comer já era tarde. Todas as luzes da casa já estavam apagadas e eu não ouvia nenhum ruído que indicasse que alguém ainda estava acordado.

Porém, ao passar na frente da porta do quarto de Alice ouvi sua voz fina e presumi que ela devia estar ao telefone. Eu ia passar reto, mas mudei de idéia quando ouvi meu nome.

- ... _Edward. Ele passou o dia inteiro enfurnado no quarto..._ – Alice disse, fazendo uma pausa provavelmente para ouvir a resposta. – _Eu sei, mas não dá pra evitar... Eu fico triste só em ver o papai triste. Você vê, papai não vê o Edward desde o final de semana passado_. – ela fez mais uma pausa, e eu pude ouvi-la soltar um longo suspiro. – _Pelo menos o seu irmão não evita você em casa também. O Edward... Bom, ele faz o possível para não cruzar comigo dentro da nossa própria casa e quando isso acontece finge que eu sou invisível._

Outra vez naquele dia eu me senti mal por agir daquela forma. Alice não tinha culpa, foi o que eu pensei.

Mas também durou apenas poucos segundos. Culpada ou não, ela sempre soube da verdade e nunca fez questão de me contar nada.

Por fim, saí dali e fui até a cozinha, me ocupando somente em me alimentar e nada mais.

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira meu humor não estava tão ruim, e eu até dei carona para Alice até a escola. Ela me agradeceu mecanicamente e pulou do carro antes mesmo que eu terminasse de estacioná-lo, caminhando apressada em direção a velha e desbotada caminhonete de Isabella, onde a mesma estava encostada, com fones de ouvido e um livro na mão.<p>

Assim que desci do carro e o tranquei, passei os olhos pelo estacionamento em busca de algum rosto conhecido – _e amigável_ –, mas não encontrei ninguém. Embora fosse cedo e ainda faltasse alguns minutos para a aula começar efetivamente, decidi ir me encaminhando pra minha primeira aula.

Fui até o meu armário e peguei um caderno qualquer, que possivelmente tinha mais desenhos e rabiscos do que conteúdo didático. Quando fechei a porta dei de cara com Tanya, que estava ao meu lado, antes escondida pela porta do armário. Ela deu um sorriso fraco, mas, ao ver que eu não esbocei nenhuma reação, logo o desfez.

- Oi. – ela murmurou.

- Oi.

- Então...

- Tanya... – eu a cortei, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos em um ato de nervosismo. Isso não era fácil. – Eu acho que devíamos terminar. – eu disparei, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- É por causa do que eu disse?

Ela deve ter notado a minha cara de tédio, pois eu não fiz questão de ocultá-la. Tanya baixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com suas unhas.

- Eddie... – ela soprou. – Será que não podemos esquecer o que eu disse e seguirmos em frente?

- Olha, Tanya, eu não sei... – eu respondi sinceramente, coçando a nuca. O sinal tocou naquele exato momento, me livrando daquela conversa pelo menos por algumas horas. – Falamos sobre isso depois, ok?

Tanya concordou com a cabeça e se virou, seguindo seu caminho.

De imediato já comecei a ouvir o burburinho ao redor de mim, falando sobre um possível término de namoro.

No horário do almoço eu podia ouvir que a escola toda já comentava sobre o assunto – esse era o grande problema em estudar em uma escola onde existiam apenas 300 e poucos alunos –, mas o assunto tomava um rumo completamente diferente quando eu estava por perto.

Eu sentei, como de costume, em uma mesa com Emmett, Jasper, Jacob e Mike. Tanya não veio sentar conosco, obviamente fazendo com que os caras me enchessem de perguntas sobre os rumores que eles já haviam ouvido ao longo da manhã.

Da mesa onde estávamos eu via a mesa onde estavam as líderes de torcida – onde Tanya estava –, e via os constantes olhares que ela lançava em minha direção. Eu os ignorei, procurando me focar nas conversas inúteis que rolavam na minha mesa.

- Ei, Edward. – Emmett chamou, agitando a mão na frente do meu rosto. – Você está bem, cara?

- Estou.

- Parece que a loirinha faz mais falta do que imaginávamos. – Jacob caçoou. Eu peguei um guardanapo, amassei-o e joguei na cara dele.

- Cala a boca.

- Quanta agressividade. – Jasper comentou, dando um sorriso de lado.

- É a falta de sexo. – Emmett replicou. – Mas não se preocupe, meu camarada. Há muitas garotinhas por aí que dariam tudo para transar com você.

- Até parece. – Mike desdenhou, brincando com o anel da lata de seu refrigerante.

Eu sacudi a cabeça, descrente.

Passei os olhos pelo refeitório outra vez e a última mesa que vi, a mais afastada das demais, foi aquela onde Alice estava sentada, de costas para mim, na companhia de Kate – a irmã nerd de Tanya –, que estava ao seu lado, e Isabella, a sua frente. Eu podia vê-las gesticulando freneticamente, mas não podia ouvir o que diziam. Isabella movia os lábios de forma rápida e discreta, talvez para que as pessoas ao redor delas não fossem capazes de ouvir o que dizia.

Eventualmente ela parou de falar. Vi que ela balançou a cabeça, concordando com alguma coisa dita por Alice ou Kate, e então desviou o olhar, pousando-o logo em mim. Com tantas mesas e pessoas para observar, ela tinha que me pegar no flagra. Sorte não era algo com o qual eu podia contar, e isso era um fato. Isabella comprimiu os lábios e sustentou o olhar durante alguns segundos, mas acabou por abaixar a cabeça para esconder o rosto que corava gradativamente.

Agradeci internamente quando o sinal tocou, cerca de um minuto após aquela estranha troca de olhares.

* * *

><p>Assim que o último sinal daquele dia de aulas soou, eu levantei da cadeira em um pulo, agarrando o caderno rabiscado em uma mão. Sem me dar ao trabalho de guardá-lo no armário, me dirigi direto para o estacionamento, com o intuito de esperar Tanya para acabarmos logo com aquilo.<p>

Fiquei encostado ao capô do carro de Kate, vendo todos os alunos saírem do prédio da escola em pequenos grupos, conversando animados. Logo em seguida Kate saiu sozinha. Ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que remexia na bolsa com uma das mãos.

- Cullen. – ela cumprimentou indiferente, quando chegou ao seu carro.

- Kate.

- Então... – ela começou, parando ao meu lado e cruzando os braços. – Você está esperando...

- ... A Tanya. – eu completei. Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Pensei... Pensei que vocês tinham terminado.

Eu não senti necessidade de responder. Aquilo nem era uma pergunta, afinal.

- Vocês...? – Kate insistiu, após alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Não.

- Ah.

Voltamos a ficar quietos. Entediado com a espera, comecei a girar o caderno no dedo indicador. Kate suspirou. Eu a olhei de soslaio e vi que ela olhava para o chão. Até pensei em puxar assunto com ela, mas desisti no momento em que vi Tanya passando pela porta da escola.

Tanya franziu a testa ao ver que eu estava a esperando. Me despedi de Kate com um "até mais" e caminhei até Tanya, que ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Apontei para um lugar mais afastado do estacionamento com o queixo e a vi assentir, me seguindo em silêncio.

- Tanya, eu...

- Edward. – ela me interrompeu, me chamando pelo meu nome como há muito não fazia. – Me deixa falar, ok? – ela pediu. Eu fiquei quieto, esperando que ela continuasse. – Eu sinto muito. Não quis apressar as coisas e nem te pressionar. Tudo bem se você não _gosta_ de mim do jeito que eu quero, mas eu gostaria que você me permitisse tentar mudar essa condição. Apenas me deixe tentar. Vamos tentar fazer isso dar certo, mas se mesmo assim você quiser terminar, tudo bem, eu vou entender.

Fiquei a fitando por alguns segundos, um pouco chocado com suas palavras.

- O que você me diz? – Tanya indagou esperançosa. Respirei fundo e esbocei um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos tentar.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e jogou seus braços sobre meus ombros, me envolvendo em um abraço. Correspondi prontamente, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Involuntariamente olhei para longe e avistei Emmett olhando em minha direção e dando um sorriso malicioso, logo em seguida fazendo gestos obscenos, arrancando risadas dos outros. Mais adiante ainda pude visualizar a pequena figura de Alice me fitando com uma careta de desgosto e desaprovação, ao lado de Isabella que parecia desapontada.

Qual era o problema dessas garotas?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi, amores!

Passando aqui rapidinho apenas para trazer o capítulo do dia!

Obrigada a **pink, rach, Gabii, Nila Cullen, JPenelope, Christye-Lupin e sheep b.**

Não sei se vou conseguir postar no final de semana, mas caso não consiga, segunda trago 2 capítulos pra vocês como forma de me redimir!

Beijoooos!

**PS: Para quem acompanha _Meu colega de quarto_, o novo capítulo infelizmente só deve vir segunda ou terça-feira! Sinto muitíssimo por fazê-los esperar, mas eu avisei que as postagens diárias eram temporárias e esse é o melhor que posso fazer! :(**


	6. There's nothing but bad days ahead

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo IV  
><strong>There's nothing but bad days ahead

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_Cerca de um mês antes (do prólogo), final de abril._

- Você vai sair? – Emmett perguntou com o tom de voz ligeiramente elevado, parecendo irritado.

Eu o olhei através do espelho que estava a minha frente e o encontrei parado na porta do meu quarto, de braços cruzados.

- Sim.

- Com a Alice? – ele perguntou outra vez, apontando minha melhor amiga, que arrumava meu cabelo, com o queixo.

- Não.

- Com quem?

- Com o James.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – ele exclamou, descruzando os braços em um movimento brusco. – Charlie sabe disso?

- É claro que o_ papai_ sabe disso.

- E ele te deixou sair com esse cara? – ele questionou incrédulo. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não, Bella. Isso não está certo. Eu não gosto desse cara, você não vai sair com ele.

- Espera um pouco, Alice. – eu pedi e ela prontamente assentiu, afastando o _babyliss_ do meu cabelo. Eu levantei do banquinho da penteadeira e caminhei até Emmett. – Quem você pensa que é pra me proibir de sair com alguém?

Eu tinha certeza que aquela pergunta havia sido como um tapa em seu rosto, já que ele arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, assustado com a minha reação.

Pudera, eu era sempre tão doce e compreensiva. Mas e o que eu recebia em troca? Nada. Uma hora a gente cansa. Definitivamente eu estava cansada de fingir que tudo estava bem e que eu não me importava com o descaso de Emmett.

- Bella...

- Não, Emmett. – eu cortei, e ele fechou a boca. – Alguma vez você sequer me ouviu quando eu disse que aqueles seus amigos não prestam?

- Mas...

- Eu estou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Bells... Aquele cara vai te machucar. Ele vai partir seu coração. Ele vai...

- Estou assumindo esse risco. – eu quis transparecer uma segurança que na verdade eu nem tinha. – Da mesma forma que você está, sabendo que aqueles caras, que você chama de "_amigos_", vão te meter em uma roubada e o papai não vai poder te salvar dessa vez.

- Foi apenas um deslize...

- Um deslize? – eu ecoei, descrente. – Emmett, dirigir embriagado é contra a lei, e você _sabe_ disso! Você poderia ter perdido a sua carteira de habilitação, mas teve sorte porque o papai te livrou dessa. – eu lembrei, exasperada. Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Você é filho do chefe de polícia, _droga_, deveria dar exemplo!

- Não venha me dar lição de moral, sua _santa do pau oco_. – ele revidou, me pegando desprevenida. – Pensa que eu não sei que você quase reprovou em Educação Física no ano passado, por falta de freqüência, porque matava aula e se juntava com os seus amiguinhos nerds atrás da escola pra _fumar maconha_?

Eu arregalei os olhos e fiquei boquiaberta.

- Parece que a senhorita exemplar não é tão perfeita assim. – ele debochou.

- _Cala a boca_! – eu explodi, as lágrimas já se formando em meus olhos.

- A verdade dói, não é? – ele continuou. – Você passa tanto tempo ocupada me criticando e apontando os meus erros que você acaba se esquecendo de se olhar no espelho.

- Eu te odeio, seu estúpido! – eu gritei, estreitando os olhos e sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair.

- O que está acontecendo? – a voz preocupada de papai vinha do corredor. Emmett se virou para olhá-lo. – Eu entrei em casa e ouvi gritos. Vocês estão brigando?

- Não, pai. Estamos apenas trocando uma idéia. – Emmett respondeu. Papai olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bella?

- Não é nada. – eu disse, secando o rosto. – Estamos bem.

- Certo. – ele concordou, desconfiado. Emmett deu um sorriso de lado e saiu dali a passos largos que ecoaram no chão de madeira. Papai suspirou e então se voltou para mim. – Você ainda vai sair?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e voltei a me sentar no banquinho. Só então eu vi que Alice continuava ali parada, do mesmo jeito como estava antes – eu tinha me esquecido completamente que ela estava ali, presenciando aquela palhaçada. Papai também pareceu perceber sua presença no mesmo instante que eu.

- Ah, oi, Alice.

- Boa noite, senhor Swan. – ela respondeu ao cumprimento, educada, sorrindo.

Ele logo se retirou, fechando a porta do meu quarto.

- Idiota. – Alice sibilou, enquanto voltava a passar o babyliss no meu cabelo.

- O quê?

- Seu irmão. – ela disse, visivelmente irritada. – Ele é um idiota. Ele e Edward são farinha do mesmo saco.

- Sinto muito que você tenha visto tudo aquilo.

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou, e eu a vi esboçar um sorriso triste através de seu reflexo no espelho.

Alice terminou de me arrumar em silêncio e, exatamente na hora combinada, James estava buzinando do lado de fora da minha casa. Desci as escadas o mais rápido que o salto alto me permitiu e comecei a juntar minhas coisas para colocar no bolso do sobretudo – celular, chaves, dinheiro –, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia para papai dar uma carona para Alice até sua casa.

- Minha casa é a apenas vinte minutos de distância. – ela argumentou, dispensando a carona.

- Não é bom você andar sozinha por aí, mesmo que estejamos falando de Forks. – eu contrariei.

Ela acabou se dando por vencida e aceitou. Dei-lhe um abraço apertado, agradecendo pela ajuda e prometendo que contaria tudo na manhã seguinte. Beijei a bochecha de papai e já estava quase abrindo a porta quando ele resolveu falar.

- Esse rapaz não vai entrar para se apresentar? – ele questionou, cruzando os braços.

- Pai... – eu repreendi. – Ele não é meu namorado.

- Não gosto disso. – papai retrucou, no exato momento em que James buzinou outra vez, fazendo cara feia. – Ele não pode sequer descer do carro e bater na campainha?

- Até mais tarde, pai.

- Onze horas, Bella. – ele lembrou.

Eu assenti antes de sair e bater a porta.

* * *

><p>- Eu me diverti bastante essa noite. – James declarou, sorrindo, assim que estacionou seu carro bonito e caro em frente a minha casa.<p>

_Diversão_? Eu, particularmente, não achei a noite muito _divertida_. Mas foi bastante agradável, afinal, já fazia algum tempo que eu não encontrava alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar, além de Alice e, às vezes, Kate.

James passou boa parte da noite perguntando sobre mim e me ouvindo atentamente. Que garoto faz isso, nos dias de hoje? Pois é.

- Eu também. – eu disse, por fim, soltando o cinto de segurança.

- Eu seria muito rude se te beijasse agora? – ele perguntou e, mesmo sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ele se inclinou em minha direção e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, se aproximando lentamente. James cobriu meus lábios com os seus calma e delicadamente. Apesar de ser um beijo _bom_, não era aquele tipo de beijo que faz o coração acelerar.

Sem quebrar o beijo, senti suas mãos deslizarem para o meu pescoço e depois para os meus ombros para, enfim, pousá-las sobre meus seios, por cima da blusa. Me afastei dele de forma brusca, apenas para vê-lo sorrir e se aproximar ainda mais de mim, praticamente me prensando contra a porta do carro, e colando nossos lábios outra vez em um beijo um tanto violento. Tentei empurrá-lo para longe de mim, mas o fato de ele ser um atleta forte e musculoso não me ajudou muito.

Enquanto tentava afastá-lo batendo em seu peito, vi a luz da varanda ascender e a porta da frente abrir. Por um momento pensei que era Emmett saindo para se encontrar com seus amigos e que ele não me notaria aqui, por causa dos vidros escuros. Todavia, quem passou pela porta foi papai, vestindo um robe – provavelmente por cima de um pijama –, que atravessou o gramado de casa a passos largos e bateu no vidro com força.

James pulou de susto, voltando para o seu banco de imediato, e baixando o vidro. Quando ele viu a cara nada amigável de papai, ele sorriu sem graça.

- Boa noite, senhor.

- Bella, pra dentro. – papai ordenou.

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair correndo dali, me refugiando em casa.

- E você, garoto, vá pra sua casa antes que eu... – ainda ouvi papai dizer, entredentes, para James, e apesar de não ter escutado o final da frase eu podia imaginar.

Em poucos segundos ouvi o carro sendo religado e sair em alta velocidade.

Papai entrou em casa pisando duro e, depois de fechar a porta e apagar a luz da varanda, se virou para mim.

- Eu não quero saber de você saindo com esse garoto outra vez.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não pretendo. – respondi, tentando sorrir.

- Bom. – ele disse e então pigarreou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, pai.

Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, desaparecendo das minhas vistas em poucos segundos. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirei demoradamente, voltando a pender meus braços para baixo. Meu dia não poderia ter sido pior.

Subi para o meu quarto e tirei a roupa bonita que Alice me fizera vestir para o _encontro_, voltando a vestir meus velhos e confortáveis moletons. Deitei na cama e peguei meu celular, enviando uma mensagem de texto para a minha amiga supracitada, resumindo a noite em uma única palavra: _desastre_. Pela falta de resposta, imaginei que ela já estivesse dormindo. Ou talvez ocupada demais com aqueles malditos _sites de relacionamento_, que ela jurava que eram ótimos e lhe fariam encontrar seu verdadeiro amor.

Pensei em enviar uma mensagem para Kate – eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém –, mas logo mudei de idéia. Ela também poderia já estar dormindo ou quem sabe entretida com um de seus milhares de livros.

Peguei o travesseiro e coloquei em cima da cabeça, em uma tentativa de abafar o som provocado pela chuva fraca lá fora. O silêncio começou a me incomodar mais do que o barulho da chuva e eu destapei a cabeça, recolocando o travesseiro no lugar e deitando a cabeça nele. Comecei a cantar baixinho pra mim mesma, em uma tentativa de impedir que os pensamentos e as lembranças tomassem conta da minha mente.

- _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly… It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems… __When I fall asleep…_

Uma batida na porta do meu quarto me interrompeu. Eu decidi fingir que estava dormindo e ignorar, e continuei cantando bem baixinho.

- _Leave my door open just a crack… Please take me away from here… Cause I feel like such an insomniac… Please take me away from here… Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here… __When I'm far too tired to fall asleep…_

- Bella, eu sei que você está acordada. – ouvi a voz de Emmett, abafada pela porta. – Sabe, eu posso ouvir você cantar.

- Vá se ferrar. – eu repliquei em tom de voz normal. – Me deixa em paz.

- Abre a porta, por favor. Eu quero conversar com você.

- Eu não quero conversar _com você_.

- Se você não abrir essa porta eu vou arrombá-la, e isso não vai ser legal.

Bufei e levantei da cama. Assim que abri a porta Emmett passou por ela, sem se importar em esperar um convite.

Crispei os lábios e me virei para olhá-lo e o vi andar até meu aparelho de som e dar uma olhada na capa do CD que estava em cima do mesmo, logo em seguida dando _play_ no disco que estava lá dentro, passando as faixas até parar na quarta. A melodia de _Stop crying your heart out_ preencheu o quarto.

_**(Música sugerida para a 'cena': Stop crying your heart out, do Oasis – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=mVq-MU7ojVY**__**)**_

Emmett sentou na beira da cama e bateu no colchão, ao seu lado.

- Vem cá, Bells. – ele chamou, mas eu continuei parada no mesmo lugar. – Eu não vou te morder.

- Eu sei disso, seu idiota. – eu resmunguei, me dando por vencida e enfim sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu disse que ele ia partir o seu coração.

- Eu não te contei o q...

- Você não precisa me contar, Bella. Eu já sei. – Emmett afirmou categórico. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar "como", ele sorriu e continuou. – Do mesmo jeito que você sabe quando algo acontece comigo. Deve ser coisa de gêmeos. – ele deu de ombros.

- Só para constar: _você_ partiu o meu coração.

- Sim, e eu sinto muito por isso. – ele disse sinceramente. – Eu não espero que você me perdoe por ter sido tão grosso, mas queria que você soubesse que estou arrependido.

- É claro que eu te perdôo, Emm. Você é meu irmão e, apesar de ser um grande idiota, eu te amo. – eu declarei, sem olhá-lo.

- Eu também te amo, irmãzinha. – ele respondeu, passando um braço sobre meus ombros e me puxando em um meio abraço. – E eu sinto muito _mesmo_. Eu vou mudar, eu prometo.

- Você não precisa prometer nada...

- Eu quero que você acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito em você. – respondi, me afastando um pouco dele para encará-lo. Ele sorriu brevemente.

- Não vou decepcioná-la.

Eu sorri de volta, secretamente desejando que ele estivesse sendo sincero.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que Emmett ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado na minha cama. Involuntariamente eu sorri, feliz por ele não ter me enganado e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ter deixado os amigos de lado para ficar em casa comigo.<p>

Antes de levantar eu o sacudi levemente, avisando que já era de manhã e que precisávamos sair logo. Ele esfregou os olhos e levantou de imediato, e eu logo notei que ele estava livre daquelas grandes olheiras escuras que sempre o acompanhavam.

Embora papai não tenha comentado nada, eu percebi que ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu quando viu Emmett tão animado e bem disposto cedo da manhã, como há muito não víamos. Quando ele olhou para mim com seus olhos interrogativos eu apenas sorri e dei de ombros. Ele acabou dando um meio sorriso em resposta. Terminamos o café em um clima harmonioso, com a cozinha sendo, naquela manhã, excepcionalmente preenchida pela nossa conversa sobre nada em especial.

Ao chegarmos à escola, Emmett não saltou do carro e saiu correndo atrás de seus amigos como sempre o fazia. Ele esperou eu estacionar e veio andando ao meu lado ao longo do estacionamento. Por onde andávamos eu via todas as cabeças se virarem para nos olhar. No começo achei que era porque o _bad boy_ estava andando com a irmã _nerd_, e não liguei muito... Até Alice correr em minha direção gritando meu nome, e parar na minha frente ofegante. Ela olhou para Emmett durante um segundo, então balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para mim.

- Bella, é verdade o que estão dizendo? – ela perguntou baixinho, me puxando pelo braço para longe dos curiosos.

- O que estão dizendo? – Emmett perguntou por mim, nos seguindo.

Alice lançou um olhar indiferente para Emmett antes de responder.

- Que o James "comeu"... – ela fez aspas no ar. – ... a filha do chefe de polícia. _Você_! – ela disse para mim.

- É claro que isso não é verdade! – eu gritei ultrajada.

- Shh... – Alice pediu. – Não precisa gritar.

- Como não p... – eu ia continuar gritando, mas Emmett tapou minha boca com uma de suas mãos gigantes.

- Quem é que está dizendo isso? – ele perguntou a Alice.

- Todo mundo. – ela respondeu, apontando com a cabeça para longe onde todo o pessoal estava parado olhando para nós.

- Aposto que foi aquele idiota que começou com essa palhaçada. – Emmett rosnou, e então me soltou. – Eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

Alice arregalou os olhos e se virou para mim, esperando que eu tomasse alguma atitude.

- Não, Emm, você não vai. – eu o contrariei, puxando-o pela mão. – Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo! – ele rebateu. – Não vou deixar que fiquem difamando a minha irmã por aí. – ele declarou, soltando sua mão, e saiu pisando duro pelo estacionamento.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

- Não pergunte. – eu murmurei, pegando-a pela mão. – Vamos, temos que impedir isso.

Saímos correndo atrás de Emmett e chegamos junto com ele em frente ao grupinho dos jogadores. Todos eles pararam de falar e rir quando Emmett pigarreou. James se virou de frente para Emmett e no segundo seguinte meu irmão desferiu-lhe um soco na cara.

- Emmett! – eu berrei chocada.

Não demorou mais do que dez segundos para que uma roda se formasse ao redor deles. E só então James se levantou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e sorriu de lado.

- Presumo que você ficou sabendo da novidade.

- Você é um otário. – Emmett respondeu irritado.

- Não foi isso que a sua irmã disse ontem. – ele replicou, olhando para mim. Eu bufei, furiosa, e fiz menção de me aproximar dele. Alice me segurou pelos ombros.

Emmett sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder e já ia socar James de novo, mas Royce foi mais rápido e segurou seus braços para trás, impedindo-o de chegar a James.

- Ei, vamos acalmar os ânimos, está bem? – Royce pediu de forma arrogante. Seus olhos azuis maliciosos brilhavam, e eu podia ver que ele estava se divertindo com aquela palhaçada toda.

- Eu só vou me acalmar quando desfigurar a cara desse _filho da puta_! – Emmett exclamou, tentando acotovelar Royce.

James riu com vontade e caminhou até ficar bem perto de Emmett, que ainda era imobilizado por Royce.

- Eu não fiz nada sozinho, sabe. – James disse sugestivamente e eu senti meu sangue ferver. – E, aliás, ela é muito _boa de cama_. – ele adicionou, com um sorriso debochado.

- Oras, seu... – Emmett rosnou, tentando chutar James que deu alguns passos para trás.

- Eu acho bom você soltá-lo. – a voz calma e melodiosa do irmão de Alice veio do outro lado da roda, próximo a Royce.

- O que vai acontecer se eu não o fizer? – Royce provocou.

Edward saiu do meio da multidão e, em um movimento rápido, se posicionou atrás do capitão do time, lhe dando uma chave de braço. Royce imediatamente largou Emmett, agarrando o braço de seu agressor com suas duas mãos, em uma tentativa de afastar o braço dele dali.

Nesse meio tempo, Emmett voltou a atacar James, dando-lhe um soco no nariz. Eu jurei ter ouvido seu osso se partir, mas no meio daquele alvoroço era difícil ter certeza. Dessa vez James ficou caído no chão, com as mãos sobre o nariz, e Laurent partiu para cima de Emmett, tentando, em vão, acertá-lo, uma vez que Emmett defendia todos os possíveis golpes.

O sinal para o início das aulas tocou, mas ninguém parecia querer se mover. Os garotos continuavam brigando, trocando golpes e ofensas, no meio da roda formada por quase todos os alunos da escola.

Em um determinado momento, Jasper e Jacob também entraram na briga, assim como Peter e Randall, e então aquilo já não era mais sobre a minha _difamação_.

Poucos minutos depois a diretora apareceu, seguida pelos professores de Biologia e Educação Física. Com dificuldade eles conseguiram controlar a briga e levaram todos eles para a diretoria, ordenando que o restante dos alunos seguisse para as suas respectivas salas de aula.

Eu mal tinha chegado à minha sala e me acomodado quando o professor de Educação Física apareceu na porta e me chamou, logo me conduzindo até a direção também. Não era muito difícil de imaginar que eu estava sendo chamada para confirmar alguma versão das histórias contadas.

Na ante-sala eu vi os garotos sentados no chão, divididos em dois grupos. Apenas Emmett e James não estavam lá.

O professor me guiou até a sala da diretora e abriu a porta para mim. Do lado de dentro da sala estavam meu pai, ao lado de Emmett, e o pai de James ao lado do filho, todos eles sentados de frente para a diretora. Papai estava com cara de poucos amigos, e o pai de James não estava muito diferente.

Eu corroborei a versão de Emmett, uma vez que era a verdadeira, e então eu fui dispensada. O mesmo professor pediu para que eu esperasse na ante-sala com os outros até a diretora dar o _veredicto_.

Fiquei o mais afastada que pude dos garotos, permanecendo próxima a porta por onde eu passei, procurando não prestar atenção aos olhares que todos eles lançavam em minha direção.

- Não importa o quão boa de cama ela é... Ela não vale tudo isso. – Laurent comentou em voz baixa, porém alta o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir. Eu apenas ignorei.

- Cala essa boca, idiota. – Edward resmungou, e, provavelmente pensando que eu não ouviria, adicionou: – Ela é uma pessoa muito melhor do que você.

Jasper e Jacob olharam para ele, surpresos. Eu também fui surpreendida com a resposta dele – afinal, quando, nesse mundo, Edward ia se importar com isso ou me defender? –, mas disfarcei.

- _Eu entendo que você estava protegendo sua irmã, Emmett, mas você sabe que não tinha o direito de bater em James por causa disso._ – eu ouvi a diretora dizer. – _Eu vou ter que suspender vocês dois._

- _Peraí. Você disse "dois"?_ – James questionou.

- _Sim, os dois._ – ela respondeu irredutível. – _Vocês estão suspensos por cinco dias, contando a partir de agora._

Logo em seguida a porta foi aberta e todos saíram lá de dentro. Papai ficou de levar Emmett para casa, já que ele não podia assistir às aulas de hoje.

Antes de dispensar todos nós, a diretora deu castigos aos garotos. Suspendeu Royce, Laurent, Peter e Randall do time por duas semanas e colocou Edward, Jasper e Jacob para limpar as salas de aula, durante duas semanas.

* * *

><p>As aulas daquele dia passaram como um borrão, não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma delas. Todos falavam sem parar sobre a briga entre os bad boys e os jogadores, e também sobre a suspensão de Emmett e James.<p>

Na saída, fiquei alguns minutos conversando com Alice e Kate, mas elas logo se despediram de mim e seguiram para a casa da primeira, porque precisavam fazer um trabalho de História. Segui sozinha para o meu carro e, no caminho, vi Edward se agarrando com sua namorada no meio do estacionamento. Balancei a cabeça para afastar aquelas imagens e continuei meu caminho. Assim que cheguei a minha caminhonete, abri a porta e joguei a mochila pra dentro. Já estava quase entrando quando vi que Edward estava cruzando o estacionamento, sozinho.

- Ei... – eu hesitei. Devia chamá-lo pelo nome? – ... Edward.

Ele se virou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu só queria agradecer. – eu disse, e ele continuou me olhando de forma interrogativa. – Sabe, por ter me defendido mais cedo...

- Eu não fiz isso por você. – ele me cortou, com seu típico sorriso debochado.

- Certo. – eu crispei os lábios. – Bom, obrigada mesmo assim.

- Mas, se você quer saber, ele estava mesmo errado. – ele comentou. Eu apenas fiquei quieta, esperando que ele concluísse seu pensamento. – Qualquer garota vale tudo isso, ainda mais se for boa de cama. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – E sabe o que dizem por aí, não é? _As santinhas são as piores_.

- Vá pro inferno, Cullen! – eu gritei irritada, sentindo ímpetos de caminhar até ele e enfiar a mão em sua cara.

Ele gargalhou e saiu caminhando em direção ao seu carro caro estúpido, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Fechei as mãos em punhos e respirei fundo. Assim que me acalmei um pouco entrei na cabine da caminhonete, enfiando a chave na ignição e girando. O carro ligou e apagou no mesmo segundo.

- Ótimo! – eu murmurei, batendo no volante com as duas mãos.

Fiz o mesmo processo para ligar o carro mais umas três vezes e nada. Olhei pros lados em busca de alguma alma caridosa para me ajudar, mas o estacionamento já estava vazio. Poucos carros continuavam estacionados por lá. A maioria deles pertencia às líderes de torcida.

Era tudo o que eu precisava. Ficar presa na escola com as patricinhas.

Tapei o rosto com as mãos, abafando um grito de frustração. E eu que pensava que o dia anterior havia sido péssimo.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei dentro do carro sem fazer absolutamente nada para ajeitar a situação, mas acabei saindo de lá para abrir o capô do carro e _fingir _que eu conseguiria achar o problema e consertá-lo.

No momento em que eu coloquei os pés para fora do carro começou a chover. Eu tentei não prestar muita atenção nisso e segui em frente com o meu plano. Só que, a cada passo que eu dava, a chuva parecia aumentar a intensidade. Quando cheguei em frente ao capô eu mal conseguia ver um palmo a minha frente por causa da chuva.

- _Porra_! – eu exclamei, dando um soco na lataria do carro.

Imediatamente me arrependi ao sentir minha mão doer em protesto. Sacudi-a no ar e depois tentei enxergar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que eu vi foi que ela estava um pouco avermelhada. Chutei o pneu e sentei no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos flexionados e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – uma voz fina e agradável invadiu meus ouvidos em meio à chuva.

Tirei as mãos do rosto e olhei para cima. Rosalie estava parada logo a minha frente, vestindo o uniforme da escola e segurando um guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça.

- Sim, eu preciso. – eu respondi, cansada. – Mas acho que você não pode me ajudar.

- Talvez eu possa. – ela sorriu de forma amigável. – Qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou, estendendo a mão livre para me ajudar a levantar.

- Meu carro estragou. – eu contei, aceitando sua ajuda.

- Parece que hoje é o seu dia de sorte. – ela brincou, sem deixar de sorrir. – Vamos lá, eu vou dar uma olhada no seu carro. Acho que posso consertá-lo.

Eu franzi a testa e continuei parada, a olhando.

- Você sabe consertar carros?

- Claro. Esse é o meu _hobby_. – ela contou, me passando o guarda-chuva e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que eu a acompanhasse.

Ela abriu o capô da caminhonete e ficou olhando lá pra dentro.

- Então, Bella... – ela começou, e eu me surpreendi ao notar que ela sabia meu nome. – E a confusão de hoje mais cedo, hein? Fiquei sabendo que foi sobre você. – ela puxou assunto, enquanto futricava em alguma coisa_não-identificada._

- Ah... Pois é. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Vi as outras líderes de torcida saírem de dentro da escola com guarda-chuvas e olharem em nossa direção.

- E aí, vai me explicar o que aconteceu ou eu vou ter que adivinhar? – ela perguntou divertida. Uau, isso era estranho. – Porque eu aposto que você não dormiu com o idiota do James.

- Hã... É, é verdade. – eu confirmei, meio confusa. – Ele inventou isso, e o meu irmão foi tirar satisfações...

- E todos aqueles caras estavam brigando por você? – Rosalie questionou, dando uma risadinha. – Eu queria ter um monte de caras brigando por mim também. Tá arrasando corações, hein, Bella? – ela emendou, sem me dar chance de responder.

- Hum, acho que não. – eu discordei. – Eles não estavam brigando por mim. Só se aproveitaram da situação.

- Entendi. – ela murmurou, concentrada no conserto do carro.

- O seu namorado estava no meio da briga. – eu lembrei.

- É, eu sei. O Royce adora se meter em confusão. – Rosalie lamentou. – Não sei como ele ainda não se juntou ao grupinho do Cullen e do seu irmão.

- Parece que eles se odeiam.

- _Que nada_! O Royce não odeia ninguém. O problema é que ele é muito influenciável. – ela comentou, se levantando. – Acho que está pronto. Entra lá e tenta ligar.

Eu assenti, lhe entreguei o guarda-chuva e entrei no carro. Girei a chave na ignição e ele ligou. Rosalie e eu sorrimos simultaneamente.

- O que posso fazer pra te agradecer? – eu perguntei, assim que ela parou ao meu lado.

- Dizer um "obrigada" basta. – ela sorriu.

- Muito obrigada, Rosalie.

- Me chame apenas de Rose.

- Certo, Rose.

- Então eu vou indo. Até amanhã, Bella.

- Até. E obrigada de novo.

- Que isso! – ela sorriu pela enésima vez e acenou pra mim, caminhando até seu lindo conversível vermelho.

Isso foi estranho.

Nunca achei que fosse possível a capitã das líderes de torcida ser tão simpática e prestativa.

Eu tinha certeza de que Alice ficaria boquiaberta quando eu contasse que Rosalie havia consertado meu carro. Eu mesma ainda não estava acreditando muito nisso, naquele momento.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, coloquei o carro em movimento e rumei para casa, me preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar a fúria do papai e um possível interrogatório.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução do trecho da música (cantada pela Bella):<strong>

_"Eu gostaria de me fazer acreditar_  
><em>Que o planeta Terra gira devagar<em>  
><em>É difícil dizer que eu preferiria estar acordado<em>  
><em>Quando estou adormecido<em>  
><em>Porque nada é o que parece<em>  
><em>Quando eu caio no sono<em>

_Deixe a minha porta aberta, só uma fresta_  
><em>Por favor, me tire daqui<em>  
><em>Porque eu me sinto como um insone<em>  
><em>Por favor, me tire daqui<em>  
><em>Por que eu me canso de contar carneirinhos?<em>  
><em>Por favor, me tire daqui<em>  
><em>Quando eu estou muito cansado para cair no sono"<em>

_**Owl City – Fireflies**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pra minha surpresa, e de vocês também, eu imagino, estou aqui - mesmo que passando rapidinho - postando no final de semana... hehe

Obrigada, como sempre, a **and27, Nila Cullen, Christye-Lupin **e** sheep b.**

Até o próximo! Beijinhos!


	7. You get what you give

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo V  
><strong>You get what you give

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

_Três semanas antes (do prólogo), meados de maio._

Respirei fundo e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais um pouco, e reli o mesmo trecho pela terceira vez. Ainda tive que reler a mesma coisa mais umas quatro ou cinco vezes até que aquilo _começasse_ a fazer algum sentido para mim.

Eu não era do tipo _burro_. A verdade é que eu era muito preguiçoso – nunca estudava para as primeiras provas, deixando para resolver eventuais problemas com notas baixas ao final do ano letivo.

Pisquei os olhos demoradamente e então tentei me concentrar na leitura outra vez.

Eu não queria ler essa merda. Muito menos reler. A minha real vontade era de atirar aquele livro estúpido contra a parede. Mas não, eu não podia. Eu não queria repetir _outro_ ano – e, se acontecesse, dessa vez seria por culpa exclusivamente minha –, então, se quisesse ser aprovado, eu precisava estudar.

Quando terminei de ler a última linha daquela página, imediatamente levantei a cabeça para checar o horário no relógio que ficava na minha mesa de cabeceira.

- _Porra_. – resmunguei frustrado, ao constatar que já havia se passado quinze minutos desde que eu começara a ler, e ainda estava na mesma página.

Aquilo não estava rendendo.

Até cogitei pedir ajuda para Alice, mas acabei desistindo quase no mesmo segundo. Além de o meu orgulho ser imenso e não me permitir tal ato, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela iria negar – até parece que ela perderia a oportunidade de me deixar na mão. Afinal, você só recebe aquilo que você dá, não é?

Fechei o livro com uma violência desnecessária e perdi apenas dois segundos fitando a capa do mesmo – com os dizeres _Biologia avançada_ e uma representação gráfica da estrutura do DNA –, antes de finalmente atirá-lo para longe.

_Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?_, era o que eu estava me perguntando naquele momento.

Grande ironia. Tudo foi tão fácil, até ali. É claro, sem contar o fato de já ter enfrentado o que eu considerava, naquele momento, o meu maior problema.

Eu não tinha como imaginar o quão errado eu estava sobre isso. Sobre tudo, na verdade.

Então, cansado de tudo – de pensar, de estudar, de _fingir_ e, principalmente, daquela coisa _patética_ que eu chamava de "minha vida" –, eu saí, não me importando em deixar o livro caído sobre o carpete do meu quarto, ou com o horário, ou com o ruído que a porta faria quando eu a batesse.

Porque aquela era a hora em que eu devia sair e fazer o que eu fazia de melhor. _Beber_.

* * *

><p>- Aqui não, Eddie. – Tanya reclamou quando tentei levantar sua saia.<p>

- Por que não? – perguntei, beijando seu pescoço e abrindo mais alguns botões da blusa de seu uniforme.

- A-alguém pode nos ver. – ela balbuciou, colocando uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto e me afastando.

Eu olhei para os lados, apenas para constatar o óbvio: não havia ninguém por perto. Todos os outros estavam em aula – alunos e professores. E, é claro, ninguém costumava passar atrás do ginásio normalmente, a não ser que estivesse matando aula – ou simplesmente fazendo algo _mais interessante_ do que perder tempo assistindo aula.

Tanya espalmou uma mão em meu peito e me empurrou, caminhando para longe da parede e de mim. Ela abotoou a blusa de novo e ajeitou os cabelos.

- Eu vou pra aula.

- Não acredito. – eu murmurei irritado. Ela pareceu me ignorar enquanto juntava seu material.

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – ela sugeriu, parecendo preocupada.

- Claro. – eu respondi irônico, cruzando os braços. Tanya crispou os lábios e suspirou.

- Até depois. – ela se despediu, depositando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Ela se afastou a passos largos, rumando para o prédio de aulas.

Eu bufei, em um misto de frustração e irritação. Sentei no chão e encostei a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos e, já que eu não tinha o que queria, permitindo-me descansar por pelo menos alguns minutos – passar as noites em claro ia acabar me matando.

Não me lembrava de ter, de fato, adormecido, todavia acordei sobressaltado com alguém pigarreando. Desencostei da parede, esfregando os olhos e logo em seguida olhando para cima. Emmett estava logo a minha frente, me olhando com um sorriso debochado.

- A noite foi boa, hein? – ele zombou, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Mesma coisa de sempre. – eu me limitei a responder, levantando do chão.

- Você parece péssimo.

- Eu sei.

Assisti Emmett colocar um cigarro nos lábios e acendê-lo com um isqueiro.

- Tem um cigarro aí? – pedi, e ele logo me estendeu o maço e o isqueiro.

- Você deveria parar com isso. – ele sugeriu, e eu o olhei incrédulo. Ele não poderia ser tão hipócrita, poderia? – Com as reuniões e bebedeiras à noite, eu digo.

- Uhum. Claro. – eu concordei, sem vontade, acendendo e tragando o cigarro. – Você é quem deveria voltar.

- Eu mudei, Edward. – ele afirmou categórico. Não pude deixar de soltar uma risada sarcástica.

- Ah, é? – eu quis saber. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Você está fumando atrás do ginásio... Escondido, diga-se de passagem... Quebrando uma regra, cristalina como água, sobre não fumar nas dependências da escola.

Ele ficou quieto, olhando para algum ponto longínquo.

- Um tigre não muda suas listras, Emmett. – eu lembrei.

- Você está errado. – ele retrucou, com o tom de voz baixo e incisivo, jogando o que restou do seu cigarro por cima do muro da escola.

Emmett me deu as costas e pôs-se a caminhar de volta para a aula.

- Nós ainda vamos estar lá. – eu disse, fazendo-o parar de andar, mas continuando de costas para mim. – Quando você se cansar de _fingir _e quiser voltar.

Ele riu sem humor antes de se afastar.

* * *

><p>- É tão legal, você não acha? – Tanya perguntou de forma sonhadora, enquanto cruzávamos o corredor da escola ao final daquele dia de aulas.<p>

- O quê?

- O baile de formatura, Eddie! – ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, apontando para todos os cartazes que nos rodeavam.

- A única parte boa é estar livre da escola. – eu disse sinceramente, recebendo um tapa no ombro.

- Como você é insensível. – ela reclamou e eu ri.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu irei convidá-la para o nosso baile, no ano que vem, _apesar de tudo_.

- Apesar de tudo, é?

Eu apenas sorri e passei um braço em volta de sua cintura, guiando-a para fora da escola.

Seguimos até meu carro em silêncio. Como de costume, Tanya começou a mexer em tudo – admito que no começo isso me incomodava, mas acabei me acostumando. Depois que ela cansou, se ajeitou no banco e ligou o rádio, sintonizando em uma estação qualquer. Eu respirei fundo assim que ouvi o som de suas músicas _pop_ invadiram meus tímpanos.

Ela começou a cantar alegremente, e eu me concentrei no caminho a minha frente, tentando me desligar daquele _momento_.

Eventualmente lembrei que ainda precisava estudar para aquela maldita prova de Biologia – a prova seria naquela semana. Pensei em estudar com Tanya, mas essa idéia logo foi descartada quando pensei melhor e percebi que nós dois juntos faríamos _outras coisas_ ao invés de estudar.

Se eu não conseguisse estudar – e eu apostava nessa opção –, eu partiria para o _plano B_: colar da irmã do Emmett.

Quando estacionei em frente ao edifício de Tanya, ela suspirou e desligou o rádio.

- Está tudo bem? – ela me perguntou.

- Sim. Por que não estaria?

- Sei lá. Você parece preocupado... Pensativo.

- Não é nada.

- Você quer subir? – ela perguntou, tirando o cinto de segurança.

- Não posso... Tenho que resolver algumas coisas em casa. – menti. Eu precisava estudar, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

- Em casa? Você e sua família se acertaram? – ela quis saber, se virando de lado para me fitar.

- Não há nada para ser acertado. – eu respondi, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para acabar com aquele assunto.

- Desculpe. Eu não quis chateá-lo, eu só...

- Tudo bem, Tanya. – eu garanti, forçando um meio sorriso.

Ela sorriu e se despediu de mim, se inclinando sobre o câmbio para me beijar brevemente. Abriu a porta e fez menção de se levantar, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar e se voltou para mim.

- Quando é que você vai me levar junto pra sair com você e os seus amigos? – ela questionou e eu fiquei momentaneamente sem resposta.

Eu não sabia se não tinha acreditado que ela ainda se lembrava disso, ou se era porque ela realmente falou sério quando disse que queria ir junto.

- Você prometeu... – ela choramingou.

- Está bem. – eu quis me chutar por ceder com tanta facilidade. – Esteja pronta à meia-noite. Vou dar um toque no seu celular quando chegar e aí você desce pela escada de incêndio.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e assentiu, pulando para fora do carro.

* * *

><p>Era pouco mais de meia-noite quando busquei Tanya naquela noite. Assim que chegamos ao galpão, os caras que já estavam por lá não gostaram da presença dela e reclamaram. Eu os ignorei e disse a ela para fazer o mesmo, já que seria apenas por uma noite – pelo menos era o que eu pensava.<p>

No dia seguinte Tanya apareceu na escola do mesmo jeito que os outros e eu. Era possível ver, mesmo através da espessa camada de maquiagem, sua expressão cansada. Mas ela parecia feliz.

Quando a deixei em casa, depois da aula, ela pediu para ir comigo de novo. E o mesmo se repetiu no outro dia, e no outro, e no outro...

O resultado disso foi a inserção permanente de Tanya em nosso grupo – não sem muita resistência dos outros, principalmente daqueles que haviam se juntado a nós recentemente e "mantinham as aparências": a noite iam ao galpão para beber e se divertir e durante o dia eram os garotos exemplares, inteligentes, estudiosos e educados.

Tanya passou a ser freqüentemente repreendida por Rosalie e pelas outras líderes de torcida, ou por não aparecer no treino – já que ela, assim como eu, passou a perder suas tardes dormindo, recuperando o sono perdido –, ou por aparecer cansada e não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo das outras. Nem mesmo Rosalie ameaçar expulsá-la do "time" adiantou – afinal, todos nós sabíamos que Tanya era a melhor, depois da própria Rosalie, e a capitã dificilmente cumpriria sua ameaça.

Foi no final da segunda semana da entrada de Tanya que Emmett retornou.

Quando Emmett passou pela porta do galpão cambaleante, já trazendo consigo uma garrafa de vodca pela metade, atraiu a atenção de todos nós.

- Quem diria. – Jasper gracejou.

- A que devemos a honra da sua visita? – Jacob questionou de forma sarcástica, indicando um lugar no chão para o recém-chegado.

- Briguei com a Bella. Ela acha que eu não vou conseguir recuperar minhas notas e vou reprovar. – ele explicou, sentando-se desajeitadamente no local indicado. – Então, se eu vou reprovar mesmo, que seja em _grande estilo_.

- Bem-vindo de volta, cara. – eu sorri presunçoso. Sabia que ele ia acabar voltando, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Valeu. – Emmett agradeceu, fitando os presentes.

Acompanhei seu olhar passar por Tanya e depois por Royce – que havia aparecido pela primeira vez durante sua suspensão do time – e Johnny – o _braço direito_ de Royce –, para então pousá-lo nos amigos Quileutes de Jacob, Embry e Quil.

- O grupo aumentou, hein? – ele comentou. – Um brinde a isso. – ele sugeriu, erguendo sua garrafa no ar e tomando um longo gole em seguida.

Depois disso, Emmett voltou a ir para o galpão todas as noites, como costumava fazer.

Na semana seguinte foi quando começamos a, além de beber, realizar atividades que podem ser consideradas como _perigosas_ – outras pessoas chamariam de inconseqüentes, imprudentes e/ou irresponsáveis.

A primeira delas foi um _racha_. A idéia veio de Royce, que acreditava que ninguém poderia vencê-lo com seu _Aston Martin Vanquish_. Era uma atividade divertida, porém acabamos desistindo porque alguém sempre chamava a polícia quando estávamos competindo e Emmett ficou com medo de ser pego pelo seu pai.

Então, Jacob sugeriu que apostássemos corrida de moto, e eu descobri que isso era muito mais _excitante_ do que correr de carro – e fiz uma nota mental de comprar uma moto, algum dia. Todavia, essa idéia logo foi deixada de lado também, pelo mesmo motivo, apesar de que nenhum de nós nunca foi pego.

A última idéia – última porque, depois dela _e por causa_ dela, o grupo foi dissolvido – foi dada por Johnny: _roleta russa_. Alguns acharam a idéia brilhante. Outros, como eu, ficaram um pouco temerosos. Isso era infinitamente mais perigoso do que as corridas; se _alguma coisa_ desse errado, seria fatal.

Pensei na hipótese de _banir_ Tanya do grupo. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso demais para ela, e eu não queria que ela visse, caso o pior acontecesse, ou até mesmo ficasse tentada a participar também. Quando repensei no assunto, imaginei que ela não fosse capaz de participar e que talvez eu estivesse sendo _dramático_ demais.

Na noite em que Johnny conseguiu o revólver, os caras ficaram alvoroçados. E foi ali, naquela noite, que o meu _pesadelo _começou.

Após algumas latinhas de cerveja, eles decidiram que estava na hora de começar _o jogo_.

Johnny foi o primeiro. Nós assistimos todo o _ritual de preparação_ e, para o meu alívio, ele apontou a arma para a mão livre. Quando ele apertou o gatilho nada aconteceu, e todos explodiram em gargalhadas.

Jacob foi o próximo; ele apontou a arma para o pé, depois de girar o tambor e garantir maiores chances de sair ileso, e deu sorte também. Emmett foi logo em seguida, tendo a mesma sorte que os outros dois ao mirar seu próprio peito, dando um sorriso triunfante ao final.

Royce foi o primeiro corajoso que, assim que girou o tambor como os outros, levou o revólver à cabeça, e sorriu prepotente após puxar o gatilho.

Todos já tinham jogado, alguns mais de uma vez, apontando o revólver para diversas partes do corpo e sempre tendo a sorte de não levar um tiro. Tanya apenas assistia tudo, e ria junto quando nada acontecia, sem dar sinais de que queria participar – e sem ser pressionada para isso, também. E eu... Bom, eu era o único dos caras que não tinha _encostado_ na arma, a não ser para passá-la de um para outro. Mas, ao contrário de Tanya, eles estavam tentando me persuadir a participar.

Em um determinado momento, Emmett estendeu o revólver para mim.

- Vamos lá, Edward. Deixa de ser covarde e _joga_ pelo menos uma vez.

- É, cara. – Jasper incentivou. – Não vai dar para trás agora, _né_?

- Não vai acontecer nada. – Johnny garantiu.

Eu olhei para o objeto por apenas alguns segundos, e então tornei a levantar a cabeça. Não cheguei a responder nada, e isso fez com que Mike soltasse uma risada de escárnio.

- É um _viadinho_ mesmo. – Mike me zoou. – Passa isso pra cá.

- Não, passa pra cá. – Tanya disse. Eu arregalei os olhos e virei para ela. – Me deixa fazer uma vez.

Eu queria dizer _não_, queria dizer para ela que essa era uma péssima idéia. Mas eu não conseguia, era como se eu estivesse paralisado. Paralisado de _espanto_ e, principalmente, de _medo_.

Bom, não só paralisado. No fundo, embora estivesse com medo, talvez eu só não quisesse parecer ainda mais covarde do que já estava parecendo. E, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não a impediria, e eu sabia disso. Eu apenas tentei me convencer de que nada iria acontecer com ela, exatamente como não aconteceu com os caras.

Não houve nenhuma manifestação ou movimentação. Todos permaneceram imóveis, se olhando, parecendo tão surpresos quanto eu.

Mas eu... Eu não estava _apenas_ surpreso. Eu estava totalmente apavorado com a idéia de que Tanya queria participar do _jogo_. Mas, como o grande covarde que eu sou – e também para manter a minha imagem –, eu jamais admitiria ou a impediria de _jogar_.

Eu apenas assisti enquanto Tanya tomava o revólver das mãos de Emmett.

Ninguém naquele galpão ousou falar nada. Todos nós a vimos colocar a bala em uma das câmaras, sorridente. Ela girou o tambor e o fechou.

Eu sabia que a chance da bala estar na câmara engatilhada era de _apenas 17%_. _Uma_ chance em _seis_. _Eu sabia disso_. Porém, isso não me fazia ficar menos apavorado ou mais confiante de que tudo acabaria bem.

Quando Tanya levou a arma à cabeça eu prendi a respiração. Ela fechou os olhos e então, com a mão trêmula, apertou o gatilho.

Então, o barulho causado pelo disparo ecoou no galpão vazio.

O sangue que jorrava de sua cabeça escorreu pelo chão sujo, formando uma poça em poucos segundos.

Os caras levantaram do chão em um pulo. Eu também levantei, mas continuei parado, olhando para a poça de sangue, sem reação e sem saber o que fazer.

Eu não via nada do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, apenas ouvia as vozes exaltadas.

- _Puta que pariu_. – Embry praguejou, apavorado.

- Nós temos que sair daqui. – Royce declarou.

- Não podemos simplesmente ir embora! – Emmett exclamou. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

- Tipo o quê? Nos livrarmos do corpo? – Quil "sugeriu".

- Essa é uma boa idéia. – Johnny concordou prontamente.

- Não! – Jacob bradou. – Vamos dar o fora daqui! Se nos pegarem, todos nós vamos pra cadeia!

- Se deixarmos ela aqui vamos pra cadeira de qualquer forma, seu imbecil. – Mike retrucou.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou caindo fora. – Royce avisou, e eu ouvi suas passadas rápidas e pesadas.

- Eu também. – Jacob anunciou. – Esse lugar não é tão afastado das casas da vizinhança. É só uma questão de tempo até alguém chamar a polícia.

- Ei, espera. – Embry pediu, e eu o ouvi correr. – Eu vou com você.

Apenas Emmett, Jasper e Mike ficaram. Jasper tentava me convencer a ir embora, enquanto Emmett e Mike pensavam no que fazer.

- Vamos embora, Edward. – Jasper disse, me puxando pelo braço.

- Nós não podemos... – Emmett disse debilmente.

- Podemos dizer que ela se matou. – Mike sugeriu. – O que não é totalmente mentira.

- Eu acho melhor irmos embora... – Jasper disse. – Se vierem atrás da gente, a gente dá um jeito depois.

- Edward, fala alguma coisa, cara. – Emmett me sacudiu.

- Eu acho que ele está em choque. – Jasper explicou.

- Cara, vamos embora. – Mike pediu.

Senti Emmett pegar um braço meu e Jasper pegar o outro, e eles começaram a me arrastar para fora do galpão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que senti a brisa fria da madrugada, ouvi uma sirene se aproximando.

- _Merda_. – Mike murmurou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ooi!

Desculpem por não postar nos últimos dias, mas realmente não deu!

Finalmente vamos recomeçar a 'ação' da fic... Espero que estejam gostando de ler/reler! ^^

Obrigada a **Christye Lupin, pink** e** JPenelope.**

Até amanhã! Beeeijos.


	8. Hearts and minds

**Obs.: **As partes em _itálico_ (as longas, é claro) são lembranças.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe no more<strong>

**Capítulo VI  
><strong>Hearts and minds

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

É impressionante a maneira como a sua vida pode mudar da noite para o dia, literalmente. Em um segundo você tem tudo, e no outro não tem mais nada. A minha vida sempre foi assim, e não ia ser diferente naquele momento.

Carlisle estacionou seu _Classe A_ de alguns anos atrás na frente de casa. Uma casa que não era a minha – nunca fora, e dificilmente um dia seria –, mas infelizmente era o único lugar que eu tinha para chamar de "lar". Desci do carro sem proferir nenhuma palavra e segui para dentro de casa, sabendo que Carlisle vinha logo atrás de mim e sentindo seu olhar austero em minhas costas.

Não me espantei ao ver Alice e Esme na cozinha – elas não perderiam a chance de me criticar e me chamar de irresponsável, é claro –, mesmo que os ponteiros do relógio não estivessem nem perto de marcar sete horas. Elas pararam de conversar no momento em que eu entrei em seu campo de visão.

Ignorei-as e fui até a geladeira, abri o congelador e peguei algumas pedras de gelo. Sentei-me a mesa, do lado oposto a elas, e coloquei as pedras de gelo sobre o olho roxo adquirido logo nos primeiros minutos dentro da cela que eu havia dividido com alguns bêbados e drogados, perturbadores da ordem pública.

Carlisle parou na porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele declarou.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Será que você pode prestar atenção? Eu estou tentando falar sério aqui, Edward.

- Eu também. – desafiei, retirando os gelos que estavam sobre o meu olho e o abri para fitá-lo.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Carlisle questionou, e eu suspirei cansado.

- Eu já contei. E já disse que _não matei_ a Tanya. Ela estava...

- A verdade, Edward, por favor.

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu gritei irritado. – Eu estou falando a verdade!

- Qual é o _seu_ problema? – ele rebateu, de uma forma irritantemente calma.

- O _meu_ problema? Quer mesmo saber?

- Edward, pare. – Alice pediu.

- Eu vou dizer qual é. – eu continuei, deixando os gelos de lado para apoiar as mãos na mesa, e levantei da cadeira. – _Vocês_! Esse é o meu problema!

- Edward... – Esme tentou intervir, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Vocês _mentiram_ para mim por _tanto tempo_... Vocês me enganaram. E eu _nunca_ vou perdoá-los por isso.

- Por favor... – Esme pediu, e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. Já tínhamos passado por isso antes.

E isso me deixou ainda mais irritado; por que eu tinha que me importar com a dor deles, por "me ver falando assim", e não podia _ferir seus sentimentos_, quando eles sequer se importaram com a _minha_ dor ou com os_meus _sentimentos?

- _Por favor_? – eu zombei, vendo a expressão calma de Carlisle se transformar em uma carranca. – Por que eu deveria me importar?

- Não fale assim com a sua mãe. – Carlisle ordenou.

- Ela não é a minha mãe! – eu gritei automaticamente.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Esme caísse em um choro descontrolado. Alice me fuzilou com o olhar e a abraçou.

Carlisle abriu a boca para provavelmente me xingar, mas eu fui mais rápido.

- E nem você o meu pai. – eu disse, controlando minha voz para que ela saísse uniforme. – Vocês já podem parar de fingir, agora. Caso vocês não tenham notado, eu já cresci.

- Você está errado. – Alice declarou firme.

- Não, eu não estou. Os meus pais, _os verdadeiros_... Eles não me quiseram. – eu disse entredentes, repetindo a mesma coisa que havia dito há alguns anos. Me amaldiçoei por sentir minha garganta fechar e meus olhos queimarem ao proferir essas palavras.

- Mas nós te quisemos. – Alice apontou, em uma tentativa de amenizar a situação. – Os pais não são, necessariamente, aqueles que te colocaram no mundo, Edward.

Sua resposta me pegou desprevenido e me deixou sem fala. Eu engoli em seco, procurando me livrar daquela sensação ruim na garganta.

- Você pelo menos deveria agradecer por ter alguém para te tirar da cadeia. – Carlisle comentou amargurado.

- Acredite, eu preferia não ter. – rebati, deixando a cozinha pela porta dos fundos.

- Volte aqui!

- Você não manda em mim. – eu disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- Enquanto você morar debaixo do meu teto, eu mando. – ele respondeu, e pela proximidade de sua voz diria que ele estava vindo atrás de mim.

- Não se preocupe, isso não será mais um problema: eu faço questão de mudar essa condição o mais rápido possível.

- Edward! Não...

- Deixa, pai. – Alice pediu. – Não adianta, não perca seu tempo. Ele...

Tapei os ouvidos com as duas mãos para não ouvi-los falando sobre mim – a verdade dói _mesmo_ – e grunhi. Dei a volta na casa a passos largos e voltei a entrar nela pela porta da frente, me dirigindo imediatamente até as escadas e subindo-a de dois em dois degraus.

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta, me atirando na cama. Mesmo dentro do quarto, eu podia ouvir que Esme ainda chorava copiosamente no andar de baixo. Passei uma mão pelos cabelos, puxando-os um pouco. Eu não podia e _não iria_ me sentir culpado pela recente discussão na cozinha. Dessa vez, eu não deixaria a culpa me consumir. Ela _não_ era minha, afinal. Nenhuma delas era.

A escolha de mentir e levar a mentira adiante não fora minha, fora inteiramente _deles_. Muito menos de fazer parte disso, como Alice fizera.

Assim como a morte de Tanya, que havia sido um _infortúnio do destino_ – e era disso que eu estava tentando me fazer acreditar desde o momento em que havia sido preso. Eu não me importava se ninguém acreditava na minha inocência, contanto que eu _acreditasse_ nisso.

Batidas impetuosas na porta me trouxeram de volta ao meu pesadelo.

- Abra essa porta. – a voz anormalmente autoritária de Carlisle soou abafada.

Tapei a cabeça com o travesseiro durante um ou dois minutos – o tempo que eu levei até decidir o que fazer. Levantei da cama em um único movimento e saí catando meu uniforme pelo quarto. Troquei de roupa em uma velocidade recorde, peguei meus óculos escuros e, quando estava pronto para sair, respirei fundo. Abri a porta e passei por Carlisle sem me importar em encará-lo ou parar para ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer. Ele me alcançou em poucos segundos e agarrou meu braço.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo?

- O que você acha? – eu perguntei, apontando para o uniforme.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu não terminei com você.

- Adivinhe? Eu terminei com você. – retruquei, balançando meu braço de forma brusca para libertá-lo.

Desci as escadas com ele no meu encalço, pisando duro e bufando. Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta, ele se colocou na minha frente e espalmou uma mão na porta – como se aquilo pudesse me impedir de sair.

- Você está proibindo o seu _querido filho_ de ir para a escola? – eu debochei.

- Eu não me importo com o que pensa, Edward, mas você ainda me deve algum respeito, independente disso.

- Claro. Me desculpe por ter sido tão rude, _pai_. – eu ironizei. – Será que eu já posso ir, agora?

Tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar e se afastar da porta. E eu saí de casa sem esperar Alice, ou sequer olhar para trás.

* * *

><p>No mesmo segundo em que eu adentrei o estacionamento da escola, já podia notar todas as cabeças se virando em minha direção. Alguns me olhavam com pena, outros com raiva e incredulidade.<p>

Eu já esperava por isso. Afinal, era de Forks que estávamos falando. A cidade com pouco mais de três mil habitantes, onde todos ficam sabendo tudo o que você faz ou deixa de fazer; a cidade onde, _teoricamente_, não existem segredos.

Por onde eu passava, ouvia os mais diversos comentários sobre o que tinha acontecido. Porém, a maioria deles não passava de meros boatos. A única coisa que todos tinham certeza era de que _Edward Cullen_, o "filho" do _Dr. Cullen_, havia passado a noite na prisão.

Atravessei o estacionamento praticamente correndo, procurando não prestar muita atenção a tudo o que ouvia, e rumei para a sala de aula. Odiando ter um lugar certo para sentar, eu me dirigi até a minha carteira, que lamentavelmente não ficava próxima ao fundo da sala, e sentei. Evitei olhar para os lados, me concentrando apenas no quadro-negro ainda vazio. De relance, vi Mike entrar na sala e lançar um sorriso triste em minha direção. Eu o ignorei completamente, voltando meu olhar para a direção oposta. Poucos minutos depois disso o professor passou pela porta e iniciou sua aula.

Me xinguei mentalmente por ter tido a idéia de vir para a aula. Apoiei meus braços na mesa e descansei minha cabeça sobre eles. Eu não estava cansado – eu já estava acostumado a passar noites em claro –, mas ainda não tinha processado muito bem todos os acontecimentos das últimas doze horas.

Por mais estranho – e incomum – que isso pudesse parecer, não conseguia esquecer a discussão que tivemos mais cedo, em casa. A frase de Alice ecoava de novo e de novo dentro da minha cabeça.

"_Os pais não são, necessariamente, aqueles que te colocaram no mundo, Edward_."

Será que ela estava certa?

Então, como de costume, por um momento me senti mal por ser tão ingrato e por ter depreciado aqueles que me criaram como um filho legítimo, e que fizeram – e ainda faziam, apesar do modo como eu os tratava – tudo ao seu alcance para que eu fosse _feliz_.

_- Cara, você nunca se perguntou como é possível que você e a Alice tenham tão pouca diferença de idade? – Jasper questionou, quando o assunto "irmãos" veio à tona em uma tarde qualquer, enquanto quicava a bola de basquete no chão._

_- É verdade. – Emmett ponderou, cercando Jasper para roubar a bola. – Bella e eu somos gêmeos, por isso não temos essa diferença._

_- Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? – Jasper caçoou, segurando a bola e arremessando-a em direção a cesta pendurada ao lado do portão da garagem de sua casa. Emmett bufou._

_Emmett e Jasper eram os meus melhores amigos, apesar de ambos serem um ano mais novo do que eu – eles eram colegas da Alice, na escola._

_- Mas e você e a Alice, hein? – Emmett trouxe o foco do assunto de volta para mim._

_- Não é tão pouco. É quase um ano. – eu lembrei, dando um sorriso ao ver que Jasper errara a cesta. Peguei a bola e comecei a quicá-la distraidamente._

_- Nove meses. – Jasper lembrou. – Uma gravidez dura..._

_- Nove meses, eu sei. – respondi. – Estou estudando isso na escola._

_Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto se concentrava na bola que estava em minhas mãos._

_- A não ser que seus pais façam você-sabe-o-que como coelhos. – Emmett sugeriu, dando uma gargalhada em seguida._

_- Coelhos? – eu perguntei, inocente. – O que coelhos têm a ver com isso?_

_- Oras, você sabe. Dizem que os coelhos têm uma "alta capacidade de reprodução". – ele disse, fazendo aspas no ar._

_- Uau. Você tá ficando culto, hein, Emm? – Jasper brincou. – De qualquer forma, é meio difícil... – ele adicionou pensativo._

_- Acho que isso nem é tão importante assim. – eu dei de ombros. – Por que não nos concentramos no jogo?_

Pisquei os olhos com força, afastando aquela lembrança.

Se eu nunca tivesse perguntado para Esme sobre isso, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

_- Mãe, será que a gente pode conversar? – eu perguntei, sentando-me à mesa e via mamãe de costas para mim, dando toda sua atenção ao fogão e ao jantar._

_- Claro, filho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Hoje, quando eu estive na casa de Jasper, ele e Emmett comentaram uma coisa que me deixou curioso... – eu comecei, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem quentes._

_- Hum. O que foi essa coisa? – ela incentivou._

_- Sabe o que é... – eu cocei a cabeça, em um ato de nervosismo, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava olhando para mim. – Alice e eu temos apenas nove meses de diferença de idade. – eu falei rápido demais, e estava certo de que ela não escutara. Ela desligou o fogão e se virou para mim._

_- Não entendi._

_- Alice e eu... Eu sou apenas nove meses mais velho... – eu baixei a cabeça, envergonhado._

_Mamãe largou a colher e o pano de prato em cima da pia e sentou-se a minha frente. Ela colocou suas mãos em cima da mesa e deslizou-as até perto de mim, em um pedido mudo para que eu as segurasse. Ergui minhas próprias do meu colo e peguei as dela._

_- Eu sempre soube que um dia você iria notar e iria me fazer essa pergunta... Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão cedo. – ela suspirou._

_- Qual é o problema, mãe? – eu indaguei, subitamente nervoso._

_- Edward, você tem que saber que eu e seu pai... Nós o amamos muito, ok? – mamãe perguntou, e eu concordei com a cabeça. – E que nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa. – eu sacudi a cabeça de novo. – Sei que vai ser difícil para você entender isso agora, mas tenho certeza que um dia você vai._

_- Mãe... Sem enrolação, por favor._

_- Certo. Carlisle e eu... Nós não somos seus pais verdadeiros, Edward. – ela declarou, comprimindo os lábios e fechando os olhos por um segundo._

_Com o choque daquela notícia, soltei suas mãos. Ela reabriu os olhos e eu podia ver que eles estavam marejados._

_- Co-como assim? – gaguejei, sentindo meus próprios olhos encherem d'água._

_- Seu pai biológico era irmão de Carlisle e..._

_- Era?_

_- Ele morreu quando você tinha apenas um ano._

_- E... E a minha mãe?_

_- Sua mãe foi embora logo após o seu nascimento. – ela respondeu, e eu vi seu rosto adquirir uma expressão sofrida. – Eles eram muito jovens, e você não foi planejado. Sua mãe teve que deixar a escola e seu pai teve que conciliar os estudos com um emprego de meio-turno. Então, logo depois que você nasceu, sua mãe desapareceu. Seu pai não agüentou a partida dela e começou a dizer que não seria capaz de criar você sozinho. Nós o ajudamos durante um ano, e tudo parecia bem. Porém..._

_- Eu não quero mais ouvir. – eu a interrompi, levantando da cadeira em um movimento brusco._

_- Edward... Eu sinto tanto._

_Eu engoli em seco e virei o rosto para o outro lado, impedindo-a de ver algumas lágrimas que eu não pude conter._

_- Querido... – ela sussurrou daquele modo amável, tão característico dela. – Está tudo bem agora. – ela levantou da cadeira e tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eu me afastei._

_- Não. Nada está bem. – eu discordei, sem olhá-la. – Meus pais não me quiseram. Como algo pode estar bem? – eu ergui o tom de voz involuntariamente, sentindo as lágrimas caírem com mais intensidade._

_- Isso não é verdade._

_Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, andando de costas para fora da cozinha e, conseqüentemente, para mais longe ainda dela. Ela fez menção de se aproximar, mas eu a impedi._

_- Eu preciso ficar sozinho. – eu disse, vendo-a parar e não tentar me seguir outra vez._

_Corri escada acima, sem me importar em cumprimentar "meu pai", que entrava em casa naquele instante._

_- Você contou a ele. – eu ainda o ouvi dizer, antes de conseguir chegar ao meu quarto._

_- Eu não tive escolha... – "minha mãe" lamentou. – Só espero que ele possa nos perdoar por ter escondido isso durante esses anos..._

Acordei de meus devaneios ao sentir alguém me cutucando. Levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com o professor.

- Edward? Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Era óbvio que ele sabia do acontecido, assim como toda a população de Forks, e só estava perguntando por educação. Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça positivamente em resposta.

- O sinal já tocou. – ele me avisou, rumando para sua mesa e recolhendo suas coisas.

Eu murmurei um "obrigado" e saí daquela sala depressa, agradecendo internamente por a aula ter passado rápido e eu sequer ter notado o tempo passar, seguindo para a próxima aula.

* * *

><p>Quando eu abri a porta do refeitório, grande parte das pessoas que já estavam lá pararam de falar e se viraram para me olhar. Acostumado em ser o centro das atenções, mesmo que outrora por motivos diferentes, os ignorei e segui até a fila, parando atrás de um grupo de meninas do primeiro ano. Reconheci algumas delas do time das líderes de torcida que Tanya <em>fazia<em> parte.

Uma delas se inclinou na direção de outra e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido – querendo evitar que eu ouvisse o que ela iria falar ao meu respeito, eu presumi –, porém ela estava próxima o suficiente e não falou tão baixo quanto deveria, e seu comentário chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Ouvi dizer que _ele_ a matou porque ela estava o traindo.

- Sério? – a outra perguntou, no mesmo tom de voz. – Me disseram que eles estavam _brincando_ de roleta russa.

- Não, acho que não. Tanya não faria uma coisa dessas...

Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer perder o pouco de apetite que ainda me restava. Acabei pegando apenas uma latinha de refrigerante e me dirigi para a mesa mais afastada de todas. Sozinho, eu observei os outros presentes, agradecendo por não poder ouvir o que diziam e por não ter ninguém ao meu lado me azucrinando.

Avistei Emmett, Jasper e Mike sentados em uma mesa do outro lado; todos eles em silêncio e cabisbaixos. Em outra mesa um pouco mais distante estava Jacob, com Embry e Quil, e eles pareciam bastante concentrados em seus respectivos almoços. Royce e Johnny estavam de volta à mesa dos jogares e populares, ao lado daquela ocupada pelas líderes de torcida, que estavam todas em silêncio e algumas até tinham os olhos avermelhados e o rosto inchado.

Vi Alice e Isabella chegarem juntas e percebi que elas não estavam na companhia de Kate. Corri os olhos pelo refeitório outra vez, apenas para constatar o óbvio: nem Kate, nem Irina haviam vindo à escola. Voltei a olhar para minha irmã e sua melhor amiga, e notei que ambas olharam em minha direção ao mesmo tempo. Jurei ter visto o lábio inferior de Alice tremer um pouco – e isso era um mau sinal: indicava que ela estava prestes a chorar –, mas ela virou a cabeça para outra direção depressa. Isabella continuou olhando para mim durante algum tempo e, então, a vi falar algo com Alice, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Alice segurou o braço dela e elas trocaram mais algumas palavras, até que minha irmã a soltou. E, para a minha surpresa, ela veio em minha direção.

- Oi. – ela disse, quando chegou perto de mim, e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar a minha frente.

Eu fiquei quieto, esperando que ela encarasse o meu silêncio como um "caia fora". Porém, ela permaneceu ali, parecendo aguardar uma resposta.

- Olha, _Bella_... – eu me forcei a chamá-la pelo seu apelido, pois sabia que ela não gostava de ser chamada pelo nome inteiro. E tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era evitar uma possível discussão. – Eu não sei o que a fez pensar que podia vir até aqui e sentar comigo, mas saiba que perdeu seu tempo.

- Pensei que talvez você precisasse conversar. – ela se explicou, mostrando-me um meio sorriso. – Sabe, conversar faz bem.

- Não preciso conversar com ninguém. Muito menos com você. – eu repliquei automaticamente, batendo uma mão na mesa. Ela suspirou.

- Eu não vou dizer que sei como você se sente, porque seria uma mentira. – ela disse, e esticou uma de suas mãos por cima da mesa, fazendo menção de tocar a minha. Imediatamente a tirei dali, pousando-a de volta na minha perna. – Mas eu sei como é perder alguém que a gente ama. – ela continuou, sem dar atenção ao meu comportamento arisco.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Isabella sorriu debilmente e se levantou.

- A oferta ainda estará de pé, caso você mude de idéia.

Ela se virou e saiu caminhando tão depressa que não me deu tempo de dizer "eu não vou mudar de idéia".

Irritado com esse momento dela de "eu sou superior", fiquei em pé em um pulo e saí do refeitório apressado, jogando a latinha ainda fechada na lata de lixo antes de passar pela porta.

Me dirigi para o único lugar onde eu sabia que ficaria completamente sozinho naquele momento – o meu carro.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz, depois de entrar e fechar a porta, foi ligar o rádio e dar _play_ no cd que estava ali dentro.

**(Música: **_**Hello, Evanescence – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=Ih61MJ72v1Y**_**)**

Assim que aquela melodia começou a fluir das caixas de som, logo percebi que aquele cd não era meu. Pelo tipo de música, deduzi que fosse de Jasper ou até mesmo de Alice, porém não soube dizer com exatidão: a música era muito lenta para ser listada nas músicas de Alice, e depressiva demais para ser ouvida por Jasper.

Deixei o som calmo tocando, esperando que ele pudesse me acalmar um pouco e me ajudar a deixar tudo de lado, pelo menos por um momento.

A música era cantada de forma excessivamente lenta, e foi inevitável não começar a prestar atenção na letra.

_**[…]  
>Has no one told you she's not breathing?<br>Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
>Hello…<strong>_

_**If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon, I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello! I'm the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry…**_

_**Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday**_

Eu senti que tinha encontrado a _trilha sonora_ da minha vida.

A única diferença é que eu estava sim _quebrado_, e não tinha ninguém para me consertar.

Então, pela primeira vez após seis anos, eu sucumbi e me permiti chorar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da música:<strong>

_"[…]  
>Ninguém te disse que ela não está respirando?<br>Olá, eu sou sua mente lhe dando alguém para conversar  
>Olá...<em>

_Se eu sorrir e não acreditar  
>Logo, eu sei, vou acordar desse sonho<br>Não tente me consertar, não estou quebrada  
>Olá, eu sou a mentira que vive para você, para que você possa se esconder<br>Não chore..._

_De repente, eu sei que não estou dormindo  
>Olá, eu ainda estou aqui<br>Tudo o que sobrou de ontem"_

_**Evanescence – Hello**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi, amores!

Sem muitos comentários por aqui hoje...

E, bom, só pra avisar aos que estão lendo pela primeira vez: as coisas a partir desse capítulo terão tendência a ficarem meio _dramáticas_, se é que vocês me entendem. (afinal, todos sabem que eu simplesmente **a-do-ro** um draminha) E eu peço encarecidamente que vocês não me abandonem agora! Eu prometo que tudo fica legal depois ;D

Obrigada a galerinha que sempre deixa os reviews **Christye-Lupin, sheep b, janicee, gab amorim** e** pink!**

Se vocês forem boazinhas eu trago o próximo capítulo amanhã! ;)  
>Caso contrário, nos vemos no sábado!<p>

Até logo, beijocas!


	9. Everything is gonna be fine

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>Everything is gonna be fine

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Acordei assustada com um ruído agudo e contínuo. Estiquei a mão e bati no despertador, como de costume, para desligá-lo, porém o ruído não parou. Esfreguei os olhos preguiçosamente e sentei na cama, imediatamente constatando que ainda estava muito escuro lá fora. Olhei para o aparelhinho irritante na minha mesa de cabeceira e descobri que ainda eram apenas duas e pouco da manhã. E só então eu me dei conta de que o barulho que havia me acordado era o telefone.

Os toques do telefone logo pararam, e eu concluí que alguém devia ter atendido. Mesmo assim atirei o edredom para o lado, levantando em um pulo. Não era normal o telefone tocar de madrugada.

Calcei meus chinelos e cambaleei até a porta do quarto. Quando a abri, vi papai passar correndo e descer as escadas depressa. Ele estava vestido em seu uniforme de policial, e afivelava o cinto, ao mesmo tempo em que prensava o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido e berrava com alguém. Desci logo atrás dele, curiosa e preocupada.

- Nos encontramos lá. – ele berrou e encerrou a ligação.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo?

- Um chamado urgente. – ele explicou, prendendo sua arma no coldre, sem olhar para mim. – Alguns cidadãos ouviram o barulho de um disparo perto da estrada, naquele velho galpão.

Senti meu sangue congelar em minhas veias e um frio na barriga. Engoli em seco.

- No galpão? – eu ecoei, encolhendo os ombros.

- É, no galpão. – ele confirmou, finalmente se virando para me fitar. – Por quê, Bella? O que você sabe que eu não sei?

- N-nada. – eu gaguejei, desviando o olhar. – Só achei estranho. Aquele galpão está vazio há anos.

Papai riu sem humor antes de vestir sua jaqueta e se aproximar de mim, depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Volte para a cama, filha. Isso provavelmente vai demorar.

- Uhum.

De soslaio o vi passar pela porta apressado e batê-la, seguindo direto para sua viatura sem se importar em olhar para os outros – ou, nesse caso, _o outro_ – carros estacionados na nossa garagem.

Assim que o ouvi dar partida no carro e sair cantando pneus, agradeci internamente por ele não ter notado a ausência do Mustang e subi a escada o mais rápido que minha falta de coordenação me permitiu, e peguei meu celular. Apertei o número 4 da discagem rápida e logo em seguida o botão verde, colocando o aparelho no ouvido. Ainda tentei mais umas duas vezes, mas Emmett não me atendeu. Então, após as tentativas frustradas de me comunicar com meu irmão, voltei para o andar de baixo e sentei no sofá da sala para esperar notícias.

Por um lado, eu desejava que Emmett estivesse no maldito galpão e que papai o pegasse e o punisse por ser tão displicente. Não importava se ele havia prometido, jurado ou qualquer coisa do tipo mudar e se comportar – Emmett sempre seria Emmett, afinal das contas, e ele dificilmente se importaria com o fato de que eu só queria o seu bem.

Mas, pelo outro lado, tudo o que eu queria era que ele não estivesse lá. Ele era meu irmão e, independente do quanto eu o achasse imprudente e negligente, eu não conseguia desejar seu mal.

Perdi a noção do horário, e não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado quando vi Emmett passar pela porta. Ele parecia transtornado.

- Ei, Emm. – eu chamei sua atenção. Ele pulou de susto e então se virou para mim.

- Oi, Bella.

- Você estava no galpão? – eu questionei. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual ao olhar para o outro lado. – O que aconteceu lá?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – ele declarou e me deu as costas.

Ainda em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação, me pus em pé e corri atrás dele.

- Alguém tentou matar alguém? Alguém foi baleado? – eu perguntei em vão, enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Emmett me ignorou completamente e atravessou o corredor, subindo a escada em espiral que levava para o seu quarto.

Suspirei, inconformada por não saber o que tinha acontecido, e entrei no meu quarto. Deitei na cama e me cobri, esperando o sono voltar.

Acabei não dormindo durante a noite. Perto das sete horas, eu levantei e me arrumei para ir à escola. Fiquei sentada na minha escrivaninha tentando ler _Razão e sensibilidade_. A cada página que eu passava eu notava que lembrava perfeitamente da história e comecei a pular algumas. Algum tempo depois percebi que estava fazendo isso porque estava ansiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido no meio da madrugada para fazer meu pai ter que ir trabalhar e Emmett voltar tão perturbado para casa.

Logo que ouvi o barulho de chave na porta de entrada eu larguei o livro e pulei da cadeira. Quando cheguei próxima a porta encontrei papai tirando sua jaqueta.

- Oi, pai.

- Você já está em pé. – não era uma pergunta, mas eu balancei a cabeça mesmo assim.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – eu disparei, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Tanya Denali foi morta durante a madrugada. – ele contou sem rodeios.

Ele sabia que se não me contasse eu ficaria sabendo de qualquer jeito: Forks era pequena demais, e as notícias corriam depressa entre os moradores da cidade.

Assim que assimilei o que havia escutado, senti meu queixo cair. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar como, papai já estava contando.

- Com um tiro na cabeça, a sangue frio.

- Quem é que foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas? – eu perguntei incrédula. Tanya não era lá a pessoa mais legal do universo, mas isso não era motivo...

- Tudo indica que foi Edward Cullen quem a matou. – papai respondeu. – Ele passou a noite na cadeia, mas logo cedo o Dr. Cullen pagou sua fiança.

Se possível, meu queixo tinha caído um pouco mais. Como isso era possível? Tá certo que Edward era um rebelde, aparentemente sem causa, mas eu realmente duvidava que ele fosse capaz de matar alguém. A senhora e o doutor Cullen eram boas pessoas, não era possível que Edward fosse uma pessoa tão ruim assim.

De repente, lembrei de como Emmett havia chegado na noite passada. Será que ele havia presenciado tudo?

- Onde está Emmett? – papai perguntou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Estou aqui. – a voz grave de Emmett veio de trás de mim.

Girei meus calcanhares e o encontrei no topo da escada, inexpressivo. Perguntei-me há quanto tempo ele devia estar ali e se ouviu o que papai havia me contado.

Seguimos os três para a cozinha, a fim de tomar café da manhã, em silêncio. Nenhum de nós iniciou qualquer tipo de conversa e quando Emmett e eu terminamos o nosso café saímos para ir à escola.

- Foi isso que aconteceu? – eu o questionei, quando já estávamos dentro da minha caminhonete. – O Cullen matou a Tanya?

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre esse assunto. – ele repetiu, indiferente, colocando fones de ouvido.

O fato de ele não querer falar a respeito talvez fizesse daquilo uma verdade. Então, a pergunta que não queria calar era "_por quê?_".

Deixando o assunto de lado por um momento, dirigi até a escola.

* * *

><p>Não fiquei surpresa ao notar que o assunto no estacionamento era a morte de Tanya e a prisão de Edward. Ouvi milhões de suposições sobre o acontecido, mas não acreditei muito em nenhuma. Preferi deixar para perguntar a Alice. Com sorte, ela me contaria a verdade.<p>

Alice chegou na metade do primeiro período e apresentou um bilhete ao professor, possivelmente explicando o motivo de seu atraso. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ao ler o que estava escrito no papel e mandou-lhe sentar. Ela caminhou apressada até o seu lugar ao meu lado e sentou, lançando-me um sorriso fraco que não chegou aos seus olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, arranquei uma folha do final do meu caderno e escrevi um bilhete.

_O que houve? B._

Deslizei a folha por cima da mesa até sua frente. Ela leu e suspirou, pegando seu lápis para responder.

_Edward foi preso noite passada. A._

_Isso eu sei_, escrevi de volta. _Quero saber o que provocou sua prisão. Meu pai disse que ele matou Tanya. Isso é verdade? B._

_Edward garante que não. Carlisle disse que Edward lhe contou que ele e seus amigos estavam "brincando" de roleta russa e a morte de Tanya foi um acidente. A._

_Você acha que isso é verdade? B._

_Não sei. Não consigo acreditar que Edward tenha sido capaz de matar alguém, então prefiro acreditar que sim. A._

Suspirei, lançando um olhar triste para minha amiga. Ela deu um meio sorriso e então se virou para frente para prestar atenção na aula. Peguei minha borracha e apaguei tudo que tínhamos escrito e amassei aquela folha, logo me concentrando em ouvir o que o professor dizia e fazer as devidas anotações em meu caderno.

E a manhã se passou assim. Todos conversavam o tempo todo sobre isso. Alice pouco falava, e se arrastava para ir até as outras aulas.

Nos separamos na última aula antes do intervalo. No horário do almoço fiquei a esperando em frente aos nossos armários, onde sempre nos encontrávamos antes de entrar no refeitório, mas ela não apareceu. Depois que desisti de esperá-la e já estava seguindo para o refeitório Alice apareceu correndo. Ela parou ao meu lado, sorrindo sem graça, e passou as mãos em seus cabelos curtos para ajeitá-los e respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- O que aconteceu? – eu quis saber, achando graça.

- Eu dormi na aula. – ela contou envergonhada, mas deu uma risadinha. Não demorou mais do que cinco segundos para ela fechar a cara. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes. É tudo culpa do Edward. Passamos a noite em claro por causa dele.

Não soube o que responder, então achei melhor ficar quieta. Abri a porta e nós entramos, em silêncio, e ironicamente a primeira mesa em que pousei meus olhos foi a de Edward. Ele estava sentado sozinho, e eu rapidamente dei uma olhada no local, procurando seus amigos. Encontrei-os separados: Emmett, Jasper e Mike em uma mesa e Jacob em outra, com outros dois garotos da reserva. Quando tornei a encará-lo, vi que ele olhava para todos os cantos do ambiente – procurando alguém, talvez? –, mas seu olhar logo pousou em mim. Bom, eu não soube dizer com exatidão se ele olhava para mim ou para Alice. Talvez para nós duas. Por fim, supus que ele talvez pudesse sim estar olhando para mim, sentindo raiva porque meu pai havia o mandado para a prisão, ou quem sabe ele realmente estivesse olhando para Alice porque podia estar querendo falar com ela.

Notei que Alice virou a cabeça bruscamente, mas eu continuei o olhando durante mais alguns segundos, tentando entendê-lo. Então, me virei para Alice.

- Eu vou até lá falar com ele. – eu avisei. Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

Quando eu fiz menção de me afastar, ela segurou meu braço.

- Bella, não perca seu tempo. Ele vai ser rude, e pode até magoá-la.

- Eu duvido. Já parou para pensar que talvez ele apenas precise de alguém para conversar?

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – ela sentenciou, antes de me soltar.

Andei por entre as mesas até chegar onde Edward estava.

- Oi. – eu o cumprimentei.

Apesar de ter ficado me encarando, ele não me respondeu. Eu sabia que ele estava me ignorando na esperança de que eu saísse dali, mas eu só sairia se ele pedisse. Então, puxei uma cadeira à sua frente e sentei.

- Olha, Bella... Eu não sei o que a fez pensar que podia vir até aqui e sentar comigo, mas saiba que perdeu seu tempo.

- Pensei que talvez você precisasse conversar. – eu respondi, dando um meio sorriso. – Sabe, conversar faz bem.

- Não preciso conversar com ninguém. Muito menos com você. – ele retrucou rudemente, batendo uma mão sobre a superfície da mesa.

- Eu não vou dizer que sei como você se sente, porque seria uma mentira. – eu disse, de forma branda, tentando pegar sua mão com uma das minhas. Ele retirou sua mão e escondeu-a debaixo da mesa. – Mas eu sei como é perder alguém que a gente ama.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – ele persistiu. Eu lhe lancei um sorriso fraco e levantei da cadeira.

- A oferta ainda estará de pé, caso você mude de idéia. – eu ofereci, mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente seria a última pessoa a quem ele procuraria. Isso _se_ ele decidisse conversar.

E, sem lhe dar tempo para responder, lhe dei as costas e saí dali, indo em direção a Alice que estava na fila para comprar o almoço.

* * *

><p>Quando saímos da escola, o carro de Edward não estava mais no estacionamento. Emmett também havia desaparecido, então concluí que havia ido embora com algum de seus amigos, e dei carona para Alice até sua casa.<p>

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, adiantar a minha lição de casa. Não muito tempo depois Emmett chegou, e eu ouvi seus passos, quando ele passou em frente ao meu quarto, e a porta de seu quarto bater.

Ele passou o dia e a noite trancado no quarto, sem descer para jantar. Assim que papai chegou, nós dois jantamos em silêncio e logo em seguida ele foi para a sala assistir a algum jogo na tela plana. Eu lavei a louça lentamente, cantarolando algumas músicas para mim mesma.

Depois que papai subiu para o seu quarto e que eu já tinha terminado todas as minhas lições de casa, eu estava me preparando para dormir. Já tinha colocado meu pijama quando ouvi meu celular vibrar em cima da escrivaninha. Peguei o aparelho e fitei o visor, que dizia "uma nova mensagem". Olhei para o relógio do próprio celular, que marcava onze e meia da noite. Franzi a testa e apertei no botão para abrir a mensagem.

"_A oferta ainda está de pé?_"

Não consegui evitar o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios. Eu não conhecia o número remetente, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ele pertencia a Edward. Isso significava que ele havia me procurado, afinal.

Eu digitei um "_Sim_" rapidamente e enviei, esperando que ele me ligasse ou algo do tipo.

Trinta segundos depois meu celular vibrou em minha mão: outra mensagem.

"_Que bom, porque eu já estou em frente a sua casa_."

Eu arregalei os olhos e fui até a janela. Afastei a cortina para checar, e lá estava ele: encostado em seu carro prateado, que parecia reluzir na rua escura, com o celular nas mãos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Eventualmente, as lágrimas cessaram. Então eu passei as mãos pelo rosto, secando-o, e coloquei meus óculos escuros, dando partida no carro para ir o mais longe que eu conseguisse da escola.

Dirigindo sem rumo, eu acabei chegando ao galpão. Ri de forma sarcástica ao notar onde meu inconsciente havia me trazido. Desci do carro e ignorei as faixas que diziam "_não ultrapasse – cena de crime_", passando por baixo delas, e empurrei a porta com o braço. Logo que adentrei a primeira coisa que avistei foi o sangue que já estava seco.

Sentei em um canto e abracei minhas pernas, observando cada canto daquele lugar e pensando sobre tudo que havia acontecido.

Eu sentia um grande vazio em meu peito e não entendia bem o porquê, e então desejei ter alguém com quem conversar. Ou apenas alguém que pudesse me abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas eu não tinha ninguém.

E foi ali que passei toda a tarde e grande parte da noite, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro, como se aquilo fosse me ajudar, e só decidi ir embora porque os cigarros haviam acabado.

Me senti, de certa forma, um pouco aliviado quando cheguei em casa e notei que todas as luzes estavam apagados e tudo estava silencioso: isso significava que eu não teria que ouvir Carlisle, Esme ou Alice _enchendo meu saco_, querendo apontar meus erros e jogando na minha cara o quanto eu era irresponsável e ingrato, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu _ainda_ queria ter alguém para me confortar, mas sabia que nenhum deles faria isso.

Subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto, me certificando de trancar a porta. Fui até o meu guarda-roupas e abri a porta da esquerda, afastando todos os cabides com roupas para um lado e abrindo o fundo falso para tirar um maço de cigarros do esconderijo.

Sentei no parapeito da janela e abri o maço de cigarros, pegando um e colocando nos lábios. Já estava prestes a acendê-lo quando me lembrei da estranha conversa que tive com Isabella, mais cedo.

"_Pensei que talvez você precisasse conversar. Sabe, conversar faz bem_."

Várias perguntas surgiram na minha cabeça.

Por que ela queria conversar comigo?

Será que ela acreditava na minha inocência?

Será que ela _sequer_ sabia _a verdade_ sobre o que tinha acontecido?

Bom, sabendo ou não, Isabella parecia ser minha única opção.

Decidido, tirei o cigarro dos lábios e recoloquei-o dentro do maço, guardando o mesmo dentro do bolso da calça. Peguei a chave do carro que tinha atirado em cima da cama e saí do meu quarto. No corredor, caminhei devagar para não fazer barulho e parei em frente à porta do quarto de Alice. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei lentamente, abrindo a porta da mesma forma. Demorei alguns segundos para acostumar meus olhos com a escuridão do quarto e então comecei a procurar seu celular, que encontrei em cima de seu travesseiro, ao lado de sua cabeça. Andei até lá e o peguei com movimentos lentos, procurando na agenda o número do celular de Isabella. Assim que achei, copiei o número no meu próprio aparelho e devolvi o de Alice para o mesmo lugar de onde eu havia o tirado.

* * *

><p>Sem saber direito o que eu devia fazer – se ligava para ela, mandava uma mensagem de texto, ia até a casa dela e tocava na campainha ou chamava por seu nome, ou até mesmo não fazia nada –, acabei dirigindo até a casa dos Swan. Estacionei meu carro bem em frente à casa deles, mas do outro lado da rua, e desci. Havia uma luz acesa em um dos quartos da casa, que devia pertencer a Isabella ou ao Chefe Swan, uma vez que o quarto de Emmett ficava no sótão.<p>

Me encostei do lado do carro e peguei meu celular do bolso. Abri a agenda e digitei "B" e logo "Bella" apareceu em meu visor.

Ainda em dúvida se ligava ou simplesmente mandava uma mensagem, apertei o botão para _voltar_ e fui até as mensagens de texto.

"_A oferta ainda está de pé?_", digitei e enviei sem pensar duas vezes. E só então lembrei que ela não devia ter o meu número. Já estava digitando uma nova mensagem me identificando, quando recebi a resposta.

"_Sim._"

Eu devia imaginar que ela saberia quem era. Ela não devia fazer muitas ofertas para pessoas distintas, não é?

"_Que bom, porque eu já estou em frente a sua casa_.", escrevi de volta.

"_Estarei aí em um minuto_.", ela respondeu.

Pouco mais de um minuto depois a porta da frente se abriu e eu pude ver a figura de Isabella em meio à escuridão. Antes de olhar em minha direção, ela ainda se escondeu atrás da porta por alguns segundos e logo a luz da varanda acendeu. Quando ela saiu, vi que ela vestia uma calça jeans, um moletom que era no mínimo três vezes maior do que o real tamanho dela – talvez até servisse em Emmett – e, nos pés, um tênis esportivo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, com algumas mechas caindo ao lado de seu rosto. E, mesmo com as roupas folgadas e o cabelo preso de qualquer jeito, eu a achei _bonita_. Ok, talvez bonita não fosse a palavra certa. Mas ela era muito diferente sem aqueles uniformes da escola.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e acenou para mim, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Oi. – eu disse, um pouco desconfortável com a situação, assim que atravessei a rua e subi os degraus da varanda da casa dela.

- Oi. – ela repetiu, indicando os degraus com a cabeça.

Sentamos lado a lado, porém com espaço suficiente para uma terceira pessoa entre nós.

- Você mudou de idéia. – ela começou em tom divertido, olhando para mim e sorrindo brevemente.

- Parece que sim. – eu concordei, forçando um sorriso. Aquilo ainda era novo para mim.

- Então, sobre o que quer conversar?

- Sobre nada em especial. – eu respondi, olhando para o céu escuro. – Eu só queria ter alguém para conversar. Não queria mais ficar sozinho. – eu expliquei, estranhando a maneira como as palavras simplesmente fluíam.

- Hum... – ela murmurou. – Se importa se eu perguntar o que aconteceu... – eu virei para encará-la, e suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. – ... ontem?

- Você também acha que eu a matei. – eu supus, sem conter um sorriso debochado.

- N-não! – ela exclamou rapidamente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos em seguida, talvez por ter falado alto demais. – Eu não acho isso. Só que todo mundo está comentando diversas coisas, e eu queria saber _a verdade_. – ela explicou, baixando o tom de voz.

- Estávamos... _Eles_ estavam _jogando_ roleta russa.

- Eles? – ela repetiu, e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Você não estava? – eu balancei a cabeça de forma negativa. – Emmett estava?

- Emmett estava. – eu confirmei, vendo-a encolher os ombros e olhar para frente.

Nós ficamos quietos por um instante, e o sopro do vento era tudo o que eu podia ouvir.

- Eu sinto muito. – Isabella disse, de repente.

- Pelo quê?

- Você sabe. Por Tanya. – ela respondeu sussurrando. – Acho que você é mais sensível do que aparenta ser... E acho que você realmente gostava dela.

- Obrigado. – eu sussurrei, incapaz de pensar em algo melhor para dizer.

Isabella, uma garota na qual eu jamais sonhei em me aproximar, parecia ser a única que via além das barreiras que eu havia criado.

- Quando você disse que sabe como é perder alguém... – eu comecei, tentando puxar um novo assunto. Ela voltou seu olhar em minha direção. – Estava se referindo à sua mãe?

Eu não sabia nada a respeito de Isabella. Mas certa vez, quando éramos menores, lembro-me de Emmett ter me contado que a mãe deles havia falecido quando ambos tinham apenas cinco anos.

Ela crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu sinto muito. – repeti o que ela havia me dito há instantes.

- Obrigada. – ela elevou o canto dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco em resposta, e virei minha cabeça para frente, fitando meu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Apoiei meus braços em meus joelhos e comecei a brincar com minhas mãos, cruzando-as e descruzando-as no ar.

Lembrei-me de que eu, assim como Isabella, também havia perdido minha mãe, de certa forma. E meu pai também. Essas lembranças fizeram meu peito apertar e meus olhos lacrimejarem, e eu me senti um fraco. Eu já devia ter superado isso. Levei as mãos ao rosto e sequei as lágrimas com raiva.

- Você está chorando? – Isabella perguntou incrédula.

- Não. – eu respondi de imediato, trincando a mandíbula em uma tentativa de fazer as lágrimas cessarem.

- Está tudo bem se você quiser chorar. – ela sussurrou docemente, encurtando a distância entre nós e pousando uma mão em meu ombro.

As lágrimas voltaram com mais força e eu tapei o rosto com as mãos, me sentindo ridículo por chorar na frente dela. Fiquei surpreso quando senti seus braços finos ao redor do meu tronco, mas não pensei muito e destapei meu rosto, abraçando-a pela cintura e enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. – ela sussurrou, levando uma mão até o topo da minha cabeça e começando a fazer carinho em meus cabelos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hello everybody!

Sei que sumi no final de semana, mas, mesmo sem tempo (ainda tenho que tomar um banho e sair correndo pra aula, aiai), to passando aqui ligeirinho pra deixar o capítulo pra vcs!

Muito grata pelos reviews: adoro ler os comentários de vcs! Respondo eles mais tarde!

Nos vemos amanhã?

Beijinhos!

**PS: Os novos capítulos de _Written in blood_ e _Meu colega de quarto_ já estão sendo providenciados e eu pretendo postá-los ainda essa semana!**


	10. The whole truth about Edward

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo VIII  
><strong>The whole truth about Edward

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Quando você disse que sabe como é perder alguém... – Edward começou, hesitante, e eu o fitei. – Estava se referindo à sua mãe?

Eu apenas crispei os lábios e concordei com a cabeça, procurando evitar que aquelas lembranças me dominassem. _Ele só tentou iniciar uma nova conversa; ele não fez de propósito_, eu disse para mim mesma.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada. – eu esbocei um sorriso.

Edward sorriu debilmente, e então afastou seu olhar. Voltei a olhar para frente, sem saber o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. De soslaio vi que ele brincava com as mãos, talvez tão embaraçado quanto eu.

Continuamos quietos durante algum tempo, até que eu o vi levar as mãos ao rosto, como se secasse lágrimas. Aquilo parecia tão surreal... Edward chorando.

- Você está chorando? – as palavras simplesmente saíram, e eu quis me chutar por não ter ficado de boca fechada.

- Não.

- Está tudo bem se você quiser chorar. – eu sussurrei, tentando consertar a besteira que havia dito antes, e me aproximei dele, pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

Ele recomeçou a chorar e tapou o rosto com as mãos.

Ainda era estranho pra mim, só que acabei me dando conta de que Edward, apesar de toda aquela fachada de bad boy e "eu não me importo com nada nem ninguém", era _apenas_ um garoto – um ano mais velho do que eu, mas _ainda assim_ um garoto –, e ele tinha todo o direito de achar que seu mundo estava ruindo, de se sentir triste e também de sentir vontade de chorar.

Eu o abracei, tentando diminuir nem que fosse infinitesimamente sua dor, e ele me abraçou de volta, enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. – eu sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos apenas abraçados, enquanto Edward molhava meu pescoço e meu moletom com as lágrimas de seu choro silencioso – não que eu me importasse muito com isso – e eu acariciava seus cabelos e lhe dizia palavras de conforto, porém, eventualmente, ele parou de chorar e se afastou de mim.

De imediato senti falta de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, mas logo balancei a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, e me voltei para Edward. Ele passava as mãos no rosto, certificando-se de secar qualquer resquício das lágrimas. Então ele me fitou, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando mais do que o normal. Ele parecia constrangido.

- Desculpe por isso. – ele murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – eu respondi, vendo-o sorrir de leve. – Se sente melhor?

- Um pouco.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

Edward suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça positivamente. Todavia, ele não falou nada. Deduzi que ele estava pensando no que podia ou queria me falar, ou quem sabe por onde começar. Fiquei em silêncio, esperando até que ele se sentisse bem o bastante para tocar no assunto.

Cerca de um ou dois minutos mais tarde, ele suspirou de novo e depois se virou para mim.

- Existe algo que você não sabe sobre mim. – ele disse, por fim. _Tem muitas coisas que eu não sei sobre você_, eu quis dizer, mas fiquei de boca fechada e esperei que ele continuasse. – Algo importante.

Eu meneei a cabeça, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

- Esme e Carlisle não são meus pais e Alice não é minha irmã. – Edward disse, piscando os olhos com força e então virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

Por um momento eu fiquei confusa. O que isso tinha a ver com Tanya?

Mas aí _a ficha caiu_. Esse era o segredo que havia por trás de seu comportamento – o segredo que eu estava perdendo. Edward era _adotado_.

Era por isso que ele era _rebelde_ e não dava a mínima para os outros. Era por isso que Alice sempre falava sobre o quanto seus pais se esforçaram para criar os dois, para dar amor aos dois, tentar torná-los boas pessoas. Era por isso que a diferença de idade entre os dois era tão pequena.

Depois de me dar conta que eu fiquei calada por muito tempo, digerindo a nova informação, eu o fitei e vi que ele ainda olhava para longe. Como se soubesse que eu já havia tido tempo suficiente para compreender a magnitude da questão, ele recomeçou a falar.

- Eles são, na verdade, meus tios... E ela é minha prima. – ele explicou. – Meu pai biológico era irmão do Carlisle... – ele parou de falar de repente, e eu o vi trincar a mandíbula e seus ombros ficarem tensos.

- O que aconteceu com os seus pais? Os verdadeiros...? – eu falei mais rápido do que pensei.

Edward me encarou inexpressivo.

- Minha mãe nos abandonou, meu pai e eu, logo depois que eu nasci. E o meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha um ano. – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Meus pais tinham ambos 17 anos quando minha mãe engravidou. Esme me contou que minha mãe continuou estudando quando descobriu que estava grávida, mas acabou deixando a escola perto dos seis meses, porque não agüentava todos falando sobre ela e sua gravidez_indesejada_. – ele cuspiu a palavra com raiva. – Os pais da minha mãe queriam que meu pai se casasse com ela, muito embora eles fossem de uma família com _melhores recursos econômicos_ e sempre tivessem desejado que sua filha, a minha mãe, arranjasse um marido _à altura_.

"Segundo Esme e Carlisle, para o meu pai a condição do casamento não era nenhum sacrifício: ele amava a minha mãe. Mas pra ela era.

"Carlisle disse que minha mãe dizia que não queria abrir mão _da sua vida_. Ela não queria ter um filho, e queria menos ainda se casar. Mas parece que, depois de algum tempo, Esme e Carlisle, juntamente com os meus avós, a convenceram de que as coisas não eram tão ruins quanto ela pensava e garantiram que tudo daria certo.

"Então, os meus avós paternos conversaram com meu pai e lhe disseram o quanto era importante que ele arranjasse um emprego e batalhasse para se tornar digno de casar e formar sua própria família. E assim ele fez."

Edward fez uma pausa e suspirou. Ele olhou para mim, como se perguntasse se eu ainda queria saber o resto da história, e eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele deu um meio sorriso fraco.

- Tudo estava dando certo, na medida do possível, até eu nascer. Minha mãe sofreu de depressão pós-parto e foi questão de dias até ela _ir embora_. Esme e Carlisle disseram que meu pai sofreu muito com a partida dela e se sentiu inseguro; achou que não conseguiria sozinho. E, por isso, eles prometeram ajudá-lo no que pudessem para que tudo voltasse a dar certo.

"Carlisle me contou, mesmo com a desaprovação de Esme, que depois de alguns meses meu pai começou a beber e a se drogar. Eu tinha acabado de completar um ano quando, em uma noite, Carlisle foi nos visitar. Ele disse que eu chorava alto e não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar a chave reserva e entrar no apartamento. Ele foi direto para o meu quarto e me pegou no colo, para tentar me acalmar, e então saiu em busca do meu pai. Carlisle o encontrou caído no chão do banheiro, com uma seringa fincada no braço. _Morto_."

Ele riu sem humor e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Overdose? – eu arrisquei.

- Uhum. – Edward murmurou, fechando os olhos e baixando a cabeça. – Carlisle e Esme, que nessa altura já tinham que lidar com uma Alice recém-nascida, me adotaram depois disso, e me criaram como se eu fosse filho deles. Eu nem imagino o trabalho que eles tiveram para cuidar de duas crianças pequenas ao mesmo tempo, já que eles nunca foram aquilo que podemos chamar de _ricos_... – ele contou, e eu fiquei o olhando perplexa.

- Eu sempre achei...

- Que fôssemos ricos? – ele completou, e o costumeiro sorriso debochado deu sinal de vida. Eu assenti, procurando não prestar atenção no seu sorriso. – Hoje, Esme e Carlisle têm o suficiente para levar uma vida confortável. Eu recebo uma quantia dos meus avós maternos todo mês, e o aluguel do apartamento que herdei do meu pai quando ele faleceu.

Balancei a cabeça, compreendendo.

- É por isso que você é assim. – eu concluí, fazendo-o me olhar de forma interrogativa. – _Rebelde_. – eu completei, e ele riu baixinho.

- Se você gosta de me chamar assim... – ele deu de ombros. – É, você está certa. Mas, antes de me julgar, ponha-se no meu lugar: eu tinha doze anos quando descobri _a verdade_. Eu me senti traído, enganado. Não posso dizer que foi difícil _de aceitar_, porque como você já deve ter notado eu ainda não aceitei muito bem essa história... Mas foi bastante difícil _compreender_. Eu até reprovei um ano, porque não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas ou estudar pras provas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que os meus pais havia me abandonado, que eles não me queriam, e que Esme e Carlisle estiveram me enganando durante todo o tempo...

- Mas você sabe, não é? Os pais são aqueles que criam... – eu apontei, vendo-o franzir a testa por um segundo e então sorrir levemente.

- Acho que já ouvi algo parecido antes.

- Aposto que Esme e Carlisle o amam muito, e sofrem um bocado com esse seu comportamento. – eu disse, sem conseguir conter o tom de repreensão.

- Eu sei. – ele murmurou, mas não parecia arrependido.

- E por que você decidiu sair para beber todas as noites? – eu resolvi mudar de assunto. – Percebe que está tomando o mesmo rumo que o seu pai biológico? – eu apontei, e ele apenas sorriu.

- Durante alguns anos, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para amenizar a dor. Aí eu descobri que quando bebia, eu conseguia esquecer tudo, pelo menos por um momento. Toda aquela dor... Toda a mágoa e o rancor que eu sentia de Esme e Carlisle... Tudo desaparecia, enquanto eu estava bêbado.

Eu não aprovava nem um pouco o comportamento dele, mas me sentia de certa forma contente por ele estar se abrindo com alguém. Talvez isso o ajudasse a superar seu passado e recomeçar.

- E você cansou de fazer _isso_ sozinho, e decidiu levar os outros com você? – eu sugeri, aproveitando seu momento de desabafo para saber o que motivou Emmett a seguir o mesmo caminho.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou, em um misto de incredulidade e diversão. – Eu não levei ninguém comigo. Todos se aproximaram por vontade própria.

- Como? – eu pedi descrente.

- Isso tudo começou por que eu me sentia, _e realmente estava_, quebrado. Todos eles se sentiam da mesma forma. – ele explicou, mas eu continuei sem entender nada. – Bom, pelo menos a maior parte deles. Emmett perdeu a mãe. Jacob perdeu a mãe e a irmã mais velha. – ele começou a enumerar.

Foi inevitável não pensar no terrível acidente de carro que levaram Renée, Sarah e Rachel de encontro com a morte.

E Emmett... Ele se sentia _quebrado_. Ele _ainda_ sofria com a morte da nossa mãe...

- Os pais de Jasper não dão a mínima para ele. – Edward continuou a lista. – Mike se juntou ao grupo quando descobriu que sua mãe estava grávida de novo; ele odiou o fato de que deixaria de ser o filho único. Futilidade, eu sei. – ele comentou, rolando os olhos. – Mas não o impediríamos de se juntar a nós, se tudo o que ele queria era _esquecer_, assim como nós.

"Royce se tornou um membro do nosso grupo depois que ele se envolveu naquela briga com Emmett e foi suspenso do time. Mas ele não tinha um bom motivo para isso, era apenas mais um capricho daquele_playboyzinho_. Johnny veio com ele. Mas só por algumas semanas.

"Também tinha o Embry e o Quil. Amigos do Jacob. Apareceram na primeira vez com Jacob, gostaram e continuaram aparecendo nas outras noites.

"E Tanya me pediu para sair comigo e com os meus amigos um dia, e eu concordei. Eu não sabia... Eu não podia imaginar... Eu nunca devia tê-la deixado ir."

Eu engoli em seco, chocada com as novas revelações.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Você já disse isso. – ele disse em tom divertido, e eu não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso. – Sabe, você é a única além da _minha família_ que sabe toda a verdade sobre a minha história.

- Obrigada... – eu murmurei, e ele me olhou confuso. – Por confiar em mim.

Edward sorriu momentaneamente. Um sorriso sincero, diferente de todos aqueles que eu já havia visto em seus lábios. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, estava sorrindo também.

Nós dois ficamos sentados na minha varanda durante boa parte da madrugada, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ele, inclusive, me contou tudo o que aconteceu na outra noite, no galpão – o modo como ele foi motivo de piada por não querer participar do _jogo_, e a insensibilidade de Emmett, Jasper e Mike, ao deixá-lo para trás na hora da _fuga_.

Nós descobrimos que compartilhamos mais características do que imaginávamos, e eu vi Edward sorrir genuinamente diversas vezes. Descobri, também, que por trás daquela imagem de insensível e despreocupado que ele mesmo pintava sobre si, havia um garoto normal, divertido e inteligente, mas profundamente ferido e magoado.

Percebi que tudo o que ele precisava era de alguém para conversar; alguém que o entendesse e que não o julgasse impiedosamente, como todos sempre faziam – e eu mesma estava incluída nesse "todos", pelo menos antes de _conhecê-lo_.

Nem vimos o tempo passar. Parecia tão natural estar ao lado dele, apenas jogando conversa fora, que as horas pareceram meros minutos. E então ele só foi embora quando o dia estava amanhecendo – um dia atipicamente ensolarado. Quando estávamos nos despedindo, um Edward bastante sem graça perguntou se podia me ligar caso quisesse conversar com alguém.

- Claro! – eu respondi, sem pestanejar, vendo-o sorrir pela enésima vez antes de se despedir de mim com um beijo na bochecha.

Depois que vi seu carro sumir ao final da rua, entrei em casa e rumei para o meu quarto, agradecendo por ser sábado e eu ainda poder aproveitar e ter algumas horas de sono.

* * *

><p>Era quase meio-dia quando eu acordei. Mesmo que ainda estivesse sonolenta e quisesse permanecer na cama, levantei e tomei um banho, para então fazer o almoço.<p>

Papai, Emmett e eu almoçamos no habitual silêncio. Assim que terminamos, ambos pediram licença e se retiraram me deixando sozinha com a louça.

Passei a tarde ocupada com as tarefas domésticas, com o celular no bolso da calça jeans para o caso de Edward ligar – ele havia confiado em mim, e eu não queria desapontá-lo.

Estava colocando as roupas sujas na máquina de lavar roupas quando Charlie anunciou que estava saindo para ir pescar com Billy e que não tinha hora para voltar.

Depois que terminei tudo o que tinha para fazer, subi até o quarto de Emmett. Das escadas eu já podia ouvir a música alta que vinha do seu quarto.

"_Come, break me down… Bury me, bury me… I am finished with you!_"

Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais alta ela ficava.

"_Look in my eyes... You're killing me, killing me… All I wanted was you!_"

Parei na frente da porta e bati com força, esperando que ele ouvisse. E se ouvisse, não fingisse que eu não estava ali.

"_I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change… __I_…"

O volume da música ficou mais baixo.

- O que é? – Emmett berrou lá de dentro.

- Arrume-se. – eu falei em voz alta. – Estamos saindo em quinze minutos.

- Aonde vamos? – ele perguntou, abrindo a porta de repente.

- Jantar fora.

Eu dei as costas para ele antes que ele pudesse retrucar, e desci as escadas.

Cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde estávamos entrando na minha picape, e ele sequer reclamou do meio de transporte ou porque não sabia para onde eu estava o levando. Havia deixado um bilhete para Charlie, em cima da mesa da cozinha, para o caso de ele voltar mais cedo do que a gente.

Viajamos até Port Angeles em silêncio, por mais ou menos uma hora. Enquanto eu dirigia calmamente pelas ruas da cidade, vi de relance Emmett retirar os fones de ouvido e se virar em minha direção.

- Estamos indo a algum lugar em especial?

- Não. – respondi, olhando-o por um ou dois segundos. – Se avistar algum lugar legal, me avisa.

Ele assentiu e ficou olhando através dos vidros, procurando um lugar onde pudéssemos parar para comer.

- Que tal ali? – ele apontou para uma pequena lanchonete, com uma plaquinha que dizia "_Steve's snack bar_".

Parecia um lugar simples, e as paredes de vidro me permitiam ver que ele não era muito movimentado. O lugar ideal para a minha conversa com Emmett.

Eu concordei e estacionei o carro bem em frente à lanchonete. Adentramos o estabelecimento e eu passei os olhos rapidamente pelo local, observando as mesas – pouquíssimas delas ocupadas por uma ou outra pessoa – e a decoração simples, mas bonita. Emmett escolheu uma mesa e me guiou até ela. Logo que sentamos frente a frente e pegamos os cardápios que estavam sobre a mesa, uma garçonete veio até nós.

- Boa noite. Gostariam de fazer seus pedidos? – sua voz delicada me parecia familiar. Deixei o cardápio de lado um momento e olhei para cima, imediatamente a reconhecendo.

- Rose? – eu perguntei, franzindo a testa, ao vê-la vestida com o que eu supus ser o uniforme de garçonete e um avental branco amarrado na cintura.

Ela desviou o olhar de sua caderneta e olhou para mim. Seus longos e sedosos cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança grossa, jogada sobre o ombro esquerdo, com alguns fios soltos de sua franja emoldurando seu belo rosto. Seus olhos azuis pareciam cansados, envoltos por escuras olheiras, e a ponta de seu nariz estava levemente avermelhada. Ela estivera chorando? Por quê?

- Bella! – ela forçou um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos. – Swan. – ela cumprimentou Emmett de maneira mais formal.

- Olá Rosalie. – ele respondeu, educado, olhando para ela apenas por uma fração de segundo.

- Você trabalha aqui? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir esconder minha incredulidade.

- Sim. Meu pai é o dono dessa lanchonete. – ela explicou, com um sorriso fraco. – Então, já querem fazer seus pedidos?

Emmett e eu pedimos nossos lanches e Rose sorriu, dizendo que os traria logo. Meu irmão ficou a olhando se afastar, e então suspirou.

- Você gosta dela.

- Não, é claro que não. – ele discordou prontamente. – Que bobagem.

- Não foi uma pergunta. – eu sorri presunçosa.

- Eu não _gosto_ dela... Eu só acho que ela é muito bonita... E que ela merece alguém melhor do que o idiota do Royce. – Emmett se explicou. – Você viu? Parece que ela andou chorando. – ele comentou, se fingindo desinteressado.

- É. Acho que vou convidá-la para sentar conosco para conversar. – eu disse, vendo-o ficar um pouco corado.

- Hum, faça isso. Talvez ela realmente precise de alguém para conversar. _De uma amiga_.

O assunto morreu, e esperamos Rose voltar em silêncio. Assim que ela veio até nós e depositou a bandeja com nossos pedidos em cima de mesa, eu a convidei para sentar.

- Eu não posso agora. – Rose lamentou. – Mas meu turno acaba dentro de meia hora. – ela sorriu, e eu sorri de volta.

- Emm, nós precisamos conversar. – eu disse, em voz baixa para não chamar a atenção das outras pessoas ali presentes, assim que ela saiu dali.

- Estava esperando por isso. – ele disse. – O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Se você acha mesmo que eu vou perder horas listando tudo o que você fez, está enganado. Você sabe do que eu estou falando: eu sei o que aconteceu naquela noite no galpão.

- Claro que você sabe. – ele ironizou. – Deve ter ouvido as fofocas por aí e acha que sabe tudo.

- Eu sei que vocês estavam _jogando_ roleta russa, e que a morte de Tanya foi um acidente.

- Com quem você andou conversando, Bella? – ele inquiriu de modo rude.

- Não importa. O que você estava pensando, Emmett? E você deixou seu amigo ser preso! – eu exclamei, em voz baixa. Ele crispou os lábios, e não respondeu. – Ou pior, _você _poderia ter sido preso! Já pensou em como o papai se sentiria ao ter que prender o próprio filho? Ou no quanto isso o machucaria? Ou quem sabe no quanto ele se sentiria horrível por saber que falhou com você?

- Chega, Bella. – ele grunhiu. – Esse assunto acaba aqui.

- Não, Emmett! – eu discordei. – Você poderia ter morrido com essa brincadeira estúpida! Parou para pensar que poderia ter sido você ao invés de Tanya? Isso acabaria com o papai!

- Bella. – ele sibilou, em tom de advertência.

- Converse comigo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ele disse cada palavra pausadamente. – Acabou. Eu estou vivo, não estou? _É isso que importa_. Agora chega.

- Emmett...

- Eu não preciso que você aponte meus erros! – ele explodiu, mas falando baixo para que apenas eu escutasse. – Acha que eu não estou me sentindo péssimo sabendo que Tanya morreu por causa da nossa irresponsabilidade? Ou por ter deixado o Edward para trás e saber que ele só foi preso por causa disso? Eu não preciso que você me diga _nada_ disso, Bella. Eu sei. _Eu sei_! E nada do que você diga vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

- Desculpa, irmãozão. – murmurei, me sentindo um pouco culpada. – De verdade. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou ao seu lado. Sempre estive, e você sabe disso. Só quero que você pare de agir como um babaca. Mas, independente disso, você sabe... Se precisar de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, não hesite em me chamar.

- Eu sei. Obrigado, irmãzinha. – ele agradeceu, esboçando um sorriso triste, antes de voltar sua atenção para o seu lanche já esquecido.

- Hora ruim? – Rose perguntou, ao se aproximar da nossa mesa.

- Não. – foi Emmett quem respondeu. – Senta aí.

Ela sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele. De imediato ele mudou sua postura desleixada por uma rígida, ficando totalmente reto e com os ombros rígidos. Eu sorri internamente.

- Nunca pensei que fosse encontrá-la por aqui. – eu comentei. – Sempre achei que você fosse apenas mais uma patricinha fútil. Sem ofensas. – eu acrescentei rapidamente. Rose sorriu.

- Tudo bem, não me ofendi. – ela garantiu. – Acho que todo mundo pensa isso, não é? Afinal, acho que _capitã das líderes de torcida_, ou só _líder de torcida_, remete a idéia de uma menina rica e descerebrada, que só quer ser popular. – ela deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com isso.

- É, acho que sim. – concordei.

- Mas, como você pode ver... – ela gesticulou, mostrando a lanchonete. – Eu venho de uma família simples e trabalhadora. Tudo o que eu tenho eu conquistei com o meu trabalho.

Na mesma hora pensei em sua BMW vermelha conversível e fiquei espantada.

- Uau. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Nunca tinha pensado muito sobre os Hale. Eles moravam relativamente longe da minha casa, e eu só conhecia Rosalie porque estávamos na mesma escola. Mas sempre pensei que eles fossem uma família rica, assim como os Denali ou os Withlock.

Rose sorriu para mim, mas logo se distraiu com alguma coisa. Vi ela levar a mão direita até o pescoço e brincar com uma correntinha que estava pendurada ali. Seus dedos deslizaram até a ponta, pegando o _pingente_ – que mais parecia um anel. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e ela soltou a corrente.

- Rose, você está com algum problema? – eu perguntei. Emmett se interessou pela conversa no mesmo minuto e desviou o olhar de seu prato vazio, alternando-o entre mim e Rosalie.

- Não é nada, Bella. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Quer que eu saia para vocês ficarem mais a vontade? – Emmett sugeriu.

Rosalie respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Não precisa. Com certeza, todo mundo vai ficar sabendo na segunda-feira. – ela disse amargurada.

Emmett e eu trocamos um olhar preocupado, enquanto esperávamos que ela começasse a falar.

- Royce terminou comigo... – ela contou, olhando para mim e depois para Emmett. Eu estava abrindo a boca para perguntar por que, quando ela continuou. – Porque eu não quis _transar com ele_. – ela terminou em um tom de voz tão baixo que eu quase não entendi.

Emmett arregalou os olhos, e eu prendi a respiração inconscientemente. Rose estava me surpreendendo.

- E-eu sou v... V... _Virgem_. – ela corou tanto quanto eu coraria por admitir isso _em público_, e meu irmão ficou ainda mais imóvel do que já estava. – Nós estávamos dentro do vestiário masculino, depois da aula de Educação Física... Ele pediu, e eu disse não. Aí ele... Ele quase me... – ela parou e balançou um pouco a cabeça. – Ele quase _fez a força_... Eu já estava chorando, achando que não apareceria ninguém para me ajudar porque o ginásio já estava vazio... Mas então, Jasper apareceu. Ele entrou no vestiário, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pedir para ele me ajudar, ele já tinha se aproximado e arrancado Royce de cima de mim, dizendo para ele ficar longe de mim e nunca mais tentar fazer isso comigo ou com qualquer outra garota...

- Nossa. – eu sibilei, chocada. – Sinto muito que você tenha tido que passar por uma situação dessas...

- Ainda bem que Jasper estava por perto. – ela disse, visivelmente agradecida pela aparição dele.

Emmett me lançou um olhar como se dissesse "viu, eu disse que Royce é um idiota".

- Alguém devia fazê-lo pagar por isso. – Emmett murmurou raivoso.

- Não perca seu tempo. – Rosalie disse, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão. – Não vale a pena.

Meu celular começou a tocar, e eu prontamente o puxei do bolso do casaco. "_Edward chamando_", aparecia no visor. Sorri involuntariamente, e pedi licença para atender. Levantei e caminhei para longe deles antes de apertar no botão.

- Oi. – cumprimentei sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me ver.

- _Oi, Bella._

- Algum problema? – eu questionei, olhando discretamente para a mesa de onde saí, e vi Emmett e Rose conversando. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele a fez rir.

- _Eu só... Estava me sentindo sozinho, e achei que pudéssemos conversar um pouco. Tudo bem pra você?_ – ele perguntou. Parecia feliz e eu podia imaginá-lo sorrindo sinceramente, como na noite anterior.

- Hum... Eu não estou em casa agora...

- _Ah._ – eu quase podia ver seu sorriso murchar.

- Mas eu estava indo pra casa agora... E posso te ligar assim que chegar. Pode ser? – eu sugeri, tentando animá-lo outra vez.

- _Claro. Vou ficar esperando._

- Até daqui a pouco.

- _Até_.

Assim que eu voltei pra mesa, Emmett ficou me encarando na esperança de que eu lhe dissesse quem estava me ligando.

- Eu tenho que ir. – avisei, evitando dizer "nós", para o caso de ele querer ficar com Rosalie.

- Vou com você. – ele disse, se levantando.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa também. – Rose o imitou.

Fomos juntos até a porta, e nos despedimos de Rose. Eu lhe dei um abraço, dizendo que se ela precisasse de alguém para conversar podia me procurar, e Emmett lhe deu um meio abraço desajeitado.

Quando entramos no meu carro, notei que Emmett parecia mais animado do que antes.

- O que vocês conversaram enquanto eu estava no telefone? – disparei, olhando-o de rabo de olho.

- Nada de mais. – ele suspirou. – Eu só disse a ela que podia dar uma surra no Royce, se ela quisesse. Ela riu, e disse que não precisava. Então eu disse que se ela mudasse de idéia ou precisasse de alguma coisa ela podia me procurar. – ele deu de ombros.

Eu não achava que tinha feito um grande progresso com Emmett essa noite, mas sorri mesmo assim. Estava feliz por ter o tirado de seu quarto e ter feito com que ele interagisse com alguém além de mim, depois do que aconteceu na outra noite.

Estava feliz por saber que Rosalie não era como as outras líderes de torcida. Ela era alguém tão simples quanto eu, embora não tão _deslocada_ e _fora de sintonia_ como eu.

E, mesmo que eu não entendesse bem o porquê, estava feliz porque Edward havia me ligado. E estava estranhamente ansiosa para chegar em casa e ligar de volta, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir a voz dele outra vez.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução do trecho da música (escutada pelo Emm):<strong>

_"Venha me destruir  
>Me enterre, me enterre<br>Eu terminei com você  
>Olhe nos meus olhos<br>Você está me matando, me matando  
>Tudo o que eu queria era você<br>Eu tentei ser outra pessoa  
>Mas nada pareceu mudar<br>Eu..."_

_**30 Seconds to Mars – The Kill (Bury Me)**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá!

Como prometido, aqui estou!

Mas to muito cansada pra responder os reviews agora, então fica aqui meu agradecimento geral por todos que acompanham a fic, deixaram reviews, favoritaram... Enfim!  
>Muito obrigada pelo apoio, fico feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando e acompanhando!<p>

Se rolarem muitos reviews trago o próximo capítulo amanhã de tardezinha antes de ir pra aula, caso contrário só depois de chegar mesmo.

Beijossss!


	11. The first step you take is the hardest

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo IX  
><strong>The first step you take is the hardest

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

De nada adiantou todo meu esforço para entrar em casa furtiva e silenciosamente. Assim que consegui fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, a luz da sala foi acesa.

- Acredito que você deva ter uma boa explicação para o seu sumiço. – a voz de Carlisle era baixa.

Respirei fundo antes de me virar de frente para ele e constatar que Esme e Alice também estavam ali.

- Eu precisava espairecer. – respondi, vendo Carlisle estreitar os olhos e franzir os lábios.

- Onde você passou a noite? – Alice perguntou.

- Em lugar nenhum. Posso ir dormir? – retruquei e passei reto pelos três, me dirigindo até a escada.

- Eu realmente espero que você não tenha passado a noite bebendo outra vez. – Carlisle disse, em tom de ameaça.

Eu parei no primeiro degrau, de costas para eles. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa em minha defesa, Alice se intrometeu.

- Ele está sóbrio, pai. – ela apontou o óbvio. – Embora esteja fedendo a cigarro.

- Eu acho que você não entende a seriedade das acusações pelas quais você está respondendo judicialmente. – Carlisle continuou.

- É claro que eu entendo. – eu discordei, virando de frente para ele e cruzando os braços. – Se isso é um problema pra você, eu posso pagar o advogado com o meu dinheiro.

- Isso não é sobre o dinheiro, Edward. – ele disse, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. – Eu vou continuar pagando o advogado. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de ter falhado com você.

Embora suas palavras pudessem remeter ao fato de que ele e sua esposa tivessem escondido de mim durante doze anos que não eram meus pais biológicos, eu sabia que não era sobre isso que ele estava falando.

_Falhar comigo_ queria dizer que ele se culpava por causa do que eu _me tornei_ e assumia toda a responsabilidade dos meus atos – mesmo que esses atos não fossem os que _ele_ pensava que fossem.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz que concordamos com algo. Será que eu já posso ir dormir agora?

Carlisle abriu a boca para falar, mas Esme o impediu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Pode ir, Edward. – ela disse. – Seus problemas ainda estarão aqui quando você acordar.

* * *

><p>Logo que acordei, notei que já estava escuro lá fora – eu havia perdido quase o dia todo dormindo. Não que eu planejasse fazer algo.<p>

Levantei da cama e fui direto para o meu banheiro, onde tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de mangas compridas, e saí do banheiro secando o cabelo em uma toalha pequena.

Franzi a testa ao ver um prato com uma fatia generosa de bolo de chocolate em cima da minha cama. Quando me aproximei, achei um bilhete ao lado do prato. Logo reconheci a letra miúda de Alice.

_Quero conversar com você. Estarei em meu quarto esperando_, estava escrito no pedaço de papel.

Fiquei ali parado, com a toalha em uma mão e o bilhete na outra, enquanto pensava se devia ir falar com ela. A possibilidade de eu ir até o quarto dela e ouvir um sermão era muito maior do que qualquer outra. Mas eu pensei melhor e decidi ir.

Peguei o prato com o bolo e saí do meu quarto, percorrendo o pequeno trajeto até o quarto de Alice. A porta estava entreaberta e eu a vi deitada de bruços na cama, balançando as pernas no ar, enquanto digitava algo em seu notebook cor-de-rosa. Dei leves batidas na porta, para anunciar minha chegada, e ela pulou de susto.

- Entra. – Alice convidou, se sentando e deixando o notebook de lado.

Eu entrei e encostei a porta, indo sentar ao lado dela na cama.

- É um pedaço muito grande. – eu disse, mostrando o prato. – Divide comigo?

- Claro. – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

Começamos a comer em silêncio. Involuntariamente pousei meus olhos em seu computador portátil; uma página da internet estava aberta. Olhei com um pouco mais de atenção e vi um coração no canto.

- _"Almasgemeas __ponto__ com_"? – eu li o endereço eletrônico, fazendo Alice arregalar os olhos. – Que diabos você faz nesse site?

- Nada. – ela respondeu, fechando o notebook rapidamente.

- Um site de relacionamentos, Alice? – eu insisti, vendo-a corar. – A coisa está tão feia assim?

- Cala a boca, idiota. – ela grunhiu. – Se veio aqui me encher, pode dar meia volta e sair pela porta que você entrou.

- Eu vim aqui porque achei que você quisesse conversar comigo.

- Certo. – ela disse, colocando o prato em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se virando para mim. –Vamos conversar então. Quer me contar onde esteve, na noite passada?

- Você não acreditaria se eu contasse.

- Tente.

- Não. Podemos não falar sobre isso?

- Por que você não confia em mim, Edward? – ela parecia magoada.

- Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso? – perguntei entediado. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Você nem faz idéia?

- Eu não tive culpa. – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça. – Você sabe que eles só fizeram o que acharam melhor...

- Melhor? Pra quem? Só se for pra eles.

- Não. O melhor pra você. – ela redargüiu. – Eles só queriam te proteger e tentar evitar todo esse sofrimento pelo qual você passou.

- Será que eles pararam para pensar que talvez eu tivesse sofrido menos se crescesse sabendo da verdade?

- E você, já parou para pensar que talvez crescer sabendo da verdade o faria sofrer muito mais? – ela replicou, voltando a me encarar. – Você sequer conseguiria entender o que motivou seus pais biológicos a fazerem o que fizeram, se você fosse mais novo.

- Eu não entendo. – eu sussurrei para mim mesmo, mas Alice ouviu.

- E como você pode achar que teria sido melhor se as coisas tivessem acontecido do jeito que você gostaria? – ela me questionou. Eu não respondi e ela continuou. – Você só quer ter alguém a quem culpar, Edward. Essa é a verdade.

- Não é. Eu...

- Não tente negar. _Eu sei_. – ela me cortou.

- Alice... – eu tentei, mas ela levantou o dedo indicador em um pedido mudo para que eu ficasse quieto.

- Eu falo, você escuta. – ela demandou e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Você culpa Esme e Carlisle por algo que estava muito além do que eles podiam ter feito. Eles não tinham como obrigar seus pais a querê-lo, e tudo o que eles fizeram até hoje foi tentar reparar um dano que sequer foi causado por eles. Não posso dizer que duvido que seus pais biológicos o amariam tanto quanto os meus pais o amam, mas tenho certeza de que você é amado da mesma forma que eu sou: como um filho. Eu duvido que você pudesse receber mais amor e carinho do que recebeu se não tivesse entrado para a nossa família.

Pego de surpresa com aquela enxurrada de verdades, eu apenas engoli em seco.

- Eu não te reconheço mais. – ela continuou. – Há anos que você vem agindo dessa forma... Destratando a sua família, que te ama muito, passando as noites fora e voltando bêbado para casa. Você tem idéia do sofrimento que está infligindo aos meus pais, _aos nossos pais_, e a mim, fazendo essas coisas? – ela piscou os olhos demoradamente e balançou um pouco a cabeça. – Edward, _roleta russa_? O que você tem na cabeça?

- Eu não estava participando...

- E mesmo assim deixou a sua namorada e os seus amigos participarem? – ela questionou, me interrompendo. – Eu não te reconheço mais... – ela repetiu, respirando fundo. – Mas sei que aquele Edward que eu conheço está aí dentro em algum lugar.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... – murmurei, olhando o teto.

- Eu amo você, Edward, como um irmão de verdade. – ela disse. – Se eu estou dizendo tudo isso, saiba que é para o seu próprio bem.

- Você está errada. – eu repliquei, crispando os lábios. – Você ama alguém que não existe mais.

De soslaio vi que ela abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu e tornou a fechá-la.

Sem dizer mais nada me pus em pé e saí de lá; voltei para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá dentro. Me atirei na cama e enfiei a cara no travesseiro, abafando um grito angustiado.

Tentei, em vão, apagar aquela conversa com Alice da minha cabeça. Eu ainda podia ouvir suas palavras ressoando em minha mente, me deixando maluco.

"_Você só quer ter alguém a quem culpar, Edward. Essa é a verdade_."

"_Você tem idéia do sofrimento que está infligindo aos meus pais, aos nossos pais, e a mim, fazendo essas coisas?_"

Meus olhos arderam com a verdade dura e cruel. Sentindo-me a pior pessoa do mundo, deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e molhar o travesseiro.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram, eu levantei da cama e fui até o meu banheiro. Me aproximei da pia e me debrucei sobre ela, abrindo a torneira para lavar meu rosto com a água gelada. Fechei o registro e me endireitei, fitando meu reflexo no espelho. Meu rosto estava inchado e avermelhado, meus lábios repuxados para baixo em uma careta de dor, e meus olhos – um deles ainda envolto por um hematoma –, estavam acompanhados de fundas e escuras olheiras e espelhavam toda aquela melancolia que me consumia cada vez mais.

Olhando para a minha imagem refletida no espelho eu entendia exatamente o que Alice quis dizer: eu era apenas a sombra daquele que eu fui um dia.

Passei a mão esquerda nos cabelos, observando meus próprios movimentos através do espelho. O meu reflexo pareceu sorrir para mim e isso me irritou. Sem pensar duas vezes fechei a mão direita em punho e lancei-a em direção ao espelho, produzindo um ruído estridente ao quebrá-lo em milhões de pedacinhos.

Sem me preocupar muito com o possível estrago causado em minha mão, peguei uma toalha pequena no armário do banheiro e enrolei na mão.

De volta para o meu quarto, procurei no meio da minha bagunça a calça que tinha usado no dia anterior e a encontrei jogada perto do guarda-roupas. Vasculhei os bolsos em busca dos cigarros que eu havia deixado ali e, assim que os peguei, me dirigi até a janela. Abri o vidro e sentei no parapeito, tirando um cigarro do maço e levando aos lábios.

Exatamente como da outra vez em que estive na mesma situação, pensei em _Bella_. Era tão estranho o modo como eu rapidamente havia mudado de opinião a respeito dela... Antes ela era apenas a nerd melhor amiga de Alice, e agora era alguém com quem eu podia contar. Uma _amiga_.

Conversar com ela na noite anterior tinha me feito bem, de certa forma. Talvez falar com ela de novo pudesse fazer com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

Acendi o cigarro com o isqueiro e saí da janela para procurar o meu celular. Quando o encontrei, debaixo de uma pilha de roupas, o peguei e voltei para o mesmo lugar de antes, logo buscando seu número na agenda do próprio aparelho e apertando o botão verde. Peguei o cigarro com a mão machucada e fiquei segurando o celular com a mão esquerda.

Bella logo atendeu, parecendo animada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir sua voz.

- Oi, Bella. – eu respondi ao seu cumprimento, meio sem saber o que dizer.

- _Algum problema?_

- Eu só... Estava me sentindo sozinho, e achei que pudéssemos conversar um pouco. – falei sincero. – Tudo bem pra você?

- _Hum... Eu não estou em casa agora..._

- Ah_._ – meu sorriso murchou.

Eu devia ter imaginado que ela podia estar ocupada...

- _Mas eu estava indo pra casa agora... E posso te ligar assim que chegar. Pode ser?_

- Claro. – eu concordei tão rápido que isso fez com que eu me sentisse patético. – Vou ficar esperando. – emendei mais tranqüilo.

- _Até daqui a pouco._ – ela se despediu.

- Até.

Fiquei sentado na janela durante um bom tempo, esperando que Bella ligasse de volta. Evitei ficar olhando para o relógio, pois isso só me faria ficar mais ansioso. Enquanto esperava acendi mais dois cigarros, e cerca de uma hora mais tarde meu celular tocou. Atendi logo no primeiro toque e ouvi a risada melodiosa de Bella do outro lado.

- _Estava com o celular na mão?_ – ela questionou, rindo.

- É, estava. – admiti, soltando um suspiro.

- _Desculpa por fazê-lo esperar_. – ela pediu. – _Estava em Port Angeles_.

- Tudo bem.

- _E então, o que você fez hoje?_ – Bella perguntou, tentando iniciar um novo assunto.

- Dormi praticamente o dia todo. – eu respondi e ela riu. – Acordei agora a pouco, tomei banho... E conversei com a Alice.

- _Sério?_ – ela perguntou incrédula. – _Sobre o que conversaram?_

Repeti quase toda a conversa que tive com Alice para Bella, e ela ficou quieta ouvindo tudo. Quando terminei, ela suspirou.

- _Eu não quero deixá-lo chateado... Mas eu sou obrigada a concordar com ela_.

- Acha que eu estou errado?

- _Não disse isso_. – Bella "discordou". – _Apenas acho que Alice está certa em dizer que você está infligindo um grande sofrimento a sua família, enquanto tudo o que eles fizeram foi tentar poupá-lo da verdade dolorosa._

- E o que você sugere que eu faça... Para consertar as coisas?

- _Isso não tem conserto, Edward_... – ela disse pesarosa. – _O que está feito, está feito. Mas você sempre pode recomeçar... E tentar reparar os danos, recuperar o tempo perdido_...

- Isso não é...

- _... fácil. Eu sei_. – ela completou. – _Lembre-se que o primeiro passo é sempre o mais difícil_.

- Ok, você tem razão. – eu me rendi, concordando. – Vou tentar.

- _Que bom_.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos, e tudo o que eu podia ouvir era sua respiração calma e ritmada.

- _Sabe_... – Bella começou hesitante. – _Talvez... Se você procurasse a sua mãe biológica_...

- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? – eu a interrompi, atônito.

- _Talvez ajudasse se você soubesse os motivos dela_.

- Não, Bella. Eu não vou fazer isso. – eu afirmei com convicção.

- _Você está apenas empurrando a sujeira para baixo do tapete, Edward_. – ela disse em tom de repreensão. – _Não adianta você querer fingir que os problemas não existem_.

- Não vejo como tirar os esqueletos do armário podem me ajudar. – eu disse de forma sarcástica, utilizando chavões assim como ela, e pude ouvi-la respirar fundo.

- _Tudo bem, nós não precisamos discutir isso. Você faz o que quiser... E se eu achar que está fazendo o melhor para você eu vou apoiá-lo._

- Obrigado, Bella.

- _Sempre que você precisar_. – ela respondeu docemente, e então ouvi um "cheguei" ao fundo. – _Eu tenho que ir. Meu pai chegou._

- Quando vou falar com você de novo?

- _Você vai ao enterro...?_

- Eu gostaria, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – respondi desanimado. – Você vai?

- _Sim. Tanya e eu não éramos amigas... Mas sou amiga da Kate_. – ela explicou. – _Sabe como é, vou tentar dar uma força pra ela._.. – ela suspirou. – _Enfim... Acho que podemos nos falar à tarde ou à noite._

- Certo. Boa noite, Bella.

- _Boa noite, Edward_. – ela respondeu, e como o idiota que sou fiquei esperando ela desligar. – _Edward? Ainda está aí?_

- Sim. – eu confessei, ouvindo-a rir e rindo junto.

- _Bom, eu realmente preciso desligar. Boa noite_. – ela fez uma pequena pausa, e logo adicionou: – _Um beijo_.

- Um beijo. – eu repeti, sorrindo.

E então Bella desligou. Joguei o celular em cima da cama e acendi outro cigarro, pensando no que ela havia dito sobre procurar minha mãe biológica.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte eu acordei anormalmente cedo e estranhamente bem disposto.<p>

Tomei um banho e vesti roupas decentes – um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta acompanhada de um blazer da mesma cor –, e então desci para providenciar um café da manhã. A caminho da cozinha, parei na sala e apanhei o bloco de anotações e a caneta que ficavam ao lado do telefone.

Quando entrei na cozinha a primeira coisa que fiz foi checar o relógio, e constatei que ainda tinha algum tempo.

Fiz café suficiente para todos na cafeteira elétrica e preparei algumas torradas. Arrumei o singelo café da manhã sobre a mesa da cozinha e sentei em uma cadeira, engolindo uma torrada rapidamente e bebendo um gole do café.

Peguei o bloco e a caneta e comecei a escrever um bilhete.

"_Me perdoem_..."

Risquei as duas palavras e arranquei a folha do bloco, amassando-a.

"_Sei que não sou_..."

Risquei o que havia escrito outra vez e a folha teve o mesmo destino.

- Que droga. – eu resmunguei, passando a mão livre pelo rosto. – Você consegue fazer isso, Edward. – eu me encorajei.

"_Sinto muito por ser um babaca o tempo todo. Espero que vocês possam me perdoar_."

- Ok, isso parece razoável. – eu disse para mim mesmo.

Assinei meu nome embaixo e deixei o bloco em cima da mesa, em um lugar onde eles o encontrariam, levantando da cadeira e tirando a chave do carro do bolso da calça.

Saí de casa tentando não fazer muito barulho e fui até meu carro. Uma vez dentro dele, respirei fundo antes de colocá-lo em movimento e rumar para o cemitério.

**(Música sugerida para a 'cena': **_**I am only one, **_**do**_** We are the fallen – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=2nR9dfsdg8U**_**)**

Estacionei o carro na única vaga que encontrei ali perto e desci. Adentrei o local com passos lentos e hesitantes, sem ter muita certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Me aproximei da pequena aglomeração de pessoas, mas me certifiquei de não chegar perto o suficiente para ser notado.

De longe reconheci Laurent abraçado a Irina, que estava de mãos dadas com Kate, e perto deles os pais delas, todos de costas para mim. Todas as líderes de torcida e os jogadores estavam presentes também, todos em pequenos grupos. A única que estava sozinha, um pouco mais afastada dos outros, era Rosalie. Também avistei Bella e seu pai, o chefe Swan, por ali, e mais um punhado de gente que eu não conhecia.

Eu estava afastado demais para ouvir o que o padre falava, só que não queria e não iria arriscar chegar mais perto e chamar atenção e causar problemas, já que eu não era _bem-vindo_.

Senti _aquela verdade_, que durante dois dias tinha me parecido tão distante, me atingir como um carro em alta velocidade. Eu podia não ser inteiramente culpado por Tanya estar agora dentro de um caixão e por causar essa tristeza às pessoas presentes ali, que estavam lamentando por sua morte. Bom, pelo menos grande parte delas estava. Todavia, eu precisava admitir que tinha uma grande parcela de culpa nessa história.

Então, logo aquela costumeira tristeza dos últimos dias voltou com força total. Pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes, evitando que as lágrimas tomassem conta.

Fiquei mudo e o mais imóvel possível, observando a cerimônia de longe. Em um determinado momento Bella começou a olhar para os lados e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela arregalou os olhos e eu acenei rapidamente, vendo-a abrir um meio sorriso discreto.

Porém, o que eu não esperava – e Bella com certeza também não – era que alguém notasse a mudança em sua expressão. Não foi preciso mais do que alguns segundos para que Kate virasse a cabeça para trás e me encontrasse escondido atrás de umas folhagens. Seu rosto choroso transformou-se em questão de um segundo; uma expressão enfurecida tomando conta dele. Ela balançou a mão de Irina, que imediatamente se virou e me viu também.

Irina saiu dos braços de Laurent e ela e Kate falaram alguma coisa a seus pais, que viraram para olhar em minha direção, e então elas duas vieram até mim.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Kate sibilou com raiva.

- Eu... – tentei me explicar, mas Irina me cortou.

- Veio se divertir com o sofrimento alheio? – ela sugeriu, com tanta raiva quanto Kate. – Vá embora.

- Você não é bem-vindo aqui, _Cullen_. – Kate cuspiu meu nome com nojo. – Se estamos aqui hoje, _nos despedindo de Tanya_, a culpa é toda sua! – ela exclamou em voz baixa, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas.

- Você não tem _o direito_ de estar aqui. – acrescentou Irina. – Você é um _assassino_ e o seu lugar é atrás das grades.

- Ei, pega leve. – Bella disse em voz baixa, aparecendo entre as duas.

- Bella? – Kate murmurou chocada. – De que lado você está?

- Do meu lado. – ela respondeu tranqüila. – Só estou evitando um tumulto desnecessário. Voltem para lá e deixem que eu cuide disso.

- Mas Bella...

- Está tudo bem, Kate. – Bella garantiu. – Pode ir.

Kate e Irina se afastaram, desconfiadas, voltando para o lugar de onde saíram.

Bella me pegou pela mão e me conduziu para longe dali. Quando já estávamos do lado de fora, Bella soltou minha mão – e eu logo senti falta do contato – e se sentou no meio-fio, batendo no chão ao seu lado como se pedisse para eu me sentar ali.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que não viria. – Bella disse, assim que eu sentei ao seu lado.

Não respondi de imediato, apenas olhei para o céu nublado.

- Eu não sou um assassino. – eu murmurei, lembrando-me das palavras de Irina.

- Eu sei. – Bella disse de maneira gentil, se aproximando de mim e pegando minha mão. – E elas provavelmente sabem disso também.

Eu a olhei sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Elas, assim como você, só querem ter alguém a quem culpar. – ela apontou, usando as mesmas palavras de Alice. – Acho que isso ajuda a diminuir um pouco a dor.

- Mas eu sou culpado pela...

- Talvez seja mesmo. – ela me interrompeu. – Mas não do jeito que elas querem acreditar que você é.

- Eu não sou esse insensível que elas... Não, não só elas. Não sou o insensível que todos fazem parecer que eu sou.

- Eu sei. – ela repetiu.

- Eu a amava. – confessei, em voz alta, pela primeira vez. – De um modo diferente, distorcido, errado... Sei lá. Mas eu a amava... Do _meu modo_.

Bella sorriu para mim e acariciou meu rosto com a mão livre.

- E eu realmente sinto muito, _por tudo_. Por não ter sido um bom namorado, por não ter a tratado como ela merecia, por ter a levado até o galpão e a deixado participar daquele jogo estúpido... Deus, eu fiz _tanta_ coisa errada!

- Você está reconhecendo os seus erros. Esse é o _primeiro passo_. – ela apontou, sem deixar de sorrir.

Lembrei-me de nossa conversa na noite anterior. "_O primeiro passo é sempre o mais difícil_", ela havia me dito.

Eu dei um leve sorriso e, com a mão livre, peguei sua mão que repousava em meu rosto e trouxe até meus lábios, depositando um beijo breve ali.

- Obrigado pelo que você está fazendo por mim, Bella.

- Não é nada... – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça para esconder suas bochechas ruborizadas.

Eu sorri de novo e soltei sua mão, passando o braço por cima de seus ombros e envolvendo-a em um meio abraço. Ela suspirou e então encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

E assim nós ficamos ali, sentados no meio-fio, em silêncio, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hey everyone!

Promessa é dívida e aqui está o capítulo!  
>Porém, os reviews ficarão para mais tarde. Respondo eles quando chegar de noite, ok?<p>

Então, por ora, fica um _SUPER OBRIGADA!_ coletivo por todos os reviews! xD  
>I love you, guys!<p>

Até amanhã! Beijinhos!

**PS: Estou atualizando _WIB_ agora também, deem uma passadinha por lá! ;) **


	12. There are many things you cannot fix

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo X**

There are many things you cannot fix

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Era tão estranho o modo como eu me sentia confortável ao lado de Edward, como se fosse algo totalmente natural ou como se fôssemos... Sei lá, amigos de infância.

Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar que ele usava todo aquele sarcasmo e todas aquelas piadinhas sem graça – os dois componentes fundamentais – apenas como forma de erguer aquela barreira praticamente impenetrável que ele havia criado para não deixar ninguém se aproximar e tomar conhecimento de seus problemas e de suas angústias. Barreira essa que eu destruí de forma despropositada, lhe oferecendo alguns minutos do meu tempo para lhe ouvir.

Isso fez com que eu me perguntasse se Alice nunca tentara fazer isso. Apesar de se mostrar, pelo menos na maior parte das vezes, indiferente ao comportamento de Edward, ela ficava magoada por ele agir do jeito que ele costumava agir e magoar seus pais.

Talvez... Se ela tivesse parado para conversar com ele antes... As coisas poderiam ter sido um pouco melhores para ele.

Mas ela talvez já tivesse tentado... E falhado. Nesses últimos dois dias eu percebi a extensão da mágoa e do ressentimento de Edward com relação a _sua família_, e talvez isso tivesse dificultado um pouco as coisas, caso Alice realmente tivesse tentando ajudá-lo.

Acabei me lembrando da nossa conversa no telefone, na noite passada. Edward havia me dito que tinha conversado com Alice, e a primeira coisa que eu me perguntei foi quem poderia ter tomado essa iniciativa. Ela, talvez, porque eu tinha minhas dúvidas se Edward iria dar o braço a torcer, ignorando tudo o que sentia, e procurar pela irmã para conversar.

Percebi também que Edward não dava muito valor ao que Alice dizia, embora ela estivesse coberta de razão. Ele ficou bastante incomodado com as palavras da irmã, mas foi só eu concordar com ela que ele "acreditou" no que ela disse e pareceu começar a se arrepender de tudo.

De certa forma, eu fiquei feliz e aliviada com esse grande passo. O primeiro passo é sim o mais difícil, mas também é o mais longo. Aceitando que o que está feito não pode ser mudado e principalmente aceitando a "verdade", Edward estava dando o primeiro passo. O primeiro passo para longe do caminho errado e _quase_ sem volta para o qual ele estava se encaminhando.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo já tinha se passado desde que havia o tirado de dentro do cemitério, evitando uma confusão com as duas irmãs Denali remanescentes, mas tinha uma breve noção de que já fazia um bom tempo. Edward parecia tão confortável e tão _mais_ calmo do que antes que eu não tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa ou me afastar dele e estragar aquele momento tranqüilo.

Porém, fomos obrigados a nos afastar quando alguém pigarreou bem atrás da gente. Levantei do chão em poucos segundos e vi Edward fazer o mesmo. Quando virei para trás, encontrei meu pai com toda a imponência de seu uniforme de trabalho, e, em seu rosto, a legítima cara de chefe Swan me lembrava de que ele não sabia que eu estava me relacionando com Edward – amigavelmente falando – e, claro, que ele não aprovava isso nem em seus devaneios mais remotos.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo ao lado desse garoto? – o chefe Swan inquiriu, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Eu vi as pessoas saindo do cemitério aos poucos, atrás do meu pai, e olharem em nossa direção, curiosos. Ignorei-as e voltei minha atenção para o papai.

- O nome _desse garoto_ é Edward, pai. – eu lembrei, incomodada com a forma que ele se dirigiu a Edward. – E ele é meu amigo.

- Desde quando você tem amigos como... _Edward_? – ele cuspiu o nome com certa dificuldade.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso? – eu retruquei quase que de imediato, vendo-o ficar irritado. – Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – eu exclamei depressa.

Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de dizer que ele não ligava para o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer.

- O Edward é uma boa pessoa, pai. – eu disse, tentando consertar o que tinha dito e aliviar a tensão do momento.

Papai levantou uma sobrancelha, duvidando.

- Eu jamais faria mal a Bella, chefe Swan. – Edward se pronunciou. Meu pai e eu nos viramos para ele, surpresos. – Eu sei que o senhor não acredita em mim, mas eu sou inocente e vou provar isso.

- Certo. – papai "concordou", sem realmente concordar, e descruzou os braços. – Vamos, Bella. Já acabou. – ele disse, se referindo ao enterro.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, vendo-o se afastar e andar até a radiopatrulha para me esperar. Suspirei e me voltei para Edward, tentando sorrir. Ele deu um sorriso triste em resposta e ergueu a mão direita para levá-la aos cabelos. Involuntariamente, acompanhei o movimento com os olhos e notei vários arranhões na altura dos nós dos dedos.

- O que aconteceu com a sua mão? – perguntei preocupada.

Edward escondeu a mão direita no bolso da calça e olhou para sua mão esquerda. Ele a esticou na minha direção, mostrando o dorso e depois a palma, e sorriu de lado.

- Nada. Ela está ótima.

- Você sabe que eu estou falando da outra. – eu disse, dando dois passos em sua direção e puxando seu braço direito.

Ele nem lutou e deixou que eu tirasse sua mão do bolso para olhar.

- Um momento de raiva. – ele explicou, a contragosto, quando eu segurei sua mão com a minha esquerda e passava os dedos da mão livre delicadamente sobre os ferimentos.

- Edward... – eu o repreendi, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Ele riu sem humor.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – ele disse, puxando sua mão da minha com irascibilidade e a escondendo no bolso de novo. – Não é como se eu tivesse me machucado muito. O espelho ficou bem pior.

O escárnio era evidente em suas palavras; o sarcasmo estava de volta.

E a barreira também. Lá estava ela, outra vez.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, incerta de como prosseguir.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse, por fim, ao lembrar que o chefe Swan ainda me esperava na radiopatrulha. – Vou te ligar mais tarde, ok?

- Tanto faz. – ele respondeu indiferente, dando de ombros.

Eu pisquei os olhos demoradamente, e então fiz uma coisa que ele não esperava, pegando-o desprevenido e forçando-o a me deixar penetrar em sua barreira: eu o abracei. Ele ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos, pego de surpresa, mas ele logo se rendeu e me abraçou de volta, descansando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

Todavia, ele logo deu um breve beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou. _Cedo demais_. O que quer que estivesse o atormentando naquele momento, estava o deixando inseguro.

- Até depois.

- Até, Bella. – ele respondeu, me dando as costas e caminhando a passos largos para longe de mim.

Eu comprimi os lábios, de repente desanimada com súbito retrocesso, e acompanhei com os olhos ele se afastar cada vez mais, até chegar ao seu carro.

Com certeza eu ligaria para ele mais tarde. Com sorte, talvez eu conseguisse descobrir o que estava o incomodando e fazer o possível para consertar e evitar outros possíveis retrocessos.

* * *

><p>- Quer me contar o que está incomodando você? – eu perguntei como quem não quer nada, segurando o celular com o ombro enquanto arrumava minha mochila para as aulas do dia seguinte.<p>

- _O que a faz pensar que tem algo me incomodando?_ – ele devolveu, parecendo despreocupado.

Entretanto, eu podia notar a hesitação em sua voz; ele estava tentando me enrolar.

Era incrível como eu parecia o conhecer tão bem em apenas dois dias. Eu não sabia dizer se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas preferia acreditar na primeira opção.

- Você ficou diferente depois que o meu pai nos viu juntos. – eu observei, ouvindo-o suspirar do outro lado. – Te incomoda? Ser visto comigo?

- _Não fale bobagens, Bella._ – ele disse rabugento.

- Então o que é?

- _Seu pai tem razão._

- No quê?

- _Em não querer que você se relacione comigo._ – ele respondeu meio irritado.

- Eu não me importo com isso. Acho que sou eu que decido com quem eu me relaciono, não é?

- _Bella._ – ele disse meu nome em um tom de censura. – _Eu estou sendo acusado de homicídio, lembra?_

- Claro que eu lembro. Mas você é inocente.

- _Talvez eu não seja._

Eu parei o que estava fazendo, chocada com o que Edward havia dito.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Não venha querer me dizer que matou a Tanya, porque eu sei que isso não é verdade. – eu declarei e, sem dar tempo de ele responder, logo emendei: – Eu vejo o que você está tentando fazer, Edward. Está tentando me afastar de você e isso não vai funcionar.

- _Por que, Bella?_ – ele gemeu inconformado. – _Por que você está tentando me ajudar? Eu sempre agi como um idiota com você... Eu não mereço isso!_

- Porque eu vejo além das suas idiotices, Edward, e sei que tudo o que você precisa é de alguém que te entenda.

- _E você me entende, por acaso?_ – havia uma leve ironia em sua pergunta.

- Não do jeito que eu gostaria, mas eu estou tentando. – afirmei, esperando que isso o convencesse.

Edward não respondeu. Ambos ficamos quietos por um momento, e eu larguei tudo o que fazia anteriormente e segui até a minha cama, sentando no colchão.

- Ainda está aí? – eu perguntei em voz baixa, após algum tempo.

Ele inspirou profundamente antes de falar.

- _Sim, estou._ – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – _Só fiquei um pouco... Surpreso, eu acho. É que depois do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo... Alguém sabendo que somos _amigos_..._ – ele disse hesitante. Eu não falei nada, deixando-o desabafar. – _Eu percebi que isso não é tão certo quanto parece, sabe? Eu não mereço a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos a sua. Você é uma garota boa, Bella. E eu... Eu sou o rebelde sem causa, o arruaceiro de Forks, o pior filho do mundo – porque meus pais biológicos não me quiseram e eu tratei mal, durante muitos anos, aqueles que me aceitaram –, o irmão mais estúpido dos últimos tempos e o cara mais insensível que Forks já viu. Eu sou _tão_ ruim que eu não tenho amigos de verdade; toda a dor que eu senti durante todos esses anos me tornou uma pessoa amarga e solitária. Então eu não entendo porque você está me ajudando, porque está deixando de lado todos os seus princípios e não dando a mínima para o que pensam ou falam sobre a nossa amizade._

Eu fiquei muda, sem saber o que falar depois do desabafo dele.

Eu entendia seu ponto de vista, só que não concordava com tudo o que ele havia dito. Só não sabia como dizer isso.

- Isso não é verdade. Você também é um garoto bom.

- _Eu _era_ um garoto bom, Bella._

- Você _é_ uma boa pessoa, Edward, e eu vou te provar isso. – eu disse, fazendo-o rir um pouco.

- _Boa sorte._ – ele suspirou. – _Acho que eu deveria deixar você dormir agora._

- Certo. – eu concordei após passar o olhar pelo relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e constatar que já era quase meia-noite. – Nos vemos amanhã na escola, então.

- _Olha, sobre isso... Tudo bem se você não quiser falar comigo na escola. Eu vou entender._

- Não seja ridículo. Eu não me importo. – eu garanti. – A não ser que você se importe, porque, eu entendo, isso seria uma ótima fofoca. Já posso até imaginar os comentários maldosos: "o Edward mal se livrou da líder de torcida gostosa e já está com a nerd sem sal". – falei sem pensar e logo quis bater minha cabeça na parede, imaginando que ele ficaria irritado.

Fiquei muito mais aliviada quando ele riu.

- _Eu também não me importo, Bella._ – ele disse assim que parou de rir. – _Mas você já parou para pensar no que podem dizer de você? "O Edward acabou de matar a namorada e a Bella já está arrastando asa pra cima dele; ela provavelmente perdeu a noção do perigo"._

- Já disse que não me importo. Deixa que fofoquem à vontade... Afinal, é o que o povo dessa cidade faz de melhor.

- _É verdade._ – ele concordou. – _Então... Até amanhã, Bella._

- Até amanhã. – eu repeti. – Boa noite.

- _Boa noite._

Eu desliguei o celular, depositando-o em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e comecei a me preparar para dormir. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Acordei um pouco atrasada e tive que fazer tudo correndo. Tomei um banho em menos de dez minutos e voltei para o quarto para vestir o uniforme da escola. Depois saí correndo do quarto para voltar ao banheiro e escovar os dentes.<p>

A porta do banheiro estava aberta e, do corredor, eu podia ver Emmett lá dentro, fazendo a barba. Entrei mesmo assim e me enfiei por baixo de seus braços para alcançar minha escova e a pasta de dentes.

- Fiquei sabendo que você anda conversando com o Edward. – Emmett comentou, me olhando através do espelho.

- E? – eu perguntei com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

- Foi ele quem te contou o que aconteceu, não é?

- Uhum. – eu murmurei de boca fechada.

- Olha, eu sei que isso vai parecer muito hipócrita da minha parte... Mas eu acho que ele não é boa companhia pra você.

Eu rolei os olhos.

- E pra você é. Que engraçado.

- A diferença entre nós dois é que você é muito ingênua. – ele disse, parecendo realmente falar sério. – Edward vai te machucar.

- Eu já ouvi isso antes.

- E eu estava certo.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – eu disse, após cuspir a pasta de dente na pia e enxaguar a boca. – Eu sei me cuidar.

- É claro que sabe. – ele ironizou.

- Agiliza aí. Estamos atrasados. – eu avisei, saindo do banheiro e o deixando para trás.

Peguei a mochila no quarto e desci para esperar Emmett no carro – ele ainda não havia reconquistado a total confiança do nosso pai para ter a chave do seu carro de volta.

Poucos minutos mais tarde ele estava entrando na minha picape.

Eu dirigi até a escola um pouco mais rápido que o normal, atingindo quase o teto máximo de velocidade que a pobre picape agüentava. Quando chegamos, ainda havia muitas pessoas no estacionamento e eu logo avistei Alice e Kate conversando, próximas ao carro da última. Inevitavelmente procurei Edward com o olhar, mas só encontrei seu carro prateado estacionado há alguns metros de distância do meu.

Emmett e eu descemos do carro e ele "se despediu" de mim com um beijo na minha testa e me dizendo para eu me cuidar, se afastando rapidamente para se juntar a Jasper e Mike. Balancei um pouco a cabeça e fui até minhas duas amigas. As duas sorriram para mim, embora o sorriso de Kate tenha sido mais superficial.

- Bom dia, meninas. – eu as cumprimentei.

- Chegou bem na hora, Bella. – Alice vibrou, animada, e Kate deu um sorriso fraco.

- Hum... Qual é a fofoca? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu conheci um cara muito legal! – a baixinha contou, quase saltitando de tanta felicidade.

- É mesmo? Onde? – eu indaguei feliz e curiosa.

- Na internet. – Kate murmurou, rolando os olhos.

- É, na internet. – Alice confirmou. – Naquele site de relacionamentos...

- _"Almasgemeas __ponto__ com"_? – eu quis saber, achando graça. Ela balançou a cabeça. – Meio lamentável, não?

- Ai, Bella... – Alice choramingou.

- Ok, ok. Parei. – levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Qual é o nome dele?

- Não sei... Ele usa um _nickname_. – ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Qual é o _nick_ do garoto? – Kate incentivou.

- _The Hurt Locker_ ¹. – Alice respondeu, franzindo a testa.

- Ai, que horror! – eu exclamei. – Isso lá é _nick_ pra se usar em sites de relacionamento?

- Tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo outra vez. – Ele é _super_ legal. Nós temos gosto tão parecido... Acreditam que ele gosta de _Evanescence_?

- Uhum. – Kate e eu murmuramos juntas, nos olhando e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Ele pelo menos enviou uma foto? – Kate insistiu.

- Não...

- E onde ele mora? – eu perguntei.

- Não vai me dizer que é na Flórida ou em New Jersey? – Kate supôs.

- Ou talvez New York, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts? – eu adicionei.

- Pasmem, garotas! – Alice abriu o maior sorriso da manhã. – Ele é aqui de Forks!

- Impossível. – nós duas dissemos juntas de novo.

- É sério! – a baixinha insistiu. – Ele é daqui e tem a nossa idade!

- Então ele deve estudar aqui na escola. – eu concluí, olhando para os lados involuntariamente.

- Só pode. – Kate concordou. – Mas e você, Allie? Usa o seu nome ou um _nick_ também? Porque se você usa o seu nome, ele provavelmente sabe quem você é...

- Eu uso um _nick_ também.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – eu disse, colocando um dedo no queixo e fingindo uma careta pensativa. – _Tinker Bell_ ²?

- Como você sabe? – Alice perguntou descrente.

- Nossa, super original. – Kate debochou.

O sinal tocou, interrompendo nossa conversa. Nós três entramos juntas no prédio, mas Kate acenou para nós e se afastou para ir em direção a sua aula. Alice e eu tínhamos essa primeira aula juntas, e seguimos em silêncio até a sala.

A baixinha quase não se continha de tanta felicidade por ter conhecido o tal _The Hurt Locker_. Ficava sorrindo o tempo todo e vez ou outra eu a pegava meio que _quicando_.

Quando caminhávamos pelo corredor eu ouvi um diálogo de dois garotos do último ano, do time, que estavam encostados nos armários conversando.

- Ficou sabendo? – um deles perguntou.

- Do que?

- O Royce deu um pé na bunda da Hale.

- Sério? Ele adorava exibi-la por aí...

- É... Ouvi dizer que foi porque ela não quis _dar_ para ele.

- Cara... Isso não deve ser verdade. Já viu a cara dela?

Alice ficou boquiaberta e me olhou.

- Ouviu isso?

- Ouvi. Eu já sabia. – eu confessei.

- Como assim?

- Encontrei com ela no sábado, em Port Angeles. – eu expliquei e comecei a contar, em voz baixa, tudo o que Rose havia me dito.

- Coitada. – Alice sussurrou tristemente. – Que bom que o Withlock apareceu na hora certa. Pelo menos pra isso ele serve.

Apenas sorri de leve, sem concordar nem discordar.

Eu já não acreditava mais que Jasper Withlock era _mau_. Depois de conversar com Edward passei a ver ele e seu "grupinho" de forma diferente. Agora eu não os via mais como rebeldes ou bad boys – eu os via como garotos normais; garotos que tem seus problemas, mas não sabem lidar com eles.

Alice e eu logo chegamos a nossa sala e sentamos nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Não demorou muito e o professor de Matemática chegou, fez a chamada e começou a passar alguns exercícios no quadro-negro.

- Sabe, aconteceu uma coisa _engraçada_ nesse final de semana. – Alice comentou em voz baixa, enquanto copiava os exercícios.

- O quê?

- O Edward passou a noite de sexta fora de casa, como sempre. – ela começou e fez uma ligeira pausa, talvez esperando que eu dissesse algo como "normal" ou "que novidade". Ela franziu a testa ao ver que eu não disse nada e continuou. – Mas então ele chegou em casa, de manhã bem cedinho no sábado, _totalmente sóbrio_. Ele dormiu o dia inteiro e, quando acordou a noite, nós dois conversamos. Apesar de _eu_ ter tomado a iniciativa para essa conversa, admito que achei que seria perda de tempo... Mas eu me enganei. Ele ficou meio nervoso e me deixou sozinha, mas no domingo ele estava muito diferente.

- Diferente como? – eu perguntei.

- Ele saiu pela manhã, mas deixou um café da manhã preparado para nós e deixou até um bilhete pedindo desculpas. – ela disse, parecendo realmente feliz. – Nós quatro almoçamos todos juntos como há muito tempo não fazíamos em um clima super agradável, sem brigas ou sarcasmo, e Edward passou quase a tarde toda comigo, assistindo filmes que ele nem gosta. Só que, é claro, certas coisas nunca mudam... E logo depois de jantarmos todos juntos ele se trancou no quarto. Eu não estou reclamando, é claro. Fico muito feliz que ele esteja começando a _se ajeitar_.

- Que bom. – eu murmurei sincera, comemorando internamente o progresso.

- Eu só queria saber onde ele passou a noite de sexta-feira... – Alice comentou pensativa.

- Comigo.

- O quê? – Alice berrou, chamando a atenção da sala inteira inclusive do professor.

- Algo que queiram compartilhar conosco, senhoritas?

Eu chutei a perna de Alice por baixo da mesa.

- Não é nada, professor. Eu só... Achei que vi uma barata. – Alice mentiu, e eu mordi o interior da bochecha para não rir.

- Tem medo de barata, Cullen? – Jessica debochou.

- Eu tenho medo de você, por acaso? – Alice rebateu e metade da sala gargalhou; a outra metade era amiga da Jessica.

Jessica abriu a boca em um perfeito "o", ultrajada, e já estava pronta para retrucar quando o professor resolveu dar um basta naquilo, antes que ficasse pior.

- Chega. Mais _um pio_ e eu mando as duas para a diretoria. – o professor ameaçou. – Vamos começar logo essa aula. Esses exercícios estarão na prova final e...

O professor desembestou a falar sem parar sobre coisas que eu nem entendia e eu tentei prestar atenção. Meu esforço foi por água abaixo quando Alice me cutucou e me entregou um papel.

"_Que história é essa de 'comigo'? CONTA TUDO!_" – ela tinha escrito.

"_Lembra que eu fui falar com ele, na sexta-feira no horário do almoço?_" – eu escrevi e mostrei pra ela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei. – "_Eu disse que se ele quisesse conversar eu estava disponível para ouvi-lo. Era por volta de onze e meia da noite quando ele me procurou. Ele foi até lá em casa... E aí nós ficamos conversando_."

"_Sério? A noite toda?_" – ela escreveu e me mostrou. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça discretamente. – "_Sobre o que conversaram?_"

"_Sobre tudo. Tudo mesmo. Ele me contou toda a verdade_." – eu lhe devolvi o papel e vi uma expressão culpada tomar conta de seu rosto.

"_Sinto muito não ter contado nada antes. Achei que não cabia a mim te contar isso. Espero que você entenda_..."

"_É claro que eu entendo, Allie_."

"_E aí, vocês são amigos agora?_" – ela escreveu e me passou o papel, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

"_Acho que sim. Embora papai e Emmett sejam contra_."

"_Como eles sabem disso? Eles o viram na sua casa?_"

"_Edward foi ao enterro de Tanya, ontem pela manhã. Eu tentei evitar uma confusão, intercedendo um princípio de discussão entre ele e as irmãs Denali. Papai me viu conversando com Edward e agiu como o legítimo chefe Swan... E, bom, acho que ele contou para o Emmett, na esperança de que meu irmão colocasse algum juízo na minha cabeça, eu imagino_."

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, compreendendo.

"_E você, não vai ser contra a nossa amizade também?_" – eu escrevi.

"_Não, Bells. Agora que você está me contando isso, desconfio que não tenha sido minha conversa com Edward que o tenha feito agir diferente do modo que ele vinha agindo nos últimos anos. Acho que é _você _quem está o mudando, e então eu só tenho que te agradecer. Sou incapaz de me posicionar contra a amizade de vocês se isso está _o salvando."

"_Espero que esteja mesmo_". – eu escrevi, me referindo ao "salvando". – "_Já que estamos falando sobre isso... Você se importa se eu me sentar com ele hoje, no almoço?_"

"_Claro que não. Eu até sentaria com vocês – porque devo admitir que estou _super curiosa_ para ver como é a interação de vocês dois –, mas não vou deixar a Kate sozinha_."

Eu balancei a cabeça, incrédula, e sorri para ela.

"_Vamos prestar atenção na aula agora. Eu ainda quero passar de ano_." – escrevi e devolvi a folha para ela.

* * *

><p>Alice, Kate e eu entramos juntas no refeitório e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi procurar por Edward. Ele estava sentado sozinho na mesma mesa de sexta-feira, muito concentrado em fitar sua bandeja de almoço praticamente intocada. Ele não levantou o olhar em nenhum momento, então não sabia que eu já estava ali.<p>

Nós três seguimos para a fila e eu comecei a pensar em como dizer a Kate que ia sentar com Edward – ela ia ficar _de cara_ comigo, e isso era fato.

- Ei, meninas... – Kate chamou. – Vocês se importam se eu não sentar com vocês hoje?

- Claro que não. – Alice respondeu por nós duas. – Vai sentar com quem?

- Com o Garrett. – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Garrett? – eu repeti, arregalando os olhos.

Kate deu um sorriso tímido e assentiu com a cabeça, apontando o garoto do time sentado sozinho sorrindo para ela.

- O que é que está rolando entre vocês, hein? – Alice quis saber.

- Nada de mais. – Kate garantiu. – Ele estava _lá_ ontem de manhã... – ela comentou tristemente. – Foi muito legal comigo e hoje me convidou para sentar com ele.

- Se deu bem, hein, amiga. O cara é um gato. – Alice e seus comentários...

Ainda estávamos na fila quando Rosalie entrou no refeitório acompanhada de Victoria e Irina. Por um momento nosso olhar se cruzou e Rose sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e fiquei a olhando por um tempo, vendo-a falar algo para as outras duas e então vir até mim.

- Oi, Bella. – Rose me abraçou brevemente. – Kate, Alice. – ela sorriu para as outras.

- Como você está, Rose? – eu perguntei.

- Sobrevivendo a essa selva. – ela fez um gesto amplo, referindo-se a escola inteira, e depois riu um pouco. – Estou bem, eu acho.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Withlock super-herói, hein? – Kate tentou fazer piada.

Todas nós rimos um pouco.

- É. Eu devo muito ao Jasper. – Rose concordou. – Bom, eu vou indo. – ela apontou a mesa das líderes de torcida com a cabeça. – Eu só queria agradecer por sábado. – ela disse para mim.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu não fiz nada de mais.

- Você me ouviu. – ela deu de ombros. – É o bastante para me fazer querer te agradecer.

- Então, de nada. – eu sorri.

Ela nos disse um "até logo" e seguiu até a mesa de suas amigas.

- Você e Rose conversaram? – Kate perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. Eu não tinha mais falado com ela depois que ela consertou meu carro aquela vez, só "_ois_" e "_tchaus_" nos corredores de vez em quando, mas nos encontramos em Port Angeles no sábado. Não foi bem uma conversa, já que ela me contou tudo que aconteceu com Royce e eu não falei muito... Apenas ouvi e depois disse que se ela precisasse conversar podia me procurar...

- Mas caridosa você, não? – Alice disse para mim, sorridente. – Está se saindo uma bela de uma _psicóloga_, se oferecendo para ouvir os outros, tentando ajudar...

- Ué, pra quem mais você ofereceu ajuda Bella? – Kate levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O Emmett. – eu respondi prontamente. – Estou tentando fazê-lo melhorar seu comportamento...

- E o Edward. – Alice acrescentou.

- O Edward? – Kate ecoou.

- É. Eu conversei com ele esse final de semana...

- Então você está do lado dele. – Kate concluiu, lembrando o "incidente" no cemitério.

- Não, Katie. – eu tentei me defender. – Eu só estou querendo ajudá-lo a...

- Tudo bem. – ela me cortou. – Só tenha em mente que não adianta você tentar bancar a heroína o tempo todo, Bella... Há muitas coisas que você simplesmente não pode consertar. – ela apontou, antes de sair da fila e se distanciar de nós sem me dar uma chance de responder.

Kate saiu do refeitório como um foguete, sem olhar para trás. Poucos segundos depois Garrett deixou o local para ir atrás dela, eu imaginei.

Eu suspirei, deixando meus ombros penderem para baixo.

- Está tudo bem, Bells. – Alice me consolou, entrelaçando nossos braços e apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro. – Kate precisa de algum tempo. Eventualmente ela vai compreender e vocês vão se entender, nem esquenta.

- Espero que você tenha razão.

- É claro que eu tenho razão. – ela disse presunçosa. – Agora vamos pegar esses almoços e vamos nos juntar ao _Eddie_.

- Eddie? Há quanto tempo eu não escuto você chamá-lo assim?

- É, muito tempo. – ela concordou nostálgica.

- Não acho que ele vá gostar muito disso.

- Ele deixava a Tanya chamá-lo assim. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Talvez fosse exclusividade de namorada. – eu sugeri, vendo-a fazer uma careta desgostosa.

- É, pode ser. Mas talvez eu tenha algum tipo de exclusividade de irmã...

- Por que não vamos perguntar pra ele?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>¹<em> The Hurt Locker<em>:** eu sinceramente não lembro bem da explicação em que dei da primeira vez que postei esse capítulo, mas vamos lá. Existe o filme com esse nome (que em português brasileiro chama-se _Guerra ao terror_), mas a minha intenção era a tradução literal mesmo. Algo como "um lugar para guardar dor".

**² _Tinker Bell_:** pra quem não sabe, é a Sininho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, meus amores!

Bah, mil desculpas, mas eu esqueci MESMO de postar aqui ontem! Que vergonha...  
>E nem lembro se eu cheguei a responder aos reviews do penúltimo capítulo. Peço desculpas de novo e, na incerteza, vou responder apenas pelos últimos.<p>

Espero que me perdoem e que gostem de ler/reler esse capítulo!

Um suuuper obrigada ao pessoal das reviews: **bruna, Renata, Chistye-Lupin, Paty, Gabriella 333, GabiBarbosa **e** janicee!**

Nos vemos amanhã!  
>Beijoooos!<p>

**PS: Capítulos de _Meu colega de quarto_ e _Written in blood_ sendo providenciados! Eles devem aparecer no início da próxima semana ^^**


	13. We all make mistakes

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XI**

We all make mistakes

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Ter sido visto ao lado de Bella logo pelo chefe Swan era algo que não estava nos meus planos, mas que serviu para me mostrar que eu não merecia a ajuda dela.

Bella era uma garota boa: estudiosa, inteligente, educada, querida, compreensiva... Era uma garota repleta de qualidades, que eu poderia passar o dia listando e talvez ainda não bastasse.

Voltei para casa pensando que eu não era bom o suficiente para ela, mas que faria de tudo para me tornar digno de sua amizade e encontraria uma forma de agradecer pelo que ela havia feito por mim nos últimos dias.

Quando cheguei não havia ninguém me esperando na porta para exigir satisfações e eu agradeci internamente por isso. Carlisle estava ali na sala, sentado de frente para a televisão ligada enquanto lia um jornal, e apenas se virou para trás e me cumprimentou. Respondi ao seu cumprimento e fui em direção às escadas. Eu podia ouvir o som de _Going Under_ vindo do andar de cima e o barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha.

Desisti de subir e fui até a cozinha. Esme estava de costas para a porta, preparando alguma coisa no fogão, e nem notou a minha aproximação.

- Oi. – eu a cumprimentei em voz baixa, tentando não assustá-la.

Ela se virou de imediato.

- Oi, Edward. – ela sorriu de leve. – Como você está? – perguntou de forma educada, parecendo interessada na resposta.

- Bem. – respondi automaticamente, mas assim que me dei conta do que disse balancei um pouco a cabeça. – Estou péssimo.

- Quer conversar?

- Agora não. Obrigado. – eu recusei e ela assentiu, sem deixar de sorrir. – Quer uma ajuda aí?

- Claro.

Esme parecia bastante confortável ao meu lado, como se os últimos seis anos nunca tivessem existido. Naquele momento, embora em silêncio, éramos apenas _mãe e filho_ fazendo o almoço juntos.

Quando estava tudo pronto ela foi chamar Carlisle e Alice, enquanto eu arrumava a mesa. Alice chegou saltitando e sorriu ao ver que eu estava ajudando; eu sorri discretamente em resposta.

Almoçamos todos juntos em meio a conversas sobre trivialidades, onde eu mais ficava quieto do que falava, embora estivesse tentando participar um pouco, e depois que acabamos me ofereci para ajudar a tirar a mesa e lavar a louça. Esme sorriu e bagunçou meus cabelos – um ato tão bobo, que costumava me deixar irritado quando eu era menor e que ela não fazia há anos –, agradecendo e dizendo que não precisava.

Logo em seguida Alice foi até a sala, ligou a televisão e o aparelho de DVD e se deitou no sofá. Como ainda não sabia direito o que fazer para me redimir, eu a segui. Começar com Alice me parecia muito mais fácil do que com Esme ou Carlisle.

- O que está assistindo?

Alice ficou me olhando durante alguns segundos, parecendo surpresa.

- _Moulin Rouge_.

- Posso assistir com você? – perguntei, vendo-a franzir a testa.

- Pode, ué.

Ela encolheu suas pernas, me dando um espaço para sentar, e então as esticou de novo, colocando-as por cima das minhas.

Acabamos não conversando e assistindo mais dois filmes depois daquele.

À noite, nós jantamos juntos outra vez e assim que terminamos Alice foi ajudar Esme. Eu até ficaria para ajudá-las se não estivesse com tanta vontade de fumar – fazia muitas horas que eu não colocava um cigarro na boca.

Carlisle e eu levantamos da mesa ao mesmo tempo e eu fiquei parado, deixando-o passar na frente.

- Ei... Carlisle. – eu o chamei, parando ao pé da escada e virando para olhá-lo.

Ele estava prestes a sentar no sofá, mas parou e se virou para mim.

- Sim?

- Ainda estão precisando de voluntários no hospital?

- Sempre. Por um acaso você está pensando em... – ele deixou a frase morrer.

- ... Trabalhar como voluntário? – eu completei, ao ver que ele não o faria. – Sim, estou.

Carlisle deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Apareça lá no hospital amanhã depois da sua aula e procure por mim.

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci e sorri antes de subir as escadas.

Tranquei a porta do meu quarto e fui até a janela para fumar.

Bella me ligou, mais tarde naquela noite, e eu até tentei mostrar a ela que eu não era bom para ela e então fazê-la se afastar de mim – pelo menos até que eu conseguisse _me ajeitar_, provar a minha inocência e mostrar a todos que eu estava mudado –, mas foi em vão.

Eu não entendia por que ela me ajudava e disse isso para ela. Ela respondeu que "_sabia que_ _tudo o que eu preciso é de alguém que me entenda_", e que ela estava tentando me entender.

Por um lado, fiquei feliz por não ter conseguido afastá-la. Bella estava fazendo bem pra mim, ela realmente era a pessoa que melhor me entendia e talvez a única que escutasse tudo o que eu tinha para dizer sem me julgar.

Mas, pelo outro lado... Eu temia que nossa aproximação pudesse prejudicá-la de alguma forma, e eu não queria isso.

Combinamos de nos falar no dia seguinte na escola e desligamos, e eu ainda fumei mais um cigarro antes de ir dormir.

* * *

><p>As aulas daquela manhã passaram de uma forma torturantemente lenta. Eu olhava para o relógio de minuto em minuto, esperando que já tivesse passado no mínimo cinco minutos, e rezava para que o tempo passasse rápido até o horário do almoço para que eu pudesse ver Bella.<p>

Assim que o sinal do almoço tocou, peguei minhas coisas e fui até o refeitório a passos largos. O local ainda estava vazio, por isso peguei meu almoço e sentei naquela mesa que ficava mais afastada das outras, sozinho, para esperar por ela.

No primeiro minuto, fiquei olhando para a porta e vendo as pessoas passarem por ela. Vi Emmett e Jasper chegarem juntos, conversando; Jasper parecia estar contando algo e Emmett estava sorrindo. Fiquei com um pouco de inveja – eu queria estar lá também.

Suspirei e baixei a cabeça, me desligando do que acontecia ao meu redor por um momento. Ainda estava bastante triste por causa dos acontecimentos da semana anterior, inclusive da decepção que eu havia sofrido quando _eles_ me deixaram sozinho.

Eu me perguntava se algum dia eles deixariam o orgulho de lado e viriam se desculpar. O _antigo eu _provavelmente não os perdoaria nem se eles fizessem isso, mas o _novo eu_, que estava sendo construído com a ajuda de Bella, não precisava disso, embora eu ainda fosse bastante orgulhoso e não queria ser o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer. Eu já tinha entendido o lado deles, mesmo sem eles terem tentando se explicar; eles eram garotos, assim como eu, e todos nós cometemos erros.

- Oi. – a voz de Bella me trouxe de volta à realidade.

Levantei a cabeça e a vi parada logo a minha frente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela trazia uma bandeja nas mãos e a mochila pendurada no ombro.

- Oi, Bella. – a cumprimentei, indicando a cadeira a minha frente para ela sentar.

- Uau, quem diria. Ele já gosta tanto de você que nem me notou aqui. – Alice se queixou, e só então percebi que ela estava ao lado de Bella.

Bella sorriu sem graça, enquanto pousava a bandeja na mesa e se sentava.

- Espero que você não se importe. – ela apontou para Alice com a cabeça.

- É claro que ele não se importa. – Alice disse, se sentando também.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo. – eu disse a Bella, ignorando minha_ irmã_.

- Então, como você está? – Bella perguntou, bebendo um gole do suco de caixinha.

- Estou bem, na medida do possível. – respondi sinceramente. – E você?

- Bem, também. – ela disse de forma vaga.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – ela sorriu.

- A Kate está chateada com a Bella. – Alice explicou e, antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porquê, ela emendou: – Porque eu contei a ela que você e Bella são amigos agora.

- Eu te disse, Bella. – eu murmurei desanimado. – Não queria que você fosse contra sua família e suas amigas por minha causa.

- Não tem problema, eu vou conversar com ela depois. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. – Bella sugeriu, sorrindo. – Fiquei sabendo que você está mudando.

- Como você é fofoqueira, Alice. – eu reclamei, fazendo as duas rirem.

- Eu só quis contar as novidades para a _minha _amiga, oras. – minha irmã deu de ombros. – Eu não tinha como imaginar que ela era a causa da sua mudança e que ela também é sua amiga agora.

- Por falar em novidade... Falei com Carlisle ontem à noite. Acho que vou fazer trabalho voluntário no hospital.

- Sério? – Alice perguntou incrédula.

- Isso é ótimo, Edward. – Bella sorriu.

- Vou lá hoje à tarde. Espero poder começar ainda hoje.

- Fico muito feliz por você. – Bella disse.

- Eu também. Meu irmão está amadurecendo... Estou tão orgulhosa! – Alice exclamou.

- Menos, Alice.

- Desculpa, Eddie. É que eu fiquei tão feliz... – ela deu um sorriso largo. De repente, seu sorriso começou a murchar. – Mudando totalmente de assunto... Ficou sabendo do que aconteceu com a Rosalie Hale? A líder de torcida?

- É, eu ouvi pelos corredores. Sempre soube que aquele Royce era um babaca, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer algo tão baixo. – eu comentei. – Rosalie teve sorte por Jasper estar por perto para salvá-la.

- É. Ele subiu um pouco no meu conceito por isso.

- Ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, Alice.

- Ruim ou não, não gosto dele.

- Não seja boba, Allie. – Bella disse. – Vai ver ele é um cara legal e você nem sabe.

- Não faço questão de saber também.

Eu rolei os olhos e Bella sorriu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, cada um concentrado com seu próprio almoço. Passei o olhar pelo refeitório distraidamente, enquanto mastigava, e peguei Emmett olhando para a nossa mesa. Nós nos encaramos por um momento, e então ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Eu repeti o gesto antes de desviar o olhar e voltar a prestar atenção no meu almoço e na conversa de Alice e Bella sobre a prova final de Matemática.

* * *

><p>Os dias passavam cada vez mais rápido. Eu já estava trabalhando como voluntário no hospital há duas semanas e já estávamos a um passo das férias de verão na escola.<p>

Fora isso, muita coisa aconteceu nessas duas semanas também.

Bella e eu havíamos ficado ainda mais próximos. Nós dois e Alice éramos um trio inseparável; estávamos sempre juntos nos intervalos entre as aulas, no horário de almoço e quando eu não estava trabalhando.

Bella e Kate fizeram as pazes. Kate não gostou muito de Bella ser minha amiga, mas a entendeu e tudo ficou bem entre elas. Todavia, mesmo depois disso, Kate não voltou a andar com Alice e Bella; ela passava muito tempo com Garrett ao invés disso. Eles diziam que não, mas eu suspeitava que eles talvez estivessem namorando.

Emmett, Jasper e Mike haviam voltado a falar com Jacob e seus amigos. Os seis voltaram a sentar juntos na hora do almoço, e nós já nos cumprimentávamos quando nos cruzávamos pelos corredores ou nas aulas que tínhamos em comum. Não era a mesma coisa de antes, já que não éramos mais _amigos_, mas era uma mudança.

Um dia desses, Royce apareceu com o nariz quebrado, e eu ouvi dizer que fora Emmett quem havia quebrado seu nariz. A escola toda estava comentando que eles haviam se encontrado no banheiro masculino e que Royce estava falando algo sobre Rosalie, o que irritou Emmett. Depois disso, começou um boato de que quem tinha terminado o relacionamento entre eles – Rosalie e Royce – fora ela. Bella havia dito que Emmett tinha mesmo batido em Royce, e que o obrigara a espalhar aquele boato.

Por causa disso, vez ou outra, víamos Emmett e Rosalie juntos por aí. Eles estavam constantemente se abraçando ou se tocando, mas não tinham assumido um relacionamento publicamente e não havia boatos sobre isso. Talvez eles realmente fossem apenas amigos.

Jasper havia terminado de vez o rolo com aquela garota do primeiro ano que era louca por ele, Maria. Ele não disse nada a ninguém, mas a garota fez questão de sair contando para todo mundo que ele estava apaixonado por alguém.

Por falar em apaixonado... Alice estava cada dia mais apaixonada pelo seu namoradinho virtual, o tal _The Hurt Locker_. Eu achava aquilo tudo ridículo; o garoto era da nossa cidade e estudava na nossa escola, mas eles ainda não tinham revelado seus nomes verdadeiros um para o outro, nem enviado fotos e nem se encontrado pessoalmente. Alice dizia que isso podia "quebrar o encanto".

- Ei, _Cullen Junior_. – o doutor Stefan me chamou, do outro lado do corredor, interrompendo minhas lembranças. – Pode me fazer um favor?

Desencostei do balcão da recepção e fui até ele.

- Pode levar essas fichas para o seu pai? – ele perguntou, me estendendo algumas pastas.

- Claro.

- Obrigado, garoto.

Eu sorri para ele em resposta e saí andando pelos corredores do hospital até a sala de Carlisle. Bati na porta e a abri assim que ele permitiu minha entrada.

- Você ainda está aqui? – ele passou os olhos pelo relógio.

- Não. Sou fruto da sua imaginação. – eu disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-o rir. – O doutor Stefan mandou isso. – eu lhe entreguei as pastas.

- Obrigado, Edward. – ele as pegou e deu uma olhada no conteúdo. – Por que você ainda não foi para casa? Não precisa mais ficar aqui depois das oito horas.

- Eu gosto de ajudar. – eu dei de ombros.

Carlisle desviou o olhar das pastas e sorriu para mim.

- E você, quando vai para casa?

- Daqui a pouco. – ele garantiu. – Vá para casa, Edward. Logo eu vou também.

- Ok. Até mais.

Estava me dirigindo para a saída do hospital, me despedindo de todos os médicos e enfermeiras que encontrava pelo caminho.

- Vejo que alguém finalmente se rendeu e está indo embora. – Maggie, a recepcionista do turno da noite, brincou.

- Parece que sim. – eu respondi, me aproximando dela e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo por um momento e então suspirou.

- Ah, se eu fosse alguns anos mais jovem, viu...

- Boa noite, Maggie. – eu disse, rindo. – Até amanhã.

Eu me afastei ouvindo-a suspirar mais uma vez.

Maggie devia ter por volta dos vinte e cinco, talvez trinta anos e, assim como boa parte das enfermeiras mais jovens, nunca se cansava de falar sobre o quanto eu era lindo e que era um pecado eu não ter uma namorada. É claro que todas elas sabiam sobre a ainda recente morte de Tanya e o quanto isso ainda me incomodava às vezes, e falavam em tom de brincadeira – embora fosse aquele tipo de brincadeira que tem um fundo de verdade.

No estacionamento andei até o meu carro e fiquei encostado nele enquanto fumava um cigarro antes de ir para casa.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei Esme sentada no sofá da sala, rodeada por papéis. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, ela pousou os papéis que lia na mesa de centro e tirou seus óculos de leitura para me olhar.

- Chegou tarde.

- Gosto de ficar trabalhando. Você também, pelo visto. – comentei, sentando no sofá que estava livre dos papéis.

- Design de interiores não é tão fácil quanto parece; tenho que estar sempre me atualizando. –Esme apontou, sorrindo. – Mas, então, quer dizer que você está gostando do trabalho no hospital? – ela perguntou, depositando os óculos na mesa, sobre os papéis, e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Será que vamos ter outro médico na família?

- É, talvez. Mas com as minhas notas péssimas vai ser difícil conseguir entrar em uma boa universidade. – lamentei.

- Nós daremos um jeito, Edward. – ela sorriu. – E a Bella?

- O que tem a Bella?

- Ela já sabe o que quer cursar na universidade?

- Não sei, nunca perguntei. – respondi, franzindo a testa. – Por que estamos falando sobre ela?

- Eu só perguntei... – ela deu de ombros, soando desinteressada. – Porque notei que vocês ficaram muito amigos ultimamente.

- É. Bella é uma garota legal.

- Só legal?

- Uma boa amiga, também.

- E bonita?

Eu a olhei incrédulo.

- É, bonita também. Mas ela é minha _amiga_. – frisei cada sílaba da palavra "amiga".

- Entendi. – ela disse, sorrindo de lado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Esme fitava seus papéis e eu pensava em ir tomar um banho para depois ir dormir.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Esme perguntou, quando eu levantei do sofá.

- Já fez. – eu brinquei. – Mas, vamos lá, eu deixo você fazer outra.

- O que fez você mudar tanto, tão de repente?

- Você sabe a resposta, não é? – eu rebati e ela balançou a cabeça, lutando contra um sorriso. – Então por que está me perguntando isso?

- Queria ouvir você dizer.

- Queria me ouvir dizer que Bella é a causa da minha mudança? – eu perguntei, vendo-a sorrir, e voltei a me sentar. – Bella me fez começar a ver as coisas por um outro ângulo.

- Ela é uma garota muito madura e inteligente.

- É. – eu concordei, pensando em tudo o que Bella já havia me dito. – Acha que procurar minha mãe biológica me ajudaria?

- O quê?

- Bella acha que procurar minha mãe biológica poderia me ajudar a entendê-la.

Esme franziu a testa.

- Olha, Edward... Eu não sei. – ela disse. – Talvez, se você escutasse dela mesma o que a levou a fazer o que fez, pudesse ajudá-lo sim a entender e até superar isso. Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia. Agora que você está _bem_... Temo que isso apenas o faria passar por outro sofrimento desnecessário.

- Então você acha melhor eu esquecer essa ideia?

- Não. Se você realmente quiser fazer isso eu vou apoiá-lo, e tenho certeza que Carlisle e Alice também apoiarão. – ela disse e eu balancei a cabeça, compreendendo. – Mas eu quero que você pense bem, antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

A porta de casa abriu e eu virei para trás a tempo de ver Carlisle passando por ela.

- Eu vou. Obrigado. – eu agradeci Esme, levantando do sofá e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Boa noite. – eu disse genericamente, aos dois.

Esme repetiu o que eu disse e Carlisle apenas sorriu para mim.

Subi as escadas e, no corredor, parei na frente do quarto de Alice. A porta estava entreaberta, a luz acesa, e Alice toda torta na cama, com o notebook ao lado. Entrei no quarto e andei até ela bem devagar para não fazer barulho. Fechei o notebook e coloquei na mesa de cabeceira, ajeitando minha irmã na cama e a cobrindo logo em seguida. Refiz meus passos para fora do quarto, apagando a luz e encostando a porta.

Quando entrei no meu quarto fui logo tirando minha camiseta e minhas calças. Antes de jogar as calças em um canto qualquer, tirei meu celular e meus cigarros do bolso. Olhei para o relógio do celular, constatando que já estava muito tarde para telefonar para Bella, e acabei mandando uma mensagem de texto, avisando que tinha acabado de chegar em casa e desejando-lhe uma boa noite.

Entrei no banheiro e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar o chuveiro. Enquanto regulava a temperatura da água, dei uma olhada para o que restava do meu espelho. _Preciso arranjar um espelho novo_, pensei.

Tomei banho pensando sobre a minha conversa com Esme, mais precisamente sobre procurar minha mãe biológica. Talvez essa fosse uma boa ideia, para colocar um ponto final, de uma vez por todas, nessa história.

Mas... E se isso apenas me fizesse sofrer? E se eu descobrisse que minha mãe nunca me amou e por isso me abandonou?

E agora? O que fazer?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, gente!

Desculpem a falta de post ontem... Mas eu to tendo um péssimo final de semana e não consegui vir postar.

E me desculpem também pela falta de forças pra responder os reviews. Fico extremamente agradecida a todos que comentaram e prometo responder eles assim que o meu humor melhorar, ok?

Não me abandonem por essa pequena negligência... Prometo que tudo melhorará em breve!

Beijinhos e até amanhã.

**PS: Os capítulos das outras fics, que eu prometi pro início da semana, certamente irão ser postado apenas mais pro final da semana. Não tive e nem tenho forças pra escrevê-los agora... Espero que vcs entendam!**


	14. Undisclosed desires

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XII**

Undisclosed desires

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Estou precisando de férias urgentemente. – Edward soltou um suspiro cansado, quando nos dirigíamos à saída da sala de aula de Biologia juntos.

- Falta pouco agora. – eu lembrei. – Talvez se você não ficasse tanto tempo no hospital, não estivesse tão cansado.

- É, talvez. – ele concordou, mas sem dar indícios de que isso o faria trabalhar menos.

- Edward? – a voz do professor de Biologia nos parou, antes que chegássemos à porta, e ambos viramos para trás. – Podemos conversar um minuto?

- Claro. – Edward respondeu, virando-se para mim em seguida. – Vá para sua próxima aula, Bella. Nos falamos na hora do almoço.

- Vou esperar você ali fora. – eu avisei, ignorando o que ele tinha dito.

- Vai se atrasar.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e sorri, deixando a sala para esperá-lo no corredor.

Peguei o livro de Matemática dentro da mochila e me encostei na parede, tentando ler alguma coisa enquanto o esperava. A prova final estava próxima, faltava menos de uma semana.

Ainda não tinha conseguido entender nada quando Edward passou pela porta. Ele estreitou os olhos ao ver que eu estava mesmo o esperando.

- Quer dar motivos para as pessoas falarem que tinham razão quando disseram que eu não era uma boa companhia para você?

- Eu não ligo. – dei de ombros. – O que o professor queria?

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o corredor, e começamos a caminhar em direção as nossas próximas aulas.

- Ele disse que eu vou reprovar. – Edward contou com naturalidade.

- Como?

- Eu tirei _sete_ na primeira prova... _Dois_ na segunda... – ele suspirou. – Não tenho como tirar _doze_ na prova final. Mas o professor me deu uma segunda chance. – ele deu um meio sorriso. – Ele me deu um trabalho extraclasse para recuperar a nota da segunda prova.

- Isso é ótimo! – exclamei, sorrindo.

- Hum... – ele murmurou, parecendo sem graça. – Será que você pode me ajudar a fazê-lo?

- Claro, Edward! – eu respondi, sem pestanejar. – Quando você tem que entregar?

- Semana que vem, no dia da prova final.

- E quando você quer fazer?

- Algum dia desses, depois que eu sair do hospital. Sexta-feira, pode ser?

- Pode ser. Eu vou à sua casa?

- Não vou fazer você sair de casa sozinha à noite. – ele retrucou. – Eu vou até a sua.

- Ok. Então você vai jantar comigo. – declarei. Ele crispou os lábios, e eu sabia que ele estava pronto para negar. – Não aceito não como resposta.

- Não quero incomodar, Bella.

- Se fosse um incômodo eu não convidaria.

- Está bem. – ele cedeu. – Suponho que isso seja um encontro.

- U-um encontro? – eu balbuciei, parando de caminhar e olhando para cima para fitá-lo.

- Claro, por que não? – ele perguntou, parando também. Fiquei um pouco aliviada quando percebi que ele estava brincando.

- Certo. Um encontro.

Edward abriu um lindo sorriso e voltamos a caminhar lado a lado em silêncio.

- Está entregue. – ele disse em seguida, apontando para a minha sala e dando um beijo na minha bochecha. – Até o almoço.

- Até. – eu acenei para ele e fiquei vendo-o se afastar durante alguns segundos antes de entrar na sala.

* * *

><p>- E o tal do <em>Hurt Locker<em>? – eu perguntei, trocando o telefone de ouvido e cuidando para não me enrolar no fio, enquanto esperava o Edward e preparava a janta. – Quando vão se encontrar pessoalmente?

- _Ai, Bells..._ – Alice choramingou. – _Tenho medo de ele ser muito diferente do que parece e ficar decepcionada._

- Não tem nem ideia de quem ele possa ser?

- _Não. Ele me disse que não faz parte do time, mas não é nerd._

- Talvez ele seja algum amigo dos caras do time... – eu sugeri.

- _É, talvez_. – ela concordou, suspirando. – _Ele também me disse que é loiro e tem olhos claros._

O primeiro loiro de olhos claros, que não fazia parte do time e não era nerd, que surgiu na minha mente foi Mike Newton. Fiz uma careta e decidi não verbalizar esses pensamentos.

- E você disse alguma característica sua? – perguntei.

- _Sim... Eu disse que não sou uma líder de torcida e nem sou popular, que tenho um irmão mais velho e que meu primeiro nome na verdade é Mary, embora eu prefira o segundo._

- Aposto que ele já sabe quem você é.

- _Você acha?_ – de repente ela estava nervosa.

- Eu saberia.

- _Ninguém sabe que meu nome é Mary Alice_.

- E se ele for seu colega em alguma aula? Duvido que nenhum professor nunca chamou você de Mary Alice.

- _Bom, já... Mas a última vez foi lá pela quinta série, eu acho..._

Mike Newton sempre morou em Forks e sempre foi nosso colega na escola, eu pensei comigo mesma.

- Allie, aceite meu conselho: marque um encontro com o garoto. É melhor você se decepcionar logo, do que prolongar isso.

- _Vou pensar nisso_.

- Pensa pelo lado bom... Se você der sorte, arranja um namorado.

- Ainda com essa história? – Emmett zombou, entrando na cozinha.

- Não se meta, Emm. – eu resmunguei.

- _O Emmett está aí?_

- Sim.

- _Diz um oi pra ele, por mim_. – ela pediu, mas eu sabia que era só por educação.

Eu estava me dando bem com Edward, que tinha mudado de verdade, mas Alice ainda não gostava muito de Emmett.

- A Mary Alice está dizendo oi. – eu disse para Emmett, afastando um pouco o telefone.

- Mary Alice? – Emmett repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- _Bella!_ – Alice ralhou comigo. – _Não me chame de Mary Alice!_

- Bom... Diz um oi pra ela também. – Emmett respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Emmett disse oi também. – eu repeti para a baixinha.

- _Não me chame de Mary Alice_. – ela repetiu.

- Ok, nada de Mary Alice. – eu concordei e ela bufou. Eu ri. – Desculpa, Allie.

Passei os olhos pelo relógio involuntariamente.

- O Edward já chegou? – perguntei ao telefone.

- _Pensei que ele fosse direto pra sua casa_. – ela disse.

- É, mas ele está demorando...

- _Vai ver ele perdeu a hora no hospital. Ele adora ficar por lá_. – ela parecia feliz, e eu podia imaginá-la sorrindo. – _Papai também não chegou ainda_.

- Está bem.

Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo do outro lado e Alice gemeu.

- _Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!_ – ouvi a voz da senhora Cullen. – _Quantas vezes eu já disse para não deixar esse notebook aqui?_

- _Desculpa, mamãe._

- _Já arrumou seu quarto?_ – a senhora Cullen perguntou.

- _Ainda não..._ – Alice respondeu em um fio de voz.

- _Não quero ter que confiscar seu computador, Alice_.

- _Bella, eu tenho que ir_. – Alice disse para mim. – _Não posso ficar sem meu notebook_.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – eu ri. – Vai lá.

- _Tchau, amiga. Beijos_.

- Beijos.

Eu me afastei do fogão para levar o telefone até a base.

- Vocês estão se dando bem, não é? – Emmett perguntou, quando eu coloquei o fone no gancho. Virei para olhá-lo rapidamente; ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, batucando na mesa. – Você e o Edward.

- Somos amigos.

- Parece que ele mudou. – ele comentou parecendo despreocupado, mas eu podia jurar que havia uma leve ironia presente ali.

- Mudou mesmo. – eu disse com convicção. – Ele está até trabalhando.

- É, eu ouvi falar. – Emmett disse. – Mas, sabe... Tem uma coisa que me disseram, uma vez: "Um tigre não muda suas listras, Emmett." – ele citou, dando uma risada sem humor ao final.

- Que bobagem.

- Foi o que pensei, quando me disseram... Mas hoje eu concordo.

- Você não acredita que ele mudou. – eu concluí.

- Isso.

- E você? – eu perguntei, virando de frente para ele e levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você mudou também.

- Por dentro eu continuo sendo o mesmo cara, Bells. – ele deu um sorriso triste. – Só porque eu não saio mais à noite não significa que _dói menos_. Ou que eu não gosto mais de beber, ou que eu não gosto de passar um tempo curtindo com os meus amigos, ou...

- Já entendi, Emm. – eu o cortei, dando-lhe as costas.

Isso me fez parar para pensar um pouco. E se Edward se sentisse do mesmo jeito? Ele parecia estar tão bem, superando tudo o que tinha acontecido...

Suspirei demoradamente.

- Mas isso também não quer dizer que você não mudou. – eu apontei, tentando convencer a nós dois. – Você parou de sair à noite... Está mais educado e mais participativo...

Emmett não respondeu e nós caímos em um silêncio incômodo.

Tentei ignorar sua presença e me concentrei apenas no jantar, vez ou outra lançando olhares para o relógio.

- O Edward está atrasado? – meu irmão perguntou de repente.

- Não combinamos um horário certo.

- Bella... – ele chamou, mas eu o ignorei. – Irmãzinha...

- O que é? – eu perguntei, ainda de costas.

- Eu sei que você está chateada porque eu apoio nosso pai em ser contra sua amizade com Edward, mas eu queria que você soubesse que tudo o que eu digo é pensando no seu bem. – Emmett disse, sinceramente. – Eu só fico preocupado com você, Bells, porque eu sei o quanto te machucaria se ele fizesse alguma besteira.

- Ele não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. – eu disse, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Ouvi o ruído da cadeira sendo arrastada no chão e então os passos de Emmett. Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Apenas não crie muitas esperanças, está bem?

Balancei a cabeça apenas uma vez, assentindo, e ele saiu da cozinha.

Depois que eu terminei de preparar a comida, fiquei um tempo sentada na cozinha, ora olhando para a tela do celular, ora para o relógio, estranhando que Edward ainda não tivesse chegado e nem dado notícias. Eu queria muito ligar e perguntar onde ele estava, mas não queria parecer chata.

Acabei servindo o jantar para papai e Emmett e jantando junto com eles. Eles não comentaram nada, mas Emmett me olhava como se me dissesse "eu te avisei".

No momento em que eu comecei a lavar a louça o telefone de casa tocou. Fechei a torneira e sequei as mãos no pano de prato para atender, esperando que fosse Edward se desculpando e remarcando o nosso _encontro_ para o dia seguinte.

- Alô? – atendi esperançosa.

- _Bella, sou eu._

- Oi, Alice.

- _Meu pai acabou de chegar, sozinho, e disse que o Edward saiu cedo do hospital hoje. Ele já está aí?_

- Não. – eu respondi, olhando para o relógio pela enésima vez naquela noite.

- _Onde será que ele se meteu?_ – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não faço nem ideia, mas não conte nada para os seus pais. – eu pedi também em voz baixa, para que papai e Emmett não escutassem. – Ele não faria nada daquilo de novo. Ele deve ter uma explicação para ter sumido assim, sem dar notícias.

- _Espero que você esteja certa. Se ele aparecer aí, me avisa?_

- Sim. Você também, por favor.

- _Claro. Boa noite, Bells._

- Boa noite.

Coloquei o fone no gancho e suspirei. Onde Edward tinha se metido?

Peguei o celular no bolso da calça e liguei para ele.

"_Se você ligou pra mim, sabe quem está falando. Deixe sua mensagem e quando der eu ligo de volta. Ou não_."

Se o momento fosse outro, eu até riria de sua mensagem. Fechei o flip do celular, preocupada, e voltei para a louça.

Quando eu saí da cozinha e fui para a sala, nem papai e nem Emmett estavam mais lá. Imaginei que papai pudesse ter ido dormir e que meu irmão pudesse estar trancado no quarto, ouvindo música. Deixando-os de lado, sentei no sofá e peguei o celular para tentar ligar para o Edward de novo.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei tentando, ouvindo o celular tocar até cair na caixa postal, mas eventualmente desisti e deitei ali mesmo, deixando o celular sobre a minha barriga. Embora estivesse bastante preocupada, pensando onde Edward podia estar e no que ele estaria fazendo, no segundo em que fechei meus olhos eu apaguei.

Acordei, ouvindo alguém me chamar.

- Bellaaaa...

Suspirei e esfreguei os olhos, me sentando em um único movimento. Meu celular caiu no chão e eu imediatamente me abaixei para pegá-lo, olhando para o relógio: quase uma da manhã.

- Bellaaaa...

Coloquei o celular sobre a mesa de centro e levantei do sofá, indo até a janela e espiando através do vidro quem estava lá fora, apesar de já ter reconhecido sua voz.

- _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… __How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_ – Edward estava sentado no degrau da varanda e cantou alto o suficiente para que toda a rua escutasse.

Corri até a porta e a abri.

- Edward, o que está fazendo?

- Bella! – ele exclamou e levantou em um pulo, quase caindo ao fazer isso e abrindo um sorriso torto em seguida. – _My gift is my song, and this one's for you..._

- Shh! – eu levei o dedo indicador aos meus lábios, pedindo silêncio. – O que há com você?

- Não gostou da minha música? – ele fez um beicinho.

- Você está bêbado, não está? – eu perguntei incrédula. – Deus, o que eu faço com você agora?

- O que você quiser.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – eu sibilei, corando. – O que você bebeu?

- Eu não bebi nada. – ele falou na maior cara de pau, dando outro sorriso torto.

- Edward...

- Está bem. Eu bebi uma cerveja.

- Só uma? – ele balançou a cabeça exageradamente. – Sei.

Passei meus olhos pela rua, procurando por seu carro, apavorada com a ideia de que ele podia ter vindo dirigindo nesse estado.

- Onde está seu carro, Edward?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu despreocupado. – Vamos fazer o trabalho de Biologia?

- Claro que não. Onde você esteve?

- Lugar nenhum. – ele deu de ombros. – Posso entrar?

- Só se você prometer ficar quieto. – eu disse, recebendo um aceno exagerado de cabeça como resposta.

Abri mais a porta e o deixei passar. Edward andava em ziguezague e bateu no marco da porta antes de conseguir entrar. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, perguntando-me como faria para lidar com ele bêbado daquele jeito.

Ajudei-o a chegar até o sofá, onde ele desabou; deitou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. Fiquei em pé, olhando-o, sem saber o que fazer.

- Um banho frio deve ajudar. – eu pensei alto.

Edward abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.

- Banho é uma boa ideia... Mas eu só vou se você tomar banho comigo.

- Você fica muito engraçadinho quando bebe. – eu murmurei, em um misto de descrença e vergonha.

- Obrigado.

- Isso não foi um elogio.

- Ah. – ele desanimou por um segundo, mas logo estava animado de novo. – Ei, Bellsss... Tem uma cerveja aí?

- Você ainda quer beber mais? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Inacreditável. Vem, Edward, você vai é tomar um banho. – eu declarei, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

**(Música sugerida para a 'cena':**__** Undisclosed desires,**__** do**__** Muse – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U**__**)**__

Embora tenha sido bastante difícil puxar um Edward bêbado escada a cima, por incrível que pareça, ele subiu em silêncio. Empurrei-o até o banheiro e entrei junto, trancando a porta.

Eu tinha duas opções: a primeira era colocá-lo embaixo do chuveiro com roupa mesmo, e ele teria que tirá-la depois para não pegar um resfriado... Ou eu podia tirar sua roupa para que ele pudesse vesti-la depois. Nenhuma das duas me agradava muito, mas acabei optando pela segunda, com uma pequena alteração: eu o deixaria vestido apenas em sua cueca, então ele poderia tirá-la depois e vestir suas roupas secas.

_Por favor, que ele esteja usando uma cueca_, pensei.

- Eu vou tirar sua roupa, ok? – perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Vá em frente. – ele me encorajou, com um sorriso torto.

Respirei fundo e me aproximei dele. Tirei seu casaco, deixando-o em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário, e então comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Assim que me livrei dela, perdi alguns segundos admirando seu peito e os músculos de sua barriga antes de levar minhas mãos trêmulas de vergonha e ansiedade até seu cinto. Enquanto eu o desafivelava, Edward se livrou de seus tênis com os próprios pés.

Agradeci internamente quando constatei que ele estava usando uma cueca boxer preta por baixo das calças, e procurei não baixar muito o olhar para não ver o tamanho de seu... Ahn... _Pênis_.

Muito desconfortável com aquela situação, lhe dei as costas e fui até o box para abrir o registro da água do chuveiro. Regulei a água, deixando-a gelada, e voltei-me para Edward.

- Pode ir. – eu disse, e ele fez menção de tirar sua última peça de roupa. – Não, espera! – eu exclamei, fazendo-o parar e olhar para mim. – O que está fazendo?

- Se eu vou tomar banho eu tenho que tirar tudo. – ele explicou com espontaneidade e então retirou a cueca.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – eu murmurei, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

Ele riu baixinho e passou por mim para chegar ao chuveiro.

- Ai, Bella. Porra. – ele começou a resmungar.

- O que é? – eu perguntei, sem me virar.

- Essa água está muito fria. Que droga.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder e só destapei o rosto quando ouvi o barulho da porta de correr do box sendo puxada. Peguei suas roupas de cima do vaso sanitário e sentei ali, colocando suas roupas sobre as minhas pernas.

- _Hello daddy, hello mom... I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ – ele recomeçou a cantar. – _Hello world I'm your wild girl…_

- Ok, _Cherie Currie_. Estou vendo que você adora cantar, mas você precisa parar com isso.

- Não! – ele disse, abrindo a porta e colocando sua cabeça para fora.

- Não o quê?

- Não gosto da _Cherie Currie_. Prefiro a _Joan Jett_. – ele respondeu, voltando a fechar a porta. – _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation... __You're living in the past it's a new generation…_

Eu rolei os olhos.

- _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do…_

- Uma garota… – eu sussurrei para mim mesma.

- _And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation..._

- Ok, _Joan Jett_, agora chega. Você vai acabar acordando meu pai e o meu irmão, e isso não vai ser legal.

- Está bem. – ele disse. – _I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me..._

- Edward… – eu choraminguei.

- Desculpa, Bella. Parei. Prometo.

Suspirei, esperando que ele voltasse a cantar a qualquer momento.

Que pesadelo.

- Bella. – ele chamou, após um ou dois minutos.

- O quê?

- Vem aqui.

- Eu estou aqui, Edward.

- Não. Aqui perto de mim. – ele pediu, abrindo um pouco a porta do box.

Levantei, devolvendo suas roupas ao lugar onde elas estiveram antes, e dei alguns passos para perto do box.

- O que foi?

Ele abriu a porta de supetão e me puxou para baixo do chuveiro. Gritei de susto e depois gritei de novo ao sentir a água gelada cair no meu corpo, mesmo coberto pela roupa. Eu provavelmente teria continuado a gritar se Edward não tivesse me calado. _Com um beijo_.

Pulei para trás com o susto e bati as costas na parede de azulejos tão fria quanto a água do chuveiro, sentindo meu coração aumentar violentamente o ritmo de suas batidas.

- O que você pensa que está faz... – comecei a brigar com ele, mas fui interrompida por uma nova investida.

Edward me prensou na parede e assaltou meus lábios com um beijo exigente. Me desliguei do mundo ao meu redor e correspondi ao beijo, abrindo minha boca para permitir o contato entre as nossas línguas.

Deslizei minhas mãos sobre seu peito molhado até chegar aos seus ombros, depois sua nuca, e então seus cabelos. Embrenhei minhas mãos em seus fios acobreados e puxei-os de leve, fazendo Edward gemer em minha boca.

Quebrei o beijo em busca de ar e Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos buscavam a barra da minha blusa. Levantei meus braços para ajudá-lo a se livrar da peça e então ele, enquanto colava nossos lábios outra vez, agarrou meus quadris, erguendo-me do chão, e eu, por instinto, enlacei sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

A fricção entre nossas partes íntimas – que fez meu plano de não dar uma conferida no tamanho dos _documentos_ de Edward ir por água abaixo –, ainda que a minha estivesse coberta pela calça jeans, foi o que me fez recobrar a consciência: eu estava no maior amasso com Edward, e nós estávamos prestes a transar debaixo do chuveiro. Não era assim que eu imaginava a minha primeira vez... Em pé, no banheiro, com um garoto bêbado.

Isso não estava certo.

- Edward. – eu chamei, embora aquilo mais tenha parecido um gemido do que um chamado, quando ele deu uma trégua aos meus lábios.

Ele não respondeu e continuou trilhando beijos pelo meu pescoço, até chegar a minha clavícula, e afastou a alça do meu sutiã com o nariz.

- Edward, pare.

- Por que, Bella? – ele perguntou, roçando os lábios no meu ombro.

- Isso não está certo. Não podemos...

De imediato ele afrouxou seus braços e eu aproveitei a deixa para me desvencilhar dele e firmar meus pés no chão. Saí de perto dele toda molhada – _da água do chuveiro_, só para constar –, ensopando o banheiro, e peguei minha toalha para me secar.

- Bella, eu não acredito. – Edward murmurou, colocando a cabeça para fora do box. – Você está falando sério mesmo?

Eu o olhei por cima do ombro e sacudi a cabeça, confirmando.

- Não acredito que você vai me deixar na vontade. – ele reclamou. – Não faz isso comigo, vai. Volta aqui.

Por um momento me senti tentada a voltar, mas então a realidade me atingiu. Edward estava bêbado e certamente não se lembraria disso no dia seguinte; isso se ele realmente quisesse transar comigo, porque isso também podia ser um reflexo da bebedeira.

- Apenas termine o seu banho, Edward.

Ele bufou, inconformado com a rejeição, e colocou a cabeça para dentro do box, fechando a porta em seguida. Ele ficou resmungando coisas ininteligíveis, provavelmente palavrões.

Suspirei baixinho e comecei a me livrar das roupas molhadas. Tirei minhas roupas íntimas depressa, apavorada com a ideia de que ele podia estar me espiando, e coloquei um roupão sobre o meu corpo despido, apertando bem o laço dele.

Fiquei de costas para o chuveiro, esperando Edward terminar. Poucos minutos mais tarde ele desligou o chuveiro e pediu uma toalha. Peguei uma limpa no armário e lhe entreguei, ainda de costas para ele, e o ouvi bufar outra vez. Edward se secou em silêncio e depois vestiu sua roupa de volta.

Eu o levei até o meu quarto, rezando silenciosamente para que ele não resolvesse voltar a cantar, e uma vez lá dentro tranquei a porta. Puxei o colchão extra debaixo da minha cama e arrumei para ele deitar, ao lado da minha cama.

Felizmente ele deitou sem protestar, após largar seus pertences sobre a minha mesa de cabeceira, e fechou os olhos quase que no mesmo instante. Apaguei a luz do quarto e deitei na cama de roupão mesmo, observando-o um pouco. Será que ele ficaria bem?

Dei uma olhada nas coisas que ele deixou na mesinha; a chave do carro desaparecido estava ali. Onde diabos ele tinha enfiado o carro?

Me certificando de que ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, estiquei o braço e alcancei seu celular. Digitei uma mensagem de texto para Alice, avisando que ele tinha aparecido e que dormiria na minha casa, e assinei com o meu nome. Recoloquei o celular no mesmo lugar e voltei a fitar Edward. Perguntei-me se ele tinha adormecido.

- Na casa dos meus avós. – Edward disse, de repente, e eu tive a resposta da minha pergunta mental, apesar de não ter entendido o que ele quis dizer.

- O quê?

- Você queria saber onde eu estive. Agora você sabe.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Fui perguntar sobre a minha mãe. – ele respondeu. Eu achei melhor ficar quieta, já que não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. – A minha mãe... Ela... Ela tem uma nova família, em _San Francisco_.

- Sinto muito. – eu sussurrei, esticando o braço para tocar nele.

Fiz um leve carinho em seus cabelos e o ouvi fungar. Senti meu peito apertar ao vê-lo tão vulnerável, e me amaldiçoei mentalmente por ter dado a ele a ideia de procurar por sua mãe biológica.

- Deita aqui, Edward. – eu o chamei, me ajeitando na ponta da cama e dando espaço para ele deitar ao meu lado.

Sem pestanejar, ele levantou de sua cama improvisada e veio para a minha. Ele deitou de frente para mim, com seus olhos verdes bem abertos e cheios d'água. Ergui minha mão e acariciei seu rosto.

- Desculpa por ter te dado essa ideia.

- Desculpada. – ele deu um sorriso fraco e fechou os olhos. – Eu te amo, Bella.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpreendida com sua declaração. Fiquei imóvel durante algum tempo, processando aquilo, até que eu lembrei que ele estava bêbado. Soltei um suspiro inaudível.

- Está bem. Boa noite.

- E você, não me ama?

Eu engoli em seco.

Talvez ele nem se lembrasse dessa conversa... Então eu podia dizer que sim, não podia? E ainda assim não seria uma completa mentira...

Eu já tinha minhas suspeitas de que estava _gostando_ de Edward não apenas como um amigo – _amor_ ainda era uma palavra muito forte para descrever esse sentimento que eu estava desenvolvendo por ele –, mas não planejava contar isso para ele. Edward estava recém se recuperando da perda de Tanya, e o que ele menos precisava no momento era uma garota apaixonada por ele.

- Bella? – ele abriu os olhos.

- Sim, Edward. – eu disse, por fim. – Eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – eu respondi, fechando os olhos e desejando que ele se esquecesse de tudo aquilo no dia seguinte.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução das músicas (cantadas pelo Ed):<strong>

_"Espero que você não se importe_  
><em>Espero que você não se importe<em>  
><em>Por eu ter colocado em palavras<em>  
><em>Como a vida é bela agora que você está no mundo"<em>

**_Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (Ewan McGregor) - Your song_**

**_..._**

_"Meu presente é minha canção  
>E essa é pra você..."<em>

**_**_Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (Ewan McGregor) - Your song_**_**

**_..._**

_"Olá, papai_  
><em>Olá, mamãe<em>  
><em>Eu sou sua cherry bomb<em>  
><em>Olá, mundo<em>  
><em>Eu sou sua garota selvagem..."<em>

**_The runaways - Cherry bomb_**

**_..._**

_"Eu não dou a mínima para a minha reputação_  
><em>Você está vivendo no passado, é uma nova geração<em>  
><em>Uma garota pode fazer o que quiser<em>  
><em>E é isso que eu vou fazer<em>  
><em>E eu não dou a mínima para a minha má reputação..."<em>

**_Joan Jett - Bad reputation_**

**_..._**

_"Eu fui feito para amar você, baby_  
><em>Você foi feita para me amar..."<em>

**_Kiss - I was made for loving you_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, povinho!

Pulando a parte das desculpas (ninguém precisa ouvir minha choradeira, né?), aqui está o próximo capítulo.  
>Finalmente chegamos a Beward! *-*<p>

Olha só, pra quem não leu da primeira vez e tá lendo agora, calmem o coração! Os próximos capítulos são fofíssimos, embora eu tenha que admitir que ainda vem muito drama pela frente...

Estamos recém no capítulo 12, e nós tínhamos até o 23 postado antes... Isso nos dá 11 capítulos para continuar de onde eu parei, então, acho mais do que justo contar pra vocês que eu ando meio empacada com o capítulo 24. Tenho toda a ideia dele na cabeça, mas não consegui passá-la pro papel de uma maneira satisfatória. Rezem, acendam velinhas, sei lá, pra que eu consiga escrever em breve!

Agradecendo então, desde os reviews do capítulo 10: **Renata, bruna, Suze I.C, Christye-Lupin, pink, sheep b, Gabi Barbosa, janicee, monicaalexr e Gabriella 333.  
><strong>Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por não me abandonarem!

Próximo capítulo amanhã.  
>E como eu to (tentando ficar) de bom humor, olha só: vou soltar um spoilerzinho aqui...<p>

_..._

_- Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o cara certo para você._

_- Que bobagem, Edward. Eu..._

_- Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você, Bella. – eu disse, a interrompendo._

_- Acho que quem decide isso sou eu. – ela afirmou, olhando em meus olhos._

_..._

Bom, até amanhã, então!

Beijos!


	15. Which of us do you love?

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XIII**

Which of us do you love?

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Eu sentia como se minha cabeça pudesse, literalmente, explodir; o simples ato de respirar a fazia latejar e tornava quase impossível o ato de abrir os olhos.

Nem precisei me esforçar muito para chegar à conclusão de que estava de ressaca. Devia ter bebido mais do que o normal na noite anterior, já que a mesma não passava de um borrão em minha mente.

Tentei me virar na cama para então tentar dormir de novo, mas não consegui, porque eu estava abraçado a alguém que estava deitado ao meu lado, com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito e as pernas entrelaçadas às minhas.

Preocupado por não lembrar nada sobre a noite passada, abri um pouco os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de querer fechá-los no instante em que a claridade do ambiente os machucou, e fiquei totalmente surpreso ao constatar que a pessoa a quem eu estava abraçado era Bella.

De imediato esqueci a dor de cabeça quase insuportável e abri bem os olhos, fitando o lugar onde eu estava. Era um quarto que eu desconhecia, e deduzi que devia ser o quarto dela.

O que diabos eu fazia no quarto de Bella? E por que estávamos dormindo abraçados?

Por um momento tive medo de ter feito alguma besteira. Olhei para o meu próprio corpo e depois para o de Bella, e fiquei _um pouco_ aliviado ao notar que _eu_ estava completamente vestido, ainda que ela usasse apenas um roupão.

Fechei os olhos e forcei minha mente a trabalhar, tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa.

Eu me recordava de ter saído cedo do hospital, porque queria passar na casa dos meus avós antes de encontrar com Bella para fazer o meu trabalho de Biologia. De fato, fui até lá e eles me disseram que minha mãe estava morando em San Francisco, desde que havia partido de Forks, e que ela havia se casado de novo, há cerca de quinze anos, e constituído uma nova família.

Ergui o braço livre – o que não estava ao redor da cintura de Bella – e levei até a cabeça para massagear minha testa, na tentativa de atenuar a dor. Por que era tão difícil me lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois disso?

Concluí que minhas lembranças falhavam a partir daquele momento porque devia ter sido depois disso que eu havia me embebedado.

E, diabos, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi vir até a casa do chefe de polícia da cidade completamente bêbado? Será que o chefe Swan tinha me visto? Não, provavelmente não. Se tivesse, eu não estaria dormindo ao lado da filha dele.

Suspirei, frustrado, e voltei a abrir os olhos, baixando o olhar para fitar o rosto adormecido de Bella. Sua expressão era serena e sua respiração estava perfeitamente ritmada, fazendo seu peito subir e descer de forma regular, pressionando seus seios na lateral do meu corpo.

Procurei desviar minha atenção de seus seios o mais rápido possível, antes que pensamentos obscenos tomassem conta de minha mente.

Irritado com aquele hiato na minha cabeça, me esforcei para tentar lembrar como eu tinha vindo parar na casa de Bella. Fitei o teto branco, na esperança de que ele pudesse clarear meus pensamentos e preencher aquela lacuna.

Contemplei o rosto de Bella outra vez, admirando sua beleza.

No início, eu relutava muito em admitir, ainda que apenas para mim mesmo, que a achava bonita. Mas, desde o momento em que Bella entrou em minha vida, consertando os meus erros e me conquistando aos poucos, eu soube que não adiantaria lutar. Era uma batalha perdida, antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a me preparar para ela.

Bella era linda, por dentro e por fora. Era uma garota calma e centrada o suficiente por nós dois. Bella era tudo o que eu precisava e nem sabia.

E eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Eu não podia negar que a intensidade desse sentimento me assustava um pouco, já que eu nunca havia sentido algo tão forte por alguém – nem mesmo por Tanya –, mas eu gostava de me sentir assim. O fato de estar apaixonado me deixava feliz de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sido, satisfeito em apenas estar ao lado de Bella e sorrindo pelos motivos mais bobos.

Eu não esperava ser correspondido; primeiro, porque eu duvidava que Bella pudesse sentir o mesmo que eu sentia por ela... E, segundo, porque ambos sabíamos que um relacionamento amoroso entre nós dois estava fora de cogitação – seu pai surtaria, e se duvidar até me prenderia outra vez.

Não importava o que eu fizesse ou o quanto eu mudasse... Aos olhos do chefe Swan, de Emmett, talvez da minha família também, ou até de qualquer outro morador de Forks... Para eles, eu nunca seria bom o suficiente para uma garota como Bella. E o pior é que eu não podia tirar a razão deles.

Por isso, eu me contentava em apenas estar ao lado dela.

Empurrando esses pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente, virei a cabeça para o outro lado, procurando por algum relógio. Encontrei meu celular na mesa de cabeceira e estiquei o braço para pegá-lo, constatando que recém passava das dez da manhã.

- Edward...

Eu senti meu corpo enrijecer. Bella estava acordada?

Deixei o celular na mesa e virei a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela continuava de olhos fechados, e eu podia jurar que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em meus lábios. Bella falava dormindo, e ela parecia estar sonhando comigo.

- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou, em meio ao sonho, e o meu sorriso morreu no mesmo segundo.

Como assim "também"?

Então, as memórias de ontem me atingiram como um choque elétrico.

**(Música sugerida para a 'cena':**___** Breathe no more,**__** do**__** Evanescence – **__**youtube . com / watch?v=MjX81xl8dzg**___**)**

Eu havia saído da casa dos meus avós transtornado, a pé, e andei até um barzinho qualquer e enchi a cara. De alguma forma inexplicável, havia lembrado que tinha marcado um "encontro" com Bella para fazermos meu trabalho e decidi vir até a casa dela andando.

Bella me recebeu, mesmo no meio da madrugada, e eu fiquei a infernizando, cantando várias músicas diferentes. Credo, como foi que isso não acordou o pai e o irmão dela? Ou eles têm o sono muito pesado, ou fizeram vista grossa – e eu aposto na primeira opção, é claro.

Enfim, ela me levou até o banheiro para me dar um banho frio e... Meu Deus, eu a agarrei no banheiro.

Tapei o rosto com a mão livre. Como eu fui capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas? Tá certo que dizem que a bebida desinibe, mas... _Tanto assim_?

E é claro que "nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar"... E eu ainda me declarei para ela.

_- Eu te amo, Bella._

_- Está bem. Boa noite._

_- E você, não me ama? Bella?_

_- Sim, Edward. Eu também te amo._

Quis me atirar pela janela. _Por que_ eu fiz isso? Por que eu não podia ter simplesmente ficado de boca fechada?

Mas, então, eu parei para pensar. Ela não podia ter dito aquilo apenas para me fazer calar a boca e poder dormir? Sim, ela podia ter feito isso. Do mesmo jeito que ela podia ter sido sincera, esperando que eu não me lembrasse disso depois – o que quase aconteceu, diga-se de passagem.

Eu duvidava que ela tivesse sido sincera; isso me parecia algo impossível. Afinal, como seria possível que alguém como Bella amasse alguém como eu? Nós éramos tão diferentes... Ela era tão doce, e eu tão amargo... Por que ela se apaixonaria por mim? Não fazia sentido.

Mesmo assim, mesmo achando impossível, não pude evitar pensar no "e se". E se ela tivesse sido sincera? Seria possível ela me amar do mesmo modo como eu a amava? Ou, assim como a minha família, ela amava aquele Edward idealizado?

Porque _eu_ sabia a diferença entre eles; eu sabia a diferença entre mim e o meu reflexo no espelho.

O _Edward no espelho_ era bem parecido com o Edward que eles amavam, e ao mesmo tempo era a única lembrança do Edward do passado. Era aquele menino ingênuo e infantil, feliz e sem preocupações, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Aquele que amava a irmã e os pais e adorava seus melhores amigos. Aquele que estava sempre de bem com a vida e sorria mesmo que se machucasse e sentisse vontade de chorar. O menino que morreu no dia em que descobriu que foi adotado, e que não suportou a carga de responsabilidade que a nova etapa de sua vida lhe designou. Esse era o Edward idealizado.

O _Edward real_ não era feliz e estava muito longe de ser aquele que as pessoas amavam. Era aquele cara irreparavelmente quebrado; que não tinha _conserto_ e que talvez nunca _funcionasse direito_, e que estava totalmente conformado com essa situação. Era aquele que havia sobrevivido a diversas decepções em pouco tempo, mesmo sem ter conseguido dar a volta por cima. Aquele cara solitário, que não tinha amigos de verdade porque seu comportamento estúpido e hostil os afastara. Era o cara que não deixava ninguém se aproximar, com medo de criar fortes laços afetivos e acabar sofrendo mais uma vez. O cara que não sabia lidar com nenhum tipo de dor e, principalmente, o cara tachado de insensível.

Bella foi a única que, depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu driblar um pouco o _Edward real_ e trazer aquele _do espelho_, o idealizado, de volta a vida.

Porém, nem mesmo Bella era capaz de afastar o _Edward real_ por muito tempo.

Então, eu voltava para a mesma questão: qual dos dois Edwards ela amava?

Senti Bella se mexer, dando sinais de que estava acordando, e sacudi um pouco a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos conflitantes.

Ela começou a se espreguiçar, mas congelou provavelmente ao notar que não estava sozinha na cama. Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo segundo e sua primeira reação ao me ver foi tentar rolar para longe de mim, mas eu a segurei firme para impedi-la, caso contrário ela cairia da cama.

- Cuidado. – eu disse em voz baixa, afrouxando o aperto em sua cintura.

Bella balançou um pouco a cabeça, assentindo, e continuou na mesma posição, deitada sobre o meu peito.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Péssimo. – eu disse sinceramente. – Tenho a impressão de que minha cabeça vai explodir.

- Posso ir buscar um remédio se você quiser. – ela ofereceu.

- Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem. Já estou acostumado.

- Você... – ela começou hesitante e suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. – Você se lembra de alguma coisa de ontem à noite? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Desculpa. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Tu-tudo bem. – Bella respondeu, corando ainda mais.

Ela abriu a boca, como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas logo desistiu e a fechou, mordendo o lábio outra vez.

Inconscientemente levei a mão livre até seu rosto e toquei sua boca com a ponta do dedo indicador; de imediato ela libertou seu lábio e respirou fundo.

- O que você ia dizer? – perguntei curioso.

- Eu só ia perguntar se você se lembra de _tudo_...

Eu sabia com o que, exatamente, ela estava preocupada.

E eu podia negar, podia mentir, me fazer de desentendido, fugir do assunto, inverter a situação a meu favor... Opções não me faltavam. Mas, mesmo assim, optei por dizer a verdade.

- A resposta para o que você quer saber é _sim_.

- Vo-você...

- Sim. – eu reafirmei, poupando-a de completar a frase inacabada.

Ambos ficamos quietos, e eu aproveitei o momento embaraçoso para me desvencilhar de Bella e me sentar na cama.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. – eu murmurei, olhando-a por cima do ombro.

Bella sentou também, e balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Mas não acho que esse seja o melhor momento. – eu continuei. – Eu preciso ir para casa agora e...

- E eu preciso arranjar um jeito de tirar você daqui. – Bella disse, dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu posso sair pela janela.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Tenho. Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde para resolvermos esse assunto?

- Claro.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e eu me aproximei dela, depositando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha, antes de levantar da cama. Peguei as minhas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira e enfiei nos bolsos da calça.

- Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Até.

* * *

><p>- Onde foi que você se enfiou, hein? – Alice perguntou, assim que eu passei pela porta de casa.<p>

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não precisava dar satisfações ao chegar em casa que eu já tinha até me esquecido o quanto isso era irritante.

- Não acha que eu sou muito nova para ter rugas? – ela continuou, sem me dar tempo para responder.

Eu a olhei, incrédulo, e ri. Ela bufou.

- Vamos, eu vou te contar tudo. – eu disse a Alice, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a até a cozinha, pois sabia que ela não me deixaria em paz se não contasse.

Tomamos café da manhã juntos enquanto eu lhe contava todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior – com algumas omissões, é claro. Alice ficou boquiaberta quando contei sobre minha mãe biológica.

- Você vai procurá-la? – foi a primeira pergunta que ela me fez.

Embora já tivesse tomado minha decisão, lhe respondi que não sabia.

Antes de sair contando o que tinha decidido, queria conversar com Esme e Carlisle sobre o assunto; por algum motivo, sentia que precisava da aprovação e do apoio deles.

Eventualmente Esme e Carlisle desceram para o café, mas eu não achei que era uma boa hora para falar sobre aquele assunto. Nenhum dos dois me fez perguntas, o que fez eu me perguntar o que minha irmã teria dito a eles sobre o meu desaparecimento.

Alice e eu resolvemos fazer o almoço, para dar uma folga a Esme. A baixinha hiperativa ligou o rádio em uma estação qualquer e deixou o volume bem baixo para que pudéssemos conversar.

- O que foi que você disse a eles sobre o meu sumiço? – perguntei, quando estávamos apenas nós dois na cozinha.

- Disse que você e Bella perderam o horário fazendo o trabalho e ela acabou te convidando para ficar lá. Papai desconfiou um pouco, afinal, o senhor Swan não vai muito com a sua cara. – ela estreitou os olhos. – Mas acho que eles acreditaram.

- Obrigado

- Às ordens.

"_I think I'm fallin' for you... I've been waiting all my life and now I found you… I don't know what to do… I think I'm fallin' for you_…"

- _I'm fallin' for you_… – Alice cantou junto com a música. – Ah! – ela exclamou, de repente. – Nem sabe da novidade, Eddie.

- Qual? – eu tentei parecer mais interessado do que realmente estava.

- Segui o conselho da Bella. – ela disse, e eu fiquei a olhando sem entender. – Marquei um encontro com o _Hurt Locker_.

- Ah, é? – eu não pude evitar sorrir um pouco. – Quando?

- Hoje. – ela largou a faca que estava usando para cortar alguns legumes e bateu palminhas, animada. – Hoje à noite.

- À noite? – eu ecoei. – Por que não marcou de dia, baixinha?

Ela deu de ombros.

- E se ele for um psicopata? – eu perguntei em tom de brincadeira, embora estivesse mesmo preocupado.

- Ai, Eddie, que besteira. – ela bateu em mim com o pano de prato. – De qualquer forma, o papai já deixou. Ah, e ele disse pra você me emprestar o seu carro.

- Que tipo de garoto é esse que não vem nem te buscar para o primeiro encontro? Não vai me dizer que ele não tem um carro?

- É claro que ele tem um carro. Bom, pelo menos eu acho que tem. – ela riu. – E nós combinamos de nos encontrar lá.

- E onde seria esse _lá_?

- Isso é um interrogatório? – ela rebateu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Só estou preocupado com você.

- Não precisa ficar. – ela sorriu para mim. – Nós vamos nos encontrar na frente do cinema de Port Angeles.

- Cinema? Não me parece um bom lugar para o primeiro encontro... Vocês vão ficar sentados um do lado do outro durante duas horas, quietos, assistindo a um filme?

- Não enche, Eddie. – ela resmungou.

Terminamos de preparar o almoço em meio a conversas e brincadeiras. Alice chamou Esme e Carlisle para almoçar e, assim que nós quatro sentamos à mesa, decidi começar _a conversa_.

- Preciso conversar com vocês sobre um assunto importante. – declarei, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Claro, Edward. Do que se trata? – Carlisle perguntou em um tom preocupado.

Repeti a história que fiquei sabendo através dos meus avós outra vez, observando suas reações.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. – Carlisle pediu, quando terminei de falar. – Você quer conhecer Elizabeth?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Se é isso que você quer, você tem o meu apoio. – Esme sorriu para mim.

- O meu também. – Alice concordou.

- Carlisle? – eu perguntei, esperando que ele também me apoiasse.

- É claro que eu vou te apoiar, Edward. – ele disse. – Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Absoluta.

- Férias na Califórnia! – Alice exclamou sorridente.

- Alice. – Carlisle a repreendeu.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele e depois para mim.

- Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer... _Sozinho_. – eu lhe respondi.

- Ah, _sozinho_. Entendi. Estou sendo deixada de lado. – minha irmã dramatizou. – Eu sei que você prefere a Bella.

- Não é nada disso, eu...

- Tudo bem, Eddie. Nós sabemos que você gosta dela.

Cocei a cabeça, sem graça, enquanto os três riam da minha cara.

* * *

><p>Como eu tinha que emprestar meu carro para minha irmã ir ao seu primeiro encontro, combinei com Bella de ela vir na minha casa para conversarmos.<p>

Era por volta de cinco horas quando ela chegou. Alice fez questão de sequestrá-la durante a primeira meia hora, pedindo ajuda para se arrumar. Bella bem que tentou argumentar, dizendo que não seria de muita ajuda, mas nem isso adiantou.

Assim que a baixinha elétrica e nervosa a liberou, eu a levei até o jardim dos fundos para termos um pouco de privacidade.

Sentamos na grama, lado a lado, em silêncio. Eu estava nervoso, pois não sabia como começar aquele assunto, então tudo o que consegui fazer foi puxar o maço de cigarros do bolso e acender um.

- Precisa mesmo fazer isso? – Bella questionou, fazendo um gesto indicando o cigarro que eu estava tragando.

- Desculpa, estou nervoso. – disse sinceramente, mas não o apaguei.

- Isso ainda vai te matar, algum dia.

- É o que todos dizem. – eu dei um sorriso de lado.

Voltamos a ficar calados enquanto eu terminava de fumar.

Aquilo estava saindo pior do que eu imaginava; eu tinha _mesmo_ problemas com sentimentos, principalmente em se tratando de expô-los.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo meu comportamento, ontem à noite. – eu tentei começar.

- Tudo bem. – Bella sorriu para mim.

- Eu não queria agir como um tarado, e... Tampouco pretendia lhe contar sobre os meus sentimentos.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou no mesmo segundo.

Eu ri sem humor.

- Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o cara certo para você.

- Que bobagem, Edward. Eu...

- Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você, Bella. – eu disse, a interrompendo.

- Acho que quem decide isso sou _eu_. – ela afirmou, olhando em meus olhos. – E eu digo que você é perfeito para mim.

Suas palavras me deixaram sem reação.

- Você...

- Sim. Assim como você, eu falei sério. – ela afirmou, quebrando o contato visual para fitar a grama. – Eu também amo você. – ela confessou, em um sussurro. – E se você não é o cara certo para mim, então acho que ele não existe.

- Olha, Bella, eu...

- Ei, vocês dois! – Alice nos chamou. Ambos viramos para trás para encontrá-la parada na porta. – Como estou?

Ela usava um vestido levemente rodado cor-de-rosa, com um casaquinho preto por cima e sapatilhas também pretas. Seu cabelo curto e liso estava solto e seu rosto, maquiado.

- Muito bonita, Allie. – Bella respondeu.

- Linda, baixinha. – eu dei um sorriso desanimado.

Alice crispou os lábios.

- Estou interrompendo algo, não estou? – ela perguntou retoricamente. – Desculpem. Eu já estou indo, apenas desejem-me sorte.

- Boa sorte. – dissemos juntos.

- Depois me liga para contar. – Bella acrescentou.

- Claro! Tchauzinho. – ela acenou para nós dois e depois entrou, fechando a porta.

- Então... – Bella murmurou, tentando reavivar o assunto interrompido por Alice.

Eu a fitei durante alguns segundos, relembrando de todos os pensamentos que cruzaram minha mente mais cedo naquele dia.

Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Eu amo você, Bella, mas... Vamos com calma, está bem? – eu sugeri e ela assentiu. – Eu quero muito ficar com você, só... Não acho que eu esteja pronto para começar um relacionamento agora.

- Eu entendo. – ela disse de forma doce.

Ela pegou minha mão com a sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Beijei sua testa e encostei minha cabeça na dela.

- Bella. – eu chamei, após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Hum?

- O que vai fazer nas férias?

- Provavelmente nada. Por quê?

- O que acha de ir para a Califórnia comigo?

Bella ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, sobressaltada.

- Só por alguns dias. Eu vou... – comecei a explicar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Eu adoraria ir com você. – ela sorriu e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ooi!

Antes que eu esqueça ou desapareça... Cá estou, com o próximo capítulo.

Obrigada por acompanharem: **bruna, GabiBarbosa, Chistye-Lupin, Gabriella 333, Renata, pink, monicaalexr, fantasminha, janicee** e** Acdy-chan.**

Porque vocês são boazinhas, eu vou soltar um spoilerzinho de novo:

...

_Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que tudo parecia estar se ajeitando._

_Soltei a mão de Bella e me virei de frente para ela, passando meus braços por sua cintura e trazendo seu corpo para junto do meu. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e acariciou os cabelos da minha nuca._

_- Posso saber por que está sorrindo assim? – ela me perguntou, sorrindo também._

_- Estou feliz. – eu disse simplesmente, dando de ombros._

_- Que bom._

...

Ok, por hoje é só.

Até amanhã, beijos!


	16. Not guilty on all charges

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XIV**

Not guilty on all charges

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Larguei o lápis sobre o caderno e suspirei, me espreguiçando e depois levando uma mão até o pescoço dolorido para massageá-lo. Estiquei as pernas por baixo da mesa de centro e me encostei ao sofá, deitando a cabeça sobre ele apenas por um momento para descansar.

Apertei em um botão qualquer do celular para acender a luz do visor e chequei o horário. Como eu desconfiava, já tinha passado da meia-noite e nem sinal de Alice.

Tentando não agir como um irmão mais velho superprotetor e chato, evitei ligar para seu celular, a fim de lhe perguntar onde estava e que horas pretendia voltar para casa, e me contentei apenas em ficar acordado a esperando.

Voltei minha atenção para o livro de Biologia aberto sobre a mesa e tentei me concentrar no trabalho outra vez.

Mal tinha começado a ler quando escutei o ronco baixo do motor do meu Volvo e então, cerca de um minuto mais tarde, o barulho da chave na fechadura.

Virei a cabeça na direção da porta e vi Alice passar pela mesma, fechando-a e encostando-se a ela. Alice estava com o vestido meio amassado, os cabelos bagunçados e a maquiagem um pouco borrada.

- Alice. – eu chamei sei nome, quando percebi que ela parecia em transe. Ela nem se mexeu. – Alice! – eu tentei outra vez, preocupado.

Ela arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos ao peito, e então se virou para me olhar.

- Que susto, Eddie.

- Você está bem? Como foi lá? Quem é o cara? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

- Estou bem. Uma pergunta de cada vez, ok? – Alice pediu, se aproximando de mim.

Ela jogou sua bolsa no sofá atrás de mim e se sentou no outro, com a mesma cara de abobalhada de antes.

- Que tal parar com todo esse suspense e me contar por que está com essa cara?

- Ainda não _caiu a ficha_. – ela sussurrou, me encarando e dando um sorriso.

- Isso é bom?

- Ele não é nenhum _maníaco do parque_, se é isso que você está querendo saber. – ela riu baixinho.

- Assim eu fico um pouco mais tranquilo. – eu ri também. – E aí, vai me contar?

- Sabe, eu não deveria. Você nunca me conta nada. Aliás, sobre o que você e a Bella estavam conversando no jardim, hein?

- Se você contar primeiro, eu até posso pensar em te contar. – eu a chantageei, antes que ela o fizesse.

- Chantagista. – ela me acusou, cruzando os braços no peito. – Eu conto. Mas fique você sabendo que só vou contar porque estou curiosa sobre você e a Bella!

- Claro. – eu _concordei_. – Pode começar. Quem é o misterioso _Hurt Locker_?

- Você promete que vai me contar sobre a Bella depois?

- Prometo, Allie, prometo. – eu resmunguei. – Quem é?

- Jasper. – ela sorriu.

Será que eu tinha escutado bem?

- Jasper? – eu repeti, franzindo a testa. Alice balançou a cabeça. – Jasper Withlock?

- Você conhece algum outro Jasper, por acaso? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Não, eu só... Fiquei surpreso.

- Você não vai surtar? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Surtar? Por que eu deveria?

- Achei que isso fosse te incomodar... Eu ter saído com um de seus amigos.

- Jasper e eu não somos mais amigos. – eu retruquei, desviando o olhar.

- Ele não pensa assim.

- E como você pode saber?

- Ele me disse.

- Não acredito que vocês ficaram falando sobre mim no encontro. – eu debochei.

- Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, e esse assunto veio à tona. – Alice explicou despreocupada.

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse de Jasper. – eu tentei mudar o rumo do assunto.

- Eu não gostava mesmo. – ela concordou. – Quando eu vi quem estava parado no local que nós combinamos, aparentemente me esperando, eu quase dei meia volta e corri para dentro do Volvo. Eu pensei: "_não acredito que eu estive, durante esse tempo todo, me correspondendo com o babaca do Withlock_".

- O que a fez mudar de ideia? – eu perguntei, voltando a olhá-la.

- Você. – Alice respondeu e eu a olhei, sem entender como _eu_ poderia ter feito isso. – Oras, Eddie. Você é a prova viva de que as pessoas mudam! – ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Se você diz. – eu dei de ombros, não muito convencido disso.

- É claro que é. – ela disse convicta. – E, bom, você a Bella tinham me dito que ele não era tão ruim assim... No fim, vocês tinham razão.

- E, depois que você decidiu não _sair correndo_... – eu ri um pouco, e ela me acompanhou. – O que aconteceu?

- Foi bem estranho. – Alice disse. – Quando eu estava caminhando na direção dele, ainda lutando contra a vontade de querer fugir dali, Jasper olhou para mim e sorriu, como se soubesse quem eu era. Quer dizer, é claro que ele sabia, mas... Como se soubesse que eu era a garota da internet.

- Vai ver ele sabia.

- É, pode ser. – ela conjecturou. – Bom, aí nós nos "apresentamos"... – ela fez aspas no ar. – E os primeiros minutos foram embaraçosos... Ficamos naquele silêncio constrangedor, sabe, sem saber o que dizer, e por fim acabamos apenas escolhendo um filme para assistir. Passamos quase o filme todo sem trocar nem uma palavra sequer, e eu via que ele não estava nem um pouco a vontade do meu lado. O filme já estava quase acabando quando Jasper se apoiou no braço da poltrona e nossos braços roçaram um no outro, acidentalmente. Ele pediu desculpas e então continuamos no mesmo silêncio de antes.

- Essa história está me dando sono... – brinquei, deitando a cabeça no sofá e fechando os olhos.

- Foi você quem quis que eu contasse. – ela lembrou. – Já estou acabando. Quer que eu continue?

- Pode continuar.

- O filme acabou e Jasper me chamou para jantar em um restaurante ali perto. Fomos andando, e foi aí que começamos a conversar. Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, e um dos assuntos foi você. Ele disse que estava muito arrependido de ter deixado você_ lá_ e disse que sente muito.

Fiquei calado, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Ele, inclusive, disse que se você quiser ele pode testemunhar em seu favor no julgamento.

- Alice... – eu chamei, sentindo o velho sorriso debochado se formar em meus lábios. – Ele sequer ficou lá comigo naquela noite. Por que diabos eu pediria para ele me ajudar agora?

- Tudo bem. É você quem sabe. – ela disse. – Agora é sua vez.

- Espera. – eu disse e Alice me olhou de forma interrogativa. – Você não me contou se vocês se beijaram.

- Edward! – ela me repreendeu, corando, e atirou uma das almofadas do sofá em mim.

- Qual é, baixinha. Não vai me deixar curioso, vai?

- Vou! – ela exclamou prontamente.

- Ok, então... – eu murmurei. – Minha vez? – eu perguntei e ela assentiu. – Certo. Tem algo que eu não te contei sobre a noite passada.

- O que é?

- Eu acabei contando para Bella que eu... – eu hesitei.

Sabia que se eu admitisse os meus sentimentos para Alice, ela me infernizaria durante muito tempo. Mas ela havia me feito prometer que contaria, o que não me deixava outra escolha a não ser falar a verdade.

- Que você...? – Alice incentivou.

- Que eu a amo.

- Você o quê? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não me faça repetir. – eu reclamei, atirando de volta a almofada que ela tinha jogado em mim antes.

Alice riu e se abraçou a almofada.

- Ok, você ama a Bella. – ela disse, sorridente. – Era sobre isso que vocês estavam conversando? – eu concordei com a cabeça. – Não me diga que eu interrompi um pedido de namoro?

- Eu não a pedi em namoro.

- Por que não? – Alice questionou incrédula. – Ela não gosta de você?

- As coisas não são tão simples assim...

- Como assim, Edward? Se vocês se amam... Eu não estou vendo nenhuma complicação aí.

- Será que você ainda lembra que eu perdi minha ex-namorada há menos de um mês atrás?

- É claro que eu lembro. Eu... – ela deixou a frase morrer e suspirou. – Desculpa, Ed. É complicado mesmo.

- Tudo bem, baixinha. – eu dei um sorriso fraco.

Nós dois ficamos calados. Alice se deitou no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto; de repente ela começou a sorrir.

- Não vai mesmo me contar se vocês se beijaram?

- Como você é chato, garoto. – ela resmungou. – Por que quer tanto saber? Aposto que você não me diria se você e Bella tivessem se beijado.

- Nós nos beijamos.

- O quê?

- É isso que você ouviu. – eu dei um sorriso de lado.

- Não acredito! E a Bella nem pra me contar uma coisa dessas, e... – ela parou de falar e soltou um suspiro derrotado. – Está bem, Jasper e eu nos beijamos também.

- Eu sabia.

- Chato presunçoso.

- E a minha lista de adjetivos começa a aumentar...

- Idiota.

- Não disse? – eu brinquei, e nós rimos juntos.

- Você não vai ficar bravo? – Alice perguntou, quando parou de rir.

- Por você ter beijado o Jasper?

- Na verdade foi o contrário.

- Tanto faz. – eu rolei os olhos. – Não, não vou ficar bravo. Se isso tivesse acontecido há um mês eu ficaria, mas acho que Jasper também mudou.

- Que bom... Porque eu gostei de sair com ele, e acho que vamos sair de novo.

- Fico feliz por você, Allie.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, sentando-se no sofá. – Agora eu preciso ligar para a Bella.

- Vai ligar essa hora?

- Claro! Esse assunto não pode esperar! – ela exclamou animada. – E ela me deve algumas explicações.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo do jeito meio desvairado dela.

Ela se levantou e veio até mim, se abaixando e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu te amo, Ed.

Dei um suspirou inaudível, e então sorri.

- Eu também te amo, baixinha.

Alice saiu da sala saltitando e sorrindo, e eu voltei minha atenção para o trabalho.

* * *

><p>- Alice te atormentou muito ontem? – eu perguntei a Bella, pelo telefone; eu estava deitado na minha cama, fitando o teto do meu quarto.<p>

- _Ah..._ – eu podia imaginá-la corando. – _Só um pouquinho_.

- Desculpa. – eu ri. – Não era a minha intenção.

- _Tudo bem, eu entendo_. – ela disse, dando uma risadinha. – _Mas, então... Alice me disse que Jasper se dispõe a testemunhar no julgamento, só que você não quer..._

- Eu não quero a ajuda de ninguém.

- _Não seja tão rancoroso, Edward_. – Bella pediu, em tom de censura. – _Lembra o que eu disse sobre _reparação_?_

- Sim. – murmurei, entediado.

- _Jasper não tem como consertar o que ele fez, mas está tentando reparar isso, te ajudando agora_. – ela observou sabiamente. – _Você devia deixar o orgulho de lado e aceitar_.

- Não sei, Bella...

- _Emmett também está disposto a testemunhar, se você quiser_.

- Ele está disposto ou você o _persuadiu_ a fazer isso?

- _Eu não persuadi ninguém. Só conversei com ele_.

Não respondi nada.

- _Vamos lá, Edward, esqueça o orgulho por um momento. Só por um momento_.

- Você acha que eu não consigo provar a minha inocência sozinho?

- _Eu nunca disse isso. Só estou querendo dizer que será infinitamente mais fácil se você tiver dois testemunhos que corroboram sua história_. – ela apontou. – _Você não precisa decidir isso agora, apenas pense no assunto._

- Ok. – eu disse, tentando encerrar aquela conversa. – Já falou com seu pai sobre a Califórnia?

- _Hum._.. – ela hesitou. – _Estou trabalhando nisso_.

- Ele não deixou. – eu concluí.

- _É... Mas ainda tenho algum tempo para fazê-lo mudar de ideia, não tenho?_

- Tem. Eu só vou viajar nas férias, depois do julgamento.

- _Certo. Acho que até lá eu consigo convencê-lo_.

- Que bom.

Conversamos durante mais uns minutos sobre coisas sem importância antes de desligar. E, como sempre, fiquei pensando em suas palavras por algum tempo.

* * *

><p>- Inocente de todas as acusações. – Alice comemorou, animada, quase saltitando de tanta felicidade. A única coisa que a impedia de fazer isso era o braço de Jasper sobre seus ombros.<p>

- Eu disse que era inocente. – eu lembrei, olhando de soslaio para Bella, que sorriu e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

- Nós nunca duvidamos disso. – Bella disse, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. – Bom, pelo menos _eu_ não.

- Nós também não. – Emmett garantiu, puxando Rosalie para perto dele pela cintura. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele.

- Obrigado por vocês terem vindo testemunhar. – eu agradeci a Emmett e Jasper.

- Que isso, cara. – Emmett disse, dando um meio sorriso.

- Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer por você. – Jasper completou. – Sempre fomos melhores amigos, e nós nunca devíamos ter abandonado você naquele momento. – ele disse e lançou um olhar para Emmett, que assentiu.

Nós seis estávamos parados em frente ao Fórum, "comemorando" minha absolvição.

Logo adiante, Carlisle e Esme estavam agradecendo ao meu advogado pela defesa e, próximo a eles, o chefe Swan e o promotor de justiça estavam rodeados de repórteres do jornal local e de diferentes emissoras de televisão e rádio. E a família Denali, que viera esperando ver minha condenação, vinha descendo a escadaria; Irina e Kate na frente e seus pais atrás.

Uma pequena parcela dos repórteres se afastou do chefe Swan e do promotor e foram até os Denali.

Voltei minha atenção para os meus _amigos_, que estavam perto de mim. Emmett e Rosalie estavam ocupados demais trocando sussurros e sorrisos, e Alice e Jasper estavam presos em seu próprio mundinho feliz, se beijando. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que tudo parecia estar se ajeitando.

Soltei a mão de Bella e me virei de frente para ela, passando meus braços por sua cintura e trazendo seu corpo para junto do meu. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e acariciou os cabelos da minha nuca.

- Posso saber por que está sorrindo assim? – ela me perguntou, sorrindo também.

- Estou feliz. – eu disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Que bom.

Sem deixar de sorrir, eu me inclinei em sua direção e pressionei meus lábios nos seus, em um beijo breve e inocente.

Bella encostou a cabeça no meu peito e então eu olhei para o lado, notando que os outros agora pareciam muito interessados na minha demonstração de afeto.

- O que é? – eu perguntei envergonhado.

- Nada. – Alice respondeu, lutando contra um sorriso, e se abraçou a Jasper. – É que vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos.

- São mesmo. – Rosalie concordou.

- Por mais gay que isso possa parecer, elas estão certas. – Jasper disse baixinho. – Mas, se me perguntarem se eu disse isso mesmo, eu vou negar.

- Claro. – eu disse e nós seis rimos.

- Se você machucá-la... – Emmett começou a me ameaçar.

- Eu sei, cara. – eu o cortei. – Não vou machucá-la.

- Acho bom.

- Emmett... – Bella resmungou. – Já chega, agora.

- Ok. Desculpa, Bells.

- Chefe Swan se aproximando. – Alice sibilou.

Soltei Bella no mesmo segundo e me afastei um pouco dela. Ela riu e me deu um tapa no braço.

- Emmett, Bella... Vamos? – o chefe chamou, lançando-me um olhar de desagrado. Os dois assentiram. – Rosalie, vem conosco?

- Claro, senhor Swan. – ela sorriu para o sogro.

- Só Charlie, querida.

Rolei os olhos. Era óbvio que ele só estava tentando me provocar.

- Não ligue pra ele. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido, logo em seguida depositando um beijo na minha bochecha. – Até mais tarde.

- Tchau, garotos. – o pai de Bella se despediu de Alice e Jasper, claramente ignorando minha presença.

- Tchau. – Alice acenou para ele, segurando uma risada.

Assim que os quatro se afastaram, Alice começou a rir.

- Isso não é engraçado. – eu murmurei emburrado.

- É sim.

Eu lhe dei as costas e saí caminhando em direção ao meu carro.

- Ei, não me deixe falando sozinha! – ela reclamou. – Me espera, Edward. Eu quero carona.

- Pega com Carlisle. Ou com o Jasper. – eu respondi, de costas.

- Eu adoraria dar uma carona pra ela na minha moto. – Jasper disse em tom de zombaria.

- Mudei de ideia. Vem logo, Alice. – eu chamei, parando e virando para trás, e os dois riram da minha cara.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, gente!

Dando uma passadinha rápida pra postar o capítulo...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews: **Renata, GabiBarbosa, monicaalexr, janicee, bruna, pink, Sylvie Louvain, JSM.**

Spoilerzinho do próximo:

_..._

_- Querem namorar? – papai me interrompeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu nada respondi. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu com a última namorada de Edward ou quer que eu refresque sua memória?_

_- É claro que eu lembro. – respondi aborrecida. – E você, se lembra do veredicto ou quer que eu refresque sua memória? – retruquei de forma arrogante e papai apenas estreitou os olhos para mim. – Ele não fez nada, papai. Ele é inocente._

_- O fato de ele ter sido inocentado não o isenta totalmente da culpa pelo que aconteceu._

_- Então Edward é tão culpado quanto Emmett, não é? – eu desafiei._

_..._

Até amanhã! Beijinhos!


	17. San Francisco

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XV**

San Francisco

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Duas leves batidas na porta do meu quarto, que estava aberta, me fizeram pular de susto. Coloquei a calça que estava segurando dentro da mala e me virei de frente para a porta, fazendo o possível para esconder a mala atrás de mim.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou pelos meus lábios quando eu vi que era apenas Rosalie quem estava na porta. Ela sorriu e entrou no meu quarto, encostando a porta depois de passar por ela.

- Não precisa esconder sua mala, Bella. – ela disse, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Achei que fosse Emmett ou o papai... – eu me expliquei, sentando na cama ao lado da mala.

- Com o Emmett você não precisa mais se preocupar, ele já entendeu que você e o Edward se amam e que essa viagem é importante para Edward.

- Como foi que você conseguiu fazer isso?

- Eu não precisei fazer nada. – Rose sorriu, sentando ao meu lado. – Bastou ele olhar para vocês dois juntos.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela enfatizou o que disse fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Precisa de ajuda com a mala?

- Não precisa, já estou quase acabando.

- Pegou um biquíni?

- Não...

- Inacreditável! – Rose exclamou, levantando da cama em um pulo e indo até o meu guarda-roupas. – Você vai para a Califórnia e não pegou nenhum biquíni?

- Eu não vou precisar de um.

- É claro que vai.

- Rose, nós vamos até a Califórnia para que Edward possa conhecer a mãe dele, não para dar um mergulho no mar. – eu disse, cruzando os braços ao vê-la mexendo nas minhas roupas em busca de um biquíni.

- Não importa. Você tem que estar prevenida para todas as situações. – ela apontou, abrindo algumas gavetas. – Achei! – exclamou, pegando o único biquíni que eu tinha e atirando em minha direção.

Bufei e enfiei o biquíni no fundo da mala, dizendo para mim mesma que Rosalie estava exagerando e eu não ia precisar daquelas peças de roupa.

- O Charlie já deixou você ir?

- Ainda não. – eu respondi desanimada. – O Edward vai viajar amanhã, e eu ainda não consegui convencer o papai... Não sei mais o que eu posso dizer para fazê-lo entender que Edward está se ajeitando e que nós estamos... Você sabe, _juntos_.

Rose crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Eu posso tentar falar com ele, se você quiser. – ela ofereceu prestativa. Eu sorri para ela.

- Obrigada, Rose, mas acho que _eu_ preciso fazer isso, sabe.

- Entendo.

- E o Emmett? Onde está?

- Tomando banho. Nós vamos sair.

- Eu vou ficar sozinha com o papai. – eu concluí, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

- Não é como se você fosse dizer para ele que está grávida e que vai fugir com seu namorado _bad boy_ para nunca mais vai voltar. – Rose brincou, fuçando minha mala.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

Nós duas ficamos mais algum tempo conversando sobre vários assuntos enquanto ela revirava as roupas que eu tinha escolhido para levar, tirando algumas e colocando outras, que eu provavelmente nunca usaria, no lugar. Felizmente conseguimos terminar de arrumar a mala antes de o papai chegar e fomos para o andar de baixo, esperar Emmett terminar de se _embelezar_ para sair com Rose.

Pouco tempo depois Emmett desceu, todo bonito e cheiroso, e então os dois se despediram de mim, me desejando boa sorte com o chefe Swan.

Ainda tive tempo de fazer o jantar, arrumar a cozinha e por a mesa enquanto esperava o papai.

- Que cheiro bom. – ele comentou assim que passou pela porta da frente.

Papai largou suas coisas na sala antes de vir até a cozinha. Ele murmurou um "boa noite" e se sentou à mesa para degustar o jantar que eu havia preparado.

- O Emmett saiu, não é? – ele perguntou entre uma garfada e outra.

- Com a Rose.

- Hum...

- Pai...

- A resposta continua sendo _não_. – ele disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de desviar os olhos do prato para me olhar.

- Mas pai...

- Não, Bella. – ele repetiu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, e então bufou. – Não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa outra vez.

- Eu só...

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – ele perguntou retoricamente, remexendo a comida no prato ainda sem me olhar. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum com aquele garoto.

- Edward, pai. – eu corrigi monotonamente e ele ergueu os olhos para me fitar. – O nome dele é Edward.

- Eu não me importo com o nome dele. Você não vai e pronto.

- Por que é tão difícil para você aceitar que Edward e eu gostamos um do outro?

Papai riu sem humor.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – ele questionou, largando os talheres no prato. Ele se endireitou na cadeira e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Tem a ver que nós queremos ficar juntos. – eu comecei cautelosa, com medo que ele interpretasse de forma errada o que eu queria dizer. – E...

- Querem _namorar_? – papai me interrompeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu nada respondi. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu com a última namorada de _Edward_ ou quer que eu refresque sua memória?

- É claro que eu lembro. – respondi aborrecida. – E você, se lembra do veredicto ou quer que eu refresque sua memória? – retruquei de forma arrogante e papai apenas estreitou os olhos para mim. – Ele não fez nada, papai. Ele é inocente.

- O fato de ele ter sido inocentado não o isenta totalmente da culpa pelo que aconteceu.

- Então Edward é tão culpado quanto Emmett, não é? – eu desafiei.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, talvez sem saber o que responder. Por fim ele crispou os lábios e voltou sua atenção para a comida, e eu sorri internamente com a vitória.

- Pai?

- Está bem. – ele se rendeu. – Você pode ir viajar com Edward.

- Obrigada, papai! – eu exclamei animada. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Menos, Bella. – papai resmungou, mas eu podia ver um sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios.

Nós terminamos de jantar em um silêncio confortável. Papai se retirou assim que terminou, me deixando sozinha.

Lavei a louça rapidinho e subi para o quarto, passando pela sala e desejando boa noite para o papai. Uma vez dentro do quarto, peguei meu celular e disquei o número já decorado do celular de Edward e deitei na cama, sem trocar de roupa, esperando ele atender.

- _Oi, Bella._ – Edward atendeu ali pelo quarto toque, com a voz doce.

- Oi! – eu respondi feliz. – E aí, tudo certo para a nossa viagem à Califórnia?

- _Seu pai deixou você ir?_ – ele perguntou, incrédulo, e eu podia imaginá-lo sorrindo.

- Deixou!

- _Não acredito..._ – ele murmurou. – _Isso é ótimo, amor!_

Por um momento eu fiquei boquiaberta. Edward tinha me chamado de _amor_?

- Como é? – eu pedi.

- _O quê?_

- Repete o que você disse.

- _Isso é ótimo?_

- Não, o que você disse depois disso.

- _Amor?_ – ele perguntou hesitante. – _Olha, me desculpe. Se você não gostou eu..._

- Pare de falar um pouco, Edward. – eu repreendi e ele parou na mesma hora. – Eu adorei.

Pude ouvi-lo suspirar aliviado.

- E... Como vai ser a viagem? – eu mudei de assunto, sabendo que ele devia estar se sentindo um pouco constrangido.

- _Hum... Como você já sabe, eu pretendo ir dirigindo até lá..._ – ele lembrou, e eu esperei ele continuar. – _E, bom, eu não sei... Você precisa de algum tempo para arrumar sua mala?_

- Minha mala já está pronta.

- _Que bom. Acho que posso passar na sua casa de manhã para pegar você e aí pegamos a estrada logo e chegaremos lá à noite_.

- Ok. Até amanhã, então.

- _Até amanhã_. – ele repetiu. – _Ei._

- O quê?

- _Eu te amo_. – ele disse baixinho e eu sorri.

- Eu também te amo. – respondi, desligando o telefone.

Sem deixar de sorrir, depositei o celular na mesa de cabeceira e levantei da cama, pegando algumas roupas e rumando até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

* * *

><p>- O Edward chegou. – Emmett anunciou, do andar de baixo, bem cedo no outro dia.<p>

- Já estou descendo.

Peguei o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e coloquei dentro da bolsa, pendurando a mesma sobre o ombro. Já estava me abaixando para pegar a mala do chão quando papai apareceu na porta, oferecendo ajuda. Ele pegou a mala e nós fomos até a sala, onde Emmett conversava sobre alguma coisa com Edward.

Edward sorriu ao me ver; eu sorri de volta, vendo-o caminhar em direção ao meu pai e pegar a minha mala.

Emmett e papai nos acompanharam até o Volvo prateado, onde Edward colocou minha mala no porta-malas antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para mim. Abracei papai e Emmett antes de entrar no carro e colocar o cinto de segurança. Edward fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro para entrar do outro lado.

Papai deu uma batida no vidro do meu lado e Edward o abriu. Papai apoiou as mãos na porta e se abaixou para ficar na altura da janela.

- Não façam eu me arrepender de ter permitido isso. – papai falou em tom de alerta, mais para Edward do que para mim.

- O senhor não vai se arrepender, chefe. – Edward garantiu. – Vou cuidar bem da Bella.

- Eu espero que sim. – meu pai disse e então se endireitou.

- Boa viagem e boa sorte. – Emmett desejou, acenando para nós.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci, acenando de volta.

- Liguem quando chegarem. – papai pediu, embora aquilo soasse mais como uma ordem.

- Nós ligaremos.

- Façam uma boa viagem. – ele desejou. – E você, garoto, não corra muito.

Edward apenas assentiu, antes de girar a chave na ignição para ligar o carro.

* * *

><p>- Não entendo esse mapa. – eu disse.<p>

Edward virou a cabeça para me olhar por alguns segundos e então gargalhou. Ele tirou a mão direita do volante e a esticou em minha direção, tirando o mapa das minhas mãos e o virando. Eu franzi a testa, olhei para o mapa e depois para Edward.

- Estava de cabeça para baixo. – ele explicou, rindo.

Crispei os lábios e joguei a cabeça para trás.

- Ok, agora eu me senti uma estúpida.

- Você não é estúpida. – ele retrucou, me olhando e fazendo cara feia.

Eu não respondi nada; apenas suspirei e voltei a olhar para o mapa.

- Acho que não fez muita diferença...

- Não tem problema. Eu sei pra onde estou indo.

- Claro. – eu ironizei, largando o mapa sobre as minhas pernas e virando para o lado para fitar Edward. – Esqueci que você sempre dirige até San Francisco.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu só olhei o mapa várias vezes.

- Certo.

Caímos em um silêncio confortável.

Edward estava bastante tranquilo, batucando os dedos no volante ao ritmo de uma música inexistente. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos, soltando um suspiro, feliz por ver Edward tão bem.

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou, de repente.

- Não. – eu respondi, franzindo a testa. – Não faz nem uma hora que nós paramos para almoçar.

- Só checando. – ele disse. – Prometi que ia cuidar de você.

Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, descrente.

Voltamos a ficar quietos por mais algum tempo e eu até acho que adormeci, em um determinado momento, já que quando tornei a abrir os olhos percebi que o dia já tinha virado noite e um vento frio entrava pelas janelas abertas do carro. Instintivamente abracei meu próprio corpo.

- Frio? – a voz de Edward era baixa, porém intensa.

- Um pouco. – sussurrei sonolenta.

Edward riu baixinho e fechou os vidros.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Já estamos quase chegando a _Redding_.

- Dormi a tarde toda. – eu concluí, espantada.

- Pois é. – Edward concordou risonho.

- Você deve estar cansado... Quer que eu dirija um pouco? – ofereci, me endireitando no banco e esfregando os olhos.

- Não precisa. Em poucas horas estaremos em San Francisco. – ele respondeu prontamente. – Deveríamos parar para jantar ou acha que consegue aguentar mais algumas horas?

- Por mim, aguentamos até chegar a San Francisco e comemos no hotel.

- No hotel, então.

Começamos a conversar sobre diversos assuntos para passar o tempo, porém, em nenhum momento tocamos no assunto que estava nos levando a San Francisco. Eventualmente, eu me perguntava se Edward tinha tomado a decisão correta e, caso tivesse, se ele estava pronto para lidar com isso.

* * *

><p>Edward bateu a porta do carro com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário e bufou antes de colocar o cinto de segurança.<p>

- Deixe-me adivinhar: não há vagas? – eu perguntei retoricamente.

Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça, negando. Seu rosto demonstrava todo o cansaço que ele sentia pela longa viagem e mais o tempo extra, que não tínhamos calculado, rodando pela cidade em busca de um hotel.

- Desculpa. – ele pediu, se voltando para frente e apoiando as mãos no volante. – Eu devia ter pensado em fazer reservas para nós antes. Sinceramente, nem parei para pensar que estamos nas férias de verão e que essa cidade poderia estar lotada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Sei que não fez por mal. – eu disse de forma compreensiva, tocando seu braço com a minha mão.

Ele pareceu se assustar com o contato e sua primeira reação foi encolher o braço. Acostumada com suas reações imprevisíveis e seu comportamento um tanto arisco, recoloquei a mão no mesmo lugar e afaguei seu braço gentilmente.

- Vamos continuar procurando, ok?

Edward respirou fundo e então deu um sorriso fraco, concordando com a cabeça.

Ele recolocou o carro em movimento e dirigiu durante mais algum tempo até encontrarmos outro hotel.

Observei o local através da janela; era um prédio grande e antigo, com a pintura descascada e muitas janelas, com cerca de dez andares. Não parecia um hotel muito bom, mas, na atual circunstância, qualquer coisa servia.

- Fique aqui, eu já volto. – Edward disse, tirando o cinto e saindo do carro.

Não havia passado nem dois minutos e ele já estava de volta. Ele bateu no meu vidro e eu o baixei.

- Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim.

- A boa, primeiro. – eu pedi curiosa.

- A boa é que tem vaga. – ele deu um sorrisinho. Abri a boca para perguntar o que poderia ser ruim, já que tínhamos conseguido um lugar para ficar, mas ele foi mais rápido e emendou: – A ruim é que só tem um quarto.

Eu franzi a testa.

- Se você quiser, podemos continuar procurando até achar um hotel com dois quartos disponíveis e...

- Não seja ridículo, Edward. – eu o cortei, rolando os olhos. – Nós já dormimos juntos uma vez. Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

Ele sorriu e então deu a volta no carro. Eu desci e o ajudei a tirar nossas malas do porta-malas, mas ele fez questão de carregar as duas. Edward largou uma das malas no chão e abriu a porta do hotel para mim, segurando-a aberta para que eu pudesse passar. Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquele gesto tão antiquado e nem um pouco característico dele.

Fizemos nosso registro na recepção do hotel e recebemos a chave para o nosso quarto. Subimos de elevador até o quinto andar. Eu tomei a frente, caminhando pelo corredor à procura do quarto certo. Durante o percurso, ouvi algumas pessoas gritando, um bebê chorando, uma televisão com o volume muito alto e alguém cantando. Suspirei, dizendo para mim mesma que assim que entrássemos no nosso quarto eu não deixaria nada disso me incomodar mais.

- É aqui. – eu indiquei uma porta com a cabeça, me aproximando dela para abri-la.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura e a destranquei, girando a maçaneta para abrir a porta. Fiquei cerca de dois segundos parada no mesmo lugar, analisado o lugar.

Uma cama de casal com roupa de cama aparentemente limpas, bem branquinhas, um sofá bege que parecia bastante confortável, uma televisão de vinte polegadas com uma antena em cima, um frigobar, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras e uma porta que eu concluí levar ao banheiro.

- Bom... Nada mal. – eu disse, olhando para Edward por cima do ombro.

Ele franziu o nariz, mas deu de ombros.

- É... – ele murmurou. – Melhor do que nada.

Eu entrei no quarto sendo seguida por Edward, que fechou a porta com o pé antes de colocar as malas no chão.

- Está com fome?

- Já ouvi essa pergunta muitas vezes hoje. – eu retruquei em tom divertido, mas Edward apenas esboçou um sorriso. – Aquele _fast food_ pode não ser muito saudável, mas me deixou satisfeita. – eu disse, fazendo referência ao nosso jantar.

Como a busca por um lugar para ficar foi um pouco mais demorada do que pensávamos, acabamos parando para comer em um lugar qualquer.

- Ok. Hum... Você se importa se eu tomar um banho? – Edward perguntou, apontando para a suposta porta do banheiro. Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele se abaixou para mexer em sua mala. – Você deveria ligar para o seu pai.

- É verdade. – eu concordei, abrindo a bolsa que ainda estava pendurada no meu ombro para procurar o celular.

Assim que encontrei o aparelho, disquei o número do celular do papai e esperei ele atender, o que aconteceu ali pelo quarto toque.

- Oi, pai. – eu saudei, vendo Edward se dirigir para o banheiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Mesmo que já tivesse acabado de tomar banho e já estivesse vestido, fiquei mais algum tempo no banheiro, pois podia ouvir que Bella ainda conversava com seu pai no celular.

Esfreguei a toalha nos cabelos para secá-los, enquanto tentava enxergar alguma coisa no espelho embaçado. Acabei desviando o olhar antes que meu reflexo ficasse nítido; eu ainda tinha medo do que eu poderia ver refletido ali.

- _Não se preocupe comigo, pai_. – a voz de Bella era calma e doce. Era o tom de voz que ela usava quando queria me acalmar. – _Sim. Sim. É claro. Pai, eu vou ficar bem. Não seja tão inflexível, por favor. Edward é bom pra mim e ele vai continuar fazendo parte da minha vida_.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em meus lábios com a simples menção do futuro. Ainda que fosse apenas uma pequena parcela de seu futuro, ainda assim ouvir aquilo me deixava um pouco mais alegre: porque, com toda a certeza, seria um futuro melhor do que o momento em que estávamos vivendo e, principalmente, porque era um futuro onde eu estava presente.

- _Eu sei que você não gosta muito disso, mas tente entender e... Faça um esforço para gostar dele, ou pelo menos para tratá-lo bem. Está bem. Prometo que ligo de novo, ok? Tchau, papai. Mande um beijo pro Emmett_.

Quando eu tive a certeza de que ela tinha desligado eu saí do banheiro, ainda esfregando a toalha nos cabelos. Foi impossível não sorrir ao ver Bella deitada de qualquer jeito bem no meio da cama, com o celular sobre a barriga, de olhos fechados. Ela parecia bastante cansada.

Não fazia nem cinco segundos que eu estava ali parado a observando relaxar quando ela abriu seus olhos e me viu. Ela sorriu e então percorreu todo o meu corpo com o olhar, demorando na minha camiseta que estava grudada no meu peito e barriga por eu tê-la vestido com o tronco molhado. Cocei a nuca, um pouco sem graça.

- Acho que eu devia ir tomar banho. – Bella disse, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça e levantando da cama em um pulo.

Ela deixou o celular sobre a mesa, junto com sua bolsa, e foi até sua mala. Depois de mexer e remexer em suas roupas, ela pegou algumas e praticamente correu até o banheiro.

Larguei a toalha em cima de uma das cadeiras e deitei em um dos lados da cama, sobre os lençóis mesmo, com os braços embaixo da cabeça. Fiquei fitando o teto e pensando na garota que estava logo ali, depois da porta do banheiro. Eu podia parecer exagerado e soar muito clichê, mas Bella era a coisa mais importante que eu tinha na minha vida, e eu ainda morria de medo de fazer alguma coisa que a magoasse e a fizesse se afastar de mim.

Também tinha medo do quanto essa vinda a San Francisco poderia me afetar e no quanto isso poderia mudar ainda mais o meu modo de ver as coisas; estava receoso que, ao encontrar Elizabeth, ela – a minha mãe biológica – poderia, mesmo sem querer, dizer coisas que acabariam me machucando e me fazendo _retroceder_.

Eu só desejava que, independente do que acontecesse, as coisas entre mim e Bella continuassem da mesma forma.

Poucos minutos mais tarde a porta do banheiro abriu, enchendo o quarto de vapor. Bella saiu lá de dentro vestindo um pijama muito curto, até um pouco indecente; era uma blusa de alcinhas e um short que tapava apenas meio palmo de sua coxa na frente, ambos pretos com estampa de coraçõezinhos cor-de-rosa. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam molhados, caindo sobre os ombros e molhando a blusa do pijama.

Quando foi que Bella ficou tão gostosa?, eu me perguntei mentalmente. Nós nos conhecíamos desde sempre – ambos moramos em Forks nossa vida toda –, mas eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nela. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ela costumava andar com roupas mais largas, que escondiam seus atributos.

Balancei um pouco a cabeça, me amaldiçoando por pensar assim dela. Ela era Bella, a garota que eu amava; não por seu corpo, mas por seu jeito meigo e compreensivo.

Desviei o olhar para seu rosto e vi que ela mordia o lábio, parecendo envergonhada. Eu sorri, tentando tranquilizá-la, e fiz um gesto com a cabeça, convidando-a para deitar ao meu lado. Ela se aproximou com passos hesitantes e subiu na cama.

- Esse chuveiro é meio ruinzinho, não é? – ela puxou assunto, olhando para o teto.

- É mesmo. – eu concordei sorrindo, mas meu sorriso logo murchou. – Desculpe por não ter conseguido um lugar melhor para ficarmos.

- Você precisa parar de se desculpar por tudo. – Bella me repreendeu. – Nem tudo é sua culpa, sabe.

- Quase tudo, então.

- Bobo. – ela finalmente olhou para mim, um sorriso discreto brincando em seus lábios.

Voltamos a ficar quietos e eu fechei os olhos por um momento, e a imagem de Bella saindo do banheiro apareceu em minha mente. Tão linda e tão inocente...

- Você já tinha beijado alguém, antes de mim? – a pergunta saiu tão rápido quanto o pensamento surgiu em minha mente.

Bella riu.

- Por quê? Eu beijo tão mal assim? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Tive que rir também.

- Não. – eu disse, tirando os braços de baixo da cabeça e virando de lado para fitá-la. – Só curiosidade... Nunca vi você com ninguém antes.

- Já. – ela respondeu, por fim. – Por um acaso já se esqueceu daquela confusão com James...?

- Claro que não. Por causa daquilo eu tive que ficar limpando salas por duas semanas. – eu bufei, lembrando. – Mas achei que ele pudesse ter inventado aquilo apenas para chamar atenção.

- É, em parte.

- Foi com ele? Seu primeiro beijo? – eu perguntei. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, deixando nossos narizes bem próximos.

- Não. – Bella sorriu.

- Quem foi?

- Jacob. – seu sorriso morreu, e ela suspirou. Eu não falei nada e fiquei apenas a olhando, esperando que ela continuasse. – Nós éramos melhores amigos, quando éramos mais novos e... Sei lá. – ela murmurou, corando um pouco. – Tínhamos onze anos, e ele veio me perguntar se eu já tinha beijado alguém...

- E aí? – eu a incentivei, curioso.

- Eu disse que não, e ele disse que também não tinha beijado ninguém ainda. Então ele perguntou o que eu achava de ele me dar o meu primeiro beijo e vice-versa. E aí... Bom, aí aconteceu.

- Onze anos? – eu perguntei rindo.

- É. – ela respondeu envergonhada. – E você? Com uns oito, nove? – ela supôs sorridente.

- Não... – eu murmurei. – Com catorze.

- O quê? – ela quase gritou, incrédula, e então riu. – Não acredito. Você está mentindo, não está?

- Não estou. – disse com convicção, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. – Um pouco atrasado, eu sei... Mas, você sabe, quando eu tinha doze anos eu passei por uma fase bem ruim e só fui "melhorar" quando estava prestes a fazer catorze...

- Entendi. – Bella deu um sorriso triste. – E com quem foi?

- Victoria.

- A líder de torcida ruiva?

- Ela mesma.

Bella sorriu de novo e endireitou a cabeça, acabando com a pequena proximidade de nossos rostos. Fiquei observando sua expressão pensativa e vi suas bochechas ficarem um pouco rosadas.

- O que é? – eu perguntei curioso.

- N-nada.

- Você sabe que pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, não sabe?

- Aham. – ela murmurou, sem me olhar.

- Então... O que você quer perguntar?

- Não é nada... Sério. – ela me olhou e forçou um sorriso.

- Ok.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo o cansaço do dia de viagem tomar conta de meu corpo.

Ainda acordado, podia ouvir a respiração ritmada de Bella se misturar à minha e senti a cama se mexer um pouco quando Bella trocou de posição. Imaginei que ela tinha virado de costas para mim e nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para confirmar, porém, para a minha surpresa, ela tinha virado de frente; eu soube disso quando ela deitou sua cabeça no meu travesseiro, bem perto de mim, e senti o calor de seu corpo quase colado ao meu.

Instintivamente a abracei pela cintura, mantendo-a no mesmo lugar. Abri apenas um olho e vi que ela estava de olhos fechados, com um sorriso nos lábios; foi inevitável sorrir também. Beijei sua testa e tornei a fechar o olho.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que o dia seguinte reservava para mim, mas eu sabia que contanto que Bella estivesse ao meu lado tudo ficaria bem.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi!

Postando o capítulo diário...

Agradeço muito os reviews, de coração: **bruna, janicee, sheep b, pink, Snow White, Acdy-chan, GabiBarbosa, Christye-Lupin, monicaalexr.**  
>Respondo eles individualmente amanhã!<p>

Spoilerzinho do próximo, que é o capítulo em que o Edward encontra a mãe biológica. Pra quem já leu, peço que releia novamente com atenção, pois eu vou fazer algumas pequenas alterações nele, ok?

_..._

_- Por que você está aqui, Edward? – Elizabeth foi direto ao assunto._

_Edward apertou um pouco minha mão, perceptivelmente nervoso, e eu usei minha mão livre para acariciar sua perna, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo._

_..._

Até amanhã, então?

Beijinhos!


	18. Meeting Elizabeth Masen

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XVI**

Meeting Elizabeth Masen

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

- _Por que você demorou tanto, hein?_

- _Foram só trinta minutos, querida._

- _Trinta minutos para comprar cigarro?_

- Oh, não... Por favor... – Bella gemeu, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- _Mas eu..._

- _Quem é a vagabunda?_

Eu suspirei. Nossos vizinhos de quarto eram muito escandalosos e as porcarias das paredes desse hotel eram finas demais.

- Apenas ignore-os e volte a dormir. – eu disse baixinho.

- Tá. – Bella murmurou, se aconchegando em meus braços.

Fechei os olhos outra vez, esperando que o sono, interrompido pela noite de sexo selvagem dos _vizinhos_ e depois pela briga, voltasse logo.

Ouvi alguma coisa de vidro quebrando no quarto ao lado – não me surpreenderia se um dos vizinhos tivesse jogado alguma coisa em seu parceiro – e abri os olhos no mesmo instante. Depois disso, um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no quarto ao lado.

Senti Bella prender a respiração, provavelmente atenta ao que estava acontecendo do outro lado da parede.

- Será que eles se mataram? – Bella perguntou assustada.

- Acho que não.

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que tivéssemos a nossa resposta: começamos a ouvir gemidos. Eu bufei, inconformado com a falta de respeito.

- Isso é constrangedor. – Bella resmungou.

- É só não prestar atenção neles.

- Como se fosse fácil. Parece que ela está... Sei lá... Morrendo.

Foi impossível não rir.

- Morrendo, definitivamente, não é uma boa definição, Bella. – eu disse em meio a risos.

- Que seja. – ela disse, desinteressada. – Acho que eu perdi o sono.

- Eu também.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Pensei em puxar algum assunto, mas nenhum tópico me veio à cabeça.

Ainda conseguia ouvir os gemidos que vinham do quarto ao lado e até o barulho que a cama fazia por causa da _movimentação_.

Procurei me concentrar em outra coisa que não as atividades dos vizinhos. Foquei minha atenção na respiração de Bella batendo suavemente em meu pescoço. Sorri involuntariamente – sorrir era algo fácil quando eu tinha Bella ao meu lado – e comecei a movimentar minha mão, que antes estivera pousada em sua cintura, para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Bella ronronou e depositou um beijo carinhoso em meu ombro.

- Bell.

- Humm? – ela parecia sonolenta.

- Você quer dormir? Se quiser eu fico quieto e...

- Cala a boca, Edward. – ela riu baixinho. – Pode falar.

- Não é muito importante, eu posso falar outra hora.

- Fala logo, seu bobo.

- Eu só queria perguntar por que você foi falar comigo... Sabe, _aquele dia_, no refeitório.

- Por que isso agora?

- Curiosidade.

- Eu já te disse o porquê. – ela disse. – Achei que você poderia estar querendo conversar.

- Você ficou com pena de mim? – eu perguntei um pouco decepcionado com a possibilidade de uma resposta positiva.

- É claro que eu fiquei com pena de você. – ela respondeu. – Mas não foi por isso que eu me aproximei de você. E eu já te disse isso também.

- Aquele lance de achar que eu sou uma boa pessoa. – eu lembrei.

- De _saber_ que você é uma boa pessoa. – ela corrigiu.

Sorri, balançando um pouco a cabeça.

- Por um bom tempo você foi a única a pensar assim, sabe.

- Eu sei. E eu estava certa, não estava?

- Talvez.

- Teimoso.

Eu ri um pouco e então beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Obrigado, amor.

- Pelo quê? – Bella questionou, afastando sua cabeça para me olhar.

O quarto estava bastante escuro, mas eu conseguia ver sua expressão curiosa e o leve sorriso presente em seus lábios.

- Por me salvar.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Me senti uma super-heroína agora.

- Como você é boba. – eu disse, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. – Eu estou falando sério.

- Oh, me desculpe. – ela riu, deitando a cabeça no mesmo lugar de antes. – De nada, então.

- Você é um anjo. O _meu anjo_.

- Que... – ela bocejou. – ... exagero.

- O sono voltou? – eu perguntei, ainda acariciando suas costas.

- Um pouco.

- Quer que eu cante para você dormir? – eu ofereci.

Bella tornou a levantar a cabeça e eu pude ver seu sorriso um tanto descrente.

- Você canta? Quer dizer... Quando está sóbrio? – ela perguntou em um tom divertido.

- É, acho que sim.

Ainda sorrindo ela voltou a se deitar, dessa vez com a cabeça sobre o meu peito.

- Cante para mim, então.

**(Música:**_** Sleep well, my angel, **_**do****_ We are the fallen_ – ****youtube . com / watch?v=jorn40BBoKQ)**

- _Watching you sleep for so long, knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun anymore…_ – eu cantei baixinho. – _I've given you all that I am, now I stand here too scared to hold your hand… Afraid you might wake to see the monster that had to leave…_

Bella suspirou e me abraçou com força.

- _'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm... You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave… __So sleep well, my angel…_

Coloquei o braço livre embaixo da cabeça e fitei o teto, pensando na veracidade das palavras da letra da música que estava cantando.

- _Under the ash of the lies something beautiful once here now dies and the tears burn my eyes as you sit there all alone… __I just want to come home…_

O barulho no quarto ao lado recomeçou e, tentando ignorar, continuei cantando em voz baixa para Bella.

- _But you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm... You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave… __So sleep well, my angel…_

Parei de cantar quando percebi que Bella já ressonava tranquilamente em meus braços.

- Durma bem, meu anjo. – eu murmurei, abraçando-a mais forte, e então fechei os olhos para tentar dormir também.

* * *

><p>- Está pronto? – Bella me perguntou, quando paramos em frente à suposta casa da minha mãe biológica.<p>

Eu respirei fundo, dando uma olhada na fachada da casa.

Tínhamos acordado bem cedo naquela manhã, graças aos vizinhos que pareciam ligados na tomada; eles não dormiam nunca e passavam o tempo todo transando – isso quando não estavam brigando, é claro –, fazendo questão de _anunciar_ isso para os outros.

Então, tentando contornar aquela maneira péssima de começar o dia, sugeri que fôssemos passear um pouco pelos arredores do hotel e procurar algum lugar legal para tomar café da manhã.

Antes de sair, perguntamos a recepcionista como podíamos fazer para chegar ao endereço que meus avós tinham me dado. A moça sorriu e disse que estávamos com sorte, pois o local indicado no endereço ficava perto do hotel. Ela nos deu algumas instruções sobre como chegar lá e então saímos.

Andamos alguns quarteirões até encontrar uma padaria para tomar café e, depois de comer, passeamos mais um pouco antes de fazer o que tínhamos vindo fazer.

Durante toda a manhã conversamos sobre tudo, como sempre fazíamos, mas em nenhum momento falamos sobre Elizabeth. E a verdade era que eu não sabia direito o que Bella achava de tudo isso.

Ok, a ideia inicial foi dela – foi Bella quem disse que eu devia procurar a minha mãe. Mas, depois que a convidei para ir à Califórnia comigo, nós nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Pelo menos não diretamente. Enfim... Eu não sabia se ela estava esperando que eu falasse algo, ou se ela tinha mudado de ideia e achava que eu não devia mais procurar Elizabeth.

Sacudi um pouco a cabeça, voltando para o presente, e desviei o olhar da casa, pousando-o em Bella. Ela estava parada ao meu lado, olhando para mim. Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, como se quisesse me encorajar.

- Talvez eu nunca esteja pronto. – falei sinceramente.

- Se você quiser, nós damos meia volta e vamos embora daqui. Ainda podemos fazer isso.

- Por mais que eu queira... Acho que está na hora de enfrentar isso. – eu disse, sem muita convicção. Bella apertou minha mão levemente. – Preciso colocar um ponto final nessa história, Bell.

- Ok. – ela disse. – Quando você estiver pronto, então.

- Eu preciso fumar um cigarro antes. – declarei, pegando o maço dentro do bolso da calça.

Bella fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Você precisa largar esse vício.

- Eu sei, e eu vou. Um dia.

- Um dia... – ela repetiu incrédula. – Bom, pelo menos é alguma coisa.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – eu disse, assim que terminei o cigarro.

Bella assentiu; nós cruzamos o jardim da casa de mãos dadas e paramos em frente à porta. Bella olhou para mim uma última vez, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para tocar a campainha. Eu balancei a cabeça apenas uma vez, ainda um pouco hesitante.

Bella ergueu o braço livre e então tocou a campainha.

_Agora não tem mais volta_, pensei.

Nem um minuto havia se passado quando a porta foi aberta por um garoto de aproximadamente dezesseis anos, um pouco mais baixo do que eu, de cabelos acobreados como os meus e olhos azuis. Um irmão, eu concluí.

Fiquei paralisado, meio chocado.

- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-los? – o garoto perguntou de forma educada.

Bella, ao ver que eu não iria dizer nada, resolveu responder.

- Bom dia. Nós estamos procurando por... _Erm_... Elizabeth... Masen?

- Hum... Talvez vocês estejam procurando pela minha mãe, mas... O nome dela é Elizabeth Volturi. – ele corrigiu.

É claro. Masen era seu sobrenome de solteira, e ela estava casada.

- Ela mesma. – Bella sorriu sem graça. – Ela está?

- Sim. Só um minuto. – o garoto encostou a porta. – _Mãe! Tem duas pessoas aqui na porta procurando pela senhora._ – ele gritou, sua voz ficando mais baixa à medida que ele se afastava da porta.

- _Quem são as pessoas, Dem?_ – ouvi uma voz feminina perguntar.

- _Não sei, eu... Me esqueci de perguntar._ – o garoto respondeu, e a mulher riu.

Se eu já estava congelado por ver o meu meio-irmão, quando minha mãe apareceu na porta eu quase nem respirava.

Ela era mais ou menos da altura da Bella, magra, com os cabelos lisos cor de cobre caindo sobre os ombros e olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Bom d... – ela começou, mas quando seus olhos pousaram em mim ela parou de falar. – Edward.

Surpreso por ela ter me reconhecido, senti Bella balançar minha mão de forma sutil, tentando me _acordar_.

- Oi. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso fraco e abriu mais a porta.

- Vocês não gostariam de entrar?

- Claro. – Bella respondeu por nós dois, olhando para mim e balançando a cabeça.

Bella entrou na frente, me puxando pela mão. Elizabeth nos conduziu até uma sala muito bonita – Esme e Alice pirariam com a decoração bem-feita do local –, e nos indicou um sofá para sentarmos.

- Posso lhes oferecer alguma coisa?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça de leve, negando.

- Não, obrigada. – Bella respondeu polidamente, e eu agradeci por ela estar falando por nós dois.

- Eu não conheço você. – Elizabeth disse à Bella. – Mas presumo que você não seja a Alice. – ela adicionou, olhando fixamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Não mesmo. – Bella abriu um sorriso discreto. – Eu sou Bella Swan. Muito prazer, senhora Volturi.

Eu não soube dizer se fiquei aliviado ou preocupado com a falta de uma explicação sobre a nossa ligação, mas com certeza fiquei agradecido por Elizabeth não perguntar nada sobre isso.

- Apenas Elizabeth, Bella. – ela corrigiu e Bella sorriu para ela. – Então, Edward... Faz tanto tempo. – ela disse, quase nostálgica. – Você está tão bonito... Tão parecido com seu pai.

Foi ali que eu encontrei a brecha para _tentar_ começar a conversar com ela.

- Você sabe que ele morreu, não sabe? – eu perguntei. Bella apertou um pouco a minha mão, e Elizabeth assentiu.

- Sinto muito.

- Já faz muito tempo. – _e até parece que você se importa_, eu adicionei mentalmente, sabendo que se falasse isso em voz alta pareceria muito rude.

Naquele momento, ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta.

- Tia Liz! – alguém gritou e, em poucos segundos, uma meia dúzia de pessoas entraram na sala. – Ops. – a garota loira murmurou.

- Liz... Não sabia que tínhamos visitas. – um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, comentou.

- Marcus, querido. – Elizabeth o chamou, levantando do sofá onde estava sentada e esticando o braço em sua direção. Marcus andou até o lado dela e parou, olhando para Bella e eu. – Ele é Edward. – ela me apresentou, e ele congelou por um momento.

- Muito prazer, Edward. – Marcus disse, por fim, e estendeu a mão para mim. – Eu sou Marcus Volturi, marido de Elizabeth.

- O prazer é todo meu. – eu disse de forma educada, apertando a mão dele.

- E essa é Bella. – Elizabeth a apresentou e eles também trocaram um aperto de mão.

- Eles são Aro e Caius, meus irmãos. – Marcus apontou para os outros dois homens na porta da sala. – Aquela é Sulpicia, esposa de Aro, e os filhos deles, Alec e Jane. E aquela é Athenodora, esposa de Caius.

- Vocês chegaram! – um menino, com aparência de uns onze anos, apareceu na sala também, acompanhado do outro que tinha aberto a porta para nós.

- E esses... – Marcus apontou para os garotos. – São nossos filhos: Demetri e Felix. – ele apontou para o mais velho primeiro e depois para o mais novo.

Eu tentei sorrir.

- Vocês dois gostariam de ficar e almoçar conosco? – Marcus convidou.

- Hã, eu... – eu balbuciei, olhando para Bella de soslaio. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Claro, nós adoraríamos.

O almoço em meio à família Volturi foi um pouco estranho e eu passei o tempo todo me sentindo deslocado. Bella ainda conseguiu ser um pouco mais sociável do que eu e fez amizade com Alec e Jane, os filhos gêmeos do irmão de Marcus, de dezesseis anos.

Eles dois, assim como os filhos de Elizabeth e Marcus – meus meio-irmãos –, não sabiam exatamente quem eu era e o que Bella e eu fazíamos ali, mas ninguém falou sobre isso durante o almoço "em família".

Eu fiquei meio disperso; às vezes tentava acompanhar a conversa entre Bella e os gêmeos Volturi, mas eventualmente acabava desistindo. Pelo pouco que tinha escutado, Jane parecia uma garota bem legal, ao contrário de Alec, que parecia flertar com Bella cada vez que dirigia a palavra a ela.

Tentei não transparecer o ciúme que estava sentindo, embora às vezes tenha arranjado motivos quaisquer para tocar Bella – pegar sua mão, passar o braço sobre seus ombros, abraçá-la pela cintura. Ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com o meu ciúme e até passou o tempo todo – pelo menos quando não estava comendo – com a sua mão entrelaçada a minha ou pousada sobre minhas pernas, vez ou outra me olhando e sorrindo para mim.

Assim que todos terminaram de almoçar, Marcus os levou para os fundos da casa – onde tinha uma piscina, segundo os meus meio-irmãos –, deixando apenas Elizabeth, Bella e eu sentados à mesa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Fiz menção de levantar e sair dali também para deixa-los a sós, mas Edward segurou firme a minha mão e me olhou, em um pedido silencioso para que eu ficasse ao seu lado. Dei um sorriso fraco e me ajeitei na cadeira, apertando sua mão de volta.

- Por que você está aqui, Edward? – Elizabeth foi direto ao assunto.

Edward apertou um pouco minha mão, perceptivelmente nervoso, e eu usei minha mão livre para acariciar sua perna, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Diante da falta de resposta, Elizabeth recomeçou a falar.

- Eu soube que Esme e Carlisle criaram você como um filho, e por muito tempo me perguntei se um dia eles contariam a verdade. E então imaginei que você pudesse vir me procurar. – ela fez uma pausa, dando um leve sorriso. – Eu perdi dias e dias imaginando como você estaria, se Esme e Carlisle estariam cuidando bem de você, se você teria se tornado um bom garoto...

- Por que _você_ nunca foi me procurar? – Edward retorquiu.

- Eu não tinha ideia... – ela murmurou, balançando um pouco a cabeça. – Eu não sabia que você sabia da verdade, e nem imaginava que você poderia querer... – ela deixou as palavras morrerem.

- Querer conhecer minha mãe, que me abandonou quando eu nasci? – ele perguntou com desdém.

- Edward. – eu o repreendi em voz baixa.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Ele está certo, afinal. – Elizabeth disse para mim. – É por isso que você está aqui, não é? – ela perguntou a Edward.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou simplesmente.

- Eu não tenho essa resposta. – Elizabeth crispou os lábios por um momento. – Eu era muito jovem e imatura... Não estava pronta para lidar com aquilo. – ela suspirou. – Mas, eu sei, isso não é desculpa.

- Demetri não parece muito mais novo do que eu. – ele acusou.

- Ele vai fazer dezesseis em outubro.

- Dois anos... – Edward murmurou, como se experimentasse o modo como aquelas palavras saíam de seus lábios. – Isso significa que você tinha dezenove? – ele deu um sorriso debochado. O Edward antigo estava de volta.

Elizabeth apenas balançou a cabeça, parecendo não entender muito onde Edward queria chegar.

- E você não se achava jovem? Já era madura o suficiente para lidar com filhos e até com um casamento? – Edward perguntou em tom de deboche.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas aparentemente ficou sem palavras e tornou a fechá-la. Edward empinou um pouco o nariz.

- Vamos ser honestos por aqui, Elizabeth. – ela ficou um pouco tensa ao ouvir Edward a chamar pelo nome. – Não era questão de estar pronta ou não para lidar com a situação; a verdade é que você não queria abrir mão da sua vida de patricinha riquinha, mimada e fútil. – ele disparou, sem dó nem piedade. Nós duas arregalamos os olhos, incrédulas. – Olhe para sua vida _agora_: sua casa, seu marido, seus filhos Demetri e Felix... Você tem a vida perfeita _agora_.

- Isso não é verdade. – ela disse em voz baixa.

- Claro que não. – ele replicou, de forma irônica, e bufou. – Eu não devia ter vindo até aqui.

- Edward... – ela tentou.

- Não. Eu já ouvi demais. – ele a interrompeu, soltando minha mão e levantando da cadeira em um único movimento. – Vamos embora, Bella.

- Obrigada pelo almoço. – eu murmurei a Elizabeth, vendo Edward sair a passos largos da sala de jantar.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça uma vez, e então eu levantei e fui atrás de Edward.

Refiz o caminho até a porta da frente da enorme e luxuosa casa da mãe biológica dele e encontrei-a escancarada. De forma delicada a fechei, após passar pela mesma, e olhei para a rua, procurando por Edward. Avistei-o caminhando depressa a uns bons metros de distância e corri um pouco para alcançá-lo.

Assim que o alcancei, ele desacelerou suas passadas para caminharmos lado a lado em um ritmo normal.

Fiquei um pouco receosa de tentar conversar; não sabia o que ele estava pensando naquele momento e eu tinha medo de sua reação caso eu tocasse no assunto. Esperei ele falar alguma coisa, mas ele não o fez. Caminhamos de volta até o hotel sem trocar uma palavra.

Assim que entramos no nosso quarto no hotel, Edward atirou a chave do quarto em cima da mesa e mexeu em sua mala, se dirigindo ao banheiro em seguida e batendo a porta após entrar. Eu suspirei, triste, e puxei uma cadeira para sentar.

Me amaldiçoei mentalmente por ter dado essa ideia estúpida para ele; eu nunca devia ter sugerido que ele procurasse sua mãe biológica. Agora ele estava sofrendo, e era tudo minha culpa.

Cruzei os braços na altura do peito e fiquei esperando Edward sair do banheiro para pedir desculpas, dessa vez por estar fazendo-o passar por isso.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu esperei. Cinco, dez, quinze minutos... Não contei. Só sei que esperei durante um bom tempo e ele não saiu de lá. Preocupada, levantei da cadeira e andei até a porta do banheiro. Bati na porta e esperei por uma resposta.

- Edward? – eu chamei, preocupada. – Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Eu bati outra vez, um pouco mais forte, e de novo não obtive resposta.

Involuntariamente, sem parar para pensar que ele talvez tivesse trancado a porta por dentro, levei a mão à maçaneta da porta e a girei. A porta abriu e eu vi Edward parado em frente ao espelho, com as duas mãos apoiadas sobre o tampo da pia e a cabeça abaixada. Ao lado de sua mão esquerda tinha um pequeno vidro com algum remédio dentro.

- Edward, o que você fez?

- Nada. – ele sussurrou, de cabeça baixa.

- Que remédio é esse? – eu perguntei, esticando o braço para alcançar o frasco.

- É só um calmante, Bella. – ele respondeu, tirando o frasco da pia e enfiando no bolso.

- Quantos comprimidos você tomou?

- Só um.

- Preciso me preocupar?

- Não. – ele levantou a cabeça e a virou em minha direção, sorrindo debilmente. – Eu só vou sentir um pouco de sono.

- Ok... – eu murmurei incerta.

Ele veio até a porta, onde eu estava parada, e pegou minha mão, apontando o quarto atrás de mim com o queixo. Saí do caminho, sem soltar a mão dele, e ele passou pela porta, me rebocando até a cama.

Edward sentou na beira do colchão e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

- Desculpa. – eu sussurrei, olhando para o chão.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas?

- Por fazer você ter que passar por isso.

- Não é culpa sua, Bella. – ele retrucou, passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros. – Eu escolhi fazer isso.

- Mas a ideia foi minha...

- Não importa. – ele beijou minha têmpora. – Eu não a culpo por nada.

- Como você está? – eu perguntei, virando um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Ele suspirou e piscou os olhos demoradamente.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

- Em todos os sentidos? – eu insisti, me referindo à Elizabeth e ao remédio que ele tinha tomado.

- Em todos os sentidos. – ele garantiu.

Sem conseguir deixar a preocupação de lado, sentei no meio da cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, e puxei Edward para deitar no meu colo. Ele veio sem protestar e logo ele começou a ficar sonolento, piscando os olhos devagar e deixando-os fechados por longos segundos.

Eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos arruivados e cantar a mesma música que ele tinha cantado para mim na outra noite.

- _'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm... _– eu cantei e ele sorriu, dessa vez mantendo os olhos fechados. – _You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave… __So sleep well, my angel…_

- Você é o meu anjo. – ele retrucou, com a voz arrastada.

- Você não quer que eu mude a letra da música, quer? – eu brinquei.

- Hum... Não precisa.

Eu sorri antes de continuar.

- _Under the ash of the lies…_

- Você canta bem. – ele me interrompeu, sussurrando.

- Não tão bem quanto você. – eu repliquei e ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – _Under the ash of the lies..._ – eu voltei a cantar, vendo-o bocejar. – _Something beautiful once here now dies and the tears burn my eyes as you sit there all alone… __I just want to come home… But you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm..._

Fiquei cantando e acariciando seus cabelos até ter certeza que ele tinha adormecido. Então encostei minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechei os olhos por um segundo, rezando para que conseguíssemos superar mais esse problema e que tudo ficasse bem logo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da música (cantada por eles):<strong>

_"Observando você dormir por tanto tempo_  
><em>Sabendo que eu não posso mais transformar a chuva em sol<em>  
><em>Eu te dei tudo o que sou<em>  
><em>Agora estou aqui muito assustado para segurar sua mão<em>  
><em>Com medo que você acorde e veja<em>  
><em>O mostro que teve que partir<em>

_Porque você vê o abrigo como a tempestade_  
><em>Segurando o vento para deixar você aquecido<em>  
><em>Vocé é tudo para mim<em>  
><em>É por isso que eu tenho que ir<em>  
><em>Então durma bem, meu anjo<em>

_Sob as cinzas da mentira_  
><em>Algo bonito, uma vez aqui, agora morre<em>  
><em>E as lágrimas queimam meus olhos<em>  
><em>Enquanto você senta aí sozinho<em>  
><em>Eu só quero voltar para casa<em>

_[...]"_

**_We are the fallen - Sleep well, my angel_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, people!

Desculpem por não aparecer ontem, mas eu passei o dia todo estudando MUITO. Hoje também, mas me permiti fazer uma pausa pra vir postar!

Eu disse que ia fazer alterações no capítulo, mas no fim acabei não fazendo (só algumas palavrinhas, coisa pouca). Quando reli, me dei conta de que ele não estava exatamente como eu lembrava que estava, então ficou assim mesmo.

Obrigada pelas reviews, de coração! Vocês sabem que eu adoro ler as opiniões de vocês, né?

Spoilerzinho básico:

_..._

_- Isso tudo é ciúmes, Edward? – ela desdenhou, com um sorriso debochado que não combinava com ela._

_- Não. – eu respondi na mesma hora, sem sequer pensar na pergunta. – Só estou querendo cuidar do que é meu._

_- Eu sou sua? – Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- É. Você é a minha garota. – eu disse, vendo-a sorrir ainda mais._

_..._

Até amanhã, amores!

Beijinhos!


	19. My girl

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XVII**

My girl

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Acordei com alguém batendo na porta, mas ainda estava com sono demais para me mexer e desejei que Bella estivesse disponível para abrir a porta.

De olhos fechados, ouvi os passos leves de Bella contra o chão de madeira do quarto – ela provavelmente estava descalça – e então a porta ser aberta.

Estava vagamente consciente de que ela falou alguma coisa com a pessoa que bateu na porta, baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse de onde estava. Poucos segundos se passaram quando eu ouvi o barulho de rodinhas no chão e da porta sendo fechada.

Ainda sem me mexer ou abrir os olhos, senti o colchão afundar do meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro de morangos do xampu que Bella usava chegou as minhas narinas, e logo em seguida os cabelos molhados dela fazerem cócegas no meu braço.

- Edward? – ela me chamou sussurrando. – Está acordado?

- Não. – eu sussurrei de volta, mal abrindo a boca para falar.

Bella riu baixinho e beijou minha bochecha.

- Está com fome? – ela perguntou, beijando a outra bochecha. – Eu pedi a janta pelo serviço de quarto.

- Janta? – eu repeti, percebendo minha fala lenta e arrastada. – Eu dormi tanto assim?

- Uhum. – ela murmurou, dando um beijo no meu queixo. – Já são quase dez horas da noite.

- Nossa. – disse surpreso. – E você ficou presa nesse quarto a tarde toda, sozinha?

O colchão balançou um pouco; talvez ela estivesse se ajeitando.

- Eu dormi um pouco também. Recuperando o sono, sabe. – Bella disse em tom de riso e eu sorri. – Depois liguei para o meu pai, tomei um banho, pedi a comida... – ela parou de falar e então suspirou. – Estou te enchendo, não é? Vou deixar você dormir mais um pouco.

Quando senti Bella se afastando, abri os olhos de imediato, percebendo que o quarto estava iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do abajur, e a olhei. Ela ainda estava ajoelhada na cama, bem perto de mim, e tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi esticar o braço para alcançá-la. Segurei-a pela cintura e a puxei para baixo, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair em cima de mim.

- Edward! – ela protestou, rindo, e tentou se levantar.

Apertei sua cintura, não a deixando ir muito longe, e então ela apenas levantou a cabeça para me fitar. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios e suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas. Com uma das mãos acariciei seu rosto, enquanto a outra ainda segurava firmemente sua cintura.

- Você não está me enchendo. – eu respondi, finalmente.

Bella alargou seu sorriso. Eu levantei a cabeça do travesseiro para aproximar nossos rostos e a beijei, sendo prontamente correspondido.

Voltei a deitar no travesseiro e Bella deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Infiltrei a mão que estava em sua cintura por baixo daquela blusa que fazia parte de seu pijama _indecente_, para acariciar suas costas sem restrições.

- Então... É assim que você abre a porta? – eu perguntei, só então percebendo que alguém tinha batido na porta alguns minutos mais cedo e Bella estava com essa roupa. Ela riu baixinho. – Acho que eu devia lhe fazer mais visitas à noite.

- Edward... – ela murmurou constrangida.

- Ah, de mim você tem vergonha? – eu indaguei e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente em resposta. – Quem estava na porta?

- Serviço de quarto.

- Era um homem ou uma mulher?

- Um homem. Mas por que você...

- E você abriu a porta assim?

- Você já sabe que sim. – ela ergueu a cabeça para me olhar. – Isso tudo é ciúmes, Edward? – ela desdenhou, com um sorriso debochado que não combinava com ela.

- Não. – eu respondi na mesma hora, sem sequer pensar na pergunta. – Só estou querendo cuidar do que é meu.

- Eu sou sua? – Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É. Você é a _minha_ garota. – eu disse, vendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

Olhei para seu rosto sorridente – ela estava feliz por causa do que eu havia dito – e, por um momento, pensei sobre a nossa relação.

Nós dois agíamos como namorados... Tímidos e recatados, mas ainda assim namorados. Nós só não éramos, de fato, porque eu era a droga de um cara inseguro que não conseguia acreditar que Bella realmente pudesse me amar assim, do jeito que eu era, com todos os meus problemas e os meus defeitos.

Mas essa insegurança precisava acabar.

Respirei fundo, tomando minha decisão.

- Pode ser minha namorada também, se você quiser. – eu disse, por fim.

O sorriso de Bella enfraqueceu e ela prendeu a respiração momentaneamente. Ela ficou me encarando, meio descrente, durante alguns segundos. Logo ela se recompôs e o grande sorriso que estivera presente em seus lábios antes voltou com força total.

- E você ainda tem dúvidas disso? É claro que eu quero. – ela respondeu.

Depois disso, ficamos mais algum tempo deitados conversando, vez ou outra nos beijando. Levantamos para comer a comida que Bella havia pedido e assim que terminamos eu fui tomar banho.

Quando voltei para o quarto, a luz do abajur estava apagada e o quarto só não estava mergulhado em uma escuridão completa por causa da iluminação artificial que vinha da rua, através da janela do quarto. Podia ver a figura de Bella sobre a cama, e imaginei que ela poderia ter adormecido enquanto eu estava no banheiro.

Cuidando para não fazer nenhum barulho, caminhei devagar até a cama e deitei ao seu lado, puxando o lençol para me cobrir antes de virar para o lado em que Bella estava deitada, mesmo que de costas para mim, e abraçá-la pela cintura.

Para a minha surpresa, Bella se mexeu quase que imediatamente, deitando de costas na cama. Abri os olhos apenas para constatar o óbvio: ela estava acordada.

Apoiei-me em um cotovelo, erguendo um pouco meu tronco, e me debrucei sobre o corpo de Bella, aproximando nossos rostos e dando um beijo breve em seus lábios.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e me puxou para mais perto ainda, me fazendo praticamente deitar sobre ela, mas eu respeitei seus limites – ela não tinha os verbalizado, todavia eu podia imaginá-los.

Contudo, às vezes é difícil manter o controle, como, por exemplo, quando Bella correspondia ao meu beijo com tanta vontade e até mesmo com um pouco de volúpia, enquanto nossas mãos passeavam quase livremente pelo corpo do outro.

Eu já sentia meu próprio corpo em chamas pelo desejo inevitável que eu sentia por Bella, e estava completamente ciente de que meu membro rijo estava pressionado contra uma de suas coxas, mas aquilo era mais forte do que eu.

Só me dei conta de que eu tinha me deixado levar quando Bella me empurrou e se sentou na cama para tirar sua blusa, que teve o mesmo destino da minha que já estava esquecida no chão há algum tempo.

- Não podemos fazer isso. – eu murmurei, sentando ao seu lado.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, parecendo não acreditar que eu realmente tinha dito aquilo.

Eu também não acreditava muito, para falar a verdade. Eu, _rejeitando_ uma garota? Principalmente quando, há pouco tempo, a situação estivera invertida...

- Parece muito... _Rápido_. – eu disse, sem ter certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Bella suspirou, e eu pude ver em sua expressão que ela concordava comigo. – E eu quero fazer tudo certo com você, Bella.

- Não vai me dizer que quer esperar até o casamento? – ela debochou.

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje. – eu disse e ela riu baixinho. – Não quero esperar até o casamento, Bella, não seja absurda. – eu respondi finalmente. – Apenas vamos fazer as coisas _devagar_...

- Devagar. – ela repetiu, me olhando. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas e tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

- É.

- De que século você veio?

Foi impossível não rir de sua pergunta.

- Seja razoável, Bella.

Ela suspirou, antes de balançar levemente a cabeça.

- Está bem. – ela disse em voz alta, levantando da cama para buscar sua blusa no chão.

Voltei a me deitar e acompanhei com os olhos Bella recolocar a blusa e depois ir até o banheiro.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, refletindo sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Será que Bella queria aquilo tanto quanto eu?

Eu desconfiava que Bella fosse virgem e não queria assustá-la ou fazer algo que ela não quisesse. Mas, assim como eu pensei que ela talvez nunca tivesse beijado alguém antes de mim e me enganei, eu podia estar errado dessa vez também.

Pensei, então, que talvez nós devêssemos conversar sobre o assunto antes de fazer qualquer coisa, afinal, _sexo_ era um assunto que nós nunca conversamos sobre, em nenhum momento.

Ou talvez pudéssemos apenas continuar com o que eu tinha planejado – ir devagar –, e então eu podia mostrar a ela _outras coisas_ que podíamos fazer antes de transar.

Pouco mais de um minuto havia se passado quando Bella saiu do banheiro e voltou para cama. Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e deitou a cabeça no meu travesseiro, com o rosto bem próximo do meu. Por um momento, pensei se deveria deixá-la dormir ou se deveria dar seguimento ao meu plano.

Acabei optando pela segunda opção e terminei com a distância entre nossos rostos, beijando-a lentamente. Ela correspondeu no mesmo ritmo e, aos poucos, fui intensificando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que a empurrava de leve para fazê-la mudar de posição.

Quando Bella estava com as costas apoiadas no colchão e eu estava parcialmente sobre ela, ela quebrou o beijo e me olhou, confusa.

- E aquele papo de ir devagar... Fazer tudo certo? – ela me questionou.

- Ainda estou seguindo esse plano. – eu disse, e ela me olhou de forma interrogativa. – Só quero te mostrar o que podemos fazer sem... _Você sabe_... – por algum motivo, eu me sentia constrangido por falar sobre isso com Bella. Talvez isso melhorasse com o tempo...

Bella corou um pouco, mas acabou sorrindo.

- Ok. Mostre-me. – ela pediu.

Eu sorri de leve e voltei a beijar seus lábios, enquanto usava uma de minhas mãos para levantar um pouco sua blusa e acariciar sua barriga. No começo não ousei muito para não assustá-la, mas em um determinado momento arrisquei descer um pouco mais a mão, introduzindo-a sob seu short.

Bella ofegou, surpresa, mas não falou nada e nem me impediu. Então, toquei-a primeiro por cima de sua calcinha, testando suas reações. Quando fui incentivado por um gemido tímido, infiltrei minha mão por baixo de sua roupa íntima, tocando seu sexo sem nenhum obstáculo.

Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto e eu continuei a estimulá-la por mais algum tempo até que ela atingisse o orgasmo.

Ficamos deitados lado a lado em silêncio, enquanto Bella se recompunha e tentava normalizar sua respiração acelerada. Tombei a cabeça para o lado, fitando-a; seu rosto estava corado como nunca e seus lábios entreabertos.

- Isso foi... – Bella balbuciou, deixando a frase morrer. Ela fechou os olhos, mantendo-os fechados por um momento, e então respirou fundo. – ... Muito bom.

Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não estava vendo.

Assim que se recuperou, Bella virou de lado na cama e começou a acariciar minha barriga despida – eu não tinha voltado a vestir minha camiseta. No início eu não tinha entendido onde ela queria chegar com isso, mas quando ela foi descendo com a carícia, exatamente como eu tinha feito nela, eu entendi.

Segurei seu pulso com uma das minhas mãos, impedindo que ela continuasse.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella.

- Mas...

- Eu fiz voluntariamente, sem esperar nada em troca. – eu declarei, olhando em seus olhos. – Não se sinta obrigada a retribuir.

Suas bochechas voltaram a ficar avermelhadas e Bella apenas assentiu, recolhendo sua mão. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito e me abraçou. Abracei-a de volta no mesmo instante.

- Amanhã você não vai ficar presa nesse quarto. – eu disse baixinho. – Nós vamos sair para conhecer a cidade.

- Não me importo de ficar aqui.

- Mas eu me importo. Não convidei você para vir comigo para deixá-la trancafiada no hotel.

- Tudo bem. – ela acabou concordando. – Aonde vamos?

- Podemos almoçar fora e passear pela praia, à tarde. – eu sugeri.

- Humm... – Bella murmurou, bocejando. – Me parece uma boa ideia.

Eu sorri.

- Boa noite, meu anjo. – desejei, beijando seus cabelos.

- Boa noite.

* * *

><p>Passei a maior parte da noite e da madrugada acordado, ouvindo os vizinhos de quarto escandalosos darem seus <em>shows<em>.

Até tive a brilhante ideia de pegar uns fones de ouvido e colocar alguma música para abafar o som deles, mas quando percebi o dia já estava amanhecendo e então eu acabei desistindo de fazer isso.

Devia ser pouco mais de sete horas quando eu decidi levantar e tomar um banho para começar o dia.

Bella ainda estava profundamente adormecida no momento em que levantei da cama – e não passou pela minha cabeça que ela podia acordar – e nem me preocupei em trancar a porta do banheiro. E é claro que, a partir daí, tudo começou a dar _errado_.

Meus hormônios em ebulição fizeram o favor de me relembrar os acontecimentos da noite passada, o que ocasionou em uma ereção que, consequentemente, me levou a _me tocar_ para satisfazer minhas necessidades.

O que eu não esperava era que Bella acordasse e, mesmo ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado, tentasse entrar no banheiro.

Eu congelei no exato momento em que a porta do banheiro abriu e fiquei me sentindo até um pouco envergonhado – eu nunca tinha sido pego por ninguém em um momento íntimo desses –; a cortina do box era transparente e nem estava toda fechada, permitindo que Bella visse exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

Imaginei que ela fosse corar e se virar para sair dali depressa, mas ela fez justamente o contrário. Quer dizer, ela corou um pouco, porém ela ficou e para a minha total surpresa tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de sutiã e calcinha, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra juntou-se a mim debaixo do chuveiro.

Apenas com um olhar ela _pediu permissão_ para continuar o que eu estivera fazendo. De modo hesitante e tímido ela substituiu minha mão pela sua e começou um lento movimento de vai-e-vem.

Depois de me proporcionar o mesmo prazer que eu tinha lhe proporcionado na noite anterior, tomamos banho juntos, em meio a brincadeiras e risadas.

- Prefere chamar o café da manhã pelo telefone ou ir lá embaixo? – Bella me perguntou, sentada na cama, vestida em um roupão, enquanto secava seus cabelos com uma toalha.

- Podíamos descer e depois já sair para passear. – eu respondi, olhando-a por cima do ombro ao mesmo tempo em que pegava algumas roupas na minha mala.

- Ok.

No corredor do hotel, Bella trancava a porta do nosso quarto quando vi a porta ao lado abrir e um casal passar por ela – os _vizinhos_ bizarros –; eles não pareciam muito mais velhos do que nós dois. A mulher olhou para nós e sorriu, de forma exageradamente simpática. Ela cutucou seu parceiro e apontou para nós.

- Olha, amor, nossos vizinhos de quarto! – ela exclamou, acenando para nós. – Olá.

- Hã... Oi? – Bella respondeu, se virando para eles.

- Bom dia. – o cara cumprimentou, educado.

- Eu sou Makenna e esse é Charles, meu noivo. – ela os apresentou, sorridente.

- Edward, Bella. – eu apontei para mim e depois para Bella. – Minha namorada. – eu acrescentei, ao ver o olhar cheio de cobiça de Charles, puxando-a para o meu lado pela cintura.

- Bom, nós temos que ir. – Makenna disse. – Devíamos combinar de sair juntos, nós quatro, uma hora dessas.

- Claro. – eu respondi apenas por educação, e recebi uma cotovelada discreta de Bella.

Embora estivéssemos no quinto andar, Bella inventou de descer pelas escadas apenas para não dividir o elevador com o casal escandaloso.

- Makenna? Isso lá é nome de gente? – Bella perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto descíamos as escadas. – Parece nome de vaca.

Foi impossível não gargalhar daquilo. Ela me acompanhou, e nossas risadas ecoavam pelos corredores.

- Você é absurda, Bell.

- Mas é sério. – ela insistiu. – Pelo menos eu já sei que nome _não_ dar a uma futura filha.

Ainda ríamos um pouco quando estávamos passando pela recepção e uma recepcionista me chamou.

- Sr. Cullen?

Eu franzi a testa, surpreso.

- Sim?

- Deixaram isso aqui hoje cedo para o senhor. – ela estendeu um envelope branco.

- Quem deixou? – eu perguntei, pegando o envelope, desconfiado.

- Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis... – a moça descreveu.

Olhei para Bella, em um misto de surpresa e medo, e ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, dando de ombros.

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci a moça da recepção.

Puxei Bella pela mão até um dos sofás que tinha por ali e sentei, vendo-a fazer o mesmo ao meu lado.

Em um dos lados do envelope estava escrito, em uma caligrafia elegante e bonita, que até lembrava um pouco a minha: "_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_".

Eu engoli em seco, virando-o lentamente para então abri-lo. Bella pousou uma mão sobre minha perna, próximo ao meu joelho, e apertou de leve, como se quisesse me encorajar a fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Por que Elizabeth me escreveria uma carta?

E o mais importante: o que eu encontraria escrito nela?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi galerinha!

Bom, ainda é segunda-feira; faltam 7 minutos para meia-noite. lol  
>Minha saga de estudos continua... E continuará pelo resto da semana também. Ai, ai. Isso significa um atraso na escrita, só não nas postagens de <em>BNM<em> pq esses capítulos já estão prontos...

Mais uma vez, estou imensamente grata pelos reviews de vocês, minhas leitoras fiéis. Prometo que vou recompensá-las com os novos futuros capítulos sendo postados o mais breve possível e matando a curiosidade de todo mundo! hehe

Nosso spoiler de cada dia:

_..._

_Eu terminei de ler e baixei o papel, fitando Edward. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão dura no rosto. Perguntei-me o que passava em sua cabeça naquele exato momento._

_- Edward? – eu chamei em voz baixa, preocupada. Toquei sua mão, que repousava em cima da cama, com a minha e a acariciei. – Amor? – tentei de novo, e ele abriu os olhos. – Tudo bem?_

_..._

Amanhã estarei de volta!

Beijinhos!


	20. Love isn't enough to build a happy home

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XVIII**

Love isn't enough to build a happy home

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Minha vida sempre tinha sido muito pacata – até demais, se quer saber a minha opinião –; ela se resumia ao meu pai e meu irmão, pouquíssimas amigas, escola e tarefas de casa.

Nem passou pela minha cabeça que no momento em que decidi ajudar Edward tudo mudaria tanto.

Bom, minha vida _ainda_ se resumia às mesmas coisas, mas, agora... Agora eu tinha um _namorado_.

Nunca fui muito ligada no assunto "garotos", porque eu era praticamente invisível para eles. Eu era apenas mais uma garota comum; descoordenada demais para fazer parte das líderes de torcida, desprovida de beleza o bastante para não andar entre as populares, muito esquisita para que as pessoas se interessassem por mim.

Até então, minha vida amorosa tinha se restringido a: meu primeiro beijo com Jacob Black, na época em que éramos melhores amigos – antes de ele começar a andar com Edward e os outros –; alguns beijinhos em Mike Newton, na festa de aniversário de treze anos de Alice – que, mesmo não sendo "popular", fazia questão de dar enormes festas de aniversário e convidar a escola toda –, enquanto brincávamos de sete minutos no paraíso; e o encontro desastroso com James White, há cerca de três meses.

Então, convenhamos, era bem difícil imaginar que um dia tudo mudaria _tanto_ a ponto de eu namorar um garoto como Edward Cullen. Ele não era nenhum jogador do time da escola ou um dos populares – não que isso me importasse muito –, mas era suficientemente diferente de mim para deixar as pessoas chocadas ao saberem sobre a nossa relação.

Por estar _namorando_, de fato, pela primeira vez, às vezes ainda não sabia direito como agir. É claro que Edward e eu já agíamos como namorados antes mesmo de ele me pedir em namoro, mas era como se nós dois fôssemos tímidos demais e, por isso, nossa relação nunca passava dos beijos castos e calmos e dos abraços.

Ok, eu não podia descartar o fato de que nós tínhamos sim, passado disso, _uma vez_. Não que seja uma desculpa, mas _isso_ aconteceu antes de assumirmos nossos sentimentos e começarmos nossa relação "com calma". Também não podia negar que quando _isso_ aconteceu, por mais que eu tivesse dito a Edward que era errado, uma parte de mim – _uma parte pequena!_ – me dizia que era certo. Era como se eu já soubesse que Edward seria importante para mim, de uma forma diferente.

Enfim, mesmo depois que começamos a _ficar juntos_ e agora namorar, nunca tínhamos falado sobre aquela noite – pelo menos não diretamente –, tampouco sobre _sexo_.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para dar esse passo no nosso relacionamento; eu ainda tinha vergonha de ficar perto de Edward até com aquele pijama que eu estava usando – culpa da Rosalie, que trocou os pijamas que eu tinha escolhido pelos minúsculos pedaços de pano que Alice chamava de pijama e me deu de presente em várias ocasiões –, então... Com certeza morreria de vergonha ficando nua na frente dele. Eu também tinha um pouco de medo da dor – sempre ouvi dizer que a primeira vez é meio dolorida para a garota.

Talvez Edward estivesse certo e ainda fosse muito cedo, mas no calor do momento, tudo parecia tão normal, tão natural... Na hora, eu não senti vergonha e nem pensei na possível dor que eu sentiria se seguíssemos em frente.

Fiquei realmente surpresa quando Edward parou o nosso amasso e disse que não podíamos continuar. Em um primeiro momento, pensei que ele estivesse me rejeitando – afinal, quando _ele_ queria transar comigo ele estava _embriagado_ –, mas então pensei melhor e, quando ele disse que estávamos indo muito rápido, percebi o quão fofo ele estava sendo comigo. Tão diferente daquele Edward que ele era antes...

Eu não sabia o que era considerado rápido demais para fazer sexo... Edward era meu primeiro namorado e nós já estávamos juntos há aproximadamente um mês; nós nos conhecíamos bem, sabíamos do que o outro gostava ou não e, o mais importante – _para mim_ –, nós nos amávamos. Tá certo que eu talvez não estivesse pronta, mas isso podia ser apenas a minha timidez falando mais alto. Então, quanto tempo mais teríamos que esperar para elevarmos o nível da nossa relação?

Entretanto, Edward é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Mesmo que tenhamos "conversado" um pouco sobre o assunto e decidido ir devagar e "fazer tudo certo", logo depois ele veio com um papo de me mostrar o que podíamos fazer sem partirmos para o ato propriamente dito. E, então, Edward me deu a experiência mais erótica da minha vida – pelo menos até aquele momento –: ele me masturbou e me fez atingir o meu primeiro orgasmo.

Não havia palavras que pudessem descrever o caleidoscópio de sensações que eu senti naquele momento; sentir meu corpo todo incendiar e espasmar involuntariamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu coração batia tão forte que parecia querer abrir um buraco no meu peito, enquanto eu explodia de prazer foi um momento mágico, algo que eu nunca poderia ter sequer imaginado.

Esse novo nível de intimidade entre nós me ajudou a perder um pouco da vergonha que eu ainda sentia perto de Edward e, principalmente, me fez sentir vontade de poder lhe proporcionar o mesmo. Antes que eu pudesse amadurecer essa ideia e colocá-la em prática, Edward me impediu e disse que eu não precisava retribuir, então eu deixei essa ideia de lado, pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.

Quando acordei sozinha na cama, não precisei pensar muito em onde Edward teria ido, já que eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Fiquei deitada o esperando durante alguns minutos, mas percebi que ele estava demorando mais do que o normal e um pensamento impuro acabou passando pela minha mente: estaria ele _se aliviando_? Já que eu fui a única a ficar _satisfeita_ na noite anterior?

O simples fato de pensar sobre o assunto já me fez corar, porém respirei fundo e, me aproveitando do fato de que Edward nunca se lembrava de trancar a porta, decidi que estava na hora de retribuir o que ele tinha feito por mim.

Assim que eu abri a porta do banheiro, vi Edward nu debaixo do chuveiro, com a cortina transparente do box semiaberta, se masturbando. Ele parou de movimentar sua mão quando me viu, e eu perdi poucos segundos observando seu corpo – que eu já tinha tido o privilégio de observar em outras ocasiões –; só que, _dessa vez_, me permiti olhar para seu pênis também. Eu nunca tinha visto um – já tinha visto o do Emmett, quando éramos mais novos, mas acho que isso não conta – e me arriscava a dizer que o de Edward era _grande_. _Enorme_, para falar bem a verdade, e por um momento me assustei um pouco, pensando se _isso_ caberia em mim quando transássemos.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais ao me dar conta de onde eu estava, para o que estava olhando e o que estava pensando. Então, chutando meus pensamentos para longe, tratei de me livrar do meu pijama, deixando minhas roupas íntimas onde estavam – eu ainda tinha certa vergonha –, e entrei no box junto com Edward.

Timidamente substituí sua mão pela minha e terminei o serviço, fazendo-o gozar e, consequentemente, aumentando mais um pouco o nosso nível de intimidade.

Depois disso, tomamos banho juntos e então nos arrumamos para descer para tomar café da manhã e em seguida sairmos para conhecer a cidade, afinal, estávamos de férias e "já havíamos resolvido o que tínhamos para fazer aqui" – _entre aspas_, porque eu não estava totalmente certa disso; era difícil acreditar que Edward deixaria por isso mesmo e que Elizabeth fosse uma pessoa tão ruim a ponto de não se importar.

Quando estávamos saindo do quarto, tivemos o azar de encontrar os nossos "vizinhos". Nos apresentamos e conversamos durante um minuto, no máximo, e então nos despedimos; eles foram para o elevador e eu obriguei Edward a descer pelas escadas para não termos que ficar presos no mesmo cubículo que aquelas pessoas bizarras.

- Makenna? Isso lá é nome de gente? – eu perguntei baixinho, com medo do eco no corredor, enquanto descíamos as escadas. – Parece nome de vaca.

Edward começou a gargalhar e eu logo o acompanhei. Ele me chamou de absurda – eu tenho a impressão de que ele adora me chamar disso –, mas continuamos rindo até chegarmos à recepção do hotel, onde uma das recepcionistas chamou por Edward. A moça entregou-lhe um envelope, dizendo que deixaram para ele. Desconfiado, ele perguntou quem havia deixado e a moça descreveu uma mulher que parecia ser a mãe biológica de Edward.

Ele me olhou, parecendo confuso e amedrontado. Eu ergui as duas sobrancelhas, curiosa com essa inesperada manifestação de Elizabeth, e dei de ombros. Edward agradeceu a recepcionista e me puxou até um dos sofás que ficava ali na entrada do hotel e se sentou. Sentei ao seu lado e vi-o observar seu nome escrito no envelope.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_"... Masen, eu repeti mentalmente, lembrando que esse era o sobrenome da mãe biológica dele. Será que ele usava o sobrenome dela ou ela apenas o escreveu na carta?

Edward engoliu em seco e virou o envelope para abrir, de maneira lenta e hesitante. Coloquei a mão em sua perna, apertando um pouco, tentando passar algum tipo de força e coragem para ele nesse momento. Ele parecia ponderar se abria ou não o envelope que segurava nas mãos, que agora tremiam levemente.

- Como ela sabia que eu estava hospedado aqui? – ele se questionou, olhando fixamente para o envelope.

- Ela pode ter nos seguido... Pode ter telefonado para os hotéis da cidade... Há muitas possibilidades, Edward. – eu apontei.

- Por que isso agora? – ele perguntou exasperado, balançando o envelope.

- Você não precisa ler se não quiser, amor. – eu sussurrei docemente, mantendo a mão na sua perna e levando a mão livre até seus cabelos para fazer carinho.

Ele suspirou e esboçou um sorriso, beijando meus lábios por breves segundos antes de deitar a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos; eu fiquei acariciando os cabelos macios e rebeldes do meu namorado enquanto observava, de canto de olho, ele apertar o envelope entre os dedos. Eu tinha certeza que ele ainda estava pensando se devia ou não ler a carta.

- Você quer subir para ler? – eu propus, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça como resposta.

Levantamos do sofá em sincronia e fomos até o elevador, abraçados. Edward não me largou nem um segundo sequer, como se eu lhe desse forças ou como se ele dependesse de mim para se manter em pé.

Uma vez de volta ao quarto, sentamos um de frente para o outro na cama e eu fiquei o encarando, esperando que ele reunisse coragem para abrir o envelope.

- Leia você. – ele pediu, estendendo o envelope para mim.

Eu o peguei e o fitei por poucos segundos antes de virá-lo e abri-lo, retirando um papel dobrado ali de dentro.

- Em voz alta? – eu perguntei, apenas para confirmar.

- Por favor.

- Ok. – eu concordei, desdobrando o papel. – "_Edward..._" – eu comecei a ler. – "_As pessoas costumam começar as cartas com 'querido(a) fulano', mas acho que isso seria muita hipocrisia, ainda mais vindo de mim_..." – eu fiz uma pausa para ver a expressão de Edward. Ele ainda estava normal, e fez um sinal para que eu continuasse. – "_Eu não estou escrevendo essa carta para me explicar, até porque há certas coisas na vida que não podem ser explicadas, e essa é uma delas..._

"_Estou escrevendo porque queria que você soubesse de algumas coisas e também porque queria pedir o seu perdão. Tenho plena consciência de que o que fiz foi errado, e que talvez você nunca venha a me perdoar por isso, mas eu tomei uma decisão quando deixei seu pai e você. Até hoje não sei dizer se foi ou não uma decisão correta, entretanto, sei que foi uma decisão egoísta. Não teve nada a ver com você, mas foi algo que eu precisei fazer. Por mim._

"_Queria que você soubesse que eu sempre amei você, mesmo sendo uma gravidez indesejada e mesmo que eu não quisesse ter um filho. Eu também amei muito o seu pai, mas imagino que você saiba que apenas amor não sustenta um lar. Só o amor não é suficiente._

"_Talvez você esteja certo sobre mim, o que faz com que eu me torne uma pessoa ainda mais egoísta do que eu já parecia – e era –, mas ninguém é perfeito, não é?_

"_Eu soube de tudo o que aconteceu recentemente em sua vida e eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por tanta coisa ruim em tão pouco tempo. Sei que tenho uma parcela de culpa por causa do que você se tornou, mas me alegra saber que agora você tem alguém como Bella ao seu lado._

"_Bella parece uma boa garota e sei que ela vai ajudá-lo a se manter longe do caminho errado para o qual você estava seguindo, e vai ajudá-lo a encontrar a pessoa boa que eu sei que existe dentro de você. Afinal, você foi criado por Esme e Carlisle... Existem melhores pessoas do que aqueles dois?_

"_Tenho certeza absoluta de que, vivendo com eles, você foi, é e ainda será infinitamente mais feliz do que seria se eu não tivesse partido. Talvez você não tenha se dado conta disso ainda, mas eventualmente perceberá que estou falando a mais pura verdade._

"_Saiba que eu não estarei esperando uma resposta e vou entender se você não quiser responder, assim como vou entender se você não quiser me perdoar e apenas seguir em frente. Porque é o que eu vou fazer: seguir em frente, com a __minha__ família, os Volturi, como se você nunca tivesse vindo procurar por mim. E eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, com a __sua__ família: os Cullen. Eles são a sua família agora; sempre foram. Esme e Carlisle são melhores pais do que um dia eu sonharia em ser, e Alice deve ser uma linda menina e uma ótima irmã para você._

"_Eu realmente sinto muito por você saber a verdade e, por isso, ter tornado a sua vida tão miserável._

"_Atenciosamente, Elizabeth Masen Volturi_."

Eu terminei de ler e baixei o papel, fitando Edward. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão dura no rosto. Perguntei-me o que passava em sua cabeça naquele exato momento.

- Edward? – eu chamei em voz baixa, preocupada. Toquei sua mão, que repousava em cima da cama, com a minha e a acariciei. – Amor? – tentei de novo, e ele abriu os olhos. – Tudo bem?

Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? – eu insisti, não muito convencida. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Quer conversar?

- Não há nada para conversarmos sobre isso, Bell. – ele declarou, tirando a carta das minhas mãos e amassando o papel.

- Não está triste? Com raiva? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Não. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco, mas dessa vez sincero. – Estou até... Aliviado. Essa viagem serviu para me mostrar algumas coisas, afinal.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Elizabeth é uma pessoa extremamente egoísta e eu provavelmente teria sido ainda mais infeliz se tivesse vivido com ela. E, também... Principalmente... – ele hesitou.

- Principalmente...? – eu incentivei.

- Que os meus pais são e sempre foram Esme e Carlisle. – ele admitiu, baixando a cabeça. Eu sorri. – Você e Alice estavam certas... Os pais não são, necessariamente, aqueles que me colocaram no mundo... São aqueles que me criaram. – ele sorriu, mesmo de cabeça baixa.

- Fico feliz que você finalmente tenha percebido isso. – eu murmurei, apertando sua mão de leve. – E o que você vai fazer agora?

Edward voltou a erguer a cabeça, agora sorrindo um pouco.

- _Nós_ vamos seguir com os nossos planos. – ele deu ênfase ao "nós". – Vamos descer para tomar café e depois vamos passear.

- Eu estava me referindo ao assunto que nos trouxe a Califórnia. – eu comentei, sem poder evitar um sorriso ao perceber que aquela carta não tinha atrapalhado nossos planos.

- Bom, nós vamos ficar na cidade mais alguns dias... Curtir nosso tempo juntos e _sozinhos_... – ele sorriu de lado e eu corei com o duplo sentido da sua frase. – Porque, quando voltarmos a Forks, não teremos paz. Esme, Carlisle e Alice vão querer saber como foi a viagem, Alice vai nos infernizar eternamente quando contarmos que estamos namorando... – ele sorriu e eu também. – E ainda tem o seu pai, que não gosta muito de mim... – eu suspirei, concordando silenciosamente. – E talvez algumas ameaças de Emmett, também.

- Com o Emmett eu posso lidar. E o meu pai não vai odiar você para sempre...

- Realmente espero que não. – ele disse em tom divertido, e eu sorri. – Mas, deixando tudo isso de lado, eu pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu fui um péssimo filho nos últimos, sei lá, seis anos, e Esme e Carlisle... _Os meus pais_... Eles não mereciam isso.

Sorri ao ouvir Edward chamar Esme e Carlisle de "pais".

- O quê? – ele perguntou, ao perceber meu sorriso.

- Nada. Só estou orgulhosa de você.

Jurei ter visto Edward corar um pouco.

- Deixa de ser boba, Bella. – ele resmungou, colocando o papel amassado em cima da cama e se levantando. – Vem, vamos descer.

Eu ri silenciosamente enquanto levantava para segui-lo.

* * *

><p>Edward e eu tomamos café no hotel e depois saímos para caminhar pelas redondezas. Almoçamos em um restaurante simples, mas bem aconchegante e com uma comida muito boa, e à tarde Edward me levou para andar de bonde e depois conhecemos a <em>Golden Gate Bridge<em>¹.

Voltamos para o hotel ao final da tarde. Estávamos parados no saguão, esperando o elevador e conversando sobre nosso passeio pela cidade. Logo o elevador abriu e nós entramos. Edward apertou no botão cinco e, quando as portas estavam se fechando, alguém colocou a mão no meio para abri-las.

- Hey, vizinhos! – Makenna nos cumprimentou de forma animada, enquanto ela e seu noivo entravam no elevador.

Eu bufei baixinho.

- Oi! – Edward respondeu ao cumprimento, mais por educação mesmo, fingindo uma falsa animação.

- E aí, vocês têm planos para a noite? – ela questionou, visivelmente pronta para nos convidar para alguma coisa.

Fiquei tentada a dizer _sim_, mas deixei Edward responder. Seria muito egoísmo da minha parte não querer sair só porque seria com os vizinhos de quarto que eu não tinha gostado muito. E talvez Edward quisesse sair para se divertir.

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho, me perguntando silenciosamente o que deveria responder. Eu dei de ombros, deixando a escolha nas mãos dele.

- Nós vamos a um luau com uns amigos. – Makenna continuou falando, na falta de uma resposta nossa. – Querem vir conosco?

- Claro. – Edward aceitou o convite.

- Ótimo! – ela exclamou.

O elevador parou no quinto andar e nós quatro saímos de dentro dele. Charles explicou para Edward como fazer para chegar ao local do luau, mas eles acabaram decidindo que nós quatro iríamos juntos.

Cada casal entrou no seu quarto e, assim que entramos no nosso, olhei para a minha mala e depois para Edward.

- Que tipo de roupa eu devo vestir? – eu perguntei, pela primeira vez na vida apavorada com a ideia de que Alice não estava ao meu lado para me responder essa pergunta.

- Sei lá. – Edward franziu a testa. – Um biquíni. Com alguma roupa por cima.

- Ok. – eu murmurei incerta.

Mexi e remexi nas roupas dentro da minha mala, procurando pelo biquíni que eu tinha enfiado no fundo, debaixo de todas as outras roupas. Agradeci mentalmente por Rose ter me obrigado a trazê-lo, mas lembrando-me de não dizer nada disso para ela depois.

Fui até o banheiro me trocar e fiquei algum tempo observando, totalmente descontente, meu reflexo no espelho. Aquela droga de peça de roupa era muito pequena e mostrava muito mais pele do que deveria.

Praguejei baixinho, percebendo que eu teria que andar com esse biquíni minúsculo na frente de Edward para pegar alguma roupa para colocar por cima, afinal, eu não ia recolocar a calça jeans que estava usando antes.

Respirei fundo, tentando perder a vergonha. _Edward já me viu nua quando tomamos banho, de biquíni não pode ser tão ruim assim_, eu repeti para mim mesma, várias vezes.

Por fim, acabei pegando o roupão do hotel que estava pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro e vesti por cima do biquíni.

Abri a porta do banheiro e vi Edward sentado na beira da cama, possivelmente apenas me esperando, visto que ele já tinha trocado de roupa. Ele usava uma bermuda larga preta, uma regata cinza e chinelos. Perdi alguns segundos o admirando, percebendo que ele ficava bonito de qualquer jeito.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, caminhando até minha mala. Me abaixei e procurei alguma roupa que eu pudesse colocar por cima do biquíni, separando um short jeans e uma regata branca.

Tentando ignorar a presença de Edward logo ali, coloquei o short por baixo do roupão e depois desamarrei o mesmo para retirá-lo. Deixei o roupão cair no chão e ia vestir a blusa, quando ouvi Edward chamar meu nome e meu instinto foi me virar em sua direção, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava sem blusa.

Edward estava em pé ao lado da cama, bem perto de mim.

- Bella... – ele repetiu, engolindo em seco.

Seu olhar desceu do meu rosto para o meu pescoço e depois para o resto do meu corpo quase sem roupas. Minhas bochechas esquentaram por causa da vergonha que eu senti diante de seu olhar desejoso.

Apenas dois segundos foram necessários para que Edward acabasse com a pouca distância que existia entre nós dois, colando nossos corpos e assaltando meus lábios. Senti sua ereção pressionada contra o meu ventre e suspirei, correspondendo ao seu beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Talvez estivéssemos _dando adeus_ àquela ideia de ir devagar e estivéssemos a ponto de dar mais um passo no nosso relacionamento. Vibrei internamente com essa constatação.

Edward inverteu nossas posições e começou a andar, me fazendo andar para trás, até que encontramos a cama. Ele interrompeu o beijo apenas para me empurrar de leve até eu sentar na beira da cama e então ele se inclinou sobre mim, me forçando a me deitar. Edward se livrou de sua camiseta antes de deitar em cima de mim e voltar a me beijar.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu passava minhas mãos em seus ombros, braços, costas e todos os lugares que eu conseguisse alcançar. Já Edward sabia muito bem onde levar suas mãos e as infiltrou por entre nossos corpos, abrindo o botão do meu short e baixando o zíper em seguida, praticamente o arrancando de meu corpo. Ele guiou suas mãos até as minhas costas, desfazendo o nó da parte de cima do meu biquíni. Eu mesma levei minhas mãos até a peça e a removi por cima da minha cabeça, revelando meus seios.

Meu rosto queimava de vergonha e meu coração martelava furiosamente dentro do meu peito enquanto Edward analisava minuciosamente a parte exposta do meu corpo.

- Você é tão linda... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Eu dei um sorriso trêmulo de puro nervosismo. Edward esboçou um sorriso e acariciou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Bella.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de verbalizar qualquer palavra naquele momento.

Edward beijou meus lábios com adoração enquanto deslizava suas mãos lentamente pelas laterais do meu corpo, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Quando suas mãos chegaram à altura dos meus seios, ele os tocou delicadamente, como se sentisse sua textura. Eu tive um gemido abafado por conta do beijo e meu corpo, involuntariamente, se arqueou contra o dele.

Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios e quebrou o beijo, direcionando seus lábios para o meu pescoço. Agarrei seus cabelos enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava a pele do meu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais em direção aos meus seios.

Antes que seus lábios alcançassem o destino final, ouvimos batidas na porta. Edward soltou algo parecido com um rosnado e eu gemi, frustrada pela interrupção.

- _Edward? Bella? Vocês estão prontos?_ – Makenna perguntou em voz alta, do outro lado da porta.

Edward resmungou alguns palavrões, deitando a cabeça no vão entre meus seios por um momento.

- Em um minuto. – eu respondi a Makenna, também em voz alta.

Soltei os cabelos de Edward e sacudi seu ombro.

- Vamos lá. Foi você quem aceitou ir nesse luau. – eu lembrei.

Ele bufou e se sentou na cama ao meu lado, olhando para o meu corpo seminu. Senti meu rosto esquentar e me levantei em um único movimento, procurando a parte de cima do meu biquíni.

Levamos muito mais do que um minuto para ficarmos apresentáveis. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, então o prendi em um coque frouxo. Edward não teve a mesma sorte e acabou desistindo de arrumar seu cabelo, que mais parecia um ninho de passarinho. Sem contar que ele levou algum tempo até controlar sua ereção para deixá-la _menos visível_.

Nesse meio tempo, Makenna e Charles bateram na porta mais algumas vezes para nos apressar.

Quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta para sair, Edward agarrou minha cintura por trás e colou sua boca no meu ouvido direito.

- Nós ainda vamos terminar o que começamos. – ele sussurrou com uma voz muito sexy.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça, deixando um suspiro escapar pelos meus lábios enquanto um arrepio gostoso percorria meu corpo com a expectativa.

Eu mal podia esperar por isso...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> _Golden Gate Bridge**,**_ em português _Ponte do Portão de Ouro_, é a ponte localizada no estado da Califórnia, nos Estados Unidos, que liga a cidade de São Francisco a Sausalito, na região metropolitana de São Francisco, sobre o estreito de Golden Gate. A ponte é o principal cartão postal da cidade, uma das mais conhecidas construções dos Estados Unidos, e é considerada uma das Sete maravilhas do Mundo Moderno pela Sociedade Americana de Engenheiros Civis.

**Fonte: Wikipédia**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi, amores!

Desculpem por não postar ontem, eu tava muuuito cansada e acabei nem ligando o pc...

E, nossa, acho que meu emocional "ajudou" muito também. Reler esse capítulo nunca doeu tanto... A realidade me atingiu em cheio e, agora, com certeza, eu acredito plenamente nas coisas que eu escrevo por aqui...  
>Nunca fui uma romântica incorrigível, nunca acreditei que apenas o amor fosse o suficiente, mas agora acredito ainda mais...<p>

Enfim, parando com a choradeira!  
>Obrigada pelos reviews, meus amores. Vocês são ótimas! Adoro vocês de verdade!<p>

Spoilerzinho:

_..._

_- Você sabe cantar, sabe dançar... O que mais você sabe fazer?_

_- Algumas coisas. – ele deu um sorriso tímido._

_- Existe algo que você não saiba fazer? – eu desafiei._

_- Existe. – ele respondeu naturalmente, e eu fiquei o olhando, esperando que ele continuasse. – Ficar longe de você. – ele sussurrou, de uma forma romântica e intensa._

_..._

Agora vou ali dar minha estudada diária... Hoje tenho duas provas, argh.

Até amanhã, beijosss!


	21. Our love is forever

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XIX**

Our love is forever

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando nada... – Makenna deu um sorriso malicioso, nos analisando, quando abri a porta.

Edward ainda estava parado bem atrás de mim, com uma mão na minha cintura, enquanto respirava de forma exageradamente regular, como se tentasse se acalmar.

Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco, nos denunciando completamente.

- Imagina. – eu dei um sorriso sem graça. – Então, vamos?

Seguimos os quatro para o elevador. Uma vez lá dentro, Edward se encostou a uma das paredes e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele me puxou um pouco mais para perto, me posicionando entre suas duas pernas. O olhei e franzi a testa, tentando entender seu comportamento. Ele lançou um olhar rápido para baixo e eu o acompanhei, corando absurdamente ao constatar que seu problema era sua ereção.

Engoli em seco e olhei para o painel do elevador para disfarçar. De soslaio vi Makenna cutucar Charles com o cotovelo e eles deram risadinhas.

Quando o elevador parou no térreo e as portas se abriram, Edward segurou meu pulso e esperou que os dois saíssem na frente.

Embora fosse relativamente perto, fomos de carro até o local – cada casal em seu carro. Quando Charles estacionou, Edward procurou uma vaga próxima para estacionar o Volvo.

Nos encontramos no calçadão e juntos seguimos até o agrupamento de pessoas reunidas na beira da praia. Makenna e Charles logo se separaram de nós dois, dizendo que procurariam por seus amigos. Como nós dois não conhecíamos ninguém, ficamos um tempo parados observando o local.

Bem perto da gente tinha um cara sentado tocando violão. A música que ele tocava terminou, e ele logo emendou mais uma.

**(Música:****_ I'm yours_,**** do**** _Jason Mraz_ – ****youtube . com / watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A****)**

- Quer dançar? – Edward convidou, estendendo sua mão para mim.

- Não sei dançar. – respondi prontamente, apavorada com a ideia.

- Qual é, Bella? – ele resmungou, pegando minha mão com a sua e me puxando até onde as pessoas dançavam. – Todo mundo sabe dançar. É só se mexer de acordo com o ritmo da música.

- Parece fácil, assim. – eu observei.

- E é fácil. – ele garantiu, pegando minhas duas mãos e colocando em seus ombros antes de enlaçar minha cintura.

- Você sabe cantar, sabe dançar... O que mais você sabe fazer?

- Algumas coisas. – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

- Existe algo que você não saiba fazer? – eu desafiei.

- Existe. – ele respondeu naturalmente, e eu fiquei o olhando, esperando que ele continuasse. – Ficar longe de você. – ele sussurrou, de uma forma romântica e intensa.

Senti que poderia ir ao chão se ele não estivesse me segurando, diante dessa linda declaração.

Por fim eu sorri, sentindo-me corar um pouco.

- Você fica tão bonita quando está corada. – Edward me elogiou, soltando uma de suas mãos da minha cintura para passar pela minha bochecha.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais com o elogio e Edward riu um pouco, escorregando sua mão até o meu pescoço.

- Está bem, vou parar de te deixar sem graça.

- Obrigada. – eu sussurrei, abaixando o olhar.

- _It cannot wait, I'm yours..._ – Edward cantou baixinho, junto com o cara do violão.

Eu sorri, enquanto ele erguia minha mão e me fazia rodopiar. Esbarrei em alguém acidentalmente e encolhi os ombros, envergonhada. Edward me puxou de volta para perto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a pessoa se virava para nós.

- Sinto muito, eu sou meio desastrada. – eu me desculpei depressa.

- Tudo bem. – uma voz masculina vagamente familiar respondeu.

Ergui os olhos para fitar o cara em quem tinha esbarrado. Cabelos acobreados, olhos azuis. Eu o conhecia de algum lugar.

- Hey. – o garoto disse, sorrindo. – Vocês estiveram visitando a minha mãe... Edward e Bella, certo? – ele perguntou, e eu assenti.

- Demetri. – Edward murmurou surpreso.

- Você se lembra. – Demetri sorriu de lado.

- É claro. – Edward deu um sorriso meio duro.

- Essa é Renata, minha namorada. – Demetri apresentou a garota com quem dançava.

Ela acenou para nós dois timidamente.

- Seu irmão está por aqui também? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, não. – Demetri respondeu, dando uma risadinha. – Papai acha que ele é muito novo ainda. Mas meus primos, Alec e Jane, estão por aqui, em algum lugar.

Makenna e Charles tinham desaparecido e Edward não pareceu tão incomodado com a presença de seu meio-irmão, então ficamos junto com Demetri e Renata. Depois de algum tempo Jane e Alec apareceram e se juntaram a nós. Ficamos os seis juntos, conversando mais sobre o luau onde estávamos do que qualquer outra coisa. Porém, em um determinado momento, Demetri resolveu fazer uma pergunta complicada.

- Por que vocês foram visitar a minha mãe?

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar apreensivo, sem saber o que responder.

- Ela é uma velha conhecida de meus pais. – Edward "mentiu", fazendo os primos Volturi se entreolharem. – Bella e eu estamos de férias na cidade e resolvi fazer uma visita.

- Entendi. – Demetri murmurou, sem muita convicção, e aquele assunto morreu ali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para beber. – Demetri anunciou, levantando da areia. – Edward, por que você não vem comigo?

Olhei para Bella, que sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça positivamente de forma discreta.

- Claro. – eu respondi a Demetri, embora meio desconfiado.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Bella antes de levantar e segui-lo até onde estavam as bebidas.

- Você mentiu para mim, não foi? – ele perguntou de repente, enquanto caminhávamos.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu sei que minha mãe teve um filho com outro homem, antes de se casar com o meu pai. – Demetri explicou e eu parei de caminhar com o susto. – Esse filho é você, não é? – ele questionou, parando de caminhar também.

Eu engoli em seco.

- Como sabe disso? – tentei ganhar algum tempo antes de ter que responder aquela pergunta.

- Acabei ouvindo uma conversa de meus pais, sem querer. – Demetri deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com aquilo. – Minha mãe estava dizendo algo sobre você estar melhor com Esme e Carlisle do que com ela...

- E por que não pergunta isso para a sua mãe?

- Você está tentando me enrolar? – ele quis saber, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Está funcionando? – eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Definitivamente não. – ele sorriu também.

- Você é esperto, garoto.

- Isso significa que a resposta é _sim_? – ele insistiu e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. – Você veio conhecê-la? – ele quis saber e eu balancei a cabeça outra vez. – O que achou dela?

- Eh, bem... – eu murmurei, incerto. – Ela não é exatamente como eu esperava que fosse.

- Sabe, talvez ela tenha razão.

- Sobre o quê?

- Você estar melhor com Esme e Carlisle. – ele forçou um sorriso, voltando a caminhar até as bebidas.

- Por que diz isso? – eu inquiri, o seguindo. – Não gosta de seus pais?

- Não é isso. Meu pai trabalha muito... E a minha mãe, eu não sei... Ela é meio _desligada_.

Crispei os lábios, sentindo um pouco de pena do meu meio-irmão. Talvez o problema de Elizabeth não fosse comigo, afinal de contas; talvez ela apenas não fosse uma boa mãe e pronto...

Não voltamos mais a tocar nesse assunto. Pegamos as bebidas e voltamos para onde tínhamos deixado Bella, Renata, Jane e Alec.

Bella e eu ficamos mais algum tempo com eles e depois fomos procurar por Makenna e Charles. Encontramos os dois dançando e nos juntamos a eles. Eles nos apresentaram alguns amigos e então conversamos por um tempo.

Quando Bella começou a ficar cansada, decidimos que estava na hora de voltar para o hotel. Despedimo-nos de Makenna e Charles, agradecendo pelo convite, e depois procuramos por Demetri, sua namorada e seus primos, para nos despedirmos.

Demetri me abraçou e disse que foi bom me conhecer. Queria poder ter conseguido lhe dizer o mesmo, ao invés de apenas sorrir, mas eu não teria sido inteiramente sincero se tivesse o feito; as circunstâncias as quais me levaram a San Francisco já eram ruins o bastante sem "conhecer melhor" Elizabeth, então depois só piorou. Fiquei com pena de Demetri e seu irmão mais novo, Felix, mas guardei isso apenas para mim.

- Algo está errado, não está? – Bella me perguntou calmamente, quando entramos no carro para voltar ao hotel.

- Impressão sua. – eu disse e forcei um sorriso antes de ligar o carro.

- Não minta para mim, Edward, por favor. – ela pediu, fazendo eu me sentir culpado. – Eu só quero fazer parte da sua vida e ajudá-lo.

Eu suspirei.

- Você _faz_ parte da minha vida, meu anjo. – eu disse, tirando a mão do câmbio para pegar a mão dela. – Me desculpe se eu não estou sendo sincero, só não quero aborrecê-la com coisas bobas.

- _Você_ está sendo bobo. – ela replicou, apertando levemente minha mão. – Converse comigo.

- Está bem. – eu concordei, parando o carro no semáforo vermelho, e olhei para ela enquanto falava. – Demetri sabe que eu sou filho de Elizabeth.

- Como?

- Parece que ele ouviu uma conversa entre os pais dele. – eu repeti o que ele havia me dito, recolocando o carro em movimento quando a luz ficou verde.

- E por que isso está te incomodando tanto? – Bella logo sacou que isso não era tudo.

- Ele me disse que Elizabeth não é uma boa mãe. Quer dizer, não com essas palavras, mas... – deixei a frase morrer.

- Entendi. – ela disse. – Olha, não sei o que você espera que eu diga. Achei que você já tinha "superado" isso... – ela fez aspas no ar, com a mão livre. – E aceitado que sua mãe...

- É Esme. – eu completei, enquanto estacionava o carro na frente do hotel. – Sim, você está certa. Mas eu fiquei com tanta pena dele, Bella... – eu confessei, encostando a cabeça no volante.

Senti uma das mãos de Bella em meu braço e a outra em meus cabelos.

- Tudo bem, amor, eu entendo. – ela sussurrou, dando um beijo no meu ombro. – Mas infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer por ele. Agora vem, vamos entrar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Ver Edward tão frágil e vulnerável ainda me desesperava um pouco, e me fazia desejar poder, de alguma forma, tirar toda a dor que ele sentia de dentro dele ou poder senti-la por ele.

Fiquei um pouco aliviada quando ele aceitou entrar no hotel sem relutância. Fomos até o elevador e subimos até o nosso andar calados, um do lado do outro.

Assim que abri a porta do nosso quarto, Edward me virou de frente para ele e me abraçou com força. Era um abraço quase sufocante, porém eu sabia que ele precisava disso. Então ele atacou meus lábios com um pouco de fúria, mas em menos de um segundo seus lábios se tornaram gentis sobre os meus, abrindo-os delicadamente para aprofundar o beijo.

Ainda presa no abraço forte de Edward, sentia nossas línguas se acariciando mutuamente, com carinho e paixão. Não havia luta por dominância ou qualquer tipo de pressa; era um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Edward começou a me empurrar para dentro do quarto e então ouvi a porta ser fechada, e presumi que ele a tinha fechado com o pé.

Ele quebrou o beijo por um momento, encostando sua testa na minha, e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Nossas respirações levemente alteradas batiam uma no rosto do outro.

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – ele pediu.

- Qualquer coisa, Edward. – eu respondi, erguendo as mãos para acariciar seu rosto.

Ele abriu seus olhos verdes para me fitar com intensidade.

- Se algum dia nós tivermos filhos... Você promete que vai ser uma boa mãe para eles?

- E-eu... – gaguejei assustada com o papo "filhos". Suspirei, assentindo com a cabeça. – Eu prometo.

- Nós jamais faremos algo parecido com o que Elizabeth fez.

Eu balancei a cabeça de novo, concordando com ele. Edward deu um leve sorriso triste antes de voltar a beijar meus lábios.

Acariciei seu rosto enquanto nos beijávamos e então comecei a descer minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu peito, até chegar à barra de sua camiseta. Quando fiz menção de retirá-la, Edward parou com o beijo e segurou minhas mãos, me parando.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Absoluta. – eu garanti. Ele largou minhas mãos e eu as levei ao seu rosto outra vez, pousando uma de cada lado de suas bochechas. – Eu te amo.

- Você é minha vida agora. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um selinho, percorrendo o caminho até a barra de sua camiseta de novo com as minhas mãos. Dessa vez Edward levantou os braços, permitindo que eu a tirasse. Logo em seguida ele fez o mesmo com a minha blusa.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar com calma enquanto nossas mãos exploravam o corpo do outro como se fosse a primeira vez. Edward abriu meu short e eu deixei que o mesmo escorregasse pelas minhas pernas, ficando apenas de biquíni.

Edward acariciou minhas costas e eu pensei que ele fosse desamarrar o biquíni, mas ele continuou descendo suas mãos até minha bunda, me erguendo do chão com facilidade e eu automaticamente abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas. A respiração dele falhou quando nossas partes íntimas se tocaram, ainda que barradas pelas roupas.

Dando uma trégua aos meus lábios, ele começou a trilhar beijos pela linha da minha mandíbula, descendo pelo meu pescoço e colo, ao mesmo tempo em que andava em direção à cama. Ele me deitou sobre o colchão com todo o cuidado do mundo, como se eu fosse feita de cristal, e então tirou sua bermuda antes de se deitar sobre mim.

Eu mesma levei minhas mãos às minhas costas e desfiz o nó da parte superior do biquíni, tirando-a por cima da cabeça quase que no mesmo instante. Diferente da outra vez, antes de sermos interrompidos pelos vizinhos de quarto, Edward não perdeu muito tempo _olhando_, e logo saiu distribuindo beijos por todas as partes despidas do meu corpo, até chegar aos meus seios. Ele lambeu, sugou e mordiscou meus mamilos lentamente, aproveitando o momento e tendo a certeza de me proporcionar o máximo de prazer possível.

Eu estava certa de que meus gemidos podiam ser ouvidos a distância, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter – aquilo era bom demais.

No auge do prazer, agarrei seus cabelos e então ele abandonou meus seios, voltando sua atenção aos meus lábios. Enquanto nos beijávamos com vontade enlacei minhas pernas às dele, aumentando a fricção entre nossos sexos e fazendo Edward estremecer.

Então, sem demora, nos livramos das nossas últimas peças de roupa. Edward voltou a se deitar sobre mim, com seu membro rijo posicionado bem na minha entrada. Respirei fundo, me preparando para aquele momento.

- Está nervosa? – Edward perguntou em voz baixa, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Um pouco. – admiti.

- Não fique. – ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. – Prometo que vou ser paciente e cuidadoso.

Eu engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça.

- Pronta?

- Eu nasci pronta. – tentei brincar, mas soei meio nervosa.

Edward riu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça para me beijar. Ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava com calma, senti seu membro começar a me penetrar lentamente. Ele parou um pouco antes do que eu presumi ser a minha _barreira_ e interrompeu o beijo, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou. – Pra sempre.

- Pra sempre. – eu concordei.

Em um único movimento dele, eu já não era mais virgem. Senti um pequeno incômodo, mas nenhuma dor absurda como já tinha ouvido falar. Edward ficou parado para que eu me acostumasse com ele dentro de mim durante algum tempo, respirando fundo várias vezes.

Edward começou a se movimentar dentro de mim bem devagar. No começo não foi muito prazeroso para mim quanto pareceu para ele, já que ele grunhia baixinho e fazia umas caretas engraçadas.

Logo em seguida, aquilo já parecia _diferente_. Era _tão_ bom que eu não consegui me conter e os gemidos saíam involuntariamente.

Em pouco tempo meu corpo começou a se mover junto com o dele por instinto, e nossos gemidos se misturavam.

Não muito tempo depois eu atingi o orgasmo, sentindo meu corpo todo pegar fogo e dar leves espasmos, logo sendo seguida por Edward que atingiu o seu ápice também, derramando seu líquido dentro de mim.

Edward deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, ofegante, e ambos ficamos em silêncio, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Senti Edward sorrir contra minha pele.

- O que foi?

- Estou escutando seu coração bater. – ele respondeu em um sussurro.

Eu sorri, erguendo uma mão para acariciar seus cabelos suados.

- Ele bate por você. – eu repliquei, sorrindo.

Ele beijou meu ombro antes de pegar minha mão livre e levar até seu peito, onde eu podia sentir que o coração dele batia tão forte quanto o meu.

- O meu também bate por você. – ele declarou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para me fitar.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro, e naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que o nosso amor era para sempre.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da música (cantada pelo Ed):<strong>

_"Isso não pode esperar  
>Eu sou seu..."<em>

**_Jason Mraz - I'm yours_**

* * *

><p><strong> NA:** Hello everybody!

Bom, passando rapidinho pra postar...

Só pra avisar, estou ajeitando no capítulo 16 a parte do link da música, que ficou todo maluco e eu nem sei pq, e também to acrescentando a tradução da música, que eu esqueci completamente!

Agradeço (muuuito) pelos reviews e pelos 'boas sortes', to estudando horrores e ainda assim acho que fui mal numa das provas de ontem! Argh, que saco.

Ah, mais alguém aí tá tendo problemas pra deixar reviews aqui na fic?

Spoiler do próximo:

_..._

_Fui pega de surpresa ao ver meu pai falando sobre o assunto como se soubesse de tudo._

_- Anthony? – Emmett repetiu confuso._

_- Anthony era o irmão mais novo de Carlisle e o pai biológico do Edward. – papai respondeu._

_- Você os conhecia? – perguntei curiosa._

_- Todos se conhecem em Forks, Bells. – ele lembrou._

_- Então você sempre soube que Edward não era filho de Esme e Carlisle. – eu deduzi._

_- Eu e toda a minha geração. – ele corrigiu._

_- Difícil manter alguma coisa em segredo por aqui, não é? – Emmett brincou, quebrando o clima tenso da conversa._

_..._

Até amanhã, guys!

Beijooos!


	22. Home sweet home

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XX**

Home sweet home

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Finalmente vamos ter comida boa nessa casa de novo! – Emmett exclamou, enquanto levava minha mala para cima.

- Pois é, acho que está na hora de você aprender a cozinhar também. – papai respondeu, ao pé da escada.

Eu ri baixinho, já prevendo uma resposta desaforada do meu irmão.

- É mesmo. – ele concordou, voltando a descer as escadas. – É melhor eu aprender logo, caso contrário vou acabar como o senhor: um velho que não sabe nem fritar um ovo.

- Olha o respeito comigo, _mocinho_. – papai olhou feio para ele.

- Lar, doce lar. – murmurei para mim mesma. – É assim que vocês me recebem? – perguntei em voz alta, intervindo, antes que eles brigassem de verdade.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, parecendo ponderar sobre o que eu tinha dito. Papai crispou os lábios e então se virou para mim.

- Ok, você tem razão. – ele disse. – E aí, como foi a viagem com... _Edward_? – ele parecia obrigar a si mesmo a dizer o nome de Edward de forma natural.

- Foi... – eu parei por um segundo para refletir sobre isso. – Boa, eu acho.

- Acha? – papai repetiu, desconfiado. – _Aquele garoto_ fez alguma coisa? Por que se fez...

- Não, pai. – eu o interrompi logo. – Edward não fez nada, ele me tratou bem e cuidou de mim. – eu garanti, recebendo um olhar duvidoso em resposta.

Emmett passou o braço sobre meus ombros e começou a me guiar até a cozinha.

- Por que você não nos conta enquanto faz o jantar? – meu irmão sugeriu na maior cara de pau.

- Bella não vai cozinhar. Ela acabou de chegar de viagem e deve estar cansada. Nós vamos pedir uma pizza. – papai decidiu, e eu agradeci internamente.

Ele passou por nós dois e foi até o telefone que ficava na cozinha para ligar para a tele entrega. Emmett deixou seu braço cair e olhou para baixo, me fitando intensamente, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa.

- O que é?

- Nada. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar. – Como foi lá, com a mãe de Edward?

- Péssimo. – eu disse com sinceridade. Emmett me olhou com a testa franzida. – Não foi uma boa ideia, e eu nunca devia ter dado essa ideia a ele.

- Mas foi escolha dele ir até lá. – meu irmão apontou.

- É, eu sei. Mas isso não faz eu me sentir menos culpada. – eu soltei um suspiro. – Ele já sofreu tanto, e ainda teve que passar por mais um sofrimento... Que podia muito bem ter sido evitado.

- Bom, agora não adianta mais lamentar. – ele deu de ombros. – O que está feito, está feito.

Eu comprimi os lábios e balancei a cabeça levemente, concordando com ele.

- Mas e então, como andam as coisas por aqui? – eu mudei de assunto.

- Mesma coisa de sempre. – Emmett respondeu entediado.

- E você e Rose? – eu perguntei e ele sorriu.

- Ela é uma garota incrível e... Eu acho que eu a amo.

Eu sorri também, feliz por ele.

- Você está a _respeitando_, não está? – eu quis saber.

- É claro que estou, Bella! – ele exclamou ultrajado. – Que tipo de cara você acha que eu sou?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Não. – ele bufou, mas logo se rendeu e riu um pouco, me dando um abraço apertado. – Estava com saudades, irmãzinha.

- Eu também. – confessei, abraçando-o de volta.

Quando a pizza chegou, nós três comemos juntos na cozinha conversando sobre a semana que eu passei em San Francisco. Emmett zombou de mim por eu ter ido para a Califórnia e voltado tão branca quanto eu estava quando saí de Forks, fazendo até papai rir de mim.

Deixando de lado o verdadeiro motivo da viagem, contei-lhes sobre todos os pontos turísticos da cidade que eu tinha conhecido, sobre o luau que Edward e eu fomos com nossos vizinhos de quarto e sobre as pessoas que nós dois conhecemos por lá.

Papai perguntou sobre a mãe biológica do Edward, e eu lhe dei a mesma resposta que tinha dado a Emmett, mais cedo.

- De fato, Elizabeth Masen era uma jovem que gostava muito da vida boa que levava. – papai comentou. – Ninguém acreditou muito que ela realmente fosse capaz de abrir mão de tudo por um filho e para se casar com alguém como Anthony Cullen.

Fui pega de surpresa ao ver meu pai falando sobre o assunto como se soubesse de tudo.

- Anthony? – Emmett repetiu confuso.

- Anthony era o irmão mais novo de Carlisle e o pai biológico do Edward. – papai respondeu.

- Você os conhecia? – perguntei curiosa.

- Todos se conhecem em Forks, Bells. – ele lembrou.

- Então você sempre soube que Edward não era filho de Esme e Carlisle. – eu deduzi.

- Eu e toda a minha geração. – ele corrigiu.

- Difícil manter alguma coisa em segredo por aqui, não é? – Emmett brincou, quebrando o clima tenso da conversa.

Papai obrigou o meu irmão a lavar a louça para me deixar descansar – palavras dele –, e Emmett obedeceu sob protestos.

Não demorou muito para que papai se retirasse, dizendo estar cansado e precisar dormir, pois trabalharia no dia seguinte. Emmett e eu permanecemos acordados e fomos juntos ver televisão.

Sentamos no mesmo sofá, um do lado do outro, e Emmett passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, me envolvendo em um meio abraço. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, aproveitando aquele momento com meu irmão. Ele pegou o controle da televisão e começou a zapear pelos canais, em busca de algo que pudéssemos assistir.

- Esse filme é bem legal. – ele disse, parando de mudar de canal e largando o controle.

- Que filme é esse?

- _Juno_.

- Do que se trata?

- Uma adolescente, Juno... – ele apontou para a menina na tela. – Que fica grávida de um colega de classe.

Uma adolescente grávida, eu repeti para mim mesma mentalmente.

Por algum motivo, isso fez eu me lembrar da minha primeira vez com Edward, há alguns dias, em San Francisco. Nós não tínhamos usado nenhum tipo de proteção e eu não tomava nenhuma pílula anticoncepcional. Como pudemos ser tão irresponsáveis?

Involuntariamente levei a mão direita até a minha barriga. E se nossa irresponsabilidade resultasse em um filho?

Não... Eu não podia ser tão azarada assim, podia? Engravidar logo na minha primeira vez?

- Bella? Tudo bem? – a voz de Emmett me trouxe de volta a realidade e eu rapidamente tirei a mão da barriga.

- Tudo. Eu só... Acho que eu preciso dormir. – menti, levantando do sofá em um pulo.

- Sério? – ele perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça concordando. – Então eu também vou. Não vou assistir ao filme sozinho.

Ele desligou a televisão e nós subimos. No corredor, ele me deu um beijo na testa e me desejou boa noite.

Logo que entrei no meu quarto vi minha mala em cima da cama. Apenas a tirei dali e deixei no canto do quarto, fazendo uma nota mental de arrumar minhas coisas no dia seguinte. Peguei meus velhos e confortáveis pijamas dentro do guarda-roupas – uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta bem larga – e troquei de roupa, me deitando na cama em seguida.

Como eu estava sem sono, fiquei um tempo olhando para o teto na esperança de que o sono viesse. Ao invés disso, minha mente ficou trabalhando incessantemente.

Até pensei em telefonar para Edward e conversar com ele, mas além de estar tarde acabei decidindo não incomodá-lo com minhas preocupações bobas.

Virei de lado na cama e procurei ocupar minha mente com outras coisas. Para me distrair, comecei a relembrar tudo o que fizemos em San Francisco e como aquela semana que passamos juntos foi maravilhosa. Além de termos passado a semana inteira grudados, aquela viagem ainda tinha servido para consolidar o nosso relacionamento.

Suspirei, sentindo falta de dividir a cama com Edward como estava fazendo na última semana, e abracei um travesseiro para ver se ajudava.

Vi a luz do meu celular acender e então o aparelho vibrar uma vez. Estiquei o braço para pegá-lo na mesinha de cabeceira e olhei para o visor: "uma nova mensagem". Já passava da uma da manhã, de acordo com o relógio. Curiosa, abri a mensagem.

"_Está acordada?_" – dizia a mensagem de Edward, mandada há menos de um minuto.

Respondi apenas com um "sim" e esperei. Em poucos segundos o celular começou a vibrar na minha mão. "Edward chamando".

- Oi. – eu falei baixinho, após apertar no botão e colocar o celular no ouvido.

- _Oi._

- Algo errado? – eu perguntei preocupada.

- _Na verdade não. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz antes de dormir_.

Sorri sozinha, totalmente derretida com suas palavras.

- _Aposto que você está corada_. – ele disse em tom brincalhão.

- Provavelmente. – eu concordei, colocando uma mão nas bochechas para sentir a temperatura delas. Edward riu baixinho antes de suspirar.

- _Acho que me acostumei a dormir com você em meus braços_.

- É, eu também. Estava aqui tentando dormir, mas senti sua falta.

- _Quer que eu cante para você?_ – Edward ofereceu, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

- Uhum. – eu murmurei, me ajeitando na cama e fechando os olhos.

- _'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm... You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave…__So sleep well, my angel…_

- Hum... – eu gemi, abrindo os olhos.

- _O que foi?_

- Não é a mesma coisa. – eu comentei desanimada.

- _É, eu sei_. – ele lamentou. – _Quer que eu vá até aí?_

- Está falando sério?

- _Claro._

- Mas, Edward, está tarde...

- _Se você quiser, eu vou._

Suspirei, derrotada.

- Eu quero.

- _Deixe a janela aberta. Estarei aí em poucos minutos._ – ele garantiu. – _Eu amo você_.

- E eu amo você. – respondi, e então desligamos.

Recoloquei o celular na mesinha de cabeceira e levantei da cama para abrir a janela e trancar a porta do quarto. Tornei a deitar e ficar olhando para o teto, quase contando os minutos até Edward chegar.

Foi impossível não sorrir quando ouvi o barulho nas folhas da árvore que ficava em frente à janela do meu quarto. Quando Edward entrou pela janela e me viu sorrindo, sorriu também. Ele fechou a janela e caminhou até a cama ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o casaco e os tênis. Largou as chaves e o celular na mesinha de cabeceira enquanto eu deitava mais para a ponta da cama, dando-lhe espaço.

Edward se deitou ao meu lado e imediatamente me envolveu em seus braços, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

* * *

><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte com alguém batendo insistentemente na porta.<p>

- Volta daqui a pouco. – eu resmunguei, me aconchegando no peito de Edward e sentindo ele me abraçar com um pouco mais de força; ele também estava acordado.

- Acorda e vamos tomar café da manhã, Bells. – Emmett disse, ainda batendo na porta. – Antes que o café da manhã vire almoço.

- Não enche, Emm. – eu retruquei.

- Vamos, Bella. – ele bateu com mais força na porta e Edward gemeu baixinho. – E traz o Edward junto.

Eu abri os olhos na mesma hora, assustada. Como ele sabia que Edward estava aqui?

- Eu consigo ver o carro dele estacionado na rua de baixo pela minha janela. – Emmett explicou como se lesse meus pensamentos. – E não se preocupem: Charlie saiu cedo e nem faz ideia de que você esteja aqui, cara.

Edward suspirou aliviado.

- Agora vamos, vocês dois. – Emmett deu mais algumas batidas na porta.

Levantei da cama contrariada e vi que Edward continuou deitado, agora de olhos abertos, me analisando.

- Gostava mais dos pijamas que você usava na Califórnia. – ele comentou, sorrindo de lado.

- Engraçadinho. – eu murmurei, corando.

Ele riu e levantou também, dizendo que iria ao banheiro. Aproveitei e troquei de roupa antes de encontrá-lo no corredor para descermos.

Emmett já estava sentado na mesa com uma grande tigela cheia de cereal com leite na sua frente. Ele deu um leve sorriso enquanto mastigava e fez um gesto indicando as cadeiras livres para nós dois.

- Precisava dormir, hein, Bella? – Emmett caçoou, lembrando que eu praticamente fugi da sala na noite passada.

- Hã... – eu hesitei, sem saber como explicar.

- Tudo bem, estava brincando. – ele disse. – Só espero que você esteja respeitando minha irmã. – ele emendou, olhando para Edward.

Edward se engasgou com o leite achocolatado que estava tomando e eu senti meu rosto queimar. Emmett franziu a testa, confuso.

Comecei a me desesperar quando percebi que Edward não parava de tossir. Dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele, tentando ajudar. Pelo visto ajudou, já que a tosse diminuiu até parar.

- É claro que eu estou. – Edward disse, finalmente, com a voz falhando. Ele pigarreou, em uma tentativa de melhorar a voz, e então continuou: – Sei que o chefe Swan não hesitaria em me dar um tiro se eu não estivesse.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para um ponto qualquer da mesa, tentando parecer tranquila.

Esse assunto logo foi esquecido, quando os dois engataram uma conversa sobre esportes.

Como eu estava sobrando, resolvi tirar as coisas da mesa. Lavei a pouca louça que sujamos no café da manhã ouvindo os dois conversarem sobre a época em que costumavam jogar basquete no quintal dos Withlock. Quando terminei, parei em pé ao lado da cadeira de Edward, com as mãos na cintura, esperando que algum deles resolvesse me notar e me incluir na conversa.

- Eu sempre fui um jogador muito melhor do que você. – Emmett se gabou.

Edward apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é, Bella? – Emmett pareceu notar minha presença.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – retruquei, estreitando os olhos.

Emmett fez uma cara feia para mim e Edward riu dele, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura. Tirei as mãos da cintura e as apoiei no ombro de Edward.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando... – meu irmão começou.

- Pensando? Não sabia que você pensava. – Edward gracejou, acariciando minhas costas.

Eu ri baixinho, feliz por vê-los interagindo como dois velhos amigos.

- Ha, ha. – Emmett forçou uma risada. – Você é tão engraçado.

- Foi mal, eu não resisti. – meu namorado se desculpou, segurando o riso.

- Uhum. – meu irmão murmurou, contrariado. – Posso falar agora?

- Deixa de drama e fala logo, Emm. – eu pedi curiosa.

- Agora que as coisas melhoraram e tudo está voltando ao normal, nós – eu, você e Jasper – podíamos fazer o teste para entrar no time da escola.

- Está falando sério? – Edward desdenhou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro. A maioria dos caras do time se formou e o time está com vários desfalques. – Emmett apontou. – Fora que, se jogarmos bem, ainda podemos descolar uma bolsa em alguma universidade.

- Acho que nem o basquete pode me ajudar a conseguir uma bolsa. Minhas notas são péssimas e eu repeti um ano. – Edward lamentou, soltando um suspiro breve.

- Não custa nada tentar. – eu disse, apertando levemente o ombro dele.

Edward olhou para mim e eu sorri para ele.

- Acha que é uma boa ideia? – ele me perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos tentar. – Edward disse a Emmett.

- É assim que se fala! – meu irmão exclamou animado. – E você, Bells, por que não entra para as líderes de torcida?

- Isso foi uma piada? – eu retruquei. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Foi só uma sugestão, sei lá. Pensei que você gostaria de torcer pelo seu irmão e pelo seu... – ele hesitou, e franziu a testa. – O que vocês são um do outro?

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos um pouco.

- Namorados, Emm. – eu respondi.

- Então, pelo seu irmão e pelo seu namorado.

- Eu vou torcer por vocês. – eu garanti. – Mas da arquibancada.

Eu puxei a cadeira que tinha sentado antes para perto de Edward e sentei ao lado dele, ouvindo os dois conversar e planejar jogadas para o teste do time. De vez em quando eles pediam minha opinião, mesmo que eu não entendesse nada do que eles estavam falando, apenas para não me deixar de fora.

Edward passou o tempo todo me abraçando pela cintura, vez ou outra me dando beijos na bochecha ou na testa, sob os olhares atentos de Emmett.

Passava um pouco do meio-dia quando ouvimos um barulho na porta da frente.

- Emmett? Bells? – papai chamou, da entrada.

- Na cozinha. – Emmett respondeu por nós dois.

- As coisas estão bem paradas na delegacia, então eu decidi me dar uma folga. Passei no restaurante próximo à delegacia e resolvi vir almoçar... – ele entrou na cozinha falando, mas parou de caminhar e de falar quando viu Edward sentado ao meu lado. – ... com os meus filhos. – ele completou, fechando a cara e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Oi, pai. – eu o cumprimentei.

- Oi, Bella. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

- Bom dia, chefe Swan.

- Poderia ser melhor. – foi a resposta de papai. Emmett pigarreou para disfarçar uma risada e eu olhei feio para o meu pai, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – papai perguntou para mim.

- _Ele_ é meu namorado e pode me visitar a hora que ele quiser.

Papai abriu a boca para replicar, mas tornou a fechá-la.

- Está bem. – ele disse, por fim. – Mas que fique bem claro que eu não estou _ok_ com isso.

Bom, _aceitar_ a presença de Edward em nossa casa já era um avanço.

Papai finalmente voltou a caminhar e se aproximou da mesa, depositando algumas sacolas sobre a mesma.

- E nós vamos estabelecer algumas regras. – papai declarou, cruzando os braços.

Olhei de soslaio para Edward, que assentiu.

- Parece justo. – eu disse.

- Nada de quartos: Edward está terminantemente proibido de passar pela porta do seu quarto. – papai iniciou a pequena lista de regras. Fiz menção de protestar, mas ele levantou a mão para me impedir. – Vocês só podem ficar na sala ou na cozinha, Edward só pode ficar aqui até o anoitecer e nem pensar vocês dois ficando sozinhos nessa casa. Fui claro?

- Cristalino, senhor. – Edward respondeu.

- Estamos entendidos, então? – meu pai perguntou, mais para mim do que para Edward, vendo que eu não estava nem um pouco feliz com essas regras.

- Sim. – respondi a contragosto.

- Agora... – papai começou, mexendo nas sacolas que tinha colocado em cima da mesa. – Gostaria de almoçar conosco, Edward? – ele convidou de forma educada.

A atitude de meu pai – o convite e toda a educação dele ao fazê-lo – me pegou de surpresa.

Por um momento, pareceu que ele não odiava Edward tanto assim. Ou talvez ele estivesse, finalmente, dando o braço a torcer.

- Eu adoraria. – Edward respondeu, esboçando um leve sorriso.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução do trecho da música (cantada pelo Ed):<strong>

_"__Porque você vê o abrigo como a tempestade  
><em>_Segurando o vento para deixar você aquecido  
><em>_Vocé é tudo para mim  
><em>_É por isso que eu tenho que ir  
><em>_Então durma bem, meu anjo__"_

**_We are the fallen - Sleep well, my angel_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, amores!

To super cansada, essa semana foi longa e estressante... Mas to aqui postando pra vocês o capítulo! (:

Amanhã eu volto com mais ânimo, prometo!

Enquanto isso, fiquem com o spoiler de amanhã:

_..._

_Eu sentei no meio do maior sofá e cada um deles sentou de um lado meu. Esme passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e me apertou levemente._

_- Você está bem mesmo, querido? – ela me perguntou._

_- Estou. De verdade. – eu garanti. – Tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é virar essa página e, finalmente, seguir em frente, recuperar o tempo perdido..._

_Carlisle deu um tapinha no meu ombro._

_- Estamos felizes que você esteja de volta, filho. – ele declarou, e eu logo entendi que o "de volta" não significava, necessariamente, ter voltado de viagem._

_..._

E, é claro, obrigada pelos reviews e blábláblá. XD

Até! Beijocas!


	23. There's no place like home

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XXI**

There's no place like home

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

- Eddie! – Alice gritou animada no momento em que eu coloquei a chave na fechadura da porta, ainda pelo lado de fora de casa.

- Alice! – Esme a repreendeu logo em seguida.

Assim que eu abri a porta, Alice pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçando com força. Fui obrigado a largar a mala no chão para poder segurá-la pela cintura, caso contrário ambos acabaríamos caindo.

- Oi pra você também, baixinha. – eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Estava com _tantas_ saudades! – ela exclamou, me apertando mais ainda.

- Deixe o Edward respirar, filha. – Esme pediu. – E volte para a mesa.

- Chegou bem na hora do jantar. – Alice me disse, finalmente soltando meu pescoço. Soltei sua cintura devagar enquanto pousava-a no chão.

Peguei minha mala e entrei em casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Esme e Carlisle estavam parados logo atrás de Alice, sorrindo para mim.

Olhei para eles demoradamente, agora com _novos olhos_, querendo gravar aquela primeira imagem dos _meus pais_ na minha memória.

- Olá, _família_. – eu os cumprimentei, sorrindo.

O sorriso de Esme tremeu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Voltei a largar a mala no chão e caminhei até eles, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ambos me abraçaram de volta e Esme deu incontáveis beijos na minha bochecha.

- Estou me sentindo meio excluída. – Alice choramingou.

Nós três rimos do drama dela e eu me afastei um pouco de Carlisle, abrindo o braço em um convite silencioso para que a baixinha se juntasse ao nosso abraço coletivo. Ela saltitou até a gente e se enfiou no meio de nós três.

- É tão bom ver a família reunida depois de tanto tempo! – a baixinha comentou, exalando felicidade.

Quando nós quatro finalmente nos separamos, após longos minutos, reparei que Jasper estava encostado ao marco da porta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso nos lábios, observando nosso momento em família.

- Bem-vindo de volta. – ele me cumprimentou à distância, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Obrigado. – eu sorri para ele também.

- Jasper é a mais nova adição à nossa família. – Esme contou, parecendo alegre. Carlisle fez uma careta discreta durante alguns segundos, mas logo se rendeu e voltou a sorrir.

- Nós estamos namorando. – Alice explicou, andando até ele e pegando a mão dele.

Eu olhei para Jasper e levantei uma sobrancelha, como se lhe perguntasse silenciosamente se ele estava _se comportando_ e respeitando Alice. Ele concordou com a cabeça sem hesitar, entendendo perfeitamente a minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Alice, ponha mais um prato na mesa, por favor. – Carlisle pediu, e ela assentiu vigorosamente, saindo dali saltitando toda animada.

Todos nós nos sentamos à mesa, onde eles já tinham começado a comer um pouco antes de eu chegar.

Não demorou muito para que começassem a me perguntar como tinha sido a viagem. Iniciei contando sobre os passeios que Bella e eu fizemos, quais pontos turísticos visitamos e sobre as pessoas que conhecemos por lá, deixando por último a real razão da viagem.

Contei-lhes, de forma resumida, sobre a visita que Bella e eu fizemos à Elizabeth, onde conhecemos a nova família dela e os meus meios-irmãos, tudo o que eu disse a ela e as respostas que ela havia me dado. Depois, contei sobre a carta que ela havia me enviado, no dia seguinte.

- O amor devia ser suficiente. – Alice disse e suspirou tristemente, quando eu terminei de falar sobre a carta.

- Contos de fadas não existem, Alice. – Jasper retrucou em voz baixa e Carlisle balançou a cabeça uma vez, concordando com ele.

- Talvez você esteja certo, Jasper, e os contos de fadas não existam. – Esme disse. – E talvez o amor não seja mesmo o suficiente para sustentar um lar, mas, às vezes, quando ele existe, as pessoas se esforçam para que as coisas deem certo. – ela apontou, olhando de soslaio para Carlisle, que abriu um sorriso discreto, quase imperceptível.

Após essa conversa, terminamos o jantar ouvindo Alice fofocar sobre as novidades em Forks: sobre como a festa de formatura do último ano foi _bombástica_ e o quanto ela desejava que a nossa também fosse, sobre os novos casais formados nessas primeiras semanas de férias, novos moradores...

Alice lavou a louça com a ajuda de Jasper, enquanto Esme, Carlisle e eu fomos sentar na sala. Eu sentei no meio do maior sofá e cada um deles sentou de um lado meu. Esme passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e me apertou levemente.

- Você está bem mesmo, querido? – ela me perguntou.

- Estou. De verdade. – eu garanti. – Tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é virar essa página e, finalmente, seguir em frente, recuperar o tempo perdido...

Carlisle deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

- Estamos felizes que você esteja _de volta_, filho. – ele declarou, e eu logo entendi que o "de volta" não significava, necessariamente, ter voltado de viagem.

Depois disso, ficamos os três em silêncio, apenas curtindo aquele momento em família – bom, em "meia-família", já que faltava a baixinha.

Alice e Jasper vieram em seguida para a sala, de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Eu _quase_ sorri ao ver o quão diferente Jasper parecia daquele cara que ele costumava ser.

Nossos pais logo se retiraram – não antes de Carlisle lançar um olhar severo para Alice, que balançou a cabeça concordando com algo que eu não entendi.

- Jasper vai dormir aqui. – Alice explicou, quando os dois subiram. Eu estreitei os olhos, não gostando muito dessa ideia. – No quarto de hóspedes. – ela acrescentou.

Como o _bom_ irmão mais velho que eu era, fiquei na sala assistindo televisão – mesmo que estivesse louco para ir me deitar na minha cama –, apenas para ficar de olho nos dois.

Jasper estava sentado no outro sofá, com Alice em seu colo. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo se beijando, mas eu os ignorei e fingi que não estava vendo nada. Procurei me concentrar na televisão, mas aquela droga de filme meloso que eu nem lembrava o nome não colaborava.

Era por volta de uma da manhã quando os dois resolveram se desgrudar para ir dormir. Agradeci internamente e desliguei a televisão, os seguindo escada acima bem de perto para me certificar de que eles realmente ficassem em quartos separados.

Uma vez dentro do meu quarto, deitei na minha cama sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa. Com o cansaço da viagem e mais as horas extras acordado vigiando Alice e Jasper, achei que dormiria em um piscar de olhos – literalmente –, mas me enganei.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando para o teto, para as paredes, para a janela... Até que eu senti vontade de fumar. Eu quase não tinha fumado durante a semana na Califórnia, porque sabia que Bella não gostava, mas ainda não estava completamente livre desse vício.

Levantei da cama e fui até a janela para fumar um cigarro antes de dormir.

Quando tornei a me deitar, virei de lado e abracei o travesseiro, inalando seu cheiro na esperança de sentir o perfume de Bella – em vão, é claro; ela nunca tinha estado no meu quarto.

Bufei, inconformado.

Como era possível que as coisas – ou talvez só eu – tivessem mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Tanya havia morrido há quase dois meses. Cerca de dois meses antes, quatro meses atrás, ela havia dito que me amava e eu _fugi_. Dela? Do sentimento? Eu não sabia dizer. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu gostava sim de Tanya, mas não do modo que ela gostaria ou merecia.

A verdade era que a única pessoa que eu tinha amado até aquele momento – e ainda amava – era Bella. E o mais irônico era que quem tomara a iniciativa para dizer o primeiro "eu te amo" fora eu, ainda que estivesse bêbado e não estivesse totalmente consciente das coisas que estava falando.

Era engraçado o modo como em apenas uma semana eu tinha me acostumado a passar o tempo todo ao lado de Bella, ou o quanto eu sentia falta de um beijo de boa noite ou de tê-la em meus braços na hora de dormir, e como eu já conseguia morrer de saudades só de pensar na possibilidade de ter que passar algumas horas longe dela.

_Se eu ao menos ouvisse a voz dela_, eu pensei, _talvez isso pudesse me ajudar a dormir_.

Peguei meu celular, que ainda estava no bolso da calça, e enviei-lhe uma mensagem perguntando se ela ainda estava acordada. Nem um minuto havia se passado quando sua resposta chegou: "_Sim_". Sem pensar duas vezes disquei seu número e coloquei o celular no ouvido.

- _Oi_. – ela atendeu logo no primeiro toque, falando em voz baixa.

- Oi.

- _Algo errado?_ – Bella perguntou, e eu conseguia reconhecer a preocupação em sua voz.

- Na verdade não. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz antes de dormir. – eu respondi. Bella ficou em silêncio. – Aposto que você está corada. – eu disse brincando.

- _Provavelmente._ – ela concordou, e eu ri baixinho, suspirando logo em seguida ao lembrar o real motivo da ligação.

- Acho que me acostumei a dormir com você em meus braços. – confessei.

- _É, eu também. Estava aqui tentando dormir, mas senti sua falta_.

- Quer que eu cante para você? – eu ofereci, sorrindo, me sentindo de certa forma feliz ao saber que ela também sentia minha falta.

- _Uhum_.

- _'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm... You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave…__So sleep well, my angel…_

- _Hum..._ – ela gemeu, parecendo frustrada.

- O que foi?

- _Não é a mesma coisa_.

- É, eu sei. – lamentei, percebendo que ouvir a voz dela não era o suficiente. De repente, a chave do meu carro, que estava em cima da minha mala, parecia brilhar para mim. – Quer que eu vá até aí?

- _Está falando sério?_

- Claro.

- _Mas, Edward, está tarde..._

- Se você quiser, eu vou_._

Bella suspirou.

- _Eu quero._

- Deixe a janela aberta. Estarei aí em poucos minutos. Eu amo você.

- _E eu amo você_. – ela respondeu, antes de desligarmos.

Guardei o celular no bolso da calça e levantei da cama para pegar a chave do carro. Calcei meus tênis e dei uma olhada pelo quarto para ver se não estava esquecendo nada importante. Pousei meu olhar sobre o maço de cigarros no parapeito da janela.

_Não_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Bella não gosta disso, e eu vou largar esse vício_.

Saí do meu quarto devagar, pisando de leve no chão para não fazer barulho. Saí para o corredor escuro e encontrei a porta do quarto de Alice entreaberta; espiei lá para dentro e vi a baixinha dormindo de lado, enrolada em um edredom.

Quando estava indo em direção à escada, a porta do quarto de hóspedes abriu e Jasper passou por ela, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e uma regata. Estreitei os olhos, desconfiado. Ele deu um pulo de susto quando me viu e logo levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Só estava indo na cozinha beber um copo de água. – ele disse, sussurrando.

É claro, um copo de água.

Descemos juntos até o andar inferior. Estava disposto a acompanhar Jasper até a cozinha e esperá-lo beber seu copo de água, para depois escoltá-lo de volta até o quarto de hóspedes, mas então me dei conta de que eu estava sendo ridículo.

Eu estava prestes a sair de casa em plena madrugada para ir até a casa de Bella só para poder dormir com ela, debaixo do teto do chefe Swan e sem o consentimento do mesmo.

- Escuta. – eu disse a Jasper, sussurrando. Ele se virou para mim na mesma hora, meio assustado. – Tudo bem se você quiser ir dormir com a Alice, eu entendo. Apenas a respeite e respeite os meus pais, ok?

- Isso é sério? – ele perguntou, duvidando.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- E, por favor, diga a Alice que eu estou indo para a casa da Bella. – eu pedi.

Jasper sorriu, compreendendo.

- Pode deixar. – ele disse. – Boa noite, cara.

- Boa noite.

Saí de casa tentando não fazer muito barulho e entrei no meu carro, o colocando em movimento em seguida e dirigindo rápido até a casa de Bella.

Estacionei o carro na rua de baixo e andei até a frente da casa dela, sorrindo ao ver a janela aberta. Me aproximei da árvore e subi por ela para passar pela janela do quarto.

Assim que entrei pela janela, encontrei Bella sorrindo. Sorri de volta antes de me virar para fechar a janela por onde tinha entrado e então comecei a caminhar até a cama, tirando o casaco e os tênis. Coloquei minhas coisas sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama ao mesmo tempo em que Bella se ajeitava para me dar espaço.

Deitei ao seu lado e logo a envolvi em um abraço, beijando seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Emmett nos acordou batendo na porta. Fiquei apavorado quando ele disse que sabia que eu estava lá, porque podia ver meu carro pela sua janela. Primeiro imaginei que o chefe Swan não pensaria duas vezes antes de me jogar de volta na cadeia por ter dormido em sua casa com a sua filha. Depois, pensei melhor e percebi que talvez ele não soubesse o que eu tinha feito e talvez ele até já tivesse saído de casa. Mas, então, imaginei que Emmett fosse me encher de porrada.<p>

Por fim acabamos descendo para ir tomar café da manhã com Emmett. Quando ele disse que esperava que eu estivesse respeitando Bella – e, por isso, entende-se: "_espero que você não tenha deflorado a minha irmãzinha_" e, infelizmente, eu entendia muito bem a sua preocupação, pois também tinha uma "irmãzinha" –, eu engasguei com o que estava bebendo, outra vez pensando no que o chefe Swan ou o próprio Emmett fariam comigo se soubessem da verdade.

Bom, acho que ele acreditou em mim quando eu menti e disse "_é claro que eu estou_", já que aquele assunto logo foi deixado de lado e substituído por outro. De soslaio, acompanhei todos os movimentos de Bella enquanto ela lavava a louça, enquanto Emmett e eu relembrávamos o tempo em que costumávamos jogar basquete no quintal da casa de Jasper, há cerca de seis anos.

Assim que Bella voltou para o meu lado, Emmett bem que tentou incluí-la em nossa conversa, mas foi uma tentativa frustrada. Abracei-a pela cintura enquanto ouvia Emmett dizer que jogava melhor do que eu.

Então, Emmett veio com um papo de nós – ele, Jasper e eu – fazermos um teste para entrar no time de basquete da escola. Isso era algo que estava totalmente fora de cogitação para mim, ainda mais no último ano. Eu precisava me empenhar e estudar bastante se quisesse passar de ano sem recuperação. Porém, o argumento de Emmett – que poderíamos conseguir uma bolsa para alguma universidade – me deixou em cima do muro. Era um bom argumento, embora eu não acreditasse que eu realmente pudesse conseguir uma bolsa. Bella acabou concordando com ele; perguntei-lhe se ela achava uma boa ideia e ela disse que sim.

Depois de eu ter concordado em fazer o teste, Emmett tentou convencer Bella a entrar para o time das líderes de torcida para torcer por nós. Bella foi categórica ao dizer que torceria por nós da arquibancada, finalizando aquele assunto.

Bella puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao meu lado. Eu a abracei pela cintura, e ela ficou prestando atenção na nossa conversa sobre o teste para o time. Nós até tentávamos não deixá-la de fora, mas era visível que ela não entendia muito de basquete.

De vez em quando eu beijava a bochecha ou a testa de Bella – nunca a boca, porque eu também não queria testar até onde ia a benevolência de Emmett –, porque era impossível tê-la ao meu lado e não tocá-la ou beijá-la.

Por volta do meio-dia o chefe Swan chegou em casa e ficou surpreso com a minha presença.

- Oi, pai. – Bella o cumprimentou, quando ele chegou na cozinha.

- Oi, Bella. – ele respondeu, olhando para mim.

- Bom dia, chefe Swan. – eu saudei, de forma educada.

- Poderia ser melhor.

Emmett pigarreou para disfarçar uma risada e Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – o chefe Swan perguntou a Bella.

- _Ele_ é meu namorado e pode me visitar a hora que ele quiser.

- Está bem. – ele disse, após alguns segundos de hesitação. – Mas que fique bem claro que eu não estou _ok_ com isso.

Isso significava que ele estava aceitando a minha presença?

Bom, contanto que eu não levasse um tiro...

O chefe Swan veio até a mesa e largou algumas sacolas em cima dela.

- E nós vamos estabelecer algumas regras. – ele declarou, cruzando os braços.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, concordando. Não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia?

- Parece justo. – Bella concordou.

- Nada de quartos: Edward está terminantemente proibido de passar pela porta do seu quarto. – ele começou.

Terminantemente proibido de passar pela porta, ok. E pela janela, será que eu podia?

Bella ia abrir a boca para falar quando ele levantou a mão como se pedisse para ela não o fazer.

- Vocês só podem ficar na sala ou na cozinha, Edward só pode ficar aqui até o anoitecer e nem pensar vocês dois ficando sozinhos nessa casa. Fui claro?

- Cristalino, senhor. – eu respondi.

- Estamos entendidos, então? – ele perguntou, olhando para Bella.

- Sim. – ela respondeu meio contrariada.

- Agora... – o chefe Swan disse, mexendo nas sacolas que tinha colocado em cima da mesa. – Gostaria de almoçar conosco, Edward?

- Eu adoraria. – respondi, esboçando um leve sorriso.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução do trecho da música (cantada pelo Ed):<strong>

_"__Porque você vê o abrigo como a tempestade  
><em>_Segurando o vento para deixar você aquecido  
><em>_Vocé é tudo para mim  
><em>_É por isso que eu tenho que ir  
><em>_Então durma bem, meu anjo__"_

**_We are the fallen - Sleep well, my angel_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, oi!

Ai, to ficando triste...  
>Só tem mais dois capítulos prontos, e eu ainda não consegui escrever o 24... :(<p>

Também to tentando escrever _Meu colega de quarto_ desde cedo hoje, já que faz um tempão que eu não posto, mas ainda não saiu nada muito decente.  
>Vou continuar me empenhando aqui... Embora eu realmente não esteja inspirada para comédia nas últimas semanas! :|<p>

Bom, obrigada pelos reviews gente, prometo que vou responder eles qualquer hora dessas!

Spoiler do próximo:

_..._

_- Isso é sério, não é? – ele perguntou, de cara fechada, talvez se referindo ao meu namoro com Edward._

_- Você sabe que sim._

_- Hum. – ele murmurou, levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Pai, o Edward mudou de verdade. Ele é um garoto bom agora. Ele me trata bem e me faz muito feliz. Isso não é suficiente para você?_

_- Por enquanto._

_..._

Até amanhã (de noite, eu acho)!  
>Beijooos!<p> 


	24. The time goes by and everything changes

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XXII**

The time goes by and everything changes

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_Dois meses depois._

- Essas férias passaram voando. – Alice reclamou, descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Jasper.

- É mesmo. – eu concordei, brincando com o canudo do meu milk-shake de morango.

- Pelo menos, agora vamos começar o último ano. – Emmett apontou, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos de Rosalie com os olhos.

Estávamos sentados todos em uma mesa de canto em formato de "U" na lanchonete da família de Rose, em Port Angeles, aproveitando o fim de tarde-início de noite do último dia das nossas férias de verão juntos e esperando que Rose terminasse seu turno para poder vir sentar com a gente.

- Sobre o que estão falando? – Edward questionou, ao voltar do banheiro, sentando-se ao meu lado e me abraçando pela cintura.

- Sobre como as férias passaram rápido. – Jasper respondeu, encostando sua cabeça na de Alice.

- Verdade. – Edward concordou, roubando meu milk-shake e tomando um pouco.

Eu levantei o olhar para fitá-lo, semicerrando os olhos. Meu namorado cara de pau deu um meio sorriso, com o canudo entre os lábios.

- Pena que é de morango. – ele lamentou, devolvendo o meu copo para o mesmo lugar de onde ele tinha tirado. – Se fosse de chocolate seria bem melhor.

- Você rouba e ainda reclama? – eu perguntei incrédula.

Edward riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Estou brincando.

- Sei. – retruquei, recebendo um breve beijo nos lábios.

- Ei, Bells. – Emmett me chamou. Virei a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Nosso aniversário está chegando.

- Nossa, como pude me esquecer disso? – Alice perguntou a si mesma, de repente muito animada. Ela levantou a cabeça e começou a bater palmas. – Vou organizar a festa de vocês!

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – eu perguntei chorosa.

- Claro que é! Nós só fazemos dezoito anos uma vez, Bella! – Alice replicou, ultrajada.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar que nós fazíamos _qualquer idade_ só uma vez, mas desisti. Fechei a boca e balancei um pouco a cabeça, voltando a mexer com o canudo.

- Eu preciso arranjar um lugar para a festa... Depois uma decoração boa e _em conta_... – ela começou a tagarelar, cheia de ânimo, logo prendendo a atenção de Jasper e Emmett.

Jasper ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com o jeito desvairado e hiperativo da namorada, muito embora eles estivessem juntos há cerca de dois meses e meio, então toda vez que Alice desatava a falar sem parar ele ficava a observando em um misto de admiração, por ela conseguir falar tanto sem ter que parar para recuperar o fôlego, e medo, de ela ter um troço por falar muito e respirar pouco.

Já Emmett... Ele estava mais interessado na festa de dezoito anos que a minha melhor amiga estava planejando para nós dois.

Edward apoiou o queixo no meu ombro e deu um beijo no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Qual é o problema, meu anjo? – ele perguntou baixinho, de modo que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Nenhum. – eu menti, também em voz baixa.

- Então por que você está tão calada e não para de brincar com esse canudo? – ele insistiu, pegando minha mão que segurava o canudo do milk-shake com a sua, trazendo-a para baixo da mesa.

- Só estava pensando.

- Em quê?

- Em muitas coisas. – eu tentei inutilmente me esquivar. Edward era teimoso.

- Por exemplo?

- Nessa festa que sua irmã quer fazer. – eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Se a festa estiver muito ruim, eu posso raptar você e aí nós comemoraremos seu aniversário juntos. Só você e eu. – Edward disse, acariciando minha mão. Esbocei um sorriso, balançando a cabeça de leve como forma de consentimento. – No que mais está pensando?

- Hum... – eu murmurei, pensando. – No que o pessoal da escola vai dizer quando souberem sobre a gente.

- Algumas pessoas já sabem. – ele apontou, fazendo menção às pessoas que encontramos durante as férias, enquanto passeávamos juntos. – E eu pensei que você não se importasse com o que os outros dizem.

- Acho que eu sou uma hipócrita, no final das contas. – eu dei de ombros.

- Bom, eles provavelmente vão dizer que eu corrompi a doce e inocente Bella Swan. – Edward zombou, e foi impossível não sorrir.

- O que vocês dois tanto cochicham, hein? – Alice quis saber.

- Nada que você precise saber, sua baixinha intrometida. – Edward retrucou sorridente, afastando seu rosto do meu.

Mostrando toda a sua maturidade, Alice deu a língua para Edward, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara logo em seguida, fazendo todos nós na mesa rirmos de seu comportamento.

- O que foi que eu perdi? – Rose perguntou, se aproximando da nossa mesa.

- Uma demonstração de maturidade de Alice. – Emmett respondeu, chegando um pouco para o lado no banco e estendendo o braço como um convite para Rose se sentar ao seu lado.

Ela fez menção de desamarrar o avental branco que usava sobre o uniforme vermelho da lanchonete, porém Emmett deslizou mais para a ponta do banco e segurou as mãos dela.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Não tire. Você fica _sexy_ assim. – Emmett respondeu, arrancando risadas de nós quatro.

Rose crispou os lábios e colocou as mãos na cintura durante alguns segundos e ficou o olhando como se o repreendesse apenas com aquele olhar. Meu irmão apenas deu um sorriso de lado e voltou para o lugar de antes, puxando a namorada pela mão para que ela sentasse ao seu lado.

Apesar do comentário de Emmett, eu duvidava que eles dois já tivessem feito algo mais do que dar uns beijos ou uns abraços. Ok, talvez já tivessem dado um beijo mais _ousado _ou quem sabe até um amasso, mas provavelmente não tinham passado disso, uma vez que Rose namorou Royce durante cerca de oito meses e eles nunca tinham feito nada de mais – o que me levava a crer que ela e Emmett ainda não tinham dado _esse_ passo ainda.

Alice e Jasper também não pareciam ter elevado o nível do relacionamento deles, já que eles nunca ficavam muito tempo sozinhos – Edward estava sendo um bom e compreensivo irmão mais velho e cunhado, mas não tanto a ponto de deixá-los sozinhos em casa ou algo do tipo, do mesmo modo como Emmett fazia conosco, não nos deixando sozinhos lá em casa.

Essa possível _abstinência_ por parte de Emmett e Rose e Alice e Jasper me levava a crer que Edward e eu éramos os únicos do grupo que já tínhamos transado – não que os outros soubessem disso, é claro –, mesmo que apenas algumas vezes, na Califórnia.

Exatamente como Edward havia me dito, desde que voltamos da viagem a San Francisco, nós não havíamos ficado sozinhos em nenhum momento – exceto as vezes em que Edward pulava minha janela, no meio da madrugada, para que pudéssemos dormir juntos, mas nem ele e nem eu nos sentíamos confortáveis fazendo _isso_ escondidos, com meu pai dormindo logo no quarto ao lado.

- Bella? – Alice me chamou, sacudindo a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Oi. – eu disse, acordando de meus devaneios.

- Estou perguntando _há horas_ se tudo bem fazer a festa no sábado, já que o aniversário de vocês é na segunda.

- Pra mim tanto faz, Allie. – eu respondi, honestamente desinteressada.

- Ok, vai ser no sábado então.

Ficamos na lanchonete da família de Rose durante mais algum tempo, enquanto Alice fazia mil planos para o meu aniversário e o do meu irmão, anotando as sugestões de Rose e mais tudo aquilo que ela própria julgava ser importante e não poder esquecer _de jeito nenhum_ em um pedaço de guardanapo.

Nós seis deixamos o lugar juntos, parando do lado de fora para nos despedirmos; cada casal ocupado demais em seu próprio mundinho para prestar atenção nos outros.

Edward enlaçou minha cintura e eu passei meus braços sobre seus ombros, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Ele me abraçou forte, enquanto descansava o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Então ele afrouxou seu aperto e se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para podermos nos olhar. Ele inclinou a cabeça na minha direção e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, ajudando-o a encurtar o espaço entre nossos lábios.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Edward sussurrou, quando quebramos o beijo por falta de ar, encostando sua testa na minha.

- Eu também, amor. – eu respondi, sorrindo. – Muito, muito, muito. – acrescentei, vendo-o abrir um lindo sorriso.

Ele me deu um selinho e então, lentamente, começamos a nos desvencilhar. Ele segurou minhas duas mãos antes de nos separarmos por completo.

- Eu vou te buscar amanhã de manhã para irmos juntos à escola. – ele disse.

- Eu tenho um carro, Edward.

- Aquela lata velha? – ele debochou e eu fechei a cara.

- Não fale assim da minha Chevy.

- Ok, ok, me desculpe. – ele pediu, balançando minhas mãos. – Eu só queria que fôssemos juntos para a escola.

- Está bem, já me convenceu.

Ele sorriu e me deu outro selinho.

- Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – eu repeti, dando um meio sorriso e vendo-o se dirigir até o Volvo que estava estacionado bem próximo a onde estávamos.

Alice logo saltitou atrás do irmão. Ela abriu a porta do passageiro e, antes de entrar, virou-se para Jasper, deu um beijo na palma de sua própria mão e assoprou na direção dele. Jasper sorriu como bobo e eu sorri também, pensando no quanto aquilo era bobo e fofo, ao mesmo tempo.

De soslaio vi Emmett dando um beijo na testa de Rose e então ele chamou o meu nome. Virei-me para ele e ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando seu Jeep.

- Quer uma carona, Rose? – Jasper ofereceu, solícito, apontando para seu _Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz_, que ele havia adquirido após algumas discussões com Edward e algumas caras feias de Carlisle por ele andar de moto e querer dar carona a Alice, estacionado por ali.

Ele e Rose haviam desenvolvido uma relação afetiva muito forte, como uma espécie de irmãos, sempre cuidando um do outro, desde que ele havia a salvado de ser violentada por Royce no vestiário masculino.

- Obrigada, mas eu vim de carro também. – ela agradeceu sorrindo, mostrando seu lindo conversível vermelho um pouco mais adiante.

- Tudo bem, então. – ele sorriu para ela também. – Nos vemos amanhã, pessoal.

- Até amanhã. – todos nós dissemos simultaneamente, cada um entrando em seu carro.

* * *

><p>Eu estava escovando os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que tentava enfiar meu material na mochila, depressa, pois já estava atrasada. Atrasada logo no primeiro dia, isso era tão a minha cara...<p>

Enfiei um caderno e o estojo de qualquer jeito e fechei o zíper, em seguida correndo para o banheiro para cuspir a pasta de dente. No meio do caminho, no corredor, esbarrei em Emmett, que descia as escadas do que ele chamava de quarto – o que para mim não passava de um sótão velho e empoeirado, com móveis que o tornavam algo parecido com um quarto. Eu teria ido ao chão se ele não tivesse me segurado pelos ombros.

- Cuidado, irmãzinha. – ele disse, dando risada de mim.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, impossibilita de falar por causa da pasta de dente.

- Nos vemos na escola, Bells. – ele bagunçou meus cabelos e saiu cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto descia as escadas.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, descrente. Emmett cantarolando? Eu realmente tinha que agradecer a Rosalie.

Tornei a correr até o banheiro, enxaguei a boca e me sequei na toalha de rosto, voltando correndo para o quarto. Peguei a mochila, jogando-a sobre o ombro direito e, no segundo em que eu estava colocando o pé para fora do quarto, ouvi a buzina do Volvo.

A passos largos alcancei a escada e desci o mais rápido que consegui. Papai já estava na porta, ajeitando seu uniforme de chefe de polícia, provavelmente se preparando para sair. Enquanto arrumava a arma no coldre, ele espiou pela janela antes de olhar para mim.

- Isso é sério, não é? – ele perguntou, de cara fechada, talvez se referindo ao meu namoro com Edward.

- Você sabe que sim.

- Hum. – ele murmurou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Pai, o Edward mudou de verdade. Ele é um garoto bom agora. Ele me trata bem e me faz muito feliz. Isso não é suficiente para você?

- Por enquanto.

- E, por favor, não o odeie tanto. Você não precisa adorá-lo, apenas seja mais flexível e...

- Tudo bem, Bella, eu já entendi. – papai me cortou, colocando a jaqueta por cima do uniforme. – Eu vou me esforçar, ok?

- Ok. – eu sorri, animada. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – Até mais tarde.

- Até. Tenha um bom dia na escola.

Sorri para ele em resposta e saí de casa.

Edward me esperava encostado no capô, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Assim que me viu, desencostou do carro e descruzou os braços, dando alguns passos em direção à porta do passageiro e abrindo-a para mim.

Eu, que não tinha desfeito o sorriso mesmo após sair de casa, sorri ainda mais e _quase_ saltitei como Alice até o carro.

- Bom dia, linda. – ele me saudou, com um sorriso radiante.

- Bom dia. – eu respondi, me aproximando dele para ganhar um beijo de bom dia.

Eu entrei no carro e Edward fechou a porta, dando a volta para entrar do outro lado. O caminho até a escola foi percorrido em meio a uma conversa agradável sobre nada em especial. Quando Edward estacionou o carro, ele saiu de dentro do veículo como um furacão e praticamente correu até o meu lado para abrir a porta para mim de novo.

Surpreendida com seu cavalheirismo, apenas sorri para ele. Assim que eu estava fora do carro, dei uma olhada no estacionamento que estava quase cheio. Muitas pessoas olhavam a cena com curiosidade; pudera, Edward sendo gentil com uma garota – e não uma garota qualquer, e sim Bella Swan, a garota nerd e sem-graça.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim e ativou o alarme. Ele colocou sua própria mochila nas costas e pegou a minha, levando-a na mão. Ele estendeu a mão livre para mim, para andarmos de mãos dadas.

Enquanto atravessávamos o estacionamento, vi Jasper encostado no Cadillac, abraçado a Alice, e mais adiante Emmett rodopiando Rosalie no ar no meio do local de passagem dos carros. Sorri comigo mesma, vendo o quanto meu irmão, minha melhor amiga e meus novos amigos estavam felizes, curtindo seus respectivos namorados sem se importar com os olhares que recebiam ou com o que os outros falavam.

Inspirando-me neles, decidi fazer o mesmo. Comecei a ignorar todos os olhares lançados em nossa direção e todas as possíveis fofocas.

- Muito incomodada com toda a atenção que estamos recebendo? – Edward perguntou baixinho para mim.

- Um pouco. – respondi sincera. – Mas eu vou superar.

Ele riu brevemente e beijou minha têmpora.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal, indicando o início daquele primeiro dia de aulas, tocasse, fazendo com que os alunos começassem a se dirigir para dentro da escola. Edward e eu andamos de mãos dadas até o mural de horários, para descobrirmos quais eram as nossas primeiras aulas.

Na frente do mural, havia uma grande quantidade de alunos que começou a se dispersar aos poucos; grande parte deles perdendo alguns segundos olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Nós dois conseguimos chegar perto do mural no exato momento em que Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper se aproximavam. Nos cumprimentamos e então todos nós nos viramos para olhar o mural.

Depois de checarmos nossos respectivos horários, nós nos separamos para seguirmos para as nossas aulas. Edward, Alice e eu permanecemos juntos, pois tínhamos a mesma aula no primeiro tempo: Inglês.

Na sala de aula, Edward e eu sentamos juntos, e permanecemos a aula toda de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa – e eu agradeci internamente por Edward ser canhoto, então pudemos continuar assim mesmo quando estávamos escrevendo –, e Alice ficou na carteira a nossa frente. Logo em seguida, o senhor Berty, professor de Inglês, entrou na sala e começou o velho discurso de primeiro dia de aula.

* * *

><p>Muitas coisas estavam diferentes naquele reinicio de aulas, começando por nós seis – Edward e eu, Emmett e Rose, Alice e Jasper – sermos agora casais. Além de nós, Kate e Garrett eram um casal também – eu os vi juntos, de mãos dadas, andando pelos corredores –, Victoria, a líder de torcida ruiva, e o idiota do James também pareciam ser um casal agora – eu os vi se agarrando na porta da sala de Biologia. Irina, a irmã mais nova de Tanya, agora estava sozinha. Bom, sozinha não de solteira, porque agora o namoro dela com Laurent era a distância, já que ele estava estudando Direito em Harvard.<p>

Essas mudanças implicaram em muitas outras mudanças na disposição das pessoas pelo refeitório e, por causa disso, no horário do almoço me senti meio perdida lá dentro.

Antigamente, eu costumava sentar em uma mesa apenas com Alice e Kate, e um pouco antes das férias com Alice e Edward. As líderes de torcida sentavam todas juntas – com exceção de Tanya que sentava com Edward e os amigos dele –, bem no meio do refeitório, para comerem seus sanduíches naturais ou suas saladas de frutas e tomarem seus sucos com adoçante ao invés de açúcar, na mesa ao lado dos jogadores do time de basquete, que, por sua vez, sentavam ao lado da mesa dos populares. Havia também a mesa dos _bad boys_ – a mesa onde Edward e seus amigos costumavam sentar –, que era uma mesa em um canto, perto de uma das janelas. O resto das pessoas se classificava em "meios-termos", e se sentavam espalhados pelo refeitório, ao redor das líderes de torcida, dos jogadores e dos populares, e em "nerds ou rejeitados", e esses geralmente se sentavam nas mesas mais afastadas das demais.

Como a maioria dos garotos do time haviam se formado, exatamente como Emmett tinha comentado há algum tempo, algumas líderes de torcida e alguns populares também, o pessoal parecia um pouco mais _unido_ no refeitório. Era como se aquela divisão, aquela linha imaginária que dividia as líderes de torcida, os jogadores e os populares dos meios-termos e dos nerds, nunca tivesse existido.

Quando Edward e eu estávamos entrando juntos no refeitório no horário do almoço, demos de cara com Jacob, que também estava entrando.

- Edward! – Jacob exclamou e os dois trocaram um abraço amigável. – Quanto tempo, cara.

- As férias todas. – Edward concordou. – Por onde você andou?

- Na reserva. Passei o verão todo trabalhando em algo. – Jacob confidenciou.

- Em quê? – Edward quis saber.

- Logo vai saber. – Jacob respondeu, sorrindo de lado. Foi só então que ele pareceu me notar. – Ah. Oi, Bella.

- Oi, Jacob. – eu respondi, esboçando um sorriso.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre vocês dois. – ele disse, estreitando os olhos, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, apontando para nós dois. – Namorando, hein? Quem diria... A filha do chefe de polícia com um bad boy. – ele zombou. – Charlie não deve ter gostado muito disso.

- Eu não sou mais um bad boy, Jacob. – Edward disse, rolando os olhos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Estava zoando. – ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward. – Mas ainda assim, apostaria toda a minha grana que o chefe Swan não gostou nem um pouco dessa história.

- E não perderia nem um centavo. – meu namorado lamentou.

- Mas ele está se esforçando. – eu disse, me lembrando da rápida conversa que tive com papai mais cedo naquele dia.

Jacob riu um pouco.

- E então, vamos pegar nossos almoços antes que as coisas boas acabem? – ele sugeriu, apontando a fila.

Edward e eu compramos nossos almoços e seguimos para a mesa onde Alice, Jasper e Rose já estavam sentados.

- Onde está o meu irmão? – eu perguntei, notando a ausência dele.

- Ele foi falar com o treinador Clapp sobre os testes para o time de basquete. – Jasper respondeu.

- Ele está mesmo a fim de entrar para o time. – eu comentei.

Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando comigo.

- Mas é uma boa ideia. – Jasper disse. – Emmett tem razão quanto às chances que temos de ganhar bolsa em alguma universidade, se jogarmos bem.

- Falando nisso, vocês já sabem o que querem fazer na universidade? – Rose questionou, tomando um gole de seu suco.

- Eu estava pensando nisso esses tempos, e... Acho que vou fazer História. – Jasper foi o primeiro a responder.

- Eu quero fazer Arquitetura. – Alice respondeu, surpreendendo a todos nós. Eu sempre pensei que ela fosse fazer algo relacionado à moda.

- Sério? – Rose perguntou, parecendo mais surpresa ainda. – Eu também!

- Quem sabe não sejamos colegas. – Alice sorriu para ela. – Mas e vocês dois?

- Você sabe o que eu decidi. – Edward respondeu à irmã. – Eu vou fazer Medicina. – ele disse aos outros. Eu sorri internamente, orgulhosa do meu namorado.

- E eu sempre quis fazer Inglês, ou Literatura Inglesa... – eu comecei. – Mas ultimamente andei pensando melhor e acho que vou fazer Psicologia.

- Isso parece a sua cara. – Alice brincou.

- Você sabe o que o Emmett quer fazer, Bella? – Rose me perguntou, curiosa.

- Ele queria fazer Educação Física, mas não sei se é isso que ele quer ainda. – respondi.

Quando o assunto terminou e nós fizemos menção de começar a comer, Emmett chegou na mesa, todo sorridente.

- E aí? – Jasper logo indagou.

- Então... – Emmett começou, sentando ao lado de Rosalie e roubando um pedaço do sanduíche dela. – O treinador Clapp disse que não tinha se dado conta de que tinha perdido todos os melhores jogadores dele com a formatura, e ele tinha marcado um jogo amistoso para treinar para o campeonato interescolar que começa em outubro.

- Não sei se estou entendendo. – Jasper disse, franzindo a testa. – Quando são os testes?

- Esse é o problema. – meu irmão disse, comendo mais um pedaço do sanduíche da namorada. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas ele nem deu bola e continuou falando. – Não há muito tempo para os testes. O amistoso é amanhã.

- E o que o treinador pretende fazer? Jogar sem time? – Edward perguntou, em tom debochado.

- Na verdade, não. – Emmett discordou. – O treinador vai fazer os testes rápido, antes do jogo, depois da aula. Quem quiser se inscrever para os testes, tem até às 17 horas de hoje. Quem passar já vai ter que jogar no amistoso, logo em seguida.

- É, vai acontecer mais ou menos a mesma coisa com as líderes de torcida. – Rose disse. – Estamos com algumas meninas a menos, e o teste para repor vai ser amanhã, um pouco antes do jogo.

- Nós ainda vamos tentar? – Jasper quis saber.

Emmett lançou um olhar para Edward, como se tudo dependesse da resposta dele. Edward deu de ombros.

- Claro. Vamos tentar. – ele disse.

- Ótimo. Vamos nos inscrever depois da aula! – Emmett exclamou, animado.

Edward olhou para mim, parecendo meio inseguro. Eu sorri para ele e apertei de leve sua mão, tentando lhe dar alguma segurança.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – eu disse sem emitir nenhum som, apenas movendo os lábios.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu da mesma forma, antes de se aproximar de mim e dar um beijo carinhoso na minha bochecha. – Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri largamente quando ele se afastou, e balancei de leve a cabeça, dizendo-lhe silenciosamente que eu também o amava.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi!

Nossa, gente, só 3 reviews no capítulo anterior? Fiquei bem desanimada... :\

Só pra lembrar, esse é o penúltimo capítulo escrito. Ainda não escrevi o 24, pq, por exemplo, agora to morrendo de dor de cabeça pq dormi mal sonhando com a prova de hoje... hahaha Sério, ainda tenho que estudar pra essa prova supracitada, levar minha cadelinha ao veterinário e ir na facul fazer a bendita... Que stress!

Espero ver mais de vocês aqui nesse capítulo, hein?

Spoiler do próximo (e provavelmente o último spoiler que vocês vão ter de verdade):

_..._

_- Eu vi. – eu disse simplesmente, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e olhando para o lado contrário ao lado onde Edward estava._

_- Viu o que, Bella? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente não saber, e tentou tocar no meu ombro._

_Esquivei-me de seu toque e dei um passo para longe dele._

_- Você e a Lauren. – eu expliquei, sem olhá-lo._

_- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele respondeu sinceramente._

_- Ela te beijou._

_..._

__Atéé! Beijos!


	25. History repeating

**Breathe no more**

**Capítulo XXIII**

History repeating

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Não se esqueça de vestir uma roupa bordô. – Emmett gritou de seu quarto. – Ou dourada. Vermelha também serve.

- Já entendi. – gritei de volta, abrindo meu guarda-roupas em busca de alguma blusa com essas cores.

Tirei lá de dentro a primeira calça jeans que encontrei, uma skinny azul escura desbotada nas cochas, logo substituindo a calça do pijama por ela. Depois, vasculhei todas as minhas roupas e, por sorte – ou azar, não sabia dizer –, acabei encontrando uma blusa bordô. Tirei a blusa do pijama e vesti a que tinha encontrado, indo até o espelho para ver o desastre.

A blusa bordô tinha manga três-quartos e um decote canoa leve, graças a Deus não mostrando nada de mais. Porém, para a minha desgraça, a blusa era totalmente colada ao meu corpo e deixava um pouco da minha barriga à mostra.

Perdi alguns segundos fitando minha barriga no espelho, tentando encontrar alguma mudança, mas foi em vão. Tentei, inutilmente, puxar a blusa um pouco para baixo. Suspirei e sacudi um pouco a cabeça, deixando esse _pequeno problema_ de lado, pegando algo para prender o cabelo e fiz um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Saí da frente do espelho e voltei para o guarda-roupas para pegar um casaco de moletom branco, grande o suficiente para tapar tudo o que a blusa não tapava, e um pouco da minha bunda e das minhas coxas. Vesti o casaco e calcei meu all star branco.

Joguei a mochila nos ombros no exato momento em que Edward estava buzinando lá na frente de casa.

- Estou indo, Emmett. – gritei do corredor.

- Até daqui a pouco! – ele respondeu.

Desci as escadas e fui direto em direção à porta. Quando saí, dei de cara com Edward, que me esperava do mesmo jeito do outro dia. Ele estava lindo, como sempre, e com um belo sorriso no rosto. O dia de hoje era muito importante para ele, eu sabia disso. Ele dependia do teste para o time de basquete para tentar conseguir uma bolsa na universidade.

Aproximei-me do carro e ele me recebeu com um _super_ beijo que acabou com todo o meu fôlego.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – ele disse, quando nos separamos, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Bom dia, amor. – eu respondi feliz, contagiada pela sua animação.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim antes de dar a volta e entrar pelo outro lado. Por mais que ele já tivesse feito isso mais de uma vez, eu ainda me surpreendia com esses atos cavalheirescos dele.

Edward passou boa parte do tempo dentro do carro falando sobre o teste, e eu podia perceber que, além de estar feliz, ele estava preocupado e nervoso também.

- Relaxa, ok? – eu disse, quando ele estava estacionando o carro na frente da escola.

- Vou tentar. – ele prometeu, sorrindo para mim.

- Você vai conseguir. – eu tentei encorajá-lo.

- Você vai estar lá torcendo por mim, não vai?

- É claro que eu vou. – garanti, esticando o braço para acariciar seus cabelos. – Vou estar lá torcendo para que você ganhe o amistoso.

- Mas, pra isso, eu preciso passar no teste primeiro. – ele lembrou, seu sorriso murchando.

- Você _vai_ passar no teste, amor. Pensamento positivo.

As aulas daquela manhã passaram voando; quando me dei conta, já estava na hora do almoço.

Nós seis sentamos juntos outra vez. Rosalie parecia ligada na tomada; ela estava elétrica, falando e se mexendo sem parar. Ela comeu apenas um copinho de salada de frutas e logo saiu da mesa, dizendo que precisava organizar algumas coisas para o teste das líderes de torcida, uma vez que ela era a capitã.

Os garotos ficaram mais um pouco na mesa, e, nesse meio tempo, eu reclamei de frio e Edward tirou seu casaco e colocou sobre os meus ombros, por cima do meu, ficando apenas de camiseta. Eu tentei protestar, mas ele disse que ele e os garotos iam treinar um pouco antes do final do horário do almoço e que sentiria calor e não precisaria do casaco.

Os três comeram bem pouco e saíram, todos nervosos com o iminente teste, e foram treinar.

Alice e eu ficamos sozinhas, comendo nossos almoços calmamente. Enfiei os braços nas mangas do casaco de Edward, dobrando-as para "ajustá-las" ao meu tamanho, e o fechei até a metade para me esquentar.

- Bella... – Alice me chamou e eu levantei a cabeça para fitá-la. – Posso falar uma coisa?

Franzi a testa, em um misto de medo e curiosidade.

- Claro.

- Você não vai ficar brava comigo? – ela insistiu.

- Que bobagem. Fala logo.

- Você anda meio estranha. – ela desabafou, fazendo uma careta triste.

- Estranha como? – eu quis saber.

- Não sei, meio distante... Parece preocupada com alguma coisa, e está sempre assim... Pensativa.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

- É impressão sua. – eu respondi.

- Tem certeza? Eu sou sua amiga, Bella. Sua _melhor amiga_. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa! – ela exclamou, segurando minha mão.

- Eu sei disso, Allie. – eu sorri de verdade dessa vez. – Desculpa se estou preocupando você, mas eu estou bem, sério. Se algo estivesse errado, eu contaria a você.

- Hum... Ainda não estou muito convencida. – ela murmurou, crispando os lábios. – É algo com o meu irmão? Edward fez alguma coisa?

- Claro que não, Alice! – eu exclamei, rindo um pouco. – Deixa de ser boba. Se eu digo que está tudo bem, é porque está. Confie em mim.

- Ok. – ela disse, por fim, ainda parecendo um pouco desconfiada. – Você sabe que, qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui, não sabe?

- Eu sei, amiga, obrigada. – eu sorri para ela.

- Não precisa agradecer, Bella. – ela sorriu de volta.

- Como estão as coisas entre você e o Jasper? – eu mudei de assunto.

- Ai, amiga... – Alice suspirou, sorrindo como boba. – Ele é o meu príncipe encantado.

Eu ri com vontade, e depois balancei levemente a cabeça.

- Contos de fadas não existem. – eu lembrei, cautelosamente, com medo de chateá-la.

- Por que todo mundo diz isso? – ela choramingou.

- Porque é a verdade. – eu lamentei. – Certifique-se de manter sempre os pés no chão.

- Falando assim, até parece que você não ama o meu irmão. – ela observou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu amo o Edward, Allie. Muito, mesmo. – eu afirmei, fazendo-a franzir a testa. – Mas...

- Não vai me dizer que "às vezes, só o amor não é suficiente"? – ela citou, e eu imediatamente me lembrei da carta de Elizabeth a Edward, e presumi que ele contou sobre ela aos Cullen.

- Não! – eu exclamei rápido. – Eu só ia dizer que o amor não é como nos livros e nos filmes, e nem sempre tudo dá certo no final.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Bella? – Alice perguntou. – Está pensando em terminar com o Edward? Você não pode fazer isso! Ele te ama muito, e eu não sei o que seria dele se...

- Ei! – eu a interrompi, e ela logo se calou. – Só estava falando por falar, não vou terminar com o Edward.

- Falando por falar. – ela repetiu desconfiada.

- Isso. – eu confirmei.

Decidi não puxar nenhum novo assunto, porque percebi que cada vez eu apenas daria mais corda para me enforcar.

Terminamos de almoçar em um silêncio um pouco desconfortável, mas logo o sinal tocou e nós seguimos para a próxima aula.

* * *

><p>Depois das aulas, Alice e eu seguimos juntas para a quadra poliesportiva da escola, para assistir aos testes e depois ao amistoso, caso nossos respectivos namorados e irmãos passassem no teste. As arquibancadas já estavam quase lotadas; de um lado estava o pessoal da FHS, vestidos de bordô, dourado ou vermelho, e do outro lado tinha uma pequena parcela da torcida do time adversário na partida amistosa, vestidos de azul-claro e branco.<p>

Quando nós duas fizemos menção de subir as escadinhas da arquibancada, alguém segurou minha cintura com força e beijou minha nuca exposta graças ao rabo de cavalo jogado sobre o ombro direito. O dono do aperto de aço afrouxou seus braços na minha cintura e me virou de frente para ele, e eu dei de cara com aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhantes, que hoje brilhavam de ansiedade e excitação.

- Você veio. – ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido, por causa da barulheira na quadra.

- Eu disse que viria, seu bobo. – respondi, me esticando para lhe dar um breve beijo nos lábios. Ele sorriu largamente.

- Está quentinha com o meu casaco? – ele perguntou divertido, brincando com o zíper do próprio casaco.

- Uhum. Obrigada. – eu sorri para ele, mas meu sorriso logo morreu.

- Você está com algum problema? – Edward questionou, preocupado, acariciando minha bochecha.

- Não é nada, amor. – eu forcei um sorriso.

- Cullen! Withlock! – o treinador Clapp gritou por sobre o burburinho da quadra. – Deixem para namorar depois e se concentrem no basquete!

- Sim, senhor, treinador. – Edward e Jasper responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Tenho que ir. – Edward disse, dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – Depois você vai me dizer o que está te incomodando.

- Ok... Boa sorte, amor. – eu desejei, afagando os cabelos de sua nuca brevemente. – Quero ver você ganhar o amistoso.

Ele sorriu para mim e então me largou, correndo de volta para o meio da quadra. Fiquei observando-o de longe, notando o quanto ele ficava lindo mesmo vestindo aquele uniforme do time de basquete. Camiseta e bermuda bordô, com detalhes em dourado, com um grande número nove nas costas.

Em poucos segundos Jasper passou correndo por mim, juntando-se a Edward e alguns outros garotos; ele usava a camiseta de número três.

Alice e eu, então, finalmente subimos as escadinhas da arquibancada, arranjando um lugar com uma boa vista para a quadra. Assim que nós sentamos, comecei a observar os garotos se posicionando para fazer o teste.

- Swan! – o treinador Clapp gritou, e eu olhei para a direção em que ele olhava, encontrando Emmett no meio das líderes de torcida, vestidas com mini-blusas e minissaias bordô com detalhes em dourado.

Emmett trocou um olhar com Rosalie e correu até o treinador, se posicionando também. Ele usava a camiseta de número dez.

De longe, reconheci Jacob e seus dois amigos da reserva – Embry e Quil – e Mike entre os vários garotos que esperavam pelo teste. Pelo visto, todo o grupinho dos bad boys estava tentando dar um jeito na vida...

Os veteranos do time – Garrett, Peter, Tyler, Austin e Conner, sendo os três últimos os reservas –, estavam sentados em um banco, prontos para assistir aos testes.

Quando os testes começaram, eu bem que tentei acompanhar e entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não fui muito bem sucedida. Só sei que, quando Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jacob, Embry e Quil começaram a pular e se abraçar, Alice e eu começamos a pular e nos abraçar também: eles tinham passado no teste.

Rosalie e sua mistura de líderes de torcida veteranas e novatas estavam no canto da quadra, e a capitã tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, provavelmente feliz com a aprovação dos garotos no teste.

Os outros garotos, os que não passaram no teste, estavam indo em direção ao vestiário, cabisbaixos.

Os veteranos e os novatos do time de basquete se juntaram em volta do treinador, que começou a dar instruções sobre como eles deveriam proceder no jogo amistoso, eu imaginei.

Não demorou muito para o ginásio encher de pessoas vestidas de azul-claro e branco, e logo em seguida disso, o time adversário chegou. O treinador vinha na frente, seguido por doze garotos vestido em um uniforme azul-claro com detalhes em branco, e depois pelas líderes de torcida deles.

Ambos os times permaneceram reunidos com seus treinadores por um tempo, até que finalmente começaram a se organizar em campo.

Garrett e Peter, os veteranos do time, foram os primeiros a entrarem em campo, seguidos por Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Os outros ficaram no banco de reservas.

- Oi, meninas. – ouvi uma voz conhecida se sobressair aos ruídos do ginásio e olhei na direção da voz.

- Oi, Kate. – Alice e eu a cumprimentamos juntas.

- Posso sentar com vocês? – Kate perguntou de forma tímida.

- É claro que pode, Katie. – Alice disse, apontando o espaço vago ao lado dela e depois ao meu.

Kate sentou ao meu lado.

- Que bom que os meninos passaram no teste, não é? – Kate comentou serena, e eu estranhei sua despreocupação ao falar sobre Edward e os outros.

- É sim! Eu estava torcendo tanto pelo Jasper! – Alice confidenciou sorridente. – Pena eu não entender muito do que está acontecendo.

- Garrett e Emmett devem ser os _pivôs_ do time, eles são os mais altos. – Kate disse. – Eles ajudam na defesa e são aqueles que fazem as _enterradas_. – ela explicou. – Peter deve ser o _armador_, já que é ele quem está no centro do campo. – ela apontou para onde estava Peter, ao lado de um adversário de azul. – Ele é o "cabeça" do time. E então, Edward e Jasper devem ser os _alas_, eles jogam pelos cantos e geralmente fazem muitas _cestas_.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre isso? – eu perguntei, espantada.

- Bom, Tanya entendia bastante de basquete, afinal, ela era uma das líderes de torcida. – Kate respondeu, com um meio sorriso. – E estou aprendendo um pouco com Garrett, também. Ele é o novo capitão do time.

Depois daquela breve explicação de Kate sobre as posições dos garotos e quais eram as suas funções, eu tentei acompanhar o jogo.

Eu sabia que o jogo começava quando o juiz lançava a bola para cima e os _armadores_ – segundo Kate – tinham que tentar pegar a bola. Então, quando a bola foi arremessada para cima e tanto Peter quanto o adversário pularam, eu tranquei a respiração inconscientemente, ansiosa. Peter deu um tapa na bola, que veio para o nosso lado do campo. Emmett pegou a bola e saiu a quicando pela quadra, driblando os adversários até chegar na cesta, onde ele deu um pulo e enterrou sem o mínimo esforço.

A torcida inteira do FHS – inclusive eu e as meninas – vibrou, gritou, assoviou e tudo o que tinha direito.

As líderes de torcida ficavam o tempo todo cantando e dançando perto do campo, incentivando os garotos.

E assim o jogo prosseguiu: eu tentava acompanhar todas as jogadas e vibrava quando nosso time fazia cesta. Depois de muitas cestas, faltas, lances livres e sei lá eu mais o quê, os quatro períodos de jogo finalmente acabaram, e a vitória foi dos Espartanos – FHS –, com uma diferença mínima de pontos. Os adversários sentaram e deitaram no chão da quadra, inconsoláveis com a derrota, enquanto os Espartanos se abraçavam e comemoravam a vitória.

Logo em seguida as líderes de torcida da FHS invadiram o campo para se juntar a comemoração; Rose correu até Emmett e se jogou nos braços dele. Ele a ergueu do chão e começou a girá-la no ar ao mesmo tempo em que a enchia de beijos.

O pessoal da arquibancada pulava e gritava sem parar, comemorando.

Alice, Kate e eu levantamos juntas para descer as escadinhas e ir em direção ao campo para abraçar nossos respectivos namorados. Quando estávamos no meio do caminho, vi Lauren, uma das mais novas líderes de torcida, se aproximando de Edward. Ela apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dele e fez menção de beijá-lo.

Não fiquei ali para ver o final daquela cena. Alice e Kate estavam ansiosas demais para verem seus namorados para notar que eu havia me separado delas e estava me dirigindo para fora do ginásio.

Uma vez lá fora, respirei fundo o ar gelado do outono de Forks, dizendo para mim mesma que eu não ia ficar pensando naquilo que vi lá dentro, e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de Edward, que eu ainda vestia. Percebi que tinha algo no bolso direito, e puxei para fora para ver o que era: um maço de cigarros.

Edward já tinha me dito que estava tentando se livrar desse vício, e eu realmente achava que ele estava. Agora, eram poucas as vezes em que eu o via fumando. Geralmente, ele costumava fumar agora apenas quando estava nervoso ou ansioso demais – como hoje –, e não o tempo todo, como ele fazia antes. Ele provavelmente colocou os cigarros no bolso para fumar antes do teste, mas acabou esquecendo que os deixou no bolso do casaco que emprestou para mim.

Analisei aquele maço por alguns segundos, pensando em como podia o conteúdo dele acalmar alguém que estava nervoso ou ansioso. Será que aquilo funcionava mesmo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, tirei um cigarro do maço e o isqueiro que estava lá dentro também. Coloquei o cigarro nos lábios e o acendi, guardando o isqueiro de volta no maço e devolvendo o maço para o bolso do casaco. Traguei o cigarro com vontade, deleitando-me com aquele ato. Segurando o cigarro entre o dedo indicador e o médio, afastei-o da boca e expeli a fumaça lentamente, aspirando um pouco dela.

Observei aquele tabaco enrolado por aquele pedaço de papel e crispei os lábios, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Aquilo era bom mesmo: desviava minha atenção dos meus reais problemas, pelo menos por um momento. Era quase como fumar maconha, como eu costumava fazer, durante algum tempo, há cerca de dois anos. Ambos exerciam em mim um efeito tranquilizante, fazendo-me deixar os problemas e os estresses de lado.

Quando eu estava prestes a dar a segunda tragada, fui interrompida pela voz de Edward.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, como se não acreditasse no que via.

Olhei para o cigarro, que estava a milímetros da minha boca, e depois para Edward.

- Fumando. – eu respondi, dando de ombros.

- Bella! – ele disse em tom de repreensão, tirando o cigarro dos meus dedos e jogando no chão, pisando em cima para apagá-lo. – Onde você conseguiu esse cigarro?

Enfiei a mão no bolso do casaco dele e tirei o maço, mostrando para ele. Edward suspirou.

- E por que você está fumando?

- Eu vi. – eu disse simplesmente, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e olhando para o lado contrário ao lado onde Edward estava.

- Viu o que, Bella? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente não saber, e tentou tocar no meu ombro.

Esquivei-me de seu toque e dei um passo para longe dele.

- Você e a Lauren. – eu expliquei, sem olhá-lo.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

- Ela te beijou.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – ele questionou, dando um passo na minha direção. – Porque isso não tem graça, Bella. Ninguém me beijou.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas a verdade era que eu nem ao menos tinha ficado no ginásio para ver se ela realmente tinha concluído o ato, ou até mesmo o que tinha acontecido depois do que eu vi. Acabei fechando a boca e ficando quieta.

- Você provavelmente viu a Lauren _tentando_ me beijar e não ficou para ver o resto. – ele disse, como se lesse meus pensamentos. – Se você tivesse ficado mais dois segundos no ginásio, teria me visto empurrá-la e dizer a ela que a única pessoa que eu queria beijar naquele momento era a minha namorada.

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Senti meus olhos arderem, e eu quis me chutar por estar prestes a chorar na frente de Edward por uma bobagem dessas. Virei de costas para ele e fechei os olhos com força, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Imediatamente levei as mãos ao rosto, secando-as, e funguei.

- Você está chorando? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Bella... Meu anjo... – ele sussurrou, e eu ouvi seus passos se aproximando. Ele me abraçou pela cintura por trás e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro. – Não precisa chorar, eu já disse que não aconteceu nada entre a Lauren e eu.

Eu funguei de novo e encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Me desculpe. – eu pedi. – Eu estou agindo como uma boba ciumenta, mas eu não sei, eu... Eu ando meio _emotiva_ demais. – confessei, abrindo meus olhos úmidos das lágrimas.

Edward beijou meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo, minha linda namorada emotiva. – ele declarou, me abraçando um pouquinho mais forte.

Coloquei meus braços sobre os dele e acariciei suas mãos que estavam em minha barriga.

- Eu também te amo. – respondi, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado. Ele desencostou o queixo do meu ombro e beijou meus lábios. – Muito. – eu completei, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Edward soltou minha cintura e me virou de frente para ele, pousando suas mãos em meus quadris.

- Agora... O que você me diz de ir à festa da vitória, na casa do Jasper? – Edward perguntou sorridente.

Eu não estava no menor clima para festas, mas era incapaz de negar isso a ele. Edward tinha passado no teste para o time de basquete e ainda ganhado o amistoso. Isso era importante para ele, eram conquistas que poderiam significar uma mudança considerável em seu futuro.

- Claro, parece uma ótima ideia. – eu tentei soar animada.

- Ótimo! – ele sorriu, animado de verdade.

* * *

><p>Antes de irmos todos para a casa de Jasper para a festa – seus pais estavam viajando, então não teríamos problemas com isso –, Alice inventou de soltar o meu cabelo – "<em>Você fica mais bonita de cabelo solto<em>", foi o que ela disse – e passar lápis de olho e rímel em mim – "_É para realçar os seus belos olhos cor de chocolate, Bella!_" –, sem contar que ela devolveu o casaco de Edward que eu estava usando para ele, me deixando apenas com o meu branco, e abriu o meu casaco, deixando minha barriga à mostra – "_O que é bonito é para ser mostrado_", palavras dela, é claro.

A casa de Jasper logo encheu, com o pessoal do time, as líderes de torcida e os torcedores. Ele arranjou bebidas para todos e ligou o som bem alto. Os garotos afastaram os sofás e a mesinha de centro para um canto, improvisando uma pista de dança em cima do tapete que ficava em frente à lareira.

Em pouco tempo a casa ficou tomada de fumaça de cigarro, maconha e sabe-se lá mais o quê.

Edward ficou longe das bebidas alcóolicas, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o meu irmão. Vi Emmett com um copo de alguma coisa, enquanto ele e Rosalie dançavam sensualmente na pista de dança improvisada. Logo depois eles sumiram de vista.

Não vi Jasper beber uma gota de álcool também, apenas vi ele e a baixinha se agarrando em um canto da sala.

**(Música:**** _Promiscous_, ****da _Nelly Furtado_**** – ****youtube . com / watch?v=0J3vgcE5i2o)**

- Vamos dançar? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, por causa da música alta.

Está no inferno, abraça o capeta, eu pensei.

- Ok. – eu concordei, pegando a mão dele e o puxando até a pista de dança.

Tentei esvaziar a minha mente de toda e qualquer preocupação e me concentrar na música. Procurei me lembrar do clipe da música e de como a _Nelly Furtado_ dançava, talvez me ajudasse um pouco.

Edward e eu começamos a dançar separados, um de frente para o outro. Eu era meio _dura_ para dançar, mas estava me esforçando para parecer nem que fosse um pouquinho sensual, como a Nelly.

Em pouco tempo de dança eu comecei a suar. Tirei o casaco e o joguei em cima do sofá desocupado mais próximo, fazendo com que Edward perdesse alguns segundos observando meu corpo dentro daquela roupa _meio_ indecente. Então ele me puxou para perto dele, me virando de costas. Ele manteve suas mãos nos meus quadris enquanto dançávamos assim, eu de costas para ele. Eu podia sentir o corpo de Edward se movendo atrás do meu e tentei imitar seus movimentos.

Dançando da forma mais lasciva que eu conseguia, comecei a sentir as mãos de Edward passeando pelas minhas coxas, quadris e até pela minha bunda.

- Pensei que você não soubesse dançar. – ele sussurrou com aquele timbre de voz super sexy, colando seus lábios no meu ouvido.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, encostando-a em seu ombro para chegar perto de seu ouvido.

- E eu não sei. – respondi.

- Mentirosa. – ele replicou, dando uma risadinha. – Você é _muito_ sexy, Bell.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ante aquele comentário. Eu não me achava nem um pouco sexy.

- E eu estou louco para fazer amor com você outra vez. – ele sussurrou, deslizando as mãos sobre a minha barriga despida e puxando sutilmente meu corpo para trás, fazendo com que sua ereção roçasse nas minhas costas.

Aquilo me paralisou por alguns segundos. Quando voltei a mim, me desvencilhei de Edward no mesmo segundo.

- Eu... Eu preciso tomar um ar. – eu disse, sem ter a certeza de que ele tinha ouvido, graças à música alta.

Saí da pista de dança a passos largos. Peguei meu casaco jogado no sofá e saí andando pela sala e pelo hall da casa de Jasper, até alcançar a porta da saída. Abri a porta e saí para a rua, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

O dia já tinha virado noite e o ar estava ainda mais frio do que antes. Vesti o casaco e o fechei até em cima, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Respirei fundo uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, enquanto andava até a calçada, e então sentei no meio-fio. Flexionei os joelhos e apoiei os braços neles, olhando para o céu escuro, nublado. Perguntei-me internamente o que eu tinha feito para merecer _isso_, enquanto ainda ouvia a música que tocava no interior da casa.

Ouvi a porta da casa de Jasper abrir e fechar logo em seguida, e alguns passos se aproximando. Nem precisava olhar para saber que quem estava ali era Edward.

Poucos segundos haviam se passado quando ele sentou ao meu lado. Edward pegou uma das minhas mãos com as suas duas, e a apertou levemente.

- Me desculpe. – ele pediu, em voz baixa.

- Por que está se desculpando? – eu repliquei, sem olhá-lo.

- Porque eu sei que você está com algum problema e eu não dei muita bola pra isso, pois estava feliz demais por ter passado no teste e ganhado o jogo.

- Eu não...

- Por favor, Bella. – ele me interrompeu. – Não me deixe de fora dos seus problemas. Eu quero ajudá-la também, da mesma forma como você me ajudou.

- Eu só... – eu suspirei, finalmente virando o rosto para fitá-lo. – Eu só não queria estragar o seu dia.

- Que bobagem, amor. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Não tem como _você_ estragar o meu dia.

Eu crispei os lábios, discordando silenciosamente.

- O que está incomodando você, meu anjo? – Edward perguntou docemente, acariciando minha mão.

Eu baixei a cabeça e respirei fundo, pela enésima vez naquele dia, e então tornei a levantar o olhar, olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Eu acho que eu estou grávida, Edward.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, gente!

Mil desculpas por não ter postado ontem... Eu e minha vida cheia de confusões...

Esse é o último capítulo pronto. Já tenho um pequeno pedaço do próximo escrito, mas como todos sabem, eu to meio empacada. Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra escrever logo, ok?  
>Eu ando com dificuldades de escrever romance (BNM) e comédia (Meu colega de quarto), pq eu não ando com o humor bom... Mas prometo que vou fazer um esforço a mais!<p>

Queria _agradecer **MUITO**_ por todos os reviews até aqui e pelos votos de boa sorte quando eu dizia que tinha provas. Como perguntaram: eu fui bem em todas as provas (inclusive na que eu achei que tinha ido muito mal! hehe). Obrigada pela força!  
>Enfim, gente, muito obrigada por me acompanharem e não me abandonem, ok? Torçam por mim aí que pelo visto funciona! hehe<p>

Nos vemos em breve!  
>Qualquer coisa podem me mandar uma PM ou um e-mail (no perfil tem o meu endereço de e-mail).<p>

Até logo, amo vocês!  
>Beijinhos!<p> 


End file.
